Casamento Arranjado
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Bella estava sendo obrigada por seus pais a se casar com Edward Cullen e ela fará tudo ao seu alcance para fazer com que Edward se arrependa de tê-la pedido em casamento. Mas Bella não esperava que fosse se apaixonar por ele, e muito menos esperava que Edward a amasse de verdade e acaba se rendendo a paixão e se casando com ele.
1. Capítulo 1

_Bella estava sendo obrigada por seus pais a se casar com Edward Cullen e ela fará tudo ao seu alcance para fazer com que Edward se arrependa de tê-la pedido em casamento. Mas Bella não esperava que fosse se apaixonar por ele, e muito menos esperava que Edward a amasse de verdade e acaba se rendendo a paixão e se casando com ele. Só que nada acontecia na vida dela da forma como ela esperava e o novo casal passará por várias provações até poderem desfrutar de seu final feliz!_

**-Personagens da Tia Steph.**  
**-Fanfic Original.**  
**-100%Beward.**  
**-Recuse plágios.**  
**-Não seja um leitor fantasma, deixe seus comentários.**  
**-Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**Narrado por Edward**

Há pouco mais de um mês eu havia me formado com honrarias na faculdade de medicina em Yale, e como meu pai, eu havia feito especialização em pediatria, pois sempre gostei muito de lidar com crianças, desde pequeno este era o meu sonho e agora eu estava apto para realizá-lo.

Agora eu voltava para Forks para poder exercer a minha profissão trabalhando na clínica pediátrica da família, não que eu não fosse capaz de arrumar um emprego sozinho, mas este era tanto o sonho meu quanto o do meu pai, o de um dia trabalharmos juntos na profissão que escolhemos.

E agora com 24 anos eu voltava para casa e ao sair do portão de desembarque avistei várias pessoas esperando por seus familiares e amigos e parados lado a lado em uma fileira estava a minha família, Alice e Emmett –meus irmãos- seguravam placas escritas "Bem vindo de volta Dr. Edzinho Cullen", sorri ao vê-los pulando animados ao me verem. Emmett e Alice eram gêmeos, mas não se pareciam em quase nada na aparência, mas na personalidade eles eram idênticos, adoravam me tirar do serio me chamando de Edzinho, mesmo sabendo que eu não gostava, mas nada que eles fizessem hoje poderia diminuir a minha alegria de voltar para casa, logo atrás deles estavam meus pais que sorriam felizes para mim.

–Edward! –Alice gritou e veio pulando até mim, Emmett fez o mesmo e logo eu era esmagado em um abraço de irmãos. –Como você tá gato! –ele se afastou e me olhou de cima abaixo.

–Baixinha... –eu disse bagunçando seu cabelo. –Você conseguiu ficar mais baixinha ainda... Incrível! –todos riram quando ela me mostrou a língua.

–Mãe, pai. –eu também os abracei.

–Ok a conversa ta boa, tá agradável... –Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha. –Mas eu já vou indo porque tenho muito trabalho pela frente. –e sem dizer mais nada nos deu as costas e foi se afastando. –Vejo vocês mais tarde! –ela gritou por cima dos ombros.

–Alice trabalha? –perguntei.

–Só se for pro capeta. –Emmett resmungou e levou um safanão da minha mãe.

–Olha a boca moleque. –eu disse rindo.

–É a festa de aniversário de uma amiga da Alice... –minha mãe fuzilou Emmett com o olhar. –... E Alice ficou de ajudar na organização.

–Coitada da Bellinha. –Emmett falou rindo enquanto nos caminhávamos para o estacionamento do aeroporto.

–E eu a conheço? –perguntei.

–Não. –disse minha mãe. –Os Swan se mudaram para cá a apenas dois anos.

–Bella é muito gata cara, você tem que ver! –falou Emmett sorrindo sonhador.

–E a Rosalie? –perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

–Também é gata! –Emmett deu de ombros e ri da cara de desgosto que minha mãe fez.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu observava de longe os empregados limpando e organizando minha casa, tudo isso para a minha grande festa de 17 anos que aconteceria hoje mais a noite, este seria o evento do ano em Forks e meus pais não mediam gastos nos preparativos. Eu estava na sala de estar com meu pai enquanto minha mãe dispensava ordens para os empregados quando vi uma estátua de gelo em forma de cisne passar pela porta, indo em direção a algum lugar até então desconhecido por mim.

–Tem certeza mesmo de que essa festa é para mim? –perguntei irônica ao meu pai que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de me olhar e desviar os olhos de seu livro.

–É claro querida. –disse ele.

–Sei... –resmunguei.

–Você sabe que essa festa será muito auspiciosa para a minha candidatura como Prefeito da cidade minha filha. –agora ele me olhava. –Então seja uma boa anfitriã e mostre aos seus convidados à boa educação que lhe demos.

É claro que essa festa de aniversário repentina e de ultima hora tinha alguma coisa a ver com as eleições para prefeito de Forks, meu pai havia lançado sua candidatura na semana passada e agora dar uma festa é mostrar que ele tem competência para governar, pelo menos na cabeça dele. Agora o que exatamente ele governaria aqui nesse fim de mundo chamado Forks e em uma festa de aniversário de uma adolescente eu nunca iria saber, acho que tem algo a ver com mostrar o quanto de dinheiro a família Swan possuía.

–Bella! –ouvi a voz conhecida de Alice gritar meu nome da entrada da casa.

–E você querida... –meu pai voltou a me olhar. –Tem certeza de que todos os Cullen viram para a sua festa de 17 anos?

–Tenho pai. –sai da sala bufando enquanto ia ao encontro de Alice.

–Aí esta você! –disse ela carregando uma malinha cor de rosa e medonhas em mãos. –Rose chegará daqui a pouco.

–Ok. –nos dirigimos as escadas em direção ao um quarto. –Seu irmão chegou bem de viagem?

–Sim e você o conhecerá hoje em sua festa. –ela disse animada.

–Legal. –eu disse sem animação alguma.

Notas finais do capítulo

Então gente o que estão achando?

O que esperam dessa fic?

Passei tanto tempo sem postar um fic que estou enferrujada, criticas positivas e construtivas são bem vindas, assim como elogios, espero que gostem!

Não sei quantos capitulos terá, o que vai acontecer no final, só sei que a minha vida tá mais corrida do que o Metro de SP rsrs vou tentar postar uma vez por semana okay, só não tenho data fixa! =/

Espero que gostem *-* deixem seus comentarios

Bjus da Leh ^^


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Mãe, estou cansado da viagem, acho melhor eu ficar em casa. –eu disse para a minha mãe que trazia em mãos minha roupa passada.

–Querido os Swan fizeram questão de convidá-lo será uma desfeita. –ela disse colocando a roupa em minha cama. –E você não precisa ficar a festa inteira só algumas horas e depois volta para casa.

–Ok. –eu disse vencido.

Eu tinha certeza de que essa festa seria um saco, eu queria ficar em casa e descansar da viagem, pois nessa segunda-feira eu queria estar mais do que preparado para começar minha vida nova trabalhando com o que eu sempre quis, então quando eu já estava pronto desci as escadas.

–Você está muito lindo meu filho. –minha mãe me olhou sorrindo quando cheguei à sala.

–Você também está mamãe. –eu disse olhando para seu vestido rosa claro.

–Emmett! –minha mãe gritou em direção as escadas.

–Tou indo! –ouvi seu grito de resposta e então uma correria na escada e logo Emmett estava ao nosso lado.

–Vamos indo então. –meu pai apareceu na sala arrumando seu relógio no pulso.

Quando chegamos na casa dos Swan logo de cara vi que eles eram esbanjadores de dinheiro, pois se podia ver uma forte iluminação e refletores cortavam em luzes no céu, a entrada de carros estava lotada e havia até mesmo manobristas para guardar os carros nos estacionamentos. Ao entramos na casa fomos recebidos por um casal.

–Eu sou Charlie Swan e está é a minha esposa Renée. –ele apresentou-se e a sua mulher.

–E um prazer conhecê-los, sou Edward Cullen. –apertei suas mãos em um cumprimento.

–Ouvimos falar muito bem do senhor. –a senhora Swan disse com um sorriso amável no rosto.

–Logo Isabella descerá para recepcioná-los, fiquem a vontade. –o casal se afastou para receberem mais convidados.

Eu estava ao lado de meu pai, que conversava com alguns amigos seus. Emmett havia sumido assim que chegamos e minha mãe conversava com um grupo de mulheres. Eu tentava não cair no sono enquanto ouvia o tedioso assunto da roda de conversa, sobre ações e bolsas de valores, quando ouvi um burburinho de vozes excitadas e procurei algo a minha volta que pudesse causar toda essa atenção, logo vi o motivo.

Todas as cabeças estavam direcionadas as escadas, de lá descia a garota mais linda que eu já vi em vida. Ela vestia um delicado vestido prata que se moldava como água em seu corpo perfeito e de curvas delicadas que me enchiam os olhos, seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um coque e algumas mexas caiam rebeldes em torno de seu alvo e esguio pescoço. Sua mão tocava levemente o corre mão enquanto ela deslizava pela escada, ao seu lado estava Alice que estava metida e um vestido vermelho berrante.

–Ela é linda. –murmurei mais para mim mesmo, mas ouvi alguns homens afirmarem minha confirmação, alguns deles olhavam para a garota com desejo nos olhos, como se ela fosse uma mercadoria que eles teriam gostado de comprar e ao constatar isso algo inexplicável surgiu dentro de mim.

Observei a garota conversar e sorrir com algumas pessoas e logo o casal Swan parava ao seu lado dizendo alguma coisa, de longe pude vê-la suspirar e seguir seus pais, que caminhavam em minha direção.

–Senhor Cullen. –Charlie parou a minha frente. –Esta é nossa filha Isabella. –ele a mostrou a mim, Isabella tinha o rosto fortemente corado e mordia os lábios inferiores enquanto me olhava e aquele simples gesto acordou um animal descontrolado dentro de mim, este que eu nem sabia que vivia em mim.

–É realmente um prazer conhece-la. –peguei sua mão e em um gesto tão antigo quanto o mundo beijei seus dedos em um simples roçar de lábios.

–Di-digo o mesmo. –ela disse parecendo estar nervosa.

**Narrado por Bella**

–Querida os convidados já estão perguntando por você. –minha mãe apareceu a porta do meu quarto.

–Já vou descer. –resmunguei enquanto Alice dava os últimos retoques em minha maquiagem.

–Vamos Bella é dia de festa, anime-se! –Alice quicou a minha volta.

–Ok vamos descer quanto mais rápido eu for, mais rápido isso acaba. –eu disse e vi Alice revirar os olhos.

Assim que apareci no topo da escada todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Eu descia as escadas lentamente, cheia de insegurança com medo de tropeçar no salto da sandália. Meu vestido farfalhava em minha pele e eu me sentia nua nele, ele era tão fino e sedoso que o fazia parecer uma segunda pele; a falta de sutiã fazia a sensação de nudez ficar maior, pois Alice não havia me deixado nem ao menos colocar adesivos ou um sutiã sem alça, dizendo que eu estragaria o designer no vestido se o fizesse.

Eu sabia que todos me olhavam, mas sentia uma sensação agradável de queimação no peito, como se eu estivesse sendo acariciada por algo, olhei a minha volta em busca de algo desconhecido e vi os olhares dos inúmeros amigos do meu pai queimarem em meu corpo e um arrepio de repulsa fez meu estômago revirar. E quando procurando mais profundamente encontrei a origem da queimação em minha pele, encontrei um par de olhos intensamente verdes me encarando do outro lado da sala. O dono dos olhos era incrivelmente lindo e eu tinha plena noção de que ele era desconhecido para mim, pois se eu o conhecesse seria incapaz de esquecer a intensidade de seus olhos.

Logo me senti sendo rodeada por várias pessoas me parabenizando e tentei dar atenção a todas elas, mas aqueles olhos ainda me queimavam.

–Querida. –minha mãe e meu pai pararam ao meu lado.

–Esta muito linda. –meu pai elogiou.

–Obrigada.

–Tem alguém que queremos que conheça. –disse meu pai e eu suspirei pesado, é claro que meus pais iriam querer me exibir para seus amigos velhos e babões e que eram, acima de tudo, eleitores.

–Ok. –sorri falso.

Quando que eu iria imaginar que não era a um velho babão a quem meus pais me apresentariam? E sim ao dono daqueles olhos verdes mais incríveis que já vi? E qual a minha surpresa ao descobrir que ele era irmão de Alice, minha melhor amiga.

Edward Cullen e analisando melhor, eu já havia visto ele em fotos, mas elas não faziam justiça a sua beleza e nas fotos que eu já havia visto ele com certeza era bem mais novo, fiquei muito tímida ao conhecê-lo, principalmente porque ele não parava de me olhar daquele jeito intenso.

Agora eu estava conversando com um grupo de amigos meus que eu havia tido permissão para convidar. Eu admirava Jacob Black contando as meninas sobre o jogo desta manhã e de como ele havia feito o passe que salvara a Forks High School de ficar em segundo lugar.

Jacob Black era lindo, popular, lindo, dono do sorriso mais perfeito do mundo e, mais uma vez, lindo. Todas, ou quase todas, as garotas da FHS tinham uma queda enorme por ele, comigo não era diferente, desde que me mudei para Forks e o conheci eu nutria uma paixão secreta por ele e meu maior sonho era ser levada por ele ao baile de fim de ano. Eu ainda admirava Jacob quando fui interrompida.

–Com licença. –ouvi uma voz que fez com que eu me arrepiasse.

–Olá. –sorri tímida para Edward Cullen que estava parado ao meu lado.

–Gostaria de dançar? –ele deu um sorriso torto que de tão lindo fizeram as minhas pernas ficarem bambas, pra que o sorriso de Jacob Black se eu posso ver o sorriso de Edward Cullen?

–E-eu... –serio que eu tinha que gaguejar justo agora? –Eu não sei dançar. –falei corando.

–Tudo depende de quem conduz. –ele disse e lá estava o sorriso novamente, reparei que a conversa a nossa volta havia se cessado, os garotos, e principalmente Jacob, olhavam emburrados para Edward, enquanto as garotas, como eu, olhavam deslumbradas para ele e toda a sua beleza sedutora.

–Se eu pisar em seu pé a culpa vai ser totalmente sua. –aceitei sua mão e quando minha pele entrou e contato com a sua senti um corrente elétrica correr por todas as minhas terminações nervosas.

–Não se preocupe com isso, você vai ser perfeita. –ouvi suspiros a minha volta, mas não consegui me virar para ver quem era, eu só tinha olhos para Edward Cullen.

Notas finais do capítulo

Vamos lá galera comentem digam o que estão achando, assim eu sei se posto mais ou não.

Bjus Leh *-*


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Narrado por Edward**

Ter Isabella em meus braços enquanto eu a conduzia em uma dança lenta e envolvente foi o momento mais incrível de minha vida. Ter ela ali era a coisa mais confortável e agradável que já me aconteceu, e ver a maneira como ela mordia seus lábios, como me olhava timidamente e me olhava de uma forma meiga fez com que eu meu sentisse o homem de mais sorte do mundo por ter ela exatamente aonde todos queriam que ela estivesse: entre seus braços. Pois enquanto dançávamos, não pude deixar de perceber a maioria da ala masculina do local olhando com desejo para ela e um sentimento possessivo e corrosivo, me atingiu sentimento que queimava em meu interior de uma forma selvagem, eu queria reivindicá-la somente para mim, colá-la a mim, em meus braços, e não deixar que ela saísse dali nunca mais.

Mas em algum momento ela se foi e me senti vazio desde então.

Fazia uma semana desde a minha chegada e desde o momento que pus meus olhos em Isabella Swan pela primeira vez, e desde esse dia não teve uma noite que eu não sonhasse com ela e que meu corpo não ficasse em chamas ao relembrar dela mordendo seus lábios de um jeito inocente, puro e sexy, pois Isabella era sexy sem querer.

Todos os dias eu atropelava Alice e Emmett em busca de pequenos fragmentos sobre Isabella, sobre o que ela gostava de fazer, sobre como ela era com os amigos, eu desejava saber tudo sobre ela. Eu tinha ânsia por sua companhia, eu queria acordar com ela em meus braços depois de uma noite de paixão em que eu veria o prazer estampado em sua face enquanto eu a fazia minha, somente minha, a fazendo gemer o meu nome enquanto delirava em meus braços se entregando a mim de forma única. Eu queria tê-la em meus braços, sentir seu gosto em minha boca a ouvindo chamando meu nome com loucura. Eu a queria somente para mim e não ter que dividi-la com ninguém nunca mais. Isabella Swan fazia o homem das cavernas em mim aparecer.

Eu sabia que era loucura, mas eu a amava desde o momento em que a vi descer as escadas em seu vestido prateado, desde o momento que a vi corar a minha frente, desde quando dançamos com ela tímida em meus braços, e aquilo foi a gota d'água para minha sanidade, vê-la tão inocente nos braços de alguém que chegava a desejá-la de forma indecente. Ela era pura demais para os pensamentos que eu tinha com ela, mas era inevitável não pensar, não querer ela daquela forma, de todas as formas que um homem conhecia, com o corpo, mente, alma e coração.

Eu atendia a uma paciente que havia quebrado o braço ao cair de bicicleta.

–Da próxima vez mocinha, use proteção ok, não queremos mais visitas desse estilo por aqui não? –olhei para a pequena garotinha que agora eu terminava de colocar gesso nos braços.

–Ta bom doutor. –ela disse com sua voz angelical.

Terminei a ultima camada do gesso e fiquei a admirar a garotinha a minha frente. Desde muito pequeno sempre tive muita afinidade com as outras crianças e quando alguns de meus colegas se machucavam eu os ajudava a cuidar dos ferimentos repetindo tudo o que eu já havia visto meu pai fazer com outras crianças em seu consultório... E me peguei imaginando em como eu gostaria de cuidar dos meus filhos e acima de tudo de quem eu gostaria que fosse a mãe deles.

–Pode ir e se cuide ok! –eu disse enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos loirinhos e lhe dava um bombom.

–Ana tem mais pacientes para hoje? –perguntei para a secretaria.

–Não dr. Cullen, seu pai até já encerrou o expediente por hoje. –ela disse.

–Ok, farei o mesmo então. –fui até minha sala arrumando minhas coisas. –Você também já pode ir Ana. –falei. –Até amanhã.

Já dentro do conforto de meu carro uma loucura me abateu, olhei meu relógio de pulso para logo em seguida seguir em direção a Forks High School, eu precisava vê-la, mesmo que de longe e eu poderia usar a desculpa de que havia ido buscar meus irmãos.

Quando cheguei vi um amontoado de alunos saindo e indo em direção ao estacionamento e parei meu carro em frente aos portões da escola.

–Edward? –vi Alice vindo em minha direção. –Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que você faz aqui? –ela me olhava preocupada.

–Não aconteceu nada baixinha. –falei. –Só vim buscar você e Emmett, não posso mais? –sorri divertido.

–Poder, até pode. –ela riu. –Mas Emmett e eu temos nossos carros! –e apontou para a direção contraria a nossa e vi seu Porche amarelo estacionado ao lado do jipe de Emmett.

–Me esqueci. –cocei a nuca sentindo minha pele esquentar ligeiramente e nesse instante vi Isabella saindo da escola indo em direção ao carro de Alice, ela parou ali e ficou olhando a volta procurando por minha irmã.

–Sei que você veio buscar a gente. –ouvi Alice resmungar. –Bella! –ela gritou e então Isabella olhou a sua volta procurando por Alice e quando nos viu fez um ar de ligeira surpresa e seguiu lentamente até onde estávamos.

–Olá. –eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, sentindo um arrepio quando minha boca entrou em contato com sua pele macia.

–Olá. –a ouvi dizer baixinho. –A gente ainda vai ao shopping? –ela olhou muito corada para Alice.

–Vamos sim, só vamos esperar o resto de pessoal chegar.

–O Jacob vai também? –Bella perguntou para Alice e aquilo me irritou profundamente.

–Só o convidei por sua causa, odeio aquele garoto! –Alice disse.

–Não fala assim dele Alice! –Bella disse.

Eu não queria ouvir mais nada, tentei arrumar algum motivo para ir embora, mas fui ignorado completamente quando um grupo de jovens parou ao lado de Alice e Bella. Logo vi quem era o tal de Jacob ao ver Bella olhar hipnotizada para um garoto alto de cabelos curtos e pele morena, aquele olhar era só meu, ninguém mais tinha o direito de recebê-lo de Bella!

Enquanto eu dirigia de volta para casa uma idéia totalmente louca e sem sentido me surgiu em mente, mas aquela era a minha única opção no momento e eu não poderia pensar em mais nada que pudesse fazer com que Isabella fosse minha, ainda mais quando ela, claramente, era apaixonada por outro. Eu imploraria se fosse necessário e até me rastejaria aos seus pés se assim ela quisesse.

**Narrado por Bella**

Alice me levava para casa agora, havíamos passado o dia todo no shopping com a turma da escola.

–É serio Bella, é nojento ver o jeito que você olha pro Jacob, nojento mesmo. –ela disse.

–Aposto que não é diferente do jeito que você olha pro Jasper. –rebati.

–Mas Bella o Jasper me olha do mesmo jeito, ao contrario do Jacob que mal presta atenção em você. –ela me disse.

–Não precisa esfregar na cara que não sou bonita. –eu disse emburrada. –E essas roupas que compramos hoje farão com que ele passe a olhar para mim.

–Se você diz. –ela deu de ombros. –E não se menospreze por causa de um garoto, você é linda Bells e se você reparasse nisso aposto como qualquer um repararia.

–E fácil para você falar, você é linda!

–Nem vou discutir. –disse ela virando rapidamente na esquina. –Hey!

–O que foi? –olhei alarmada.

–O que os carros dos meus pais estão fazendo na sua casa?

–E eu é que sei. –eu disse enquanto ela estacionava o carro. –Corre vamos lá ver o que está acontecendo. –puxei Alice pelas mãos e ambas corremos em direção a minha casa, ao entramos com estrondo dentro da casa todas as cabeças se viraram em nossa direção.

–Meninas, eu já ia ligar para vocês. –minha mãe disse se levantando e vindo em minha direção toda sorrisos.

Olhei a minha volta reparando nas pessoas que ali se encontravam. E lá estavam os pais de Alice, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, e Edward seu irmão, e meus pais também estavam lá. Edward me olhava de um forma estranha, o sr. Cullen tinha um sorriso bondoso e a sra. Cullen um gentil, enquanto meus pais tinham sorrisos satisfeitos e vitoriosos estampados.

–O que esta acontecendo? –perguntei com suspeita, pois quando meus pais sorriam daquela forma coisa boa não era.

–Bella querida, temos uma noticia muito feliz para lhe dar. –minha mãe disse sorridente.

–Sério que legal... –sorri falsa, eu odiava aquele sorrisinho em minha mãe. –Então conta aí.

–Você vai se casar. –ouvi meu pai dizer e não acreditei.

–Há há há há... –eu gargalhei alto, Alice me acompanhou e quando vi que ninguém mais ria, eu parei, mas Alice continuou, ela se dobrava de tanto rir e então segurando o riso dei uma cotovelada nela.

–Aí. –ela gemeu de dor ainda se recuperando do acesso de riso. –Porque ninguém mais riu da piada? –Alice perguntou alto.

–Porque não é uma piada. –disse meu pai.

–Mais que mer... –eu me interrompi e olhei seriamente para cada rosto ali. Agora Esme e Carlisle mantinham o cenho franzido e Edward tinha uma cara de... Dor? –Eu não sei que tipo de brincadeira sem graça é essa, mas tou fora dela. Vem Alice. –peguei em sua mão a puxando em direção as escadas.

–Não é brincadeira. –meu pai se levantou. –Venha comigo Isabella.

Eu o acompanhei até a biblioteca, eu estava muito zonza com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

–Sente-se. –meu pai apontou para a poltrona.

–Pai me diz que é uma brincadeira. –implorei.

–Não é. – e então o cinco minutos seguintes foram destinados a eu saber que agora eu era noiva.

–O caralho! –gritei alto e tenho certeza de que todos me ouviram. –Não vou casar porra nenhuma! –sai da biblioteca enfurecida e bati a porta com estrondo, eu estava bufando de raiva e tenho certeza de que tinha até fumaça saindo das minhas orelhas, parei na sala de estar. –Não sei que tipo de palhaça vocês pensam que sou, mas não vou me casar nunca com você! –olhei para Edward com nojo. –Você é um idiota!

–Bella... –ouvi meu pai dizer da porta da sala, ele estava enfurecido.

–Eu vou me emancipar! –gritei. –Me forcem a me casar e vocês vão ver, vou tirar todo o dinheiro de vocês! –tenho certeza de que vi meu pai arregalar os olhos antes de eu pegar a chave do meu carro e sair de casa.

Não era certo dirigir nesse estado de nervos, mas eu tinha que sair dali. Eles pensavam que eu era o que agora? Um objeto de barganha do qual você pechincha o melhor preço!? Dirigi o mais rápido possível e eu via a cada vez mais o velocímetro subir.

Notas finais do capítulo

Ninas pq vcs são lindas ai esta mais um capitulo da fic espero que gostem, comentem muito okay!

bjus da Leh *-*

PS: Deem uma passadinha em minhas fics e ones tem de tudo quanto é tipo lá ok!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Narrado por Edward **

Eu havia comunicado minha decisão aos meus pais e nenhum deles foi a favor do que eu pretendia, eu não esperava menos vindo dos meus pais que sempre foram justos e que me ensinaram a agregar seus valores morais.

–Edward isso é muito sério, é uma decisão para a vida toda. –meu pai disse, nós estávamos em seu escritório, ele havia me chamado para essa conversa em particular depois que eu havia comunicado minha decisão a eles.

–Eu sei e tenho completa certeza do que quero. –eu disse em tom decidido. –Eu a amo, não faz sentido, sei disso, mas amo desde que pus meus olhos nela pela primeira vez, você sabe o que é isso pai? –perguntei.

–Sei sim, foi assim que me senti com sua mãe. –ele deu um sorrisinho. –Mas eu não atropelei as etapas meu filho, eu a conheci, cortejei, pedi em namoro, noivamos e nos casamos, não foi nada de supetão como com você.

–Eu sei, mas eu tenho medo de perdê-la.

–Mas você terá que aceitar os fatos. –meu pai disse. - Já pensou na possibilidade de que ela não o aceite?

–Já sim. –eu disse de coração apertado. –Mas eu posso fazê-la se apaixonar por mim também, eu sei que posso eu vi como ela fica perto de mim e...

–Pode ser coisa da sua cabeça. –meu pai me interrompeu. –Quando queremos, ou pensamos muito em uma coisa, em nossa mente ela realmente acontece e nos faz acreditar que aquilo é real.

–É real, eu sei que é. –falei. –Ela sente ao menos atração por mim, eu sei disso.

–Isso é loucura. –Carlisle disse depois de longos minutos. –Mas se é isso o que realmente quer, eu e sua mãe te apoiaremos desde que você não a force a fazer o que deseja.

–Tudo bem. –eu disse sorrindo.

Depois dessa conversa fomos até a casa dos Swan. Era muito precipitado e, mas eu queria que fosse tudo o mais rápido possível, pois eu não via a hora de tê-la somente para mim. Quando chegamos lá Bella ainda não havia voltado e eu me senti inquieto por saber que ela poderia estar com aquele tal de Jacob em algum lugar, que ele pudesse tê-la como eu desejava e poder tocá-la... Abanei as imagens de minha mente, não querendo me torturar mais.

A reação do casal Swan não poderia ter sido melhor, eles ficaram muito contentes com as minhas intenções para com a filha deles e pelo que pude observar só faltavam mandar fechar a rua e fazer um show de fogos de artifício.

–Esse casamento será muito auspicioso. –disse Charlie sorridente.

Conversávamos na sala de estar quando Bella chegou com Alice em seus calcanhares e eu me iluminei ao vê-la ali, linda e perfeita. No começo ela ficou confusa por estarmos todos ali e quando questionou obteve a resposta verdadeira de seus pais e ela achou graça. Sim ela riu, na verdade ela gargalhou e Alice acompanhou e aquilo me feriu de uma forma que eu nunca poderia imaginar a idéia de se casar comigo era tão repugnante assim para ela?

E quando seu pai a levou para conversar em particular Alice se virou para nós confusa.

–É serio isso?

–É querida. –disse a senhora Swan.

–E quem é o noivo?

–Seu irmão.

–Emmett? –ela olhou chocada para todos nós.

–Não, o Edward. –disse minha mãe.

–Isso só pode ser brincadeira. –Alice disse irônica. –Bella detesta a idéia de se casar, ela nunca vai aceitar isso, sem chance! –e para confirmar o que ela disse gritos puderam ser ouvidos vindo do corredor e logo Bella explodia na sala gritando com todos e saindo enfurecida dali e o pior ela havia saído de carro.

–Ninguém vai fazer nada? –me levantei preocupado com o que pudesse acontecer com ela.

–Ela volta. –disse Charlie tranquilamente. –Ela tem desses rompantes, mas sempre volta.

–Ela está nervosa, dirigir nesse estado é muito perigoso. –falei alarmado.

–Isabella é uma ótima motorista, teve um ótimo professor, não se preocupe. –a frieza com que seus pais lidavam com a situação era impressionante e preocupante, busquei os olhos de Alice pela sala e ela estava preocupada, mas virou a cara assim que viu meu olhar.

–Se algo de ruim acontecer a ela, a culpa será totalmente sua! –ela disse saindo dali batendo pé e com o celular na mão.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu dirigia em alta velocidade pelas estradas úmidas de Forks, e como plano de fundo o toque estridente e irritante do meu celular, eu estava a ponto de jogá-lo pela janela quando levei o carro para o acostamento e suspirei fundo antes de atender.

–Alô.

–Bella, onde você está? Você está bem? Ah meu Deus, eu juro Bella, juro mesmo que eu não sabia de nada e...

–Alice, respira... –falei.

–Tudo bem. –a ouvi respirar fundo. –Então aonde você está?

–Por aí.

–Seus pais estão preocupados.

–Como se eu fosse acreditar. –zombei.

–Ok, ok, eu estou preocupada. –ela disse. –Volta para sua casa.

–Alice agora não... –suspirei. –Quanto seu irmão pagou aos meus pais ou o que ele vão ganhar em troca? –perguntei.

–Eu juro que eu não sei de nada, mas eu vou tentar descobrir está bem? Só volta pra casa primeiro.

–Eu vou voltar, mas não agora.

–Dirija com cuidado. –e então eu desliguei antes que Alice tentasse me convencer a voltar para casa.

Fiquei sentada ali sem fazer nada, apenas olhando para as fracas gotas de chuva que começaram a se propagar em meu para-brisa.

Qual era o interesse por trás de tudo isso? O que meus pais ganhariam com esse meu casamento arranjado... O que Edward Cullen ganharia?

Com certeza havia dinheiro nisso tudo. Eu sabia que por trás de tudo havia um grande conflito de interesses de ambas as partes e esse pensamento cortou fundo em meu peito, como se alguém enfiasse uma faca em meu coração e a girasse lá dentro só para machucar ainda mais. Eu não sabia o porquê desse sentimento, com certeza era pelo fato de meus pais estarem me vendendo sem se importarem com os meus sentimentos.

Meu celular voltou a tocar novamente e olhei lentamente para o visor, era um numero desconhecido, devia ser engano. Voltei minha atenção para a chuva acumulando-se no vidro do carro e o celular continuou a tocar, parou e então voltou a tocar, suspirando o atendi mais uma vez.

–Alô?

–Alô, Bella... –ouvi a voz que fez com que eu estremecesse e com que os pelos do meu braço se arrepiassem. –É o Edward olha eu...

–Vai se danar! –e desliguei o celular em sua cara e senti um estranho aperto no peito, o celular não voltou a tocar.

Estacionei o carro em frente a minha casa e agora nenhum carro estranho se encontrava ali, somente o carro de meus pais. Entrei olhando a minha volta, estava tudo escuro e havia apenas claridade na sala de estar, eu tentei passar despercebida em direção ao meu quarto.

–Precisamos conversar Isabella. –as luzes se acenderam e meus pais surgiram do nada.

–Precisamos. –falei enquanto endireitava os ombros. –Eu NÃO vou me casar com Edward Cullen e nem com ninguém!

–Ah você vai sim... –meu pai disse em tom ameaçador.

–Tente me forçar então. –desafiei.

–Você é menor de idade, portanto está sob a minha responsabilidade e se eu te mando fazer alguma coisa, você o faz! –ele estava a ponto de gritar.

–Qual é o motivo de tudo isso hein? –eu disse histérica, sentindo meus olhos arderem em ponto de lágrimas que eu não derramaria na frente deles.

–Vai ser realmente bom para a campanha política de seu pai que a nossa família esteja relacionada com os Cullen, que são a família mais influente aqui de Forks. –disse a minha mãe em tom apaziguador, como se ela, com essas palavras, conseguisse amenizar alguma coisa.

–Eu sabia que devia ser algo do tipo. –disse irônica. –Vocês sabem que eu não quero me casar, eu nunca quis isso e me recuso a me casar sem amor!

–Mas você vai se casar, eu mando e você obedece! –meu pai quase gritou agora.

–Sabe como eu me sento? –eu disse quando já estava no primeiro degrau da escada e virei meu rosto em direção a eles com frieza no olhar. –Eu me sinto como uma vaca sendo vendida em uma feira de agricultura.

–Filha... –minha mãe se precipitou em minha direção, mas eu corri escada acima, antes que eles pudessem ver minhas lágrimas de fraqueza, raiva, mágoa e de derrota.

Notas finais do capítulo

Vamos lá ninas, comentem... assim o próximo cap sai mais rápido okay!

bjus e até o próximo cap *-*


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Sério essa é a coisa mais estúpida que você já fez! –Alice gritou assim que entramos em nossa casa. –Onde já se viu casamento arranjado em pleno século 21!

–Calma Alice. –minha mãe pediu.

–Calma? –ela nos olhou horrorizada. –Vocês estão pedindo calma para mim? Vocês deviam é pedir calma para ele, por Deus ele só conhece Bella a um mês! Um mês sabem o que é isso? Ele não sabe nada dela!

–Eu sei que é cedo, mas me deixa explicar. –pedi.

–Sabe que é cedo? –ela deu uma risadinha cheia de sarcasmo. –Onde esta a tradição dessa merda?

–Alice! –minha mãe a repreendeu, mas foi ignorada.

–O que ia custar se você a chamasse para sair? Sabe existem etapas: sair, beijar, namorar, transar, noivar, casar... Essas coisas levam tempo para serem construídas, não é de uma hora para a outra, tem que construir amor, respeito, carinho, confiança, amizade...

–Eu sei de tudo isso, e eu vou construir tudo isso com ela. –a interrompi. –Mas e se ela não me aceitasse?

–Você teria que aprender a conviver com a rejeição. –Alice gritou. –Esse seu comportamento arcaico não resolve NADA!

–Eu a amo. –falei e vi Alice abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu.

–Ama? –ela me olhou perplexa.

–Desde o dia em que a vi descer as escadas na festa de aniversário dela.

–Aquele vestido é poderoso! –ela disse baixinho e acho que foi só para ela, mas então sua carranca voltou. –Se você realmente a amasse de verdade, não a obrigaria a se casar com você.

–Eu não estou obrigando-a a fazer nada. –falei. –Ela tem a opção de me dizer não, eu só quero a oportunidade de pedi-la como se deve.

–Você não poderia conquistá-la primeiro? –Alice quase implorou.

–Eu tenho medo dela não me querer.

–Esse é um risco que todos nós corremos sabia?

–Eu sei, mas eu posso conquistá-la depois de estarmos casados.

–E se não funcionar mesmo assim, porque provavelmente ela te odeia agora. –tremi com suas palavras.

–Eu só preciso de um ano e se ela não me amar vai estar livre.

–Eu ainda não concordo com isso. –Alice virou a costa e seguiu até as escadas, quando meu celular tocou.

–Alô.

_–Edward aqui é Charlie Swan. –a voz do outro lado disse._

–Está tudo bem com a Bella? –perguntei.

_–Tudo esta perfeito. –ele disse. –Na verdade Bella repensou sobre a sua_ _proposta e resolveu aceitar._

–Sério? –senti um sorriso brotar em meu rosto.

_–Sim, e amanhã podemos jantar em nossa casa para oficializar o pedido e fazer os planos do casamento._

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu estava sentada em nossa mesa de jantar ao lado de Edward, que conversava animadamente com os meus pais, ele tinha o sorriso mais brilhante do mundo em seus lábios e eu nem prestava atenção no teor da conversa, só brincava com aminha comida.

–Não acha querida? –minha mãe me chamou a atenção.

–Acho o que? –olhei confusa para ela.

–O que acha do casamento ser daqui a um mês?

–Por que tão cedo? –olhei chocada para eles, eu tinha esperanças de persuadi-los a desistir dessa idéia de casamento arranjado.

–Para que esperar muito não é? –meu pai deu um sorriso falso.

–Então já que é para ser tão rápido, por que não vamos a Las Vegas e não nos casamos em uma daquelas capelas onde o pastor está vestido de Elvis Presley? –perguntei irônica e ouvi Alice e Emmett rindo descontrolados, meu pai me repreendeu com o olhar e ergui as sobrancelhas desafiando-o a dizer algo na frente de seus convidados.

–Amanhã iremos à igreja então para marcara data mais próxima. –minha mãe interrompeu.

–Nada de igreja, eu não sou religiosa. –falei interrompendo os planos de minha mãe. –Só no cartório é de bom tamanho

–Mas querida...

–Você não concorda comigo querido? –coloquei as mãos em cima das mãos de Edward e senti um choque gostoso com o contado, mas ignorei.

–O que a Bella quiser vai ser perfeito para mim.

–Viram só até meu noivo... –enchi a boca de sarcasmo para dizer a palavra. -... Concorda comigo.

–Vai ser como quiser então querida. –minha mãe ensaiou muito bem seu sorriso amável. –E a lua de mel de vocês pode ser... –me arrepiei ao imaginar a lua de mel.

–Nada de lua de mel. –falei e agora até Edward me olhou chocado, ele que me águarde, Edward Cullen terá uma lua de mel memorável. –Estou em época de provas e não quero perder aula. –o que era uma completa mentira, eu daria um braço para não ir a escola, mas se ir significa tempo longe de Edward então eu vou!

–Podemos falar com seus professores. –Edward falou me olhando, seus olhos imploravam e eu tremi com o que vi ali, mas não me deixei abalar, quem começou isso tudo foi ele.

–Não. –falei. –E me lembrei agora que tenho que estudar para biologia. Com licença. –me levantei.

Eu estava em meu quarto quando ouvi batidas na porta.

–Bella... –ouvi a voz de Emmett chamar.

–Entra. –falei e ele e Alice surgiram.

–Amiga sou sua fã. –Alice se jogou na minha cama rindo.

–Essa história toda ainda vai dar um bom caldo. –Emmett seguiu o exemplo da irmã e se jogou ao meu lado. –Eu ainda não acredito no Edward. –ele ficou serio.

–Não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano. –falei divertida.

–Qual? –os dois me olharam com curiosidade.

–Nunca fui uma adolescente comum e que dá trabalho aos pais. –falei abrindo um sorriso diabólico. –Mas de repente me bateu uma vontade de ser rebelde.

–Você é o cara! –Emmett falou rindo e nós três batemos nossas mãos em comemoração. –Conta com a gente Bells!

Notas finais do capítulo

Ninas espero que goste!

Então agora fim de ano trabalho em triplo, já que quem trampa em loja não tem vida em dezembro, vou tentar postar mais um antes do natal, mas se tiver 'inspiração' -muitos comentários!

Espero que vocês gostem... E Bella deixa d ser chucra se o Ed me pedisse em casamento eu me arrastava até ele kkkkkkkk E como assim dispensar uma lua de mel com Edward Cullen?

Já sabem né?Comentem, recomendem e indiquem essa fic para as amigas okay

Bjus


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Narrado por Edward**

Fazia uma semana que eu havia feito o pedido a Bella e que ela havia aceitado, eu deveria estar explodindo de felicidade, eu deveria, mas não estou. Quer dizer eu estou feliz por ela ter me aceitado, mas algo me diz que nossa vida juntos não será fácil, mas eu farei o possível e o impossível para que ela me ame como eu a amo.

Além de trabalhar na clinica da família, eu também trabalhava no hospital de Forks e as ultimas 24hras foram cansativas por causa do plantão, é de se pensar que Forks não seja uma cidade movimentada, mas o hospital é! Crianças engolem shampoo e brinquedos pequenos a toda hora e mães desesperadas entram gritando loucamente no hospital.

Eu havia chegado em casa louco por um banho e cama, eu estava vestindo somente minha calça de moletom quando Alice explodiu em meu quarto.

–Aonde você pensa que vai vestida assim? –olhei para seu curtíssimo vestido rosa.

–A gente vai pra balada. –Alice deu uma risadinha. –Você fala do meu vestido, mas tem que ver o da Bella!

–Bella vai? –olhei chocado para Alice.

–Claro né dã... –ela me olhou com uma careta. –Vem ver como ela tá gata!

Descemos as escadas e senti meu corpo enrijecer com a visão. Bella estava apoiada no sofá de costas para a escada, enquanto conversava com Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho tão, ou mais, curto que o de Alice, eu podia ver a polpa de seu bumbum redondo e o inicio de sua calcinha azul do ângulo que eu estava, seus cabelos caiam em cascatas e eu babava com a visão da minha Bella.

–Bella! –Alice gritou e então ela se virou de frente para nós e quase caio duro com a visão. Lá estava ela e seu vestido com um belíssimo decote em V que moldava seus seios redondinhos e perfeitos, me enchendo de água na boca.

–Você não vai sair vestida assim! –apontei para o vestido e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Você ainda não é meu marido para mandar em mim. –ela disse em tom de desafio e estreitei os olhos.

–Deixa de ser chato Edward. –Emmett resmungou. –Eu vou junto para ficar de olho.

–Como se adiantasse alguma coisa. –ouvi Bella resmungar.

–Também vou então. –falei do nada.

–Não vai não. –Bella disse.

–Você ainda não é minha esposa para mandar em mim. –repeti suas próprias palavras e ela bufou irritada.

–Faça como quiser. –e se virou novamente de costas me dando uma visão privilegiada de seu bumbum.

Fui para o meu quarto me arrumar. Eu estava mais do que cansado, e tudo o que eu queria era deitar em minha cama e assistir um pouco de TV com Bella embalada em meus braços, se não fosse pedir muito.

Mas eu sabia que logo o dia em que ela seria completamente minha chegaria e que ter ela ao meu lado não seria apenas mais um desejo e sim uma realidade. Eu planejava fazer loucuras com ela quando ela fosse completamente minha, eu não via a hora de a ter totalmente entregue a mim.

Terminei de passar o perfume e de passar gel em meus cabelos e conferi o resultado. Eu sabia que era bonito, afinal se eu não fosse porque todas as garotas na faculdade correria atrás de mim. Mas beleza era uma coisa que não tinha muita importância na hora da conquista, claro que isso contava, mas a lábia contava muito mais e nisso eu era bom, e eu planejava usar minha lábia com Bella, para conquistá-la só para mim.

Uma vez li em algum lugar que um homem durante sua vida de solteiro dormia com varias mulheres para quando ele encontrasse a certa soubesse o que fazer, mas porque ao lado de Bella eu me sentia um garotinho de colégio totalmente inexperiente.

Fomos com o meu carro, as garotas se apertando lá atrás, para garantir que ninguém dirigisse bêbado, pois se eu bem conhecia meus irmãos sabia muito bem as loucuras que eles poderiam cometer em uma única noite.

**Narrado por Bella**

–Alice eu não vou vestida nisso! –peguei o curto vestido vermelho nas mãos, olhando horrorizada para o pedaço de pano.

–Bella esse vestido é Gucci, não se recusa um Gucci. –ela disse em tom ofendido.

–Se recusa sim, quando ele é indecente. –falei. –Cadê o resto do vestido hein?

–Ele é assim mesmo. –Alice fez biquinho.

–Qual é Bella, você mesma disse que queria dar uma de rebelde não é? –falou Rose sentada de pernas cruzadas me encarando, metida em um vestido verde tão curto quanto o meu. –Quer algo mais rebelde do que esse vestido completamente sexy?

–Rebelde não... não... Isso! –apontei para o vestido, horrorizada, aquilo não era nem um pouco a minha cara e eu nunca teria coragem de me vestir com aquilo.

–Edward vai enfartar quando a ver vestida nele. –Alice falou olhando para suas unhas longas e vermelhas.

–E quem disse que quero impressionar ele?

–Eu vejo como você olha para ele.

–Seu irmão é um idiota que esta me obrigando a casar com ele. –levantei irritada. –Se eu dispenso um único olhar em direção a ele é de repulsa.

–Não precisa se alterar. –Alice falou com um sorrisinho sacana. –Eu só fiz um comentário, você que o estendeu!

–Você é tão irritante! –bati a porta do banheiro e me meti dentro do vestido, eu me sentia nua com aquilo, meus pijamas eram maiores do que aquele vestido!

–A boate em que nós vamos é super maneira! –disse Emmett. –Eu e a Rose já fomos lá!

–É ótima mesmo Bella. –disse Rose. –Muitos caras gatos!

–Que caras gatos, se alguém chegar perto de você eu arrebento a cara! –Emmett vociferou.

–Claro, claro, você é o maioral. –e então Emmett e Rose começaram a discutir, aqueles dois não tem jeito.

–Eu só não me sinto confortável com essa miniatura de vestido. –o puxei para baixo pela centésima vez naquela noite.

–Eu realmente o acho muito curto. –falou Emmett. –Dá pra ver quase tudo!

–E você tá olhando né seu idiota? –Rose bateu na cabeça dele e ele se encolheu contra o sofá.

–Realmente meninas, o vestido de vocês está muito curto. –Jasper comentou, ele não gostava nada quando Alice usava roupas insinuantes.

–Não seja um falso moralista Jazz, eu sei que você não vai tirar o olho do decote da Alice por toda a noite! –Rose deu uma risadinha enquanto seu irmão corava.

Ouvi Alice me chamar e quando me virei para encará-la, ao seu lado estava o cara mais lindo que já vi. Uma escultura humana de cabelos molhados, apenas de calça moletom. Edward estava bem ali em frente a mim me encarando, ou melhor, olhando para minhas pernas e aquilo me envaideceu, mas logo esqueci qualquer coisa quando ele tentou me impedir de sair com o vestido que eu usava. De repete aquele vestido se tornou o meu vestido favorito no mundo!

Que se dane que ele vai também à boate com a gente. Eu vou mostrar para ele o que acontece quando mexem com Isabella Swan.

Notas finais do capítulo

Bom aí está mais um capitulo meninas, o próximo vai ser muito legal, vcs não perdem por esperar, mas para ele chegar mais rápido quero comentários, vamos não custa nada!

Bjus *-*


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu bebia um refrigerante, pois estava dirigindo essa noite. Eu podia ver meus irmãos se divertindo. Alice com seu namorado Jasper e Emmett com sua Rose. Bella se divertia com eles, hora dançando com as meninas, hora com os meninos, ela não era ignorada ali, não mesmo. E então em um momento em que começou a tocar uma musica mais sensual, e eu me preparava para puxá-la para dançar comigo, um cara se aproximou dela e eu enxerguei vermelho.

Bella olhou exatamente para onde eu estava e deu um sorrisinho antes de se virar e começar a dança com o cara a sua frente. Ela rebolava provocante em seu mini vestido. Ela estava fazendo de propósito, pois olhava exatamente para mim enquanto descia seu corpo contra o homem que estava com ela. Ela movimentava seus quadris no ritmo da música, mexia nos cabelos. Não vi que eu havia amassado a latinha do meu refrigerante até sentir o liquido escorrendo em minha mão.

No exato momento em que o cara que dançava com ela encostou as mãos em seus pequenos quadris eu já estava ao seu lado reivindicando-a.

–Hey irmão. – o cara veio todo marrento para cima de mim.

–Ta vendo isso aqui? –peguei a mão esquerda de Bella e mostrei para ele a fina aliança dourada de noivado. –Minha. –rosnei. O cara olhou confuso e então deu de ombros se afastando.

–Você não tinha o direito! –Bella me esmurrou no peito, mas logo eu a grudei contra mim, me movimentando no ritmo da musica, provocando-a. Aquele era um jogo que só era possível ser jogado a dois. E eu não jogava nunca para perder.

Ela não demorou muito para se render e começar a dançar comigo.

Ela sabia provocar. Quem via seu rostinho inocente não sabia metade do que ela era capaz de fazer com apenas um olhar. Ela rebolava seu corpo contra o meu. Eu nem havia percebi que havia trocado de musica até começar uma nova. E lá continuava ela, dançando provocante contra mim.

**Narrado por Bella**

Se ele acha que tem algum direito sobre mim. Essa noite eu vou mostrar que a única pessoa que pode mandar em mim sou eu mesma. Quando ele veio cheio de ignorância para o meu lado por que eu estava dançando com outro cara eu fiz um plano mental rapidamente. Na verdade, enquanto eu dançava com outro cara, eu dançava unicamente para que ele me visse e me notasse.

Por algum motivo eu queria que ele reparasse em mim. Essa história de casamento arranjado me magoou mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Será que eu não era capaz de fazer um cara se apaixonar naturalmente por mim? Porque caramba! Eu nunca imaginaria que Carlisle e Esme seriam capazes de compactuar com essa idéia de casamento arranjando, eles me pareciam tão liberais antes. Mas como dizem o dinheiro compra até caráter.

Dancei com Edward, provocando-o de um jeito que eu não sabia que era capaz, e o pior foi ter gostado de ter suas mãos em mim enquanto nos insinuávamos um contra o outro, de ter suas mãos grudas em meus quadris prendendo-me a ela, de ter gostado da forma possessiva que ele se esfregava em mim, não soltando-me nem por um segundo. Ouve um momento que para mim só existia nós dois ali, naquela pista de dança.

Estávamos na área VIP da boate agora e bebida era o que não nos faltava ali, então eu praticamente absorvia a bebida a minha volta. Meus amigos se divertiam com seus pares e eu de certa forma os invejava, porque eu queria aquilo para mim também, alguém para dividir tanto as alegrias quanto as tristezas. O quão irônico era aquele pensamento, já que Edward havia me proposto exatamente aquilo, dividir tudo tanto na alegria quanto na tristeza.

Bufei enquanto engolia uma bebida que nem o nome eu sabia e tinha certeza de que amanhã eu acordaria com a maior ressaca da história.

–Você não está exagerando um pouco? –uma voz aveludada disse por trás de mim e me senti arrepiando.

–E você não acha que é muito intrometido? –retruquei enquanto me afastava dele sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, indo em direção a mesa de bebidas.

Senti algo macio embaixo de mim e fiquei me perguntando em como fui parar ali. Eu me sentia confortável e quentinha. A claridade entrava pelas cortinas me cegando e gemi frustrada cobrindo minha cabeça com o cobertor.

–Ah droga. –minha cabeça latejava de dor, eu sabia isso iria acontecer.

–Aiii. –ouvi alguém gemendo. –Bella para de gritar.

–Eu não estou gritando Alice, você quem está. – me sentei olhando a minha volta. Certo, como eu vim parar no quarto de Alice? E por que eu, ela e Rose estávamos emboladas na mesma cama.

–Vocês querem parar de gritaria. –Rose tacou um travesseiro em mim.

–Como vim parar aqui?

–Você foi trazida carregada por Edward pra cá depois de dar vexame na boate. –Alice disse.

–Como assim dar vexame? –perguntei confusa.

–Primeiro você começou a dançar de um jeito não muito normal para você e depois quando Edward foi te impedir de começar a arrancar a roupa, você começou a gritar com ele. –Alice explicou e eu senti meu rosto queimar.

–Bom... –coloquei a mão na cabeça sentindo tudo rodar a minha volta. –Ele mereceu. –tentei rir e aquilo fez minha cabeça doer mais ainda.

Ouvimos batidinhas na porta.

–Entra! –Alice gritou.

–Não grita Alice. –ralhei com ela.

–Com licença. –Edward entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com um copo de água e trazia um frasco de comprimidos na mão. –Eu pensei que você fosse precisar disso; - ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

–Er... Obrigada. –aceitei os comprimidos porque eu realmente precisava deles.

–Vem Rose. –Alice se levantou num salto e puxou Rose da cama, derrubando tudo no caminho.

Tomei os comprimidos em silencio, sem saber o que falar.

–Então, como esta se sentindo? –Edward tentou puxar assunto.

–Péssima. –me remexi na cama e vi o olhar de Edward cair para os meus peitos olhei para baixo e me cobri imediatamente vendo que um de meus seios saia do decote do vestido, eu ia matar Alice por e fazer usar um vestido daqueles sem sutiã.

–Seu tarado. –eu estava prestes a arrumar uma briga com ele quando tive uma ideia brilhante.

–Me desculpe eu... –deixei cair tanto o lençol quanto a alça do vestido revelando completamente meus dois seios. Edward engoliu em seco.

–Gosta do que vê? –perguntei ficando de joelhos na cama, eu só não sei de onde tanta coragem saia.

–Eu... –Edward erguia uma de suas mãos e então a deixou cair em seu colo, ele engoliu sem seco ainda olhando para meus seios desnudos.

–Pois pode aproveitar para olhar bastante. –aproximei meus seios de seu rosto. –Porque você nunca poderá tocá-los. –acariciei seus cabelos. Arrepiei-me com a textura de seus fios cor de cobre entre meus dedos e da forma que ele lambia os lábios que estavam muito próximos de um de meus seios.

–É o que você pensa. –Edward agarrou a minha mão que estava em seu cabelo e fui jogada com força na cama. E sem nenhum aviso prévio seus lábios quentes chupavam com força meu seio direito.

–Me solta. –gemi enquanto ele sugava com força meu mamilo. –Eu te odeio! –reuni toda a força que fui capaz e o empurrei. Edward me olhava atordoado.

–Um dia você vai dizer o contrario disso. –e lambendo os lábios dando uma ultima olhada para meus seios ele se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, me deixando ali totalmente incrédula.

Eu odeio Edward Cullen por me fazer casar com ele e o pior de tudo, por causar essas reações em meu corpo. Eu sentia toda a região sul do meu corpo queimando.

Notas finais do capítulo

Deixem comentários que eu posto o próximo rapidinho...

O que acharam desse finalzinho hot hein? Os próximo tem também -^^

bjus até mais


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu estava no inferno e não sabia. A visão dos seios de Bella, redondinhos e com os mamilos rosados não saia de minha mente, eles tinham o tamanho e formato exatos para minhas mãos e boca. E eu estava tentando evitar me lembrar do gosto deles, pois se eu o fizesse nada poderia me impedir de voltar para trás e terminar o que havia começado. Sai daquele quarto rapidamente e corri para o meu, me enfiando embaixo do chuveiro com roupa e tudo.

Depois de estar um pouco mais 'calmo' desci para tomar o café da manhã em família. Qual não foi a minha surpresa em ver minha mãe e minha futura sogra conversando animadamente na mesa de jantar.

–Bom dia. –respondi sentando-me em meu lugar.

–Olá. –Reneé tomou um gole de seu café. –Bella já acordou querido?

–Já sim. –eu disse tentando me esquecer da cena que presenciei e do que provei há minutos atrás, o que eu não daria para estar naquele quarto com ela ainda, com minha cabeça entre suas...

'Pare com isso!" –eu disse a mim mesmo ao deixar meus pensamentos vagarem. Eu sabia muito bem o quão longe meus pensamentos poderiam ir em relação a Bella.

–Edward eu pensei que você e Bella já podiam começar a procurar por uma casa. –comentou minha futura sogra.

–Como? –ouvi a voz de Bella vindo da porta da cozinha.

–Isso mesmo querida, eu já entrei em contato com uma corretora de imóveis e amanhã mesmo vocês já podem ir visitar algumas casas. –disse Reneé em um tom calmo.

–Mas e a escola? –Bella retrucou, ela ainda vestia o maldito vestido vermelho, mas desta vez ele estava em seu devido lugar e seus cabelos estavam penteados, Bella me olhou e desviou o olhar rapidamente corando. Eu adorei ver aquele tom avermelhado em suas bochechas, ainda mais por saber o motivo daquela cor estar ali, pois ela se lembrava tão bem quanto eu do que estávamos fazendo minutos atrás.

–Não se preocupe com isso querida, um dia a mais ou a menos não lhe fará falta em suas notas perfeitas. –vi que Bella iria retrucar mais Alice e os outros desciam as escadas fazendo bagunça ao entrarem na cozinha.

Bella já havia se despedido de Alice e sua mãe a esperava lá fora com o motorista para que elas fossem embora, subi as escadas na intenção de me desculpar com ela quando a vi sair do quarto de Alice.

–Bella. – a chamei vendo que ela estava indo embora. Estávamos no corredor dos quartos.

–Que foi? –ela perguntou ríspida virando-se para mim.

–Eu queria me desculpar pelo que fiz mais cedo. –ela me encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

–De tantas coisas para se desculpar, você se desculpa por algo sem importância? –ela riu irônica.

–Sem importância? –só se fosse pra ela!

–Sim, afinal já tive melhores. –ela sorriu dela.

–Já teve é? –perguntei, eu sentia o animal dentro de mim rugindo de raiva.

–Sim.

–Pois fique sabendo que você é minha. –de repente eu a apertava contra a parede e ela ofegava chocada. –E que eu sei muito bem que você nunca esteve nas mãos de outro homem antes.

–E como você pode saber? –ela empinou o nariz.

–Um homem simplesmente sabe. –passei uma mão por sua coxa, erguendo-a e a encaixando em meu quadril, ela ainda usava o vestido indecente da noite passada. Eu estava descontrolado, e ela era minha!

Minha mão deslizou pela parte interna de sua coxa, adentrando por sua calcinha, sentindo a umidade presente ali e sorri vitorioso, ela estava assim por mim. Rodeei um dedo em sua intimidade, o clitóris durinho em meu dedo, brincando um pouco com os seus nervos. Levei meu dedo até a sua entrada escorregadia, sentindo sua resistência na ponta de meus dedos.

–Como eu disse, completamente virgem e intocada... –revirei meu dedo em sua bucetinha vendo-a se remexer bob mim, seu quadril vindo em minha direção, pedindo por mais, ela sugava o lábio inferior de olhos fechados, eu estava maravilhado com seu semblante e ainda mais por saber que era eu fazendo aquilo com ela. Levei meu dedo em minha boca sugando-o, maravilhado com seu gosto ali presente. Aquele gosto me levaria à loucura e eu não via a hora de provar aquilo mais vezes, diretamente da fonte. –Deliciosa

e minha. –completei a frase e a soltei e caminhando até meu quarto, deixando-a ali completamente desconcertada e ofegante, se eu continuasse ali por mais alguns segundos, nada no mundo me impediria de me ajoelhar a seus pés e cair de boca naquela maravilha.

"Seu idiota!"- rugi internamente batendo a cabeça contra a porta.

Porque eu tinha que fazer tudo errado com ela?

**Narrado por Bella**

Pernas bambas.

Eu não sei há quanto tempo exatamente eu estava parada tentando me recuperar do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Edward me tocara 'lá'. Bem ali onde ninguém nunca ousara tocar, nem mesmo eu. E a única coisa que eu tinha em mente é que eu queria que ele continuasse a me tocar, pois a sensação de sentir seu dedo na minha região mais intima era algo surreal, algo que eu nunca havia experimentado.

Eu havia passado meu dia todo em uma luta interna, tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido em meu quarto mais cedo –Edward com sua boca em meus seios- e depois no corredor – Edward com seu dedo 'lá'...

Edward. Edward. Edward...

Ele mão saia da minha cabeça. Eu me sentia em um conflito interno. Às vezes quando eu me esquecia de toda essa baboseira de casamento arranjado eu até gostava dele, mas ai eu me lembrava de tudo o que eu estava passando por causa dele e eu perdia a razão perto dele, e acabava agindo como uma adolescente idiota e mimada. Coisa que eu nunca fui.

Eu era uma garota tímida, estudiosa e simpática, que tentava não ser o centro das atenções e que desejava ser invisível, coisa que era meio impossível numa cidade como Forks, onde todos conheciam todos, ainda mais sendo filha do candidato a prefeito Charlie Swan e melhor amiga dos gêmeos Cullen.

Sempre foi meu sonho acabar a escola e fazer faculdade em Yale- uma das mais importantes e tradicionais instituições de ensino do país. Talvez eu cursasse letras ou jornalismo e depois que acabasse a faculdade, viajar pelo mundo, conhecer tudo o que tinha para conhecer. Nunca fizera parte dos meus planos me casar.

Sim, como toda menina boba e romântica eu lia os romances de Jane Austen e Stephanie Meyer, e eu queria conhecer alguém e me apaixonar. E até Edward Cullen aparecer em minha vida, esse alguém existia e se chamava Jacob Black, lindo e popular, quarterback do time de futebol americano da escola, mas ele nunca tivera olhos para mim, a não ser em minha festa de aniversário onde durante todo o tempo ele havia tentado me chamar a atenção, mas eu tolamente só tinha olhos para o irmão mais velho da minha melhor amiga.

Suspirei resignada enquanto me deitava em minha cama tentando em vão fazer com que o sono chegasse.

Durante a noite eu rolei por minha cama diversas vezes, acordando no meio da madrugada sem folego e quente logo após um sonho erótico com Edward Cullen. Gemi frustrada ao constatar que tudo não passara de um sonho, e ao mesmo tempo eu queria me socar por ter ficado frustrada por tudo não ter sido real.

Ótimo em plena segunda feira eu não iria para escola. E o pior de tudo não era nem isso. Eu me encontraria com meu futuro marido para escolhermos uma casa para morarmos e eu não sabia como eu faria para olhá-lo novamente, o acontecido de ontem a tarde ainda não havia sido esquecido.

Eu planejava parecer indiferente em sua presença, mas a simples lembrança de seu toque me fazia corar. Ainda mais ao me lembrar dos sonhos que tive durante a noite, eles eram continuação do que havia acontecido no corredor e eu acordei completamente suada e... molhada!

–Bella, seu noivo já chegou. –minha mãe me informou, colocando a cabeça dentro de meu quarto. Eu repudiava a ideia de que eu era noiva, de que em pleno século 21 eu seria obrigada a me casar em um casamento arranjado, como antigamente. Meus pais tinham pensamentos tão arcaicos.

Terminei de me vestir, jeans básico e uma regatinha azul e meu inseparável all star.

Desci a escada completamente resignada, tendo certeza de fazer muito barulho ao pisar duro nos degraus, como uma criança birrenta!

Ao olhar para cima dei de cara com Edward parado ao lado do sofá e imediatamente a lembrança de minha perna em volta de sua cintura e do seu dedo 'lá' me fez corar e o desgraçado fez questão de sorrir safado, ele sabia muito bem do que eu estava me lembrando. Ele estava vestido de forma casual camisa branca, jeans e tênis.

–Bom dia Isabella. –ele disse meu nome completo, com uma voz rouca que fez meu corpo tremer e eu começar a me lembrar dos sonhos de continuação.

–Vamos logo. –resmunguei. –Quanto mais cedo acabar, mais rápido volto pra casa. –e sua expressão safada se alterou para uma magoada.

Notas finais do capítulo

E ai galerinha o que acharam? Mudariam alguma coisa, ou o que vocês gostariam de ver na história? Deem a opinião de vcs ok!

Por favor deixem comentários, eu não os respondo por falta de tempo, mas leio todos, vcs não sabem o incentivo que é para um autor!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Narrado por Edward**

Emmett havia me alertado sobre o temperamento de Isabella, mas eu não havia levado muito a sério afinal eu sabia o quão 'doce' ela poderia ser. Só de pensar eu começava a ficar louco, procurei afastar tais pensamentos da minha mente.

Cabeça dura era o que ela era. Teimosa ao extremo. Ela estava deixando Tânia -amiga de Reneé e a corretora que nos levava a diversas casas- de cabelo em pé. Nada para ela era bom o suficiente, eu havia visto uma casa perfeita, onde eu me imaginava com Bella na varanda, vendo nossos filhos brincando, mas como ela disse era parecida demais com a casa de seus pais. Ou não tinha cômodos o suficiente, ou o jardim era pequeno demais, ou então a garagem não tinha espaço para nossos carros, enfim uma lista imensa de defeitos que só ela poderia apontar.

Bella estava no andar de cima da penúltima casa, segundo Tânia, enquanto eu olhava o quintal.

–Então para quando é o casamento? –ouvi a voz da corretora atrás de mim e me verei para ela.

–Daqui a um mês. –respondi sentindo meu peito inflar só de pensar que logo, logo Isabella seria minha.

–Mas por que tão cedo... –era impressão minha ou ela tentava jogar charme pra cima de mim? –Sua noiva está gravida?

Tânia costumava ser meu tipo de mulher. Alta, loira, cabelos longos, lábios carnudos. Um tremendo mulherão e o melhor de tudo, ela tinha aquela cara de safada que poderia levar qualquer homem a loucura, e se eu a tivesse conhecido a semanas atrás provavelmente eu a teria em minha cama, mas depois de Bella, mulher nenhuma era capaz de ocupar a minha mente e agora eu a via como uma mulher vulgar e aquilo me enojava.

–Não. –respondi fechando a cara.

–Desculpe, eu só estava tentando entender por que alguém como você, se casaria com uma adolescente como ela.

–Não que seja da sua conta... –Isabella entrou no ambiente assim que Tânia terminou a frase. –Mas estamos nos casando por amor, não é mesmo querido? –e ela veio para o meu lado, me abraçando pela cintura e passando a mão em meu peito.

Eu acho que eu estava dormindo ainda e isso tudo era um sonho maluco.

–Sim, querida. –o que não deixava de ser verdade da minha parte. Abusando da sorte a puxei de encontro a mim cheirando seus cabelos macios.

–Oh eu não quis dizer isso. –Tânia disse num tom afetado.

–Ah eu sei exatamente o que você quis dizer. –Bella riu irônica. -Vamos amor, não gostei essa casa. –me pegando pela mão ela me arrastou até o meu carro, e esperamos por Tânia para nos levar para conhecer a próxima casa.

Assim que estacionei o carro logo atrás do de Tânia eu sabia que aquela era a casa certa e quando olhei para Bella tive mais certeza ainda. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto admirava a casa da janela do carro.

**Narrado por Bella**

Como alguém pode ser tão vulgar? Esse era o meu único pensamento ao ver Tânia Denali, desfilando em seu scarpin vermelho altíssimo, saia justa e com os peitos praticamente pulando fora do decote. Era a corretora amiga da minha mãe. E desde que Edward e eu nos encontramos com ela para ver as malditas casas eu percebi ela lançando olhares de cobiça em cima dele e fazendo questão de rebolar mais do que o normal, jogando pra lá e pra cá aquele traseiro achatado dela. Edward bobão como era não percebia ou fingia não perceber e aquilo estava me dando nos nervos.

Não, eu não estava com ciúmes. Era só irritação mesmo, logo de cara não gostei de Tânia e ver ela se oferecendo para Edward e praticamente dizendo a ele que eu não era o suficiente para ele, estava me tirando do serio então fiz aquela pequena ceninha, só para ver Edward se divertindo, provavelmente ele pensava que eu estava com ciúmes.

Nós estávamos seguindo Tânia para ver a penúltima casa já que eu havia feito questão de não gostar de nenhuma das opções que ela havia nos mostrado. O que era mentira, as casas eram perfeitas e eu podia me ver morando nelas, mas eu não podia dar o braço a torcer. Eu estava meio distraída com meus pensamentos e quando dei por mim o carro estava parando. Olhei para o lado e vi uma casa perfeita, que parecia ter saído dos contos de fadas ou de meus próprios sonhos.

Havia um carvalho de cada lado cercando a casa, um pequeno jardim repleto de flores coloridas, uma pequena fonte onde os passarinhos brincavam. E uma varanda com vista para o jardim, com um balanço de dois lugares. O lugar era mágico e eu estava encantada.

Uma pena que aquele casamento não era de verdade. Que Edward não me amasse e que eu também não o amasse, porque se fosse ao contrario eu tinha certeza de que nós seriamos muito felizes ali, naquela casa magica.

–São três quartos com suíte, uma sala de jantar, sala de visitas, a cozinha possui equipamentos modernos, piscina nos fundos... –Tânia enumerava as qualidades da casa e nem sua voz de ganso agonizando na beira da morte poderia me distrair da magia daquela casa.

–Gostou? –senti um arrepio gostoso se alastrar por todo meu corpo a partir de meu ouvido e se concentrando em minhas costas, onde Edward mantinha uma mão cuidadosamente. Eu estava tremula com sua voz de veludo e seu toque quente, e aquela era uma reação que eu não esperava de mim.

–Velha demais. –eu dei de ombros e me afastei. Saindo de lá o mais rápido que eu podia fui para o volvo, o que foi uma péssima ideia, já que assim que me lá dentro senti o cheiro de Edward se espalhando por meus sentidos com força total. Droga, porque ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

Porque ele não podia ser um ogro brutamontes, que não me tratasse bem? Mas ai me lembrei de toda a palhaçada do casamento arranjado e me lembrei que aquilo tudo era uma farsa cheia de conflitos e interesses.

–Bella... –Edward entrou no carro me olhando preocupado.

–Quero ir pra casa. –eu disse olhando pela janela, só para não ter que encará-lo.

–Mas só falta uma casa para vermos e...

–Do que adianta me levar, no final é você quem decide não é? –perguntei irônica.

Ele suspirou pesado e ligou o carro dando partida.

No final das contas o maior conflito que existia nessa história toda era o que existia dentro de mim. Eu acho que estava me apaixonando por Edward Cullen, e aquilo era completamente errado.

Edward estacionou em frente a minha casa e eu já estava pronta para descer quando ele segurou minha mão e senti pequenos choques com seu toque.

–Bella... –ele chamou com sua voz de veludo.

–Que foi. -olhei para ele me arrependendo logo em seguida por ver seus olhos verdes carregados de uma emoção desconhecida, me queimando.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas em seguida seus lábios queimavam nos meus e eu correspondia com todo o entusiasmo que eu poderia. Eu estava sentada em seu colo, perdida em seus braços, nossas línguas brigavam entre si, Edward chupou meu lábio inferior com força, sua mão subindo por minhas costas, parando na lateral de meu seio direito, eu me senti tremula, quente e excitada, ainda mais por sentir em minha coxa que ele também estava excitado, seus lábios agora distribuíam beijos quentes e molhados em meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava recuperar a respiração.

Eu não devia estar ali, meu sinal de alerta piscava em minha mente. Ah, que se foda, eu ia aproveitar o momento. Sentei-me de forma que eu estivesse com uma perna de cada lado da cintura de Edward e me abaixei de encontro a ele, sentindo sua potencia em mim, e ele deu um gemido rouco que reverberou em meu corpo indo parar direto 'lá', me deixando mais quente do que eu já me encontrava. Fui de encontro aos seus lábios me perdendo novamente, naquela imensidão deliciosa, sua mão massageava meu seio por cima da camisa e minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos macios e cheirosos quando ouvi batidinhas no vidro do carro e risadinhas femininas, rapidamente me separei de Edward e vi Alice e Rosalie rindo do lado de fora, senti meu rosto queimar.

–Merda. –ouvi Edward xingar baixinho..

–Eu tenho que ir. –eu disse me afastando ainda mais dele.

–Espera. –olhei para ele e eu já podia sentir as lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos, eu tinha que sair dali.

–Eu tenho que ir. –repeti me soltando dele e sai correndo em direção a minha casa, ouvindo três vozes gritando meu nome, mas fiz questão de ignorá-las e logo eu estava completamente segura e trancada em meu quarto e eu só queria esquecer o que havia acontecido naquele carro, mas eu não poderia, seus toques ainda queimavam por meu corpo.

Eu havia entrado em um labirinto e o pior, eu não sabia o caminho para voltar. Eu estava completamente perdida.

Notas finais do capítulo

ashjuashua eu raxo com essa Bella fingindo ciúmes e depois se agarrando com o Edelicia no caro, kkkkkk imaginem o odio do Ed no momento que a Alice e a Rose interromperam os amassos? kkkkkk

Gostaram? Alguma sugestão? Comentários?

Mais uma vez pesço que leiam minhas oneshots e deixem seus lindos comentários por lá também...

bjus ;D


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu queria matar Alice e Rosalie. Por que, meu Deus, elas tinham que interromper aquele momento perfeito? Ela não podiam simplesmente sair como se não tivessem visto nada? Era pedir demais?

–Edward me desculpa... –Alice resmungava atrás de mim enquanto eu tentava convencer Bella a abrir a porta de seu quarto.

–Não quero falar com você agora Alice. –resmunguei. –Bella abra a porta vamos conversar. –eu implorei.

–Vá embora. –ela gritou.

Seria inútil ficar ali, eu sabia que ela não iria abrir a porta para conversar comigo e por hora me dei por vencido.

–Vamos embora Alice. –desci as escadas emburrado comigo mesmo por ser tão idiota na presença de Bella. –Quer carona Rosalie? –perguntei.

–Quero. –ela olhou de mim para Alice e logo depois deu de ombros, nos seguindo.

Fiz o caminho até a casa de Rosalie em silencio. Quando eu seguia até a nossa casa Alice puxou conversa.

–Edward me desculpa. –ela pediu com seus olhinhos brilhantes com lágrimas.

–Não adianta fazer essa cara, estou chateado poxa...

–Eu sei, mas me desculpa.

–Ok. –resmunguei.

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio eu já entrava com o carro na garagem.

–Você gosta mesmo dela não é? –Alice perguntou baixinho, olhando para suas mãos.

–Sim Alice, eu a amo.

–Mas como? Você nem a conhece direito.

–Eu não sei explicar, só sei que a amo, e estou desesperado para que ela no mínimo goste de mim. –dei de ombros.

–Nisso eu posso de ajudar. –os olhos de Alice brilhavam de empolgação, a olhei interessado.

–Como? –eu podia enfim ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

–Sabe, o seu maior problema é ser apressado e como eu conheço Bella com a palma da minha mão, sei que ela precisa de romance. –ela me condenou com os olhos. –Então vamos tentar consertar um pouco isso.

–Como assim consertar, não vou desfazer o noivado e...

–Calado. –ela me repreendeu. –Eu não disse nada sobre desfazer seu noivado. O que eu quis dizer foi que você e Bella terão um encontro.

–Um encontro? –perguntei surpreso.

–Sim, e com tudo que se tem direito. –ela bateu palmas toda empolgada. –Luz de velas, musica romântica, flores... –ela foi divagando, caindo em sua própria imaginação numa falação sem fim.

–Alice... –a interrompi quando ela começou a falar de limusines. Ela me encarou atordoada, com certeza ela tinha ido para o mundo imaginário de Alice. –Foco no encontro.

–Ok, eu viajei só um pouquinho. –ela deu uma risadinha sem graça.

–Você só não pensou no mais importante. –eu disse.

–E o que poderia ser?

–Como eu vou conseguir convencer a Bella a ir a um encontro comigo?

–Isso você deixa comigo. –ela sorriu. –Vou deixar ela belíssima sem saber que vai a um encontro com você.

–Alice, eu posso te pedir um favor. –eu disse assim que entravamos em casa.

–Até dois Ed, estou de bom humor hoje. –ela disse como se aquilo fosse novidade, Alice tinha bom humor até de ressaca ou na TPM.

–Você pode fazer a Bella usar aquele vestido da festa de aniversario dela? –perguntei sentindo meu rosto corar um pouco.

–Cara, aquele vestido é poderoso mesmo. –ela riu. –Acho que vou pedi-lo emprestado para ir a um encontro com Jasper quem sabe ele não...

–Alice! – a repreendi e ela me deu as costas subindo as escadas rindo consigo mesma e conversado sozinha.

**Narrado por Bella**

Quando tive certeza de que Edward havia saído da porta do meu quarto corri para ver se tinha alguém no corredor e vi que ele e Alice desciam as escadas. Encostei-me ao batente da porta suspirando, toquei meus lábios sentindo-os ainda inchados pelo beijo enlouquecedor que eu havia trocado com Edward minutos atrás. Na verdade, o meu primeiro beijo. Eu não poderia imaginá-lo mais perfeito, pena que a situação não era perfeita.

Fui tomar um banho, tentando relaxar e esquecer aquela situação toda. Imaginando como seria se Edward realmente gostasse de mim.

Primeiro de tudo ele me convidaria para um encontro. Nós sairíamos algumas vezes e depois começaríamos a namorar. Nós teríamos amassos no carro, no sofá da sala, no seu ou no meu quarto, até enfim eu me entregar de corpo e alma para ele. Nós dois trocaríamos juras de amor enquanto fazíamos amor. Nós namoraríamos por um bom tempo, eu iria para a faculdade e ele me pediria em casamento. Quando eu me formasse nos casaríamos enfim e seguiríamos nossas carreiras, não importa onde, o importante seríamos nós dois juntos. Teríamos filhos e envelheceríamos juntos... Esses pensamentos me deixaram triste, ainda mais por saber que nós nunca teríamos nada disso, que esse casamento não passava de pura fachada politica. Onde a filha do candidato Swan se casava com o filho mais velho da mais antiga e tradicional família de Forks.

Sai do chuveiro quando minha pele já estava toda enrugada. Minha imaginação havia ido longe demais. Eu nunca teria nada daquilo, porque eu estava sendo obrigada a me casar sem amor e todos os meus sonhos seriam jogados no fundo de uma caixa e guardados no sótão completamente esquecidos.

Vi a tela do meu celular piscando. Havia 5 ligações perdidas de Alice e uma da minha mãe e pasmem, uma mensagem de Jacob Black me convidando para um encontro.

–Ahhhhhhhhhh... –eu gritava em frente ao celular, enrolada em uma toalha, quicando pra lá e pra cá que nem uma adolescente louca. –Ah meu Deus o que eu faço? –entrei em desespero e só encontrei uma solução.

Ligar para Alice.

–Alice Cullen falando. –ela atendeu ao telefone com voz engomadinha e eu ri da palhaçada.

–Para de graça eu tenho uma coisa importante para te falar. –sentei em posição de índio na minha cama, ainda enrolada na toalha.

–Pois eu também tenho algo pra te falar.

–Então diga!

–Você primeiro, a minha novidade é muito melhor mesmo.

–Ok. –respirei fundo. –Jacob Black me convidou para sair ahhhh... –soltei a bomba toda empolgada.

–O QUE? –Alice gritou do outro lado da linha eu afastei o celular da orelha.

–Isso mesmo que você entendeu Alice, Jacob Black me convidou para um encontro no próximo sábado. E como você é minha melhor amiga te liguei para pedir conselhos.

–Você é noiva mulher, que tipo de conselhos você quer que eu de? –era impressão minha ou ela estava muito irritada.

–Conselhos de amiga, tipo que roupa usar... Esse tipo coisa sabe. –a ouvi suspirar do outo lado da há.

–Agora você me pede conselhos de moda...-sua voz foi sumindo na linha.

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração do outro lado e sabia que ela devia estar maquinando alguma coisa, eu podia ouvir sua mente trabalhando do outro lado da linha, tive arrepios de antecipação e medo Alice Cullen quando tramava era praticamente indestrutível.

–Er... Alice terra chamando. –a ui pigarreando.

–Okay vou te ajudar. –ela respondeu rispidamente. –Esteja em minha casa sábado lá pelas 14 horas.

–Ta bom Alice. -eu disse me contentando. -Até amanhã então.

–Até. –então ela praticamente desligou na minha cara e sem me falar qual era sua novidade empolgante.

Notas finais do capítulo

Algo me diz que não vai ser com o Jacob que a Bella vai se encontrar sábado *-*

e ai meninas gostaram? Então comentem.

Pessoal fiz um face pra gente poder se falar e para vocês saberem das novidades e talvez eu de spoiler da fic por lá:

.

bjus


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Narrado por Edward**

Depois que chegamos em casa fui tomar um banho. Eu ainda não havia me recuperado do ataque de Bella no Volvo, e muito menos de ter sido bruscamente interrompido por Alice e Rose. Eu fiquei imaginando onde nós teríamos parado se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos... Mas pensando bem, foi até melhor isso acontecer, a final Bella não era esse tipo de mulher, ela tinha que ser tratada com carinho, dedicação e romance, apesar de muitas vezes parecer que ela não queria nada disso, eu sabia que ela era uma garota muito sensível. Ela merecia tudo isso, e eu daria tudo a ela!

Eu estava de boa na sala, zapeando pelos canais da Tv à cabo sem encontrar nada que realmente me agradasse, quando vi que Alice descia a escada com cara de quem estava prestes a desmaiar.

–O que foi Alice? –perguntei.

–Er... Nada. –ela passou por mim indo direto para a cozinha.

–Então porque você está com essa cara? –a segui, afinal eu não tinha nada para fazer.

–Que cara? –ela virou em minha direção, tentando disfarçar um sorriso, que saiu mais falso do que os peitos da corretora, a tal Tânia Denali.

–Essa. –apontei pra careta estrangulada que ela fazia.

–Eu nasci com essa cara Edward. –ela pegou algo na geladeira e foi saindo da cozinha, a impedi.

–Desembucha logo Alice.

–Ok. –ela respirou fundo. –ABellavaiaumencontrocomJacobBlack! Pronto falei!

–Fala devagar que eu não entendi.

–Ok. Ok. –ela me encarou. –A Bella vai a um encontro com Jacob Black.

–O que? –eu juro que eu comecei a ver vermelho. –Ela é praticamente uma mulher casada, quem ela pensa que é? –perguntei indignado.

–Calma ai estressadinho. –Alice me segurou, pois eu estava prestes a ir na casa ela, para ensiná-la que ela é minha. –Tenho tudo sob controle!

–Como assim? –perguntei me acalmando um pouco.

–A Bella pensa que vai a um encontro com Jacob Black, mas na verdade ela vai é com você. –ela sorriu enviesada. –É o seguinte... –ela então começou a falar sem parar explicando cada mínimo detalhe do seu plano.

–Alice, só me prometa que não vai a deixar ficar sozinha com esse imprestável na escola. –eu implorei depois que ela me explicou seu plano.

–Pode deixar maninho, eu vou ser como a sombra dela. –ela deu seu sorriso diabólico. Alice era uma pessoa de muitos sorrisos, e a maioria deles usualmente davam medo nas pessoas.

–Você vai ser a sombra de quem Alice? –Emmett entrou na sala se jogando no sofá a nossa frente.

–Da Bella. –Alice respondeu.

–E porque você vai ser sombra dela?

–Pra ela não ficar sozinha com o nojento do Black. –ela explicou.

–E porque ela ficaria sozinha com ele?

–Porque ela acha que tem um encontro com ele sábado.

–Como assim? –Emmett se sentou olhando e mim para Alice.

–É o seguinte. –me afundei no sofá esperando que Alice terminasse de falar.

É, pelo visto essa semana seria mais longa do que eu pensava.

**Narrado por Bella**

A segunda-feira chegou e com ela a excitação de saber que faltavam apenas cinco dias para meu encontro com Jacob. O sol resolveu dar o ar de sua graça, então assim que cheguei, sentei-me em um conjunto de mesas de concreto fazendo minha 'fotossíntese' anual, já que aquele era um evento raro para Forks, quando senti alguém me cutucar, abri os olhos para reclamar e parei no meio de uma enxurrada de impropérios quando vi quem estava a minha frente.

–Oi. –Jacob Black sorriu galanteador para mim e se sentou ao meu lado, eu estava ansiosa, porque mesmo sabendo que o encontro oficial fosse só acontecer no sábado, eu esperava que rolasse algo no meio da semana.

–Oi. –respondi sentindo-me corar.

–Então tudo em cima para sábado? –ele se sentou ao meu lado, bem próximo de mim na verdade.

–Por mim sim e pra você? –me virei em sua direção.

–Você nem imagina. –ele respondeu se aproximando do meu rosto.

–Bella... –ouvi um grito de alguém me chamando, logo quando estava a centímetros de ser beijada pelo cara mais gato da escola. –Ufa que bom que te encontrei... –Alice parou a minha gente, colocando uma mão a frente e a outra no joelho, se dobrando a nossa frente, respirando estilo cachorrinho, ela estava sem folego por ter corrido.

–O que foi Alice? –a encarei brava, afinal ela gostava de me interromper justo nesses momentos.

–Er... –ela olhou para os lados como que procurando por algo, então seu olho caiu sobre Jacob. –Puxa vida como você é grudento hein, sai vai me dando espaço. –e ela praticamente se sentou no colo dele, mas antes ele deu espaço para ela e agora Alice estava entre nós dois. Eu estava desconfortável com aquela situação.

–Então... –olhei para Alice.

–Então... –ela me encarou de volta.

–O que você tinha para me falar? –perguntei, mandando sinais com o olhar a mandando vazar dali.

–Ah se você podia ir comigo para fazermos compras, sabe pra sábado...

–Ah. –cocei a cabeça constrangida, afinal eu não sabia se Jacob queria que alguém soubesse sobre nós, vai que ele quer começar em segredo.

–Bom meninas eu já vou indo pra primeira aula, vejo você depois Bella. –Jacob se levantou e eu fiquei observando ele se afastar.

–Valeu Alice, valeu mesmo. –me levantei, pegando minha mochila e marchando para a aula de inglês.

–Imagina, eu é quem agradeço. –ainda ouvi a sonsa resmungar dando risadinhas.

Às vezes eu odiava Alice Cullen.

A semana foi assim. Estranha. Toda vez que Jacob se aproximava de mim para conversar ou apenas me cumprimentar Alice ou Emmett apareciam do nada, como assombrações vindas direto do além. Eles sempre tinham algo de importante para falar comigo, mas sempre se esqueciam logo que Jacob ia embora. Eu já estava no meu limite com eles dois.

Na quinta-feira Emmett teve a ousadia de aparecer no banheiro feminino, quando vi, ele já estava lá dentro.

–Emmett. –gritei encabulada olhando-o através do espelho.

–Só checando se você esta bem. –ele saiu do banheiro andando para traz e eu ainda pude ver sua cabeça voltando mais uma vez para dentro. –Só checando. –ele estreitou os olhos e então sumiu.

Eu fiquei olhando chocada para a porta do banheiro se fechar.

Finalmente sexta feira! Nunca me senti tão bem por uma sexta feira antes. E amanha seria o grande dia. Rolei mais uma vez em minha cama pensando mais uma vez em como minha semana havia sido estranha.

O mais estranho de tudo foi Edward não ter se pronunciado nenhuma vez, nem se quer ligado ou mandado mensagem, ou recado por Alice. Nada, era como se ele não existisse.

Eu só sabia que tudo não havia passado de um sonho ruim, quando olhei para a delicada aliança em minha mão, lembrando-me do dia que Edward havia me entregado ela. Foi logo após o anuncio do meu casamento arranjado, ele tentou ser romântico, mas eu apenas tomei a caixinha de veludo de sua mão e enfiei a aliança no meu dedo, e subi carrancuda pro meu quarto, deixando-o lá parado na sala de casa, sem entender nada. Suspirei mais uma vez antes de dormir, pensando em como toda aquela situação poderia ser diferente.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Narrado por Edward**

Alice havia me proibido de tentar entrar em contato com Bella durante toda a semana. Em suas palavras Bella teria que sofrer a minha ausência, sentir a minha falta, para dar conta da minha existência.

Nos poucos momentos em que estivemos juntos, havia alguns momentos em que ela realmente parecia gostar da minha presença, outros em que ela não suportava olhar em minha cara. Havia horas em que eu a olhava e eu via um olhar aterrorizado em seus olhos, como se ela estivesse em uma luta consigo mesma, como quando ela viu a casa dos carvalhos. Foi naquele momento, em que vi seus olhos brilhando que decidi em qual casa construiríamos nossas vidas. Então durante a semana arranjei para que tudo se acertasse.

–Tânia Denali. –ela atendeu o telefone na segunda chamada.

–Tânia, aqui é Edward Cullen você se lembra de...

–É claro que me lembro, como vai Edward? –ela disse com uma voz rouca.

–Eu e minha noiva vamos muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. –eu disse fazendo questão de incluir Bella na conversa, sabendo que Tânia se colocaria em seu lugar.

–Então Edward, a que devo a sua ligação. –ela voltou ao seu tom profissional.

–Estou ligando para lhe confirmar a compra da minha casa.

–Ah que ótimo, então vocês se decidiram?

–Sim, escolhemos a casa dos carvalhos. –eu disse me lembrando do olhar de Bella ao ver aquela magnifica casa. A casa onde eu podia nos ver envelhecendo juntos.

Tudo foi acertado para a compra da casa. Durante a semana Tânia me enviaria os contratos de compra e eu faria o pagamento. Ela estava radiante por ter efetuado uma venda como aquela, afinal sua comissão não seria pouca.

Durante o jantar anunciei a compra da casa para meus pais e irmãos.

–Oh querido parabéns. –minha mãe veio me abraçar.

–Obrigada. –sorri. –Mãe eu gostaria que você decorasse a minha casa. –vi seus olhos marejarem de emoção.

Depois do jantar meu pai foi para seu escritório ler um livro sobre tratamentos de câncer infantil e minha mãe subiu para o seu quarto, para começar o planejamento da decoração da minha casa, ela estava muito empolgada.

Em um momento com meus irmãos, onde Emmett e eu jogávamos um novo vídeo game e Alice pulava de canal em canal com uma revista em mãos, resolvi puxar assunto, afinal eu queria muito saber sobre a semana de Bella.

–Jacob tentou fazer várias aproximações, todas elas mal sucedidas... –Alice sorriu endiabrada. Ela era terrível.

–É a gente ficou de olho nela pra você mano. –Emmett disse sem desviar os olhos do game.

–Pois é. -Alice olhou atravessado para ele. –Inclusive teve gente que a seguiu tanto que invadiu o banheiro feminino da escola. –e então eu explodi em uma gargalhada, era bem a cara de Emmett fazer aquilo.

–Eu cumpri o meu papel não cumpri? Então não reclama. –ele mostrou a língua para Alice sem desgrudar do videogame.

Alice e Emmett entraram em uma discussão sem fim. E eu me diverti só olhando. Eu havia me esquecido em como era bom estar com a minha família.

Sábado chegou. Eu havia acordado cedo naquele dia. Parecia que o sol brilhava mais. Fui para o consultório. Não tive muito trabalho por lá, somente uma menininha com um braço quebrado que chorava sem parar e dediquei alguns minutos lhe assegurando que eu ia fazer um curativo para parar de dor. Eu gostava de crianças, elas eram inocentes, ingênuas não tinham e nem viam maldade no mundo. Encerramos o dia na hora do almoço. Dediquei minha tarde em ler algum livro ou assistir algum filme, quando vi Bella e Alice entrarem na sala.

Assim que entrou, Bella olhou em minha direção.

–Oi. –ela disse tímida e então seguiu com Alice para o andar de cima, onde se trancaram no quarto de Alice e ligaram o som no ultimo volume colocando um CD da Christina Aguilera, Alice era viciada nas musicas dela.

Sorri. Minha Bella mal perdia por esperar pela nossa noite.

Um tempo depois de elas estarem lá em cima Alice desce correndo os degraus da escada.

–Cuidado não vá se machucar pequena criança. –alertei e ela me mostrou a língua infantilmente.

–Vamos, vamos não temos tempo a perder. –a seguia até a cozinha.

O buffet já havia entregado seu pedido mais cedo e nós só tínhamos que colocar para aquecer no forno por um tempo e depois colocar a mesa para o jantar a luz de velas que planejávamos.

–Pronto, daqui a dez minutos nós desligamos. –ela foi para a sala. –Agora vá tomar um banho e ficar lindo e cheiroso para a sua Bella. –sorri torto seguindo suas ordens.

Eu estava em meu quarto terminando de me vestir quando comecei a sentir um cheiro de queimado no ar.

–Puta que pariu! –gritei e sai correndo encontrando Alice no corredor correndo como louca.

–Seu jantar! –ela gritou enquanto pulava os degraus de dois em dois em direção à cozinha.

Alice pegou uma luva e abriu o forno, uma fumaça preta saiu de lá. E ela retirou a travessa com um tipo de churrasquinho de lá e o jogou dentro da pia abrindo a torneira jorrando água no que antes era o meu jantar romântico com Bella.

–É, o jeito vai ser pizza ou miojo, você escolhe. –ela deu de ombros e ficamos lá olhando para o churrasquinho de ravióli dentro da pia, quando ouvimos uma gargalhada.

–Alice como você é burra! –Bella se dobrava em seus joelhos rindo de nossas caras. Não demorou e a acompanhamos. Mas algo me fez engolir o riso.

Bella estava linda, perfeita na verdade. Seus cabelos escovados e lisos sobre os ombros, vestida em um roupão branco, só que o roupão havia se aberto no decote e ela nem havia se dado conta disse e eu fui atraído a olhar para seu decote e o topo de seus seios redondinhos. Lembranças deles bem ao meu alcance me atingiram e eu já meio que me sentia desconfortável com a lembrança, não que ela fosse ruim, muito pelo contrario era boa demais para ficar lembrando quando minha irmãzinha estava bem ao meu lado.

–Hem-hem- Alice pigarreou ao meu lado. –Hm Bella, você tá pagando peitinho. -Bella parou de rir e se recompôs, fechando o roupão para o meu azar.

–Vou voltar para o quarto Alice. –ela disse envergonhada e então correu para o quarto de Alice.

–É bonitão, seu jantar romântico virou pizza mesmo. –Alice deu tapinhas em meu ombro e então foi caminhando lentamente para seu quarto.

Arrumei as coisas da melhor forma que pude. E logo Alice descia as escadas para ir para a casa de seu namorado.

–Eu fiz o melhor que eu pude com uma pizza. –mostrei para Alice a mesa que eu havia colocado para o jantar romântico com Bella.

–Ok gatão. –ela vestiu uma jaqueta preta. –Mamãe, papai, Emmett e eu estaremos na casa de Jasper, quando acabar por aqui me dá um toque. –ela disse indo para a porta pegando a chave do seu carro. –Ou não ligue, sei lá vai que dá tudo certo. –ela deu uma risadinha e fechou a porta trancando-a por fora, para que Bella não pudesse fugir de mim essa noite.

Agora era só esperar e seja o que Deus quiser.

**Narrado por Bella**

Meu sábado começou ensolarado. Lindo na verdade. Dias assim eram raríssimos em Forks, e esse já era o segundo dia de sol, em uma única semana. Seria um sinal de que meu dia seria maravilhoso? Eu sentia as borboletas em meu estomago frenéticas.

Na hora marcada fui para casa de Jasper, afinal Alice havia me mandado uma mensagem pedindo que eu a buscasse lá e então nós iriamos juntas para sua casa para eu poder me arrumar. Alice também havia pedido que eu levasse o vestido que eu havia usado em minha festa de aniversario, eu não havia entendido muito bem, afinal durante a semana havíamos saído para compras e eu encontrei a roupa perfeita para meu encontro com Jacob Black.

Assim que chegamos a sua casa meus olhos foram atraídos para a sala, onde Edward se encontrava confortavelmente deitado em um sofá, assistindo TV. Sinto que minhas borboletas começam a bater as asas mais frenéticas ainda.

–Oi. –o cumprimento timidamente, afinal eu não o havia visto depois daquele dia no carro e eu não sabia como agir em sua frente.

Segui Alice para os eu quarto e ela ligou o aparelho de som colocando um CD da X-Tina (Christina Aguilera) no ultimo volume e nós nos divertimos cantando os refrãos das musicas enquanto Alice fazia minhas unhas.

–Agora vá tomar um banho relaxante de banheira e depois eu volto para te ajudar. –Alice aparentava um pouco de ansiedade e depois que eu estava mergulhada na banheira de sua suíte ouvi a porta de seu quarto batendo.

Fiquei por um tempo mergulhada, brincando com a água, assim que terminei meu banho fui para o chuveiro retirar o excesso de sabão do meu corpo e passei um creme de lavanda que Alice havia dito ser ótimo, coloquei minha lingerie e me vesti em um roupão felpudo que Alice tinha colocado ali para mim. Fui até o seu quarto, mas ela não estava ali, resolvi deitar um pouco e ler uma de suas revistas sobre a cama para esperá-la para realizar seus milagres em meu cabelo.

–Voltei. –Alice entrou afobada no quarto e um pouco descabelada.

–Onde você estava? –perguntei indo em direção a sua penteadeira.

–Estava colocando o jantar no forno. –ela disse dando de ombros, colocando a franja atrás da orelha.

Então era um tal de puxa meu cabelo pra cá, puxa pra lá. O secador estava no máximo e já havia queimado meu coro cabeludo diversas vezes e sempre que eu reclamava Alice dizia: "É por isso que nós mulheres temos que passar para ficarmos lindas". Alice agora pranchava meu cabelo quando senti um cheiro estranho vindo do corredor.

–Alice você está sentindo esse cheiro? –perguntei, a vi fungando o ar como um cachorrinho e então estalar os olhos.

–Puta que pariu. –e ela correu desenfreada porta a fora.

Eu não podia perder essa cena. Então fui atrás ver o desastre. Alice e Edward estavam na cozinha jogando uma travessa na pia. Não pude deixar de reparar que Edward estava muito bem vestido. Ele iria sair para algum lugar? Não gostei disso.

–É, o jeito vai ser pizza ou miojo você escolhe. –Alice estava toda baixinha com as mãos na cintura ao lado de um Edward alto que a olhava desesperado, mas algo naquela cena me fez rir como louca.

Acho que nunca ri tanto em minha vida, minha barriga doía de tanto que eu ri. Cara, como Alice era burra!

–Hem-hem. –Alice resmungou. –Hm Bella você tá pagando peitinho. –Alice disse e eu me endireitei rapidamente, eu havia mês esquecido de que vestia um roupão, só de calcinha e sutiã por baixo. Arrumei minha roupa e voltei envergonhada para o quarto de Alice, deixando minha dignidade lá na cozinha.

–Vamos logo que eu ainda tenho muito trabalho pela frente. –Alice entrou no quarto, me guiando novamente para a penteadeira. Ela me maquiou e mandou que eu vestisse o vestido da minha festa.

–Porque eu vou colocar a mesma roupa? –perguntei curiosa, afinal eu havia perdido muito tempo naquele shopping com Alice em vão?

–Realmente Bella, você não sabe o efeito que esse vestido causa nos homens. –ela disse me entregando o vestido e a sacola com as sandálias. –Tipo pedidos de casamento. –ela resmungou, mas eu não entendi muito bem o que ela disse e então dei de ombros.

–Alice posso te fazer uma pergunta? –comecei tímida.

–Sim querida, quantas você quiser. –ela disse me olhando da porta de seu quarto.

–Edward vai há algum lugar, ele tá todo arrumado. –fingi indiferença; o que não era verdade.

–Ah ele vai a um encontro. –ela deu um sorrisinho safado, segurei a vontade de chorar para não estragar a maquiagem, como assim o cara me pede em casamente e vai a encontros com outras? –Se vista que eu vou te esperar lá embaixo para te levar na casa de Jacob. –Alice saiu me deixando sozinha com minhas confusões internas.

Terminei de colocar minhas sandálias prateadas, a única coisa que foi aproveitável do dia que passei no shopping com Alice, peguei uma bolsinha de mão e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava bonita, não podia negar que Alice fez um ótimo trabalho, eu seria eternamente grata a ela por isso.

Desci as escadas sentindo meu estomago embrulhar de ansiedade. Mas quando parei no ultimo degrau não era Alice que me esperava e sim Edward, lindamente vestido em uma camisa azul social e cabelo arrumado, seu perfume me impregnava me deixando zonza.

–Cadê a Alice? –perguntei me dirigindo até a porta da sala vendo que ela estava trancada, olhei confusa para Edward e vi que ele tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Ah não...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Narrado por Edward**

Maravilhosa. Isabella estava maravilhosa enquanto descia as escadas, me lembrei de quando a vi pela primeira vez em sua festa de aniversario, com aquele mesmo vestido que ondulava por seu corpo, como se ela estivesse vestindo o ar. Perfeita, a visão dela era de dar agua na boca.

Essa noite eu teria que ser romântico com ela, um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ela parecia meio aérea quando passou por mim indo até a porta.

–Cadê a Alice? –tudo o que fiz foi sorrir e segundos depois a ficha dela caiu, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse vermelho, prestes a explodir. –O que vocês fizeram?

–Você não achou mesmo que a minha noiva iria a um encontro com outro homem que não fosse eu, achou? –perguntei um pouco irônico.

–Quem você pensa que é? –ela veio em minha direção, seus punhos prontos para me bater, mas fui mais rápido e a segurei, girando seu corpo para que ficasse entre mim e a parede, formando uma prisão que ela não poderia escapar.

–Me solta seu cretino! –ela se debateu em meus braços toda bravinha, eu adorava quando ela ficava assim, ela ficava mais linda ainda se possível.

–Olha Bella, a gente pode fazer isso do jeito fácil ou do mais difícil, mas daqui você não sai. –me aproximei de seu rosto sentindo seu perfume e sua respiração, caramba eu já estava ficando excitado, colei meu corpo nela para que ela soubesse o efeito que tinha em mim. –Porque a gente não tenta ter uma convivência pacifica? –perguntei vendo que ela estava ofegante com a aproximação, eu causava esse efeito nela. –Até mesmo porque eu sei que você me quer também, não adianta negar. –me afastei antes que eu fizesse muita besteira.

–Você é muito arrogante sabia? –ela me encarou atordoada, ainda se apoiando na parede, sorri torto.

–Vamos futura Sra. Cullen, temo um jantar romântico. –estendi meus braços para ela como um perfeito cavalheiro, apreciando meu sobrenome sendo usado para me dirigir a ela. E como Bella nunca atingia minhas expectativas, ela simplesmente passou reto por mim indo até a sala de jantar.

Eu ri. Minha menina era arisca. Eu fiz o melhor que pude com a sala de jantar, havia colocado flores e velas, os melhores talheres e louça de dona Esme, eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Eu queria agrada-la.

–Com licença. –passei a seu lado, arrastando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse, o que ela fez sem causar a terceira guerra mundial.

Eu tentava impressionar e pelo menos uma risadinha consegui arrancar dela quando trouxe o prato principal. Pizza de calabresa.

–O que foi o melhor que deu pra fazer. –dei de ombros sorrindo para ela, sabendo que ela se segurava para não rir alto. –E ainda por cima é o meu sabor favorito. –coloquei um pedaço em seu prato e vi que ela me olhava estranha. –O que foi?

–Nada... É que é o meu favorito também. –ela apontou para o pedaço de pizza em seu prato.

–Você tem um bom gosto então minha Bella. –me sentei e comecei a comer, servindo o vinho que havia sido entregue pelo buffet mais cedo junto com o ravióli de carne, que agora se encontrava na lixeira da cozinha com a aparência de carvão.

–Edward... –ouvi a voz baixinha de Bella me chamar.

–Que?

–Qual é o motivo disso tudo? –ela apontou para as flores e velas.

–É um encontro romântico Isabella. –ela bufou revirando os olhos. –Um dos motivos é para a gente se conhecer melhor, não tivemos muito tempo sozinhos não é?

–Meio tarde para isso. –ela resmungou e enfiou um generoso pedaço de pizza na boca.

Eu sabia que eu havia sido precipitado com toda essa história de casamento, não lhe dando outra opção a não ser aceitar. Mas quem disse que eu pensava racionalmente perto dessa menina mulher? Eu sabia que poderia conquista-la, que ela poderia gostar de mim com o tempo, e nem que eu passe os próximos cem anos tentando conquista-la, eu não desistiria. Não enquanto eu visse o desejo em seus olhos quando eu estava muito próximo a ela.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu ainda não estava acreditando nisso. Eu mataria Alice com minhas próprias mãos. Eu arrancaria fio por fio do seu cabelo. Há essa hora Jacob Black deve estar achando que eu sou uma menina mimadinha, e que eu dei um bolo nele de proposito.

Há anos, desde que o vi pela primeira vez, eu esperava por uma oportunidade como essa. Sabe quando Jacob Black irá me chamar para sair novamente? Nunca mais.

É isso ai, meu sonho adolescente de namorar o cara mais gato da escola havia sido destruído por meu futuro marido e ex-cunhada, já que Alice não existiria por muito tempo quando eu colocasse meus olhos nela.

Eu já havia comido dois pedações de pizza e me sentia empanturrada. Então eu só enrolava a mesa agora. Eu não podia negar que Edward estava sendo um perfeito cavalheiro, praticamente um príncipe de conto de fadas, tirando o episódio de ele ter me prensado na parede, ele não ousou me tocar mais.

–Você não tocou no vinho. –Edward disse após se encostar-se à cadeira, após terminar de comer.

–É que eu não quero beber, da ultima vez... –eu me lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu da ultima vez que bebi, não do que eu fiz na boate, mas do dia seguindo enquanto eu estava de ressaca e pelos olhos de Edward ele também se lembrava.

–Eu posso pegar um suco para você. –ele se levantou indo rapidamente para a cozinha. –Aqui. –ele trouxe uma jarra com suco de uva e um copo para mim.

–Obrigada. –bebi meu suco e percebi que ela me encarava, ainda parado ao meu lado.

–O que foi? –perguntei me sentindo constrangida com seu olhar.

–Você gostaria de dançar? –ele propôs.

–Eu não sei dançar. –menti, afinal eu não queria ficar tão próxima assim a ele, era perigoso demais.

–Não minta para mim, eu ainda me lembro da sua festa de aniversario. –ele disse se lembrando da vez em que dançamos, suspirei me levantando e ele deu aquele sorriso que fez meu mundo parar completamente.

Musica clássica, Debussy. Era isso o que Edward e eu dançávamos agora, a música calma me fez relaxar em seus braços. A sala de TV da casa dos Cullen, também tinha um ótimo sistema de som, havia uma grande tela plana, o vídeo game de Emmett e um grande e confortável sofá, onde eu e meus amigos já nos reunimos para ficar assistindo filmes varias vezes.

–E você ainda diz que não sabe dançar. –ele riu, trazendo-me para mais perto dele se possível.

–Sendo filha dos Swan você tem que ser perfeita. –eu disse um pouco melancólica, afinal, meus pais nunca haviam me deixado ter uma infância normal.

–Eles exigem muito de você? –perguntou enquanto em girava, trazendo-me de volta para seus braços. Até que esse encontro estava sendo agradável e por um tempo eu esqueci o mundo lá fora até que meus pais foram trazidos à conversa.

–Sim. –dei de ombros, afinal já estava mais do que acostumada com isso. –Mas não vamos falar deles tudo bem?

–Ok. –continuamos dançando por um tempo.

Em uma das vezes em que ele me girou em seus braços, na volta nossos rostos estavam perto demais, pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto e seu hálito mentolado, fez com que calafrios surgissem por todo meu corpo, e jogando tudo pro ar o beijei. Eu havia colocado meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e ele me agarrou pela cintura. Eu não percebi que ele andava para trás, até cair sentado no grande sofá comigo por cima, com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, fazendo com que eu lembrasse da cena em seu carro e gemi com a lembrança. O meu gemido deve ter dado coragem para que ele aprofundasse as caricias, o que eu não iria reclamar, porque aquilo estava gostoso demais. Minhas mãos estavam ocupadas em seus cabelos enquanto ele mordiscava meu pescoço enquanto recuperávamos a respiração.

Uma mão atrevida de Edward subiu por uma coxa minha, e eu que já estava sentada em seu colo, sentia sua excitação totalmente dura em mim por cima do fino tecido de minha calcinha. Gemi quando sua mão adentrou meu vestido indo para a bendita calcinha de renda que Alice havia me feito comprar. Seu dedo circulou a lateral da calcinha, seus olhos travados nos meus, e o bendito dedo foi entrando cada vez mais, até que afastou a calcinha para o lado, raspando os dedos em minha intimidade.

–Edward... -gemi desavergonhada. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

–Tão molhada. –ele disse infiltrando os dedos nos lábios da minha vagina sem fazer um movimento muito brusco. Só ele havia me tocado ali e ele sabia muito bem disso. –Tão quente. –com dois dedos em minha intimidade ele começou a fazer lentos movimentos circulares em meu clitóris, e meu corpo agiu por instinto rebolando de volta em seus dedos, minhas mãos se agarravam em seu cabelo com força.

A outra mão de Edward a que apenas me segurava foi para a alça de meu vestido descendo-a expondo meus seios sem sutiã para ele, ouvi seu gemido antes que ele literalmente caísse de boca em meu seio desnudo e os movimentos em meu clitóris se intensificaram, junto com meus gemidos.

–Edward! –gritei seu nome vendo estrelas, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu já havia lido sobre isso antes, meu primeiro orgasmo.

Sua boca abafava seus gemidos em meu seio, chupando-o enquanto os movimentos não paravam e um dedo deslizou em minha entrada circulando a região, e foi certeiro porque eu explodi em segundos em seus dedos.

–Meu Deus. –sussurrei quase desfalecendo em seus braços, ele ainda chupava meus seios e sua mão ainda estava em minha intimidade.

–Você é linda sabia. –ele me encarou, seus olhos escuros de desejo, retirando a mão de lá ele a levou até seus lábios, sugando os dedos que antes haviam me levado ao delírio, se com os dedos ele fazia isso comigo imagina... –E deliciosa também. –ele lambia seus dedos que continham o mel que eu havia derramado neles.

–Eu... –eu morria de vergonha, eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas algo me impedia, eu estava em conflito, uma parte de mim queria ir embora enquanto a outra desejava permanecer em seus braços eternamente. –E você? –perguntei timidamente sentindo que ele ainda estava excitado.

–Não se preocupe eu resolvi isso depois. –ele sorriu safado, me abraçando de encontro ao seu corpo.

Eu ainda me recuperava do primeiro orgasmo, deitada em seu peito, com as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

–Eu posso isso fazer da certo. –Edward me afastou, apontando entre nós. –Eu quero que isso de certo, você só precisa me dar uma única chance Bella. –eu o encarei pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e o que vi e seus olhos foi verdadeiro, então eu lhe daria uma oportunidade.

–Tudo bem. –sussurrei e pude ter o vislumbre do mais lindo sorriso que já vi nele, e não me arrependi nem um pouco da minha decisão, desde que eu visse aquele sorriso mais vezes. –A gente vai ter mais disso? –perguntei envergonhada.

–Muito mais do que isso neném. –ele sorriu safado. -Vem vamos dormir. –ele se levantou comigo.

–Mas... –será que ele achava que pelo que havia acontecido agora a pouco significaria que ia rolar algo mais entre nós agora?

–Calma Bella, é só dormir, seus pais sabem que você esta aqui comigo. –não sei por que, mas acreditei em suas palavras.

E a partir daquele momento eu sabia que eu poderia acreditar nele de olhos fechados.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Narrado por Edward**

Maravilhado, excitado. Era assim que eu me encontrava enquanto tocava Bella intimamente e em ponto de bala enquanto ela retribuía meu toque rebolando em meus dedos e gemia descontrolada o _meu_ nome.

Quando que eu iria adivinhar que a noite acabaria assim, perfeita? Quando que eu iria adivinhar que Bella começaria a se dar bem comigo e mais, que ela queria que nós tivéssemos intimidades?

Em que ponto desse encontro eu conquistei sua confiança a ponto de agora estarmos subindo as escadas para dormimos juntos? Claro que eu não faria nada que ela não quisesse, e eu sabia que ela não estava preparada para mais.

E também havia aquela parte dentro de mim, o Edward possessivo, que queria desvirginá-la somente quando seu nome assinasse com o meu sobrenome no final, logo após a bendita aliança dourada com meu nome gravado nela estivesse no lugar que ela permaneceria para sempre. Em sua mão esquerda e em seu dedo anelar. Simbolizando para o mundo todo saber que ela era minha.

-Aqui é o meu quarto. –abri a porta do mesmo, envergonhado por uma toalha em cima da cama, meias jogadas pelo chão, e a camisa e calça que eu usei no consultório mais cedo estavam esparramadas na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

-Er... tá precisando de uma arrumação né? –ela disse totalmente corada. Como ela ainda tinha coragem de se envergonhar comigo? Mesmo depois do que havíamos compartilhado há alguns minutos atrás, mesmo depois de ela ter dado todo o seu prazer somente para mim? E eu me sentia o macho Alpha por saber que seu primeiro orgasmo havia sido eu que lhe havia proporcionado e esse seria o primeiro de muitos que eu lhe causaria, eu seria o único homem a poder tocar em seu corpo.

-Não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso. –cocei atrás da cabeça, envergonhado, afinal que tipo de marido ela podia imaginar que eu seria no futuro? –Eu não sou assim eu juro, mas é que hoje foi uma correria. –ri sem graça.

-Tudo bem. –ela soltou de minha mão e se encaminhou para minha prateleira de livros e CDs. –É que você não viu meu quarto ainda, aquilo sim é uma bagunça.

-Eu mal posso esperar para ver seu quarto. –me aproximei dela, abraçando-a pela cintura, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço, mordiscando de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, ouvindo um doce suspiro saindo de seus lábios.

-Então... –ela se virou ficando de frente para mim e perigosamente perto. –Nós estamos namorando?

-Achei que fossemos mais do que isso. –minhas mãos voaram para sua cintura e meus olhos estavam presos em sua boquinha vermelha.

-Mas...

-Mas se você quiser, seremos namorados por enquanto. –a cortei.

-E depois, marido e mulher? –por que Deus, porque ela tinha que morder esse bendito lábio? Assim eu não conseguia me concentrar em nossa conversa, colei meu quadril no seu fazendo com que ela sentisse o poder que ela exercia em meu corpo.

-Sim, marido e mulher. –não consegui me controlar por muito tempo e logo eu mergulhava minha língua em sua boca, em um beijo frenético, cheio de paixão e de amor, pelo menos da minha parte havia amor, e eu juro por tudo que tenho mais de sagrado em minha vida que em pouco tempo ela também me amaria, pois eu seria digno de que ela me entregasse seu coração. –É melhor pararmos por aqui anjo. –eu me afastei de seu corpo delicioso.

-Por quê? –essa menina queria me matar?

-Porque se não, eu não serei capaz de cumprir minha promessa de só dormimos. –eu disse.

-Ah. –seu rosto e pescoço estavam completamente corados e eu queria mais do que tudo agora era jogá-la em minha cama e me acabar em seu corpo.

-Se você quiser ficar mais confortável pegue algum pijama de Alice. –eu disse, afinal ela não poderia dormir com aquele vestido, não seria justo para minha libido, não mesmo.

-Ah ok. –ela disse. –Vou aproveitar e tomar um banho também.

Eu gemi frustrado comigo mesmo quando ela saiu do meu quarto, agora a minha imaginação iria longe ao imaginar a minha menina nuazinha no banheiro da minha irmã caçula. Agora quem teria que tomar um banho seria eu, e um banho frio pelo jeito!

Quando ela saiu corri para o banheiro para tentar relaxar. Mas não teve banho frio que fizesse com que eu me _acalmasse _e não tive outra opção a não ser agir como um adolescente na puberdade. Eu, Edward Cullen, um pediatra recém-formado de 24 anos, se masturbando no banheiro pensando na sua noiva. Era ridículo, mas não teve outra opção, eu não sofreria o mal das bolas azuis.

-Oh... –ouvi um sussurro e parei tudo que eu fazia vendo Bella ali parada, me encarando.

Eu não estava nem um pouco preparado para o que veio a seguir. Eu não sabia se conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo. Porque ela tinha que aparecer justo num momento como esse?

**Narrado por Bella**

_ 'Eu vou matar você Alice, e jogar seu corpo para os lobos!' _–mandei uma mensagem para ela assim que entrei em seu quarto e sorri ao imaginar sua cara, com certeza quando ela me visse ela se aproximaria que nem um gatinho manhoso esperando carinho, mas eu a faria se rastejar pelo meu perdão.

Eu não estava tão furiosa assim, não mais, afinal eu não poderia negar o que eu estava sentindo em relação a Edward. Era desejo, muito desejo, mas também tinha aquela parte de mim que começava a se apaixonar por ele e aquela outra parte que dizia para eu lhe dar algum credito, que ele me faria feliz, disso eu não tinha duvidas. E pelo que eu havia experimentado com ele na sala, esposa insatisfeita com o marido que eu não seria. Então porque não aceitar e unir o útil ao agradável.

Eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser me casar com ele, afinal eu era menor de idade e meus pais que decidiam por mim. E já que eu teria que me casar obrigada, porque não tentar ser feliz.

Ainda encostada na porta suspirei e segui em direção ao banheiro retirando minha roupa ainda sentindo os toques de Edward em meu corpo. Eu não sei o que deu em mim para corresponder a ele daquela forma, mas eu não me arrependia da escolha que eu havia feito, a de me entregar para ele, mas eu ainda não me sentia pronta para finalizar o que havíamos começado, mas por algum motivo eu fiquei chateada por não poder retribuir o prazer que ele havia me dado.

Tomei um banho rápido apenas para tirar o _suor _do corpo e fui até o quarto de Alice a procura de algum pijama e caramba! Eu acho que ela tinha um pra cada dia do mês, um mais indecente do que o outro, então escolhi o mais comportado, um shortinho de lycra e uma regatinha amarela com um sapo desenhado na frente. Era um pijama inocente até, como eu estava com preguiça de secar meu cabelo o deixei molhado mesmo.

Será que quando Edward disse que a gente ia dormir, ele quis dizer cada um em um quarto ou juntos? Foi com essa duvida que segui até seu quarto, só para encontrá-lo vazio. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e saia uma fraca iluminação de lá, me sentei em sua cama para esperá-lo. E se ele não me quisesse aqui?

-Bella... –ouvi um fraco gemido vindo do banheiro.

Rapidamente me levantei. Será que Edward havia se machucado? Escorregado e batido a cabeça no vaso? Meu Deus se isso tivesse realmente acontecido há essa hora ele estaria dando seus últimos suspiros e eu aqui parada sem tomar uma atitude.

Corri até o banheiro para socorrê-lo, mas a cena com que me deparei não era nenhuma cena em que ele estava à beira da morte. Ele estava com uma mão apoiada na parede de azulejos brancos, as costas embaixo do chuveiro enquanto a água escorria por sua costa musculosa, como não reparei nisso antes? Meus olhos foram escorregando pela inebriante cena a minha frente. A outra mão, a que não estava apoiada na parede, executava movimentos frenéticos em seu pênis ereto.

-Oh... –deixei um suspiro escapar de meus lábios denunciando minha presença ali.

-Bella. –Edward parou tudo o que estava fazendo, mas meus olhos ainda se encontravam fixos em sua dura ereção. –Eu... é olha, é melhor você sair daqui.

-Por quê? –me aproximei do box, me apoiando na parede ficando de frente a ele.

-Porra Bella não faz isso comigo. –era a primeira vez que eu o ouvia dizer algo tão sujo assim e aquilo foi sexy.

-Porque nós não somos namorados/noivos?

-Sim mas...

-Então prossiga. –eu disse timidamente. –Eu quero ver.

-Puta que pariu! –ele gemeu, mas não fez o que eu pedi.

-Por favor. –eu disse manhosa e em uma atitude impensada avancei até ele. –Ou talvez eu possa ajudá-lo, sabe... –de onde eu tirei tanta coragem assim?!

-Bella... –ele gemeu mais uma vez, mas não se afastou de mim.

Tomando coragem espalmei a mão em seu peitoral, escorregando-a por seus músculos fortes. Edward não era exagerado em nada, tudo na medida certa para levar uma mulher à loucura. Minha mão continuou seu percurso timidamente, agora que eu comecei não iria parar por nada nesse mundo, sua respiração se encontrava irregular quando minha mão encontrou a base de seu membro e comecei leves movimentos de vai e vem e conforme seus gemidos aumentavam eu aumentava os movimentos da minha mão.

-Merda. –ele praticamente rosnou e então seu liquido quente e branco jorrou em minha perna. –Me desculpe. –ele disse timidamente, ainda ofegante.

-Tudo bem. –levei minha perna para debaixo do chuveiro e a lavei.

Edward estava meio afastado de mim, do outro lado do box me encarando timidamente.

-Vou te esperar lá no quarto então. –eu disse sentindo meu rosto esquentar e corri para sua cama me jogando embaixo da colcha.

De. Onde. Eu. Tirei. Coragem?

Eu não parava de perguntar isso, afinal como eu consegui fazer aquilo sendo que eu nunca tinha encostado a mão em um pênis antes? Claro, eu já havia ouvido comentários de varias garotas no vestiário feminino, inclusive de Alice e Rose, mas ouvir falar não era nada em comparação a realmente fazer. Eu só sei que quando vi Edward naquela cena eu parei de pensar.

-Bella. –ele veio para o meu lado na cama vestindo apenas uma samba canção. Nós parecíamos um casal de verdade, daqueles que conviviam juntos há muito tempo e que possuíam esse tipo de intimidade mesmo. –Então...

-Então... –mordi meu lábio encarando-o timidamente, eu não sei se eu havia me recuperado que havia acontecido ainda.

-O que acha de sairmos para passear amanhã, só nós dois? –ele perguntou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

-Eu acho uma boa ideia. –vi um lindo sorriso torto se espalhar em seu rosto e meu coração se aqueceu com a sensação.

-Então vamos dormir para estarmos bem dispostos amanhã. –ele se acomodou no meu lado, minha costa contra seu peito, e me abraçou e logo depois apagou a luz do abajur.

Não sei dizer o exato momento em que peguei no sono, só que acordei no meio da noite com Edward sussurrando meu nome e segurando meu seio em sua mão e logo voltei a dormir pesadamente.

-Xiii... –eu ouvi um sussurro ao fundo.

-Anda logo tira essa foto sua anta. –risinhos seguiram essa frase.

-Mas o que... –ouvi Edward resmungar se levantando, abri meus olhos e vi sua cara amassada de sono e olhei para o lado e dei de cara com Alice e Emmett, que segurava uma câmera nas mãos.

-Emmett... –me sentei. –Você não fez isso!

-Claro que fiz, você tinha que ver a mão boba do Edward.

-Alice. –a encarei furiosa.

-Oi amiga, como você está sua linda? –falsa.

-Já, já você vai saber. –resmunguei tentando me levantar, mas Edward me segurou de encontro a ele e senti algo me cutucando por trás e logo percebi o porque dele me manter ali.

-Vocês podem nos dar licença? –ele resmungou irritado.

-Tudo bem, já vi que não sou bem vindo aqui mesmo, vem Ali. –Emmett arrastou Alice para fora do quarto nos deixando sozinhos.

-Bom dia anjo. –Edward sorriu para mim, mudando totalmente seu humor, ele é bipolar, só pode!

-Bom dia. –ele veio para o meu lado, inclinando seu rosto em direção a mim. –Não espera! –eu disse alarmada. -Me deixa lavar a boca antes.

-Deixa de besteira sua boba. –ele me jogou em sua cama, me dando um delicioso beijo de bom dia!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Narrado por Edward**

Nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida, era uma sensação incrível ter Bella dormindo em meus braços, totalmente entregue a mim, foi a melhor sensação do mundo. Nunca que eu ia imaginar que nossa noite terminaria dessa forma. E quando que eu iria imaginar que aconteceria o que aconteceu no banheiro. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Quando vi Bella estava lá enquanto e eu me masturbando como um garoto de 15 anos pensando nela, e de repente suas mãos substituíam as minhas, me fazendo alucinar no melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Ela tinha o toque inexperiente, mas nem por isso menos prazeroso, e eu queria ser aquele que iria ensinar a minha menina a ter e dar prazer.

Depois de uma noite perfeita, os doidos dos meus irmãos tinham que me acordar daquele jeito? Nos pegando em uma situação constrangedora como aquela?

Agora estávamos em minha cama e eu beijava sua boca a longos minutos, como que para ter certeza de que tudo não havia sido um sonho, um sonho bom.

–Bom dia anjo. –afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro.

–Bom dia. –ela disse ofegante. –Bom é melhor a gente descer né? –ela deu um tapinha em minhas costas, visto que eu ainda me encontrava em cima dela e entre suas pernas.

–Porque, tá tão bom aqui. –eu resmunguei, não querendo sair dali.

–A gente não combinou de sair hoje?

–Sim, mas só mais tarde.

–Ok, mas eu tenho que ir pra casa pra pegar alguma roupa.

–Tudo bem, só vou tomar um banho antes depois te levo pra casa. –me levantei, ainda com um leve desconforto entre as pernas. –Se quiser me acompanhar. –eu disse da porta do banheiro deixando a ideia no ar, só pra ter o prazer de vê-la corando.

–Idiota. –entrei no banheiro antes que um travesseiro me atingisse, rindo de sua atitude.

Parecíamos um casal de verdade, daqueles que tinham muito tempo de convivência e eu estava adorando tudo isso e não via a hora de experimentarmos essa convivência em nossa casa.

Descemos para tomar café com a minha família e meus irmãos ficaram fazendo gracinhas insinuantes. Foi engraçado ver Alice praticamente se ajoelhando aos pés de Bella, enquanto ela se fazia de brava com ela. Eu sabia que de inicio Bella havia ficado chateada com toda essa história de atrapalharmos seu encontro com o almofadinha de sua escola, mas eu não poderia permitir aquele almofadinha tocando no que é meu e parece que ela havia nos perdoado, agora Bella só fazia graça com Alice, eu nunca vou entender em qual momento da nossa noite conquistei sua confiança.

–Quanto leite você quer amiga? –Alice veio com uma jarrinha de leite ao lado de Bella, servindo-a.

–Alice para com isso. –Bella disse rindo da cara dela e vi meus pais se segurando parar não rir também, aquela era uma situação muito engraçada. Era uma sensação incrível a que eu tinha agora. A sensação de estar completo com a minha família toda ali reunida, afinal Bella era minha família também agora, só não era oficial ainda.

Fiz uma nota mental de conversar com minha mãe e minha futura sogra sobre os andamentos dos preparativos do nosso casamento, pois eu conhecia minha família e mesmo sendo a vontade de Bella que fosse algo sem muita frescura, eu sabia que eles não deixariam esse dia passar sem ser festejado, mas eu teria que saber tudo de antemão, para preparar a minha Bella para o que nossas famílias tinham em mente para o nosso grande dia.

–Você não quer mais nada, biscoitos, pão, chocolate quente? –Alice insistia com Bella.

–Não. –Bella olhou para o alto, como que implorando por paciência e rolou os olhos para mim, vendo que eu ria da situação.

–Certeza, porque se você quiser eu faço. –Alice disse enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada e empurrando-a em direção a Bella. –Oh que tal um bolo de chocolate?

–Alice, chega! –disse Emmett e ele riu alto. –Você se lembra da ultima vez que tentou fazer um bolo né? –vi Alice corar e achei aquilo fascinante, pois Alice não tinha vergonha de nada.

–Ok, ok. –Alice disse ofendida. –Eu só queria ser prestativa, mas já que você não quer...

–Para de frescura sua fingida. –Bella disse. –Amanhã a gente conversa lá na escola. –vi Alice engolir em seco e afirmar com a cabeça silenciosamente.

Bella já havia trocado de roupa e eu só subi para pegar meus documentos para leva-la para casa. Ela me esperava na porta da garagem.

–Vamos? –abri a porta para que ela entrasse, assim que me acomodei ao seu lado liguei o radio em um som ambiente, estava tocando um CD do Jason Mraz. –Se lembra da ultima vez que estávamos juntos nesse carro? –perguntei cheio de malicia.

–Lembro sim. –ela disse em uma voz baixinha, ela estava toda coradinha.

–Eu amo ver você corando. –desci a mão por seu pescoço, sentindo ela se arrepiar ao meu toque. –Mas não precisa ter vergonha de mim anjo.

–Eu sei mas... –ela respirou fundo. –Eu nunca tive nada parecido com isso antes, é tudo muito novo para mim.

–Nem com Jacob Black? –não pude evitar a pergunta e muito menos esconder a fúria em minha voz.

–Nunca tive nada com ele. –ela me olhava assustada.

–Mas pretendia. –afirmei.

–Sim, mas foi antes de... Ah você sabe. –ela corou mais ainda se possível. –E se você preferir eu nem chego nem mais perto dele.

–Eu prefiro, não gosto de outros caras desejando o que é meu. –vi ela fechar os olhos em fenda.

–Mas eu também exijo que nenhuma mulher chegue perto de você a não ser eu mesma. –ela disse rispidamente.

–Seu desejo é uma ordem minha linda. –destravei seu sinto trazendo-a para meu colo. –Esta com ciúmes? –perguntei zombeteiro.

–Não. –ela cruzou os braços em seu peito, fazendo-os ficar em evidencia pelo decote de seu vestido.

–Esta sim. –sussurrei em seu ouvido. –Vamos continuar de onde paramos aquele dia. –eu disse antes de atacar seus lábios suculentos ouvindo um doce gemido saindo de seus lábios.

Estacionei o carro em frente a sua casa.

–Vem. –ela pegou em minha mão me levando para dentro de sua casa. –Mãe, pai? –ela chamou, mas ninguém respondeu.

–Seus pais não estão? –perguntei.

–Devem ter ido para algum almoço com alguém importante. –ela disse irônica e naquela frase eu senti toda a sua magoa para com seus pais e eu jurei a mim mesmo que daria um jeito naquilo por ela, para nunca mais ver aquela dor em seus olhos. –Vem vamos subir.

–Tem certeza? –perguntei meio incerto. –Afinal o que seus pais vão pensar se chegarem e me encontrarem aqui com você sozinha?

–Sério Edward, eles me deixaram dormir em sua casa sem ninguém lá, você ainda acha que eles se importam? –e lá estava a magoa novamente.

–Tudo bem, mas se comporte mocinha, nada de me atacar de novo se não... –eu disse para amenizar a situação e me deliciei com o som de sua risada.

–Deixa de ser tão idiota! –a segui em direção aos cômodos de cima, indo para seu quarto.

Bella havia pegado algo em seu guarda roupas e foi direto ao banheiro de seu quarto para se arrumar. Fiquei zanzando pelo local, tentando conhecer um pouco daquela garota que tanto me fascinava.

Sua estante de livros tinha uma enorme e vasta variedade de títulos. Desde Shakespeare, Eleanor H. Porter à Suzanne Collins. Havia alguns DVDs de filmes antigos como A Noviça Rebelde, e até uma edição especial de Orgulho e preconceito, e muitos filmes sobre vampiros e zumbis. Sua coleção de CDs ia do rock clássico ao pop.

Na mesa do computador tinha uma área reservada apenas para fotos, algumas dela com seus pais, eu sabia que a minha menina os amava muito e a magoava a forma fria que eles a tratavam, mas eu conversaria com eles e tentaria mudar isso por ela. Havia muitas fotos dela com seus amigos, na maior parte com meus irmãos com Rose e Jasper também, o sorriso naquelas fotos era sincero e estonteante e eu planejava arrancar muitos daqueles sorrisos dela. Percebi que não tínhamos nenhuma foto juntos, eu também mudaria isso.

Sua cama era de solteiro, uma colcha roxa floral, vários travesseiros e uns ursinhos de pelúcia. Tinha também um sofá debaixo da janela, com uma persiana roxa também, um grande tapete felpudo e branco, um puff também roxo jogado ao lado de sua estante de livros, eu podia facilmente imaginá-la ali, deitada por horas e horas se perdendo em seus livros.

Ela não tinha muita maquiagem em sua penteadeira, apenas o básico, fiz uma nota mental com o nome de seu perfume para não me esquecer, e seu armário de roupas era abarrotado de jeans e blusas de manga comprida, pouca roupa de calor e inúmeras caixas de tênis All Star, pelo visto ela tinha uma coleção deles.

–Ajuda... –ouvi uma voz estrangulada e vi Bella saindo do banheiro enroscada com os braços para cima presos em sua blusa, a blusinha que ela colocava havia se enrolado com o sutiã e ela bambeava de um lado para o outro tentando dar um jeito naquilo, eu me segurava ao máximo para não rir quando um ponto brilhante em sua barriga lisinha me chamou a atenção. Ela tinha piercing no umbigo?

Merda me senti ficando duro com a visão.

**Narrado por Bella**

A visão de Edward parado em meu quarto com as mãos nos bolsos era uma coisa a ser admirada, afinal não era todos os dias que aquilo acontecia. O deixei sozinha por alguns minutos para poder me arrumar.

Eu havia escolhido uma regatinha azul, jeans e jaqueta. Mas a minha esperteza sem precedentes e a pressa de voltar logo para o meu quarto fez com que eu nem me secasse direito, e quando coloquei minha blusinha me atrapalhei toda, ficando com os braços presos acima da cabeça, não conseguindo ajeitar a roupa, a única maneira que encontrei foi sair e pedir ajuda.

–Ajuda... –pedi desesperada, eu não podia ver Edward, mas pude escutar seus risinhos baixos, ordinário. Eu ainda me debatia em mim quando vi que ele não me ajudava. Dei um jeito de colocar a cabeça para frente e o vi encarando minha barriga de olhos vidrados. –Dá pra me ajudar ou vai ser difícil?

–Er claro... –ele balançou a cabeça e em um movimento puramente masculino ele colocou a mão em seu membro e ajeitando-o e vindo a minha direção. –Como você conseguiu a essa proeza? –ele riu e desenrolou minha blusa abaixando-a.

–Eu estava molhada. –eu disse indo para o banheiro pra pegar minha jaqueta.

–Molhada? –o vi engolir em seco.

–Mente poluída, eu estava no banho. –eu não acredito, ele só pensa nisso! Peguei uma escova para pentear meu cabelo e passei o meu perfume. –Afinal o que tanto você encarava em mim?

–Eu não sabia que você tinha um piercing. –ele disse sentando-se em minha cama.

–Ah. –senti meu rosto esquentar. –Eu nem lembrava mais.

–Me deixa ver de novo. –ele pediu com a voz sedutora.

–Não. –calcei meus sapatos e peguei minha bolsa. –Vamos. –me levantei e fui até a porta para espera-lo.

–Só mais uma vez e nós vamos. –ele estava parado a minha frente agora, com uma cara sedutora, se aproximando de mim lentamente, como um predador.

–Tu-tudo bem. –encostei-me à porta, não confiando completamente em minhas pernas.

Edward estava com uma mão apoiada na porta ao lado da minha cabeça, e a outra mão ergueu minha blusinha até meus seios ficarem de fora. Sua mão deslizou pela minha pele até o meu umbigo, brincando com o piercing ali.

–Você é uma delicia sabia. –ele sussurrou e aproximou o rosto de mim, colando seus lábios aos meus prensando-me contra a porta, institivamente minhas pernas circularam sua cintura prendendo-o a mim. Sua mão havia mudado de lugar e massageava meus seios por cima do meu fino sutiã de renda.

–É melhor pararmos. –eu disse ofegante enquanto ele mordiscava minha orelha.

–Por quê? –mãe de Deus, porque ele tinha que usar aquela voz rouca contra mim?

–Por que se não a gente não sai mais daqui. –tentei empurra-lo para me soltar dele, mas foi inútil.

–Essa é a ideia. –ele deu um forte chupão em meu pescoço e com certeza aquilo deixaria uma marca ali.

–Deixa de ser pervertido. –eu dei um tapa em seu ombro. –Você não prometeu que iriamos sair? –perguntei, testando minha voz manhosa, quem sabe funciona com ele. E não deu outra, no mesmo instante ele se afastou e sorri vitoriosa.

–Então vamos. –ele se ajeitou novamente em suas calças e respirou fundo, abrindo a porta para que eu saísse.

Tranquei toda a casa e seguimos até seu carro com ele abrindo a porta para mim.

–Vamos ter que passar em minha casa antes. –ele disse ligando a ignição.

–Por quê?

–Vou trocar de camisa e preciso pegar algumas coisas. –seguimos então a tão conhecida estrada até a casa dos Cullen. –Espere aqui. –ele parou o carro em frente à entrada da casa e fiquei lá fuçando em seu porta luvas.

Tinha alguns CDs, moedas jogadas, pacotes de salgadinho e camisinhas. Pera ai, porque ele anda com isso tudo de camisinha no porta luvas?

Observei-o voltando para o carro, vestido em uma camisa xadrez azul com preto, absurdamente lindo e carregando uma cesta, ele abriu a porta de trás do carro colocando as coisas que ele carregava lá e logo se acomodou ao meu lado.

–Que cara é essa? –ele perguntou quando viu que eu estava em silencio, emburrada contra o vidro do carro.

–O que é isso? –perguntei pegando o pacote de camisinhas do porta luvas.

–Camisinhas. –ele disse como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais.

–E porque você em isso guardado em seu carro? –ele deu um sorriso safado.

–Você sabe pra que. –bufei irritada com sua resposta, ele era um canalha aproveitador que estava me usando, mas se ele acha que iria conseguir alguma coisa comigo estava muito enganado. –Ciúmes amor?

–Não. –eu disse. –Você pode enfiar isso ai que você tem entre as pernas em quem você quiser. –dei de ombros.

–Bella olha pra mim. –ele pediu, mas me neguei a olha-lo, então ele pegou em meu queixo me obrigando a encara-lo. –Elas estão ai antes de eu te conhecer, desde antes do nosso noivado eu não as uso mais.

–Então porque você as guarda ai?

–Sei lá. –ele deu de ombros. –Faz muito tempo que não paro pra limpar meu carro. –estreitei meus olhos em sua direção.

–Se você pensa que vai usa-las comigo está bem enganado querido. –eu lhe avisei.

–Eu não penso. –ele se aproximou sorrateiramente de mim colocando os lábios em meu ouvido. –Porque quando eu a fizer minha, nenhum pedaço de plástico vai estar entre nós. –e dizendo isso ele se voltou para seu assento, como se não tivesse dito nada demais e ligou a ignição dando partida.

E eu? Eu estava completamente arrepiada em meu lugar, hiper-ventilando e ainda sem reação pelo que ele havia acabado de dizer.

Acho que chegamos, pois Edward parou o carro. Não sei onde estou porque simplesmente não consegui prestar atenção no caminho. As palavras de Edward ainda ardiam em mim. Como ele pode simplesmente dizer algo assim e fingir que nada aconteceu.

–Vem Bella. –olhei para os lados dando de cara com a floresta.

–Serio que você vai me levar pro meio do mato? –eu disse descendo do carro e me colocando ao seu lado.

–Deixa de ser tão obtusa, é só uma trilha. –ele riu da minha cara, quem ele pensa que é para me chamar de obtusa?

–Ok senhor sabe tudo, para onde essa trilha vai dar então? –perguntei, afinal eu estava mesmo curiosa.

–Você vai ver. –ele acionou as travas e o alarme do carro, eu não havia percebido que ele pegou as coisas no banco de trás do carro e começou a caminhar em direção a uma trilha feita entre as arvores.

–Vamos fazer um piquenique? –comecei a caminhar ao seu lado e ele segurou minha mão contra a sua e o calor de sua palma na minha me acalmou, era um quentinho gostoso e confortável.

–Sim. –ele respondeu simplesmente.

Caminhamos por uns dez minutos. Ocasionalmente ele dizia alguma coisa, um comentário sobre a floresta, ou então sobre seu consultório.

–Chegamos. –ele disse assim que meus olhos encontraram uma vasta campina, flores roxas e amarelas espalhadas aqui e ali. O som dos passarinhos e do riacho logo a frente fazia daquele um lugar mágico.

–Como você encontrou esse lugar? –perguntei encantada, soltei de sua mão e adentrei na campina, totalmente fascinada com a beleza daquele lugar.

–Quando adolescente eu costumava fazer muita trilha com meu pai e acabamos encontrando esse lugar. –ele se colocou ao meu lado e estendeu uma manta na relva macia. –Desde então sempre vinha aqui para pensar, ou quando queria ficar sozinho.

–É lindo aqui. –me sentei ao seu lado na manta, meio tímida com a situação.

–Não tanto quanto você. –ele disse acariciando meu rosto e me dando um singelo selinho nos lábios. As borboletas em meu estomago batiam suas asas ansiosas, querendo e esperando por mais daquela sensação.

Eu não poderia descrever aquela tarde com nenhuma definição que não fosse perfeita. Edward e eu passamos o dia ali nos conhecendo.

Ele perguntou desde a minha cor favorita, que eu disse ser roxo, filmes e bandas preferidas e eu lhe devolvia com as mesmas perguntas. Sua cor favorita era azul, seu cantor favorito era Blake Shelton, quem diria que Edward Cullen gosta de country, o filme era Velozes e Furiosos. E ele adora livros de ficção juvenil e clássicos como Jane Austen, dividindo os mesmos gostos sobre a literatura comigo.

Ele me contou um pouco sobre a sua estadia na faculdade e sobre os amigos que ele havia feito ali. Um tal de James que estava para vim visita-lo, e ele pensava em fazer parceria com ele na clinica de pediatria da família, já que James era como um irmão para ele.

Sua lista de namoradas era bem longa e eu me incomodei um pouco com aquilo, mas não lhe disse nada, afinal não era da minha conta o que ele fez antes de me conhecer.

–E você quantos namorados teve? –corei com sua pergunta.

–Não quero falar sobre isso. –eu disse virando meu roto para o riacho, onde alguns animais bebericavam agua aqui e ali.

–Porque? Foram tantos assim?

–Não. –respirei fundo, eu sabia que ele não ia desistir até ter uma resposta minha. –Nunca tive um namorado antes, você é o primeiro e se quer saber, você foi o primeiro cara que eu beijei também. –eu encarei seu olhar perplexo e vi sua confusão se dissipando e passando a ser uma alegria genuína.

–Você vai achar ruim se eu te disser que essa é a melhor coisa que já ouvi na vida? –ele disse rolando seu corpo para cima do meu e me prendendo ali, numa prisão com seus braços.

–Machista. –respondi antes que ele atacasse meus lábios em um beijo incrível.

O que era apenas para ser um beijo se tornou uma confusão de mãos para todo o lado, depois de arrancar minha blusa Edward massageava meus seios com um olhar fascinado, sua mão foi escorregando por minha barriga até parar em meu umbigo, brincando com meu piercing.

–Quando você o colocou? –ele perguntou dando beijinhos em minha barriga.

–Ano passado, eu e as meninas colocamos juntas. –eu disse por entre o folego, afinal eu não estava muito a fim de conversar sobre isso agora.

–Alice tem um também?

–Sim. –eu disse entre um gemido quando sua mão voltou para meu seio, abaixando o sutiã expondo-o para ele. Era uma loucura tremenda eu deixar ele me tocar dessa forma, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia impedi-lo de continuar. Então segui o ditado, ajoelhou tem que rezar!

Sua boca substituiu sua mão, mordiscando meus mamilos, que estavam extremamente sensíveis. Com presteza, Edward também arrancou meu sutiã. Eu estava pouco a pouco perdendo o controle, minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas por dentro da camisa, rapidamente ele se levantou e arrancou sua camisa pela cabeça, jogando-a de lado, expondo seu peitoral para mim. Ele não era do tipo todo definido, seus músculos não eram exagerados, eram na dosagem certa para fazerem miséria com a minha imaginação. Minha mão passeou por sua barriga, parando no cós de sua calça, ele olhava o percurso de mim mão com curiosidade e respirando rápido quase sem folego, com uma dose de coragem abri o cinto e a braguilha, acariciando o caminho até quase tocar seu membro.

–Merda. –ele gemeu e voltou a me atacar com suas mãos e lábios.

Rapidamente suas mãos voaram para minha calça, tirando ela de mim, deixando-me apenas de calcinha. E sem que eu percebesse, pois eu estava muito distraída com as expressões faciais que ele fazia, senti minha calcinha também sendo arrancada de meu corpo, me deixando ali totalmente a sua mercê, eu não seria capaz de pará-lo, e não sabia se teria forças para impedi-lo também.

–Você é tão linda. –ele sussurrou, seu dedo percorrendo a linha do meu pescoço, até chegar ao inicio de minha intimidade depilada, me tocando ali, adentrando seu dedo entre os lábios da minha feminilidade, ministrando toques que faziam calafrios percorrerem todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que meus dedos dos pés se curvassem. –Amor eu quero fazer uma coisa. –ele disse enquanto depositava beijos em todo o meu corpo, descendo cada vez mais, abrindo minhas pernas com as mãos e parando com a cabeça entre elas.

–Oh não. –eu tentei impedi-lo, prevendo o que ele queria fazer, mas antes que eu o alcançasse sua língua ocupava o mesmo espaço que seus dedos estavam antes. –Droga! –eu quase gritei quando ele começou a investir mais profundamente com sua língua em mim, agarrei seus cabelos, sentindo meu corpo se contorcer em um orgasmo intenso. –Isso foi... –eu respirava sem folego.

–Você é uma delicia sabia?–Edward estava com um sorriso sacana enquanto lambia os lábios e voltava o trajeto do meu corpo até a minha boca, depositando beijos de boca aberta e quando nossos lábios se tocaram senti meu gosto ali presente.

–Minha vez. –eu girei de forma que ele estivesse embaixo do meu corpo.

–Bella não... –ele tentou me impedir da mesma forma que fiz com ele, mas rapidamente infiltrei minha mão em sua calça arrancando seu membro para fora, totalmente ereto em minha direção.

Eu ainda não estava pronta para fazer sexo oral nele, então fiz o mesmo que na noite anterior embaixo do chuveiro, enquanto me inclinava sobre seu corpo, beijando-o minha mão fazia os movimentos de vai e vem em seu membro.

–Porra! –ele gritou e então senti seu liquido quente jorrando em minha barriga. –Me deixa limpar isso. –ele disse ofegante, puxando um pedaço da manta e limpando a minha barriga, mas mesmo assim ela continuou pegajosa, não achei tão nojento, eu ouvia as garotas na escola falando que aquilo era muito nojento, mas não era algo tão insuportável assim. Deitei por cima de seu corpo, sentindo seu membro flácido em minha barriga.

Ele deu uma risadinha baixa.

–O que foi? –o encarei. –Eu fiz algo de errado?

–Não, você é maravilhosa. –ele fazia movimentos circulares em minha costa, me mandando uma sensação de calmaria. –É que eu nunca nos imaginei nesta situação antes.

–Ah. –corei, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço cheiroso.

Eu senti o sol da tarde esquentando minha pele, e os carinhos de Edward continuaram por um bom tempo.

Depois de uma sessão de amassos digna de uma sessão de filme pornô em uma locadora, e depois do lanche da tarde Edward propôs voltarmos para casa.

O caminho de volta foi feito em um clima leve. Eu ainda meio tímida pela intimidade que trocamos na campina, mas ainda assim sua presença era confortante.

Eu não sabia que eu podia me sentir assim com ele. Mas por outro lado eu queria impelir esses sentimentos para longe de mim, afinal ainda tinha toda aquela coisa de casamento arranjado e sem sentimentos. Embora ele fosse o cara mais carinhoso, gentil e apaixonante do mundo, eu sabia que ele fazia aquilo pura e simplesmente para termos uma boa convivência em nosso casamento forçado, afinal quem queria viver em pé de guerra embaixo do próprio teto? E eu como uma boba iludida estava caindo certinho nessa armadilha chamada amor.

Eu sabia que iria quebrar a cara, mas o que eu poderia fazer, eu já estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen, e isso era uma coisa que não tinha como voltar atrás, não dava simplesmente para você arrancar o sentimento de dentro de você.

Afinal se fosse fácil assim deixar de amar alguém, não existiram tantos livros, filmes e músicas sobre corações partidos e amores impossíveis.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu ainda não estava acreditando em tudo o que havia acontecido naquela campina. Era como se eu fosse acordar a qualquer momento do melhor sonho da minha vida. Ver Bella ali totalmente entregue a mim, comigo lhe dando prazer sem pudores, era indescritível a sensação, não existiam palavras suficientes para descrever como me senti naquele momento. Mesmo que não houvéssemos consumado o ato, foi muito mais intimo o que compartilhamos do que qualquer casal que transavam por ai sem motivos, apenas por puro desejo, pois Bella querendo ou não, o que nós dois fizemos ali, com a natureza de testemunha, foi amor.

Eu não a havia levado ali com a intenção de seduzi-la, foi só um premio, eu queria que nós nos conhecêssemos melhor, que passássemos algum tempo de qualidade juntos sem a intromissão de ninguém e por fim acabamos descobrindo muitos gostos em comum, que iam de musica a livros.

Eu estava conquistando Bella, e pouco a pouco eu ia derrubando as barreiras que nos separava com muito carinho, amor, compreensão e acima de tudo muita paciência, pois ela era alguém de sentimentos delicados, eu sabia que Bella se machucava com facilidade, apesar de tentar esconder com essa pose de durona. Ela era sensível, justamente por não ter o carinho dos pais, eu precisava dar um jeito naquilo eu só não sabia muito bem o que eu faria para ajudá-la a respeito disso.

O caminho de volta a minha casa estava sendo sossegado, não falávamos nada, e da minha parte eu curtia as deliciosas e prazerosas lembranças de nossa tarde, onde com devoção lhe dei prazer com a minha boca, sentindo seu gosto salgado na ponta de minha língua, e pelo corar das bochechas da minha menina ela também estava se lembrando.

–Bella eu tenho que te alertar sobre algo. –puxei assunto quando pegamos a rodovia principal, a que levaria até a minha casa, lá passaríamos um tempo com minha família até eu levá-la embora. Afinal, ela estava sem carro, pois como eu havia pedido Alice sorrateiramente sequestrou suas chaves e o levou até a sua casa, voltando com Jasper, só para ter mais alguns minutos com a minha menina quando eu a levasse embora.

–Sobre o que? -ela me encarou com o olhar um tanto alarmado.

–Nossas mães.

–O que têm elas?

–Provavelmente elas estão planejando algo grandioso para a festa do nosso casamento, eu sei que você não quer isso, mas se for da sua vontade eu as impeço. –eu disse, afinal eu ainda me lembrava de que Bella não queria nada dessas coisas, como um casamento grandioso, festas e lua de mel.

–Tudo bem. –ela deu de ombros para a minha total confusão, ela virou o rosto para a estrada.

–Bella tem certeza?

–Não vamos tirar esse gosto delas não é? –é impressão minha eu ela estava sendo sarcástica, preferi me manter calado, pois o assunto do casamento levou embora qualquer resquício de sorriso do seu rosto.

O resto do caminho foi em total silencio e eu estava quase maluco quando estacionei em frente a minha casa, eu não queria que esse fim de semana terminasse ele foi muito especial para mim e eu sabia que de alguma forma havia sido especial para Bella também, ela só não admitia, pois era muito teimosa.

–Bella. –lhe segurei pelo pulso, antes que ela saísse do carro. –Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adorei nosso fim de semana juntos. –tentei lhe passar todo o meu amor com aquelas palavras.

–Eu também gostei. –ela disse baixinho, e aquelas três palavrinhas, ainda que não fossem as tão esperadas por alguém apaixonado, inflou meu peito de felicidade.

–Que bom que você gostou meu anjo. –aproximei meu rosto do seu lhe dando um delicado beijo em sua testa, ouvindo um suspiro baixinho vindo da minha menina. –Eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer. –dei meu melhor sorriso para ela.

–Diga então.

–Já que você mudou de ideia sobre a festa de casamento, isso significa que você mudou de ideia sobre a nossa lua de mel também?

–Edward! –ela estava completamente vermelha e saiu do carro batendo a porta com força e soltei uma gargalhada, ela ficava linda envergonhada!

Bella parecia uma gatinha selvagem quando a alcancei na entrada de casa, seu rosto completamente corado e de braços cruzados.

–Vamos neném, você não me respondeu. –impedi que ela abrisse a porta colocando meu corpo de frente a ela.

–Edward, por favor, me deixa entrar. –ela disse com uma voz que era até pecado negar qualquer coisa ela, seu rosto parecia um pimentão de tão vermelhinho que estava, resolvi por hora não importuná-la com esse assunto, mas isso não significa que eu iria ficar quieto quanto a esse assunto, pois se existia uma possibilidade de termos a nossa lua de mel eu a agarraria com unhas e dentes.

–Eu ainda vou te cobrar uma resposta neném. –sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto abria a porta para que ela entrasse totalmente desconcertada.

–Edward o que você fez com a Bella? –Alice veio direto a nós, puxando Bella de meu lado e a sentando no mesmo sofá em que eu havia tocado a minha menina mais intimamente pela primeira vez.

–Vocês estavam de sacanagem! –tinha que ser Emmett, ele soltou uma tremenda gargalhada vendo que Bella corou ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível, eu tinha certeza de que eu tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha que não negava em nada. –Eu falei que eles estavam de sacanagem passa minha grana Jazz!

Existia uma coisa sobre Emmett, uma coisa muito chata, ele apostava por tudo, desde resultado de futebol até a vida pessoal das pessoas, eu só esperava que aquilo não virasse um vicio algum dia, mas se bem conheço meu irmão, ele fazia aquilo para importunar as pessoas a sua volta, por ser brincalhão como era, mas não se enganem Emmett podia ser um palhaço às vezes desde que não pisassem em seu calo.

–Emm para se chato. –me sentei ao lado de minha menina abraçando-a pela cintura, quase a trazendo para meu colo.

–Edward deixa de ser grudento, credo! –Alice tentou tirar Bella de mim, mas pelo visto minha menina não queria sair de meus braços também, pois se grudou mais ainda a mim, fazendo com que meu sorriso se alargasse ainda mais, no fim da noite eu teria câimbras no rosto de tanto sorrir.

–E você deixa de ser uma anã enxerida. –baguncei seu cabelo e recebi uma almofadada.

Vi que Bella ficou apenas observando eu e meus irmãos durante o resto da noite. Enquanto bagunçávamos pedimos uma pizza, eu bebi uma cerveja enquanto jogava videogame com os meninos e as meninas tinham subido para o quarto de Alice, provavelmente para fofocar ou para Alice poder brincar de Barbie com suas amigas. Não que minha irmã ainda brincasse de bonecas, é só que as bonecas dela evoluíram, elas são humanas agora.

Era quase meia noite quando levei Bella embora, estávamos parados em frente a sua casa agora, de onde vinha uma luz fraca da janela da sala.

–Você não vai responder a minha pergunta anjo? –eu a havia trazido para o meu colo, querendo adiar ao máximo o momento em que eu a deixaria, dando por encerrado nosso fim de semana perfeito.

–Edward deixa de ser chato. –ela resmungou com o rosto enfiado em meu pescoço, dando pequenas fungadinhas ali, eu estava adorando tudo aquilo.

–Bella meu amor, nossa lua de mel é importante. –eu disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos cheirosos.

–É importante para você? –ela me encarou.

–Sim é. –respondi simplesmente.

–Então tudo bem. –ela disse para a minha total felicidade.

–Prometo que você não vai se arrepender. –disse com uma voz sedutora em sua orelha, escorregando beijinhos em seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele macia e cheirosa arrepiar com o meu contato.

–Tu-tudo bem. –ela gaguejou um pouco se desviando de mim. –É melhor eu ir, tenho aula amanhã.

–Espera. –lhe segurei antes que ela saísse. –Você esqueceu meu beijo de boa noite. -então a puxei para um beijo gostoso de boa noite. -Agora sim você pode ir. –e antes que ela saísse lhe dei um tapinha de leve em sua bundinha linda.

–Idiota. –ela me deu um olhar enviesado por cima do ombro e me mostrou seu dedo do meio e correu em direção a entrada de sua casa.

Só sai de lá quando tive certeza de que ela estava dentro de sua casa completamente segura. Suspirei enquanto dava partida no carro, é nosso fim de semana mágico havia oficialmente acabado e com ele viria todos os problemas e estresses da semana.

Tudo o que eu que queria era que nosso casamento chegasse logo, para eu tê-la em casa comigo sempre que eu chegasse do trabalho, me recebendo com seus lindos sorrisos e seus carinhos. Uma companheira com quem eu pudesse desabafar meus problemas no fim do dia, uma amiga para rir junto comigo e uma mulher/amante para eu ter nos braços no fim da noite e fazer amor, até que ambos cedessem ao sono nos braços um do outro.

Não era pedir de mais era?

E eu queria tudo isso com ela, por mais precipitado que tudo estivesse sendo eu não queria mais perder tempo, eu queria estar ao lado dela todos os dias de minha vida.

**Narrado por Bella**

Fechei a porta encostando-me a ela, totalmente sem folego, não sei pela rápida corrida do carro até aqui, ou pelas palavras de Edward ao nos despedirmos.

–Isso é hora de chegar em casa? –ouvi a voz de meu pai, o encontrei encostado na soleira da porta que levava até a cozinha, a TV da sala estava ligada.

–Eu estava com o Edward e a família dele. –respondi me encaminhando até as escadas.

–Não importa onde você estava, enquanto morar conosco terá que dar satisfações de sua vida, você passou o dia todo fora de casa. –ele esbravejou.

–Eu já disse onde eu estava, pensei que não se importasse que eu passasse o dia com meu noivo. –cuspi as palavras, toda aquela magia do fim de semana se esvaindo, dando lugar a raiva e a magoa. –Já que permitiram que eu passasse a noite com ele!

–Eu me importo, o que vão pensar de mim, se não posso controlar a minha filha, muito menos poderei controlar uma cidade.

–É só nisso que você pensa não é, na sua imagem de político correto. –segurei-me ao máximo, tentando controlar algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras que teimavam em querer cair.

–Se eu não pensar ninguém aqui o fará por mim, já que minha única filha se comporta como uma despudorada.

–Despudorada? É isso o que o senhor pensa de mim?

–É assim que você se comporta.

–Foda-se então. –cuspi as palavras correndo escada à cima.

–Isabella. –ainda ouvi Charlie gritar, mas não lhe dei a mínima atenção.

Afinal de contas esse casamento arranjado não poderia ser de todo ruim, pois assim eu sairia desse inferno que eu chamo de casa e pelo menos Edward me trata bem, como nunca meus pais me trataram antes. Eu sempre fui uma bonequinha de luxo que eles apresentavam em jantares e que minha mãe exibia para suas amigas, obrigando-me a vestir roupas caras e finas.

Eles nunca se importaram com meus sentimentos antes e não seria agora que eles o fariam, prova disso tudo era esse absurdo todo de casamento no qual fui jogada, eu sabia que era questão de tempo até que eles me jogassem nos braços de algum de seus amigos asquerosos e sanguessugas da sociedade.

Edward no fim das contas estava sendo a minha luz no fim do túnel, a minha salvação, porque com ele eu me sentia eu mesma e talvez nós pudéssemos ser felizes juntos. Eu só esperava que meus pais nunca se arrependessem da forma que me trataram, pois como a terceira lei de Newton diz: _A toda ação há sempre uma reação oposta e de igual intensidade._

Bati a porta do meu quarto com fúria e me joguei em minha cama, tentando a todo custo conter minhas lágrimas, que teimavam em cair de meus olhos, molhando meu travesseiro.

Não sei bem a hora em que peguei no sono, quando dei por mim o som do despertador em meu celular anunciava que já era hora de me levantar e enfrentar mais uma semana, que tinha tudo para ser péssima.

Desci a escada decidida a chegar mais cedo na escola para poder comer algo por lá, mas meus planos foram frustrados pela voz de minha mãe me convocando até a sala de jantar, onde ela desfrutava de seu café da manhã totalmente solitária, meu pai já deveria ter saído para cuidar de sua campanha politica.

–Bella, essa semana temos que escolher seu vestido de casamento querida. –minha mãe anunciou como quem comenta o tempo.

–Tudo bem. –concordei querendo evitar confusões a essa hora da semana, vi surpresa passar pelo seu rosto com a minha rápida concordância, mas logo ela se recompôs.

–Vejo que esta começando a aceitar seu casamento. –um pequeno sorrisinho se fez em seus lábios. –Isso é muito bom, você será muito feliz querida.

Agora a vez de ficar surpresa era minha, desde quando minha mãe se importa com a minha felicidade?

–Ah, ok. –eu estava embaraçada com aquela mínima demonstração de afeto e preocupação vindo dela. –Já vou indo então.

–Boa aula. - a ouvi dizer antes de estar fora de casa e sentir o cheiro da fraca chuva que caia, tentando clarear meus pensamentos.

Gente o que esta acontecendo nessa casa? Primeiro que Charlie nunca se importou com a hora que eu chegava em casa, a sua única objeção era que eu não lhe arrumasse tipo algum de dor de cabeça, e agora ele vem querendo me impor limites? E agora essa, Reneé me desejando felicidade em um casamento que eles me obrigaram a realizar e me desejando boa aula, nem no jardim de infância, quando fiquei com medo de estar sozinha e longe dos meus pais, ela me desejou uma boa aula.

Eu devo estar sonhando ainda ou meus pais são de lua e o humor e comportamento deles tinha tudo a ver com as fases da lua, como era com os cães e lobos, ou até mesmo com o mar.

Assim que entrei em meu carro me consolei pensando que a semana não poderia ser mais esquisita do que o meu dia que nem havia começado estava sendo.

Alice podia ser bem escorregadia quando queria. E nesse momento ela o estava sendo muito arisca ao fugir de mim, ela sabia que eu a pegaria de jeito assim que estivéssemos sozinhas, afinal ainda precisávamos ter uma conversa séria. Ontem enquanto ela me usava de Barbie em sua casa, não disse nada, pois Rose estava por perto, e mesmo ela sendo também minha melhor amiga, meu negócio com Alice era pessoal.

–Alice, nós precisamos conversar você não acha? –perguntei parada ao seu lado na lanchonete da escola, ela estava sentada na mesa com Jasper e Rose, Emmett não havia chegado ainda.

Era a minha única chance de ter essa conversa com ela, ou então ela escaparia de mim como fez o dia todo, correndo pelos corredores durante as trocas de aulas, não me esperando no estacionamento para irmos juntas para a aula como ela sempre fazia.

–Você acha é? –ela se virou para mim com um sorrisinho amarelo estampado no rosto.

–Sim, e vai ser por bem ou por mal, você quem escolhe. –ameacei.

–Tudo bem sua megera. –ela se levantou, jogando sua bolsa sobre os ombros e me seguindo.

Nesse momento uma sucessão de coisas aconteceu. Uma mensagem de Edward chegou em meu celular, um aluno trombou em mim no meio de sua corrida desenfreada, fazendo com que me celular voasse de minhas mãos e então uma multidão corria até a quadra de esportes gritando "Briga, briga!". Como Alice é a criatura mais curiosa que conheço, ela me arrastou para a quadra para vermos que eu acontecia, no caminho dei um jeito de desviar para pegar meu celular, mas deu perda total, a tela estava rachada.

–Droga! –gemi frustrada, eu nunca saberia o que Edward queria comigo agora.

–Repete o que você disse lá dentro. –chegamos à quadra e ouvi uma voz familiar gritando, me embrenhando entre os curiosos, pude ver Emmett socando a cara de um aluno e quando reconheci o agredido fiquei surpresa ao ver Jacob tentando desviar dos socos de Emm, o que estava acontecendo ali afinal?

Dois alunos tiveram o bom senso de segurar Emmett e ajudar Jacob a se levantar quando Emm estava prestes a chutá-lo na barrigada.

–Bastardo! –Emm cuspiu em Jacob e se soltou dos garotos que o seguravam, desvencilhando-se deles e alinhando suas roupas, vindo até onde nós estávamos parados, completamente chocados com o que havia acontecido.

–Emmett Cullen o que aconteceu? –Alice estava furiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o irmão, que estava com o supercilio sangrando.

–Aquele bastardo disse que iria comer a Bella na primeira oportunidade e depois daria um pé na bunda dela! –ele esbravejou apontando para Jacob que recebia a ajuda de alguns amigos para se levantar, sua boca coberta de sangue.

–Filho da puta! –Alice rugiu e saiu correndo em direção a Jacob antes que alguém pudesse segurá-la, Alice já metia os pés entre as pernas de Jacob lhe dando um belo chute nas bolas, o garoto arquejou e se dobrou ao meio caindo no chão gemendo de dor. –Pronto. –Alice veio até nós com cara de paisagem.

–Essa é a minha irmãzinha! –Emmett Alice tocaram suas mãos e caíram na risada, como se a situação fosse realmente engraçada.

E eu? Eu estava completamente em choque para esboçar alguma reação. Então era só por isso que ele queria sair comigo, para me comer, como Emmett havia dito, e me dar um pé na bunda. E depois o que? Sair espalhando para os quatro cantos o que havia feito comigo? O que ele iria ganhar com isso além de me humilhar em publico? Bastardo nojento.

–Alice me empresta o seu celular o meu quebrou. –eu disse seria.

–Ah claro amiga, aqui. –ela me entregou o aparelho rosa de ultima geração e me afastei de meus amigos para ter um pouco de privacidade.

Disquei o ultimo numero da ultima pessoa para quem eu ligaria em uma situação dessas.

–Alo. –disse a voz seria do outro lado da linha.

–Pai é a Bella... –relatei para ele o que havia acontecido, ouvindo meu pai praguejar do outro lado da linha. Eu parecia uma garotinha indefesa que precisava da ajuda do pai para tudo e naquele momento eu realmente me sentia assim.

–Esse desgraçado fez o que? –ele esbravejou depois que contei tudo, até mesmo sobre ter aceitado o convite para sair de outro garoto, mesmo estando noiva. –Fique calma querida, eu vou descobrir porque ele fez isso com você, ligue para seu noivo e peça para ele ir buscá-la e passe o dia na casa dos Cullen, sua mãe e eu não estaremos aqui e não quero que fique sozinha. –o ouvi dizendo algo para alguém do outro lado da linha. –Vou ligar para sua escola autorizando sua saída, à noite eu e sua mãe iremos buscá-la, até a noite.

–Até. –sussurrei olhando para o aparelho cor de rosa em minhas mãos como se fosse uma cobra de sete cabeças, não acreditando que eu havia ouvido mesmo aquelas palavras saindo da boca de meu pai. Haviam feito alguma lavagem cerebral nele por acaso?

Fiz uma pequena retrospectiva do meu dia, tentando me recompor e organizar meus pensamentos.

1-Minha mãe se preocupando com a minha felicidade

2-Alice fugindo de mim na escola

3-A história toda com o bastardo do Jacob

4-E agora meu pai, se preocupando com o meu bem estar e me chamando de querida?

Em que dimensão eu estou?

Fiz o que meu pai me disse e disquei para Edward.

–Fala baixinha. –ele atendeu prontamente pensando que era Alice.

–Ed é a Bella. –eu disse. –Será que você pode vir me buscar na escola?

–Claro em 15 minutos chego ai, aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou preocupado.

–Depois eu te conto. –suspirei.

Eu sentia o choro querendo se formar em minha garganta, mas eu me controlaria. Tudo isso o que aconteceu hoje me deixou em um estado de letargia e era só segunda feira ainda, eu não queria nem pensar no resto da semana.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Narrado por Edward**

Assim que coloquei meus pés no consultório já senti o peso da semana cair sobre meus ombros. Eu tinha vários prontuários de pacientes para organizar, eu sabia que era mais prático passar tudo para o computador, mas por preferencia pessoal eu gostava de ter tudo organizado em pastas em um armário de arquivos de metal, eu era meio das antigas, afinal eu não me dava muito bem com a tecnologia.

Em meio às organizações dos arquivos atendi dois pacientes, uma criança com uma febre muito forte e outra com cataporas, ao que parece uma epidemia de catapora estava se espalhando entre as crianças da cidade. Dei uma pausa na organização dos arquivos e para relaxar um pouco me reclinei em minha cadeira de couro marrom pensando seriamente em tirar um cochilo.

Já que a minha menina havia aceitado a possibilidade de termos uma lua de mel eu tinha que escolher um lugar. Teria que ser um lugar perfeito e que a agradasse, então eu precisaria investigar mais um pouco sobre suas preferencias, Alice poderia me ajudar nisso, afinal eu não tinha muito tempo de sobra e ninguém melhor do que Alice para me ajudar com esses detalhes, meu casamento estava marcado para o fim desse mês, ou seja, daqui a duas semanas Isabella Swan se tornaria a Sra. Cullen, ou seja, minha mulher. O meu monstro possessivo interior se regozijava ao saber que logo ela seria nossa. Mesmo que não fosse o casamento que eu planejava era melhor do que nada. Mas eu sabia que com o tempo eu poderia convencê-la a casarmos em uma igreja e sermos abençoados por Deus, afinal não era muito querer ver minha mulher vestida de noiva e caminhando até mim, era?

Mandei uma mensagem para minha pequena lhe desejando uma boa semana e aguardei a sua resposta.

–Filho, posso entrar. –ouvi a voz de meu pai e leves batidinhas na porta.

–Claro pai. –ele entrou calmo como sempre, e se sentou na cadeira a minha frente.

–Está preocupado? –perguntei ao ver seu semblante, ele tirou os óculos e passou a mão pela testa, secando o suor imaginário, já que ali a temperatura estava bem fresca.

–Leah pediu demissão hoje. –ele disse.

Leah trabalhava como secretaria no consultório da família desde os 16 anos, era uma garota muito seria e responsável e de extrema confiança para nós, além de fazer um trabalho impecável em nosso consultório, sendo extremamente organizada. No pouco tempo em que trabalho aqui com meu pai pude observar essas coisas na garota, além dela ser muito seria.

–Porque o que aconteceu? –eu estava preocupado, acima de tudo por ela ser filha de um dos grandes amigos de minha família, Harry Clearwater e sua esposa e filhos.

–Nada, esta tudo bem com ela, na verdade ela está saindo mais cedo para a faculdade, aquela menina é muito inteligente e conseguiu se formar mais cedo no ensino médio. –eu vi um pequeno sorriso de orgulho no rosto de meu pai, ele sempre apoiou os estudos de Leah, afinal ela queria ser pediatra como nós. –Aquela lá tem um futuro brilhante.

–Mas o que faremos sem ela agora? –perguntei, afinal não seria tão fácil assim arrumar alguém de confiança.

–Aí é que esta.

–Podemos colocar um anuncio no jornal. –sugeri.

–Melhor não, não quero qualquer uma aqui, precisamos de alguém de confiança. –ele se levantou. –Bom vou ligar para sua mãe vai que a filha de alguma amiga está à procura de emprego, ainda temos essa semana para substituir Leah.

–Ok qualquer coisa me avise e eu coloco o anuncio no jornal. –aquela seria nossa ultima opção.

–Já vou indo, tenho consulta marcada pra daqui a pouco. –meu pai saiu fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

Voltei ao trabalho com os arquivos e meia hora depois o nome de Alice piscava na tela do meu celular. Não era Alice, era minha Bella e pela sua voz no telefone ela deveria estar profundamente abalada.

–Leah segura às pontas ai, vou buscar Bella na escola. -eu disse jogando meu jaleco para que ela guardasse e pegando minha carteira e chaves.

–Mas Dr. Cullen... –não dei tempo para que ela terminasse, sai dali transtornado, preocupado com a minha menina, será que ela havia se machucado?

Algo me dizia que Bella precisava urgentemente de mim, e eu estaria lá por ela em todos os momentos. Feito um louco dirigi até sua escola, seguindo direto para a secretaria depois de estacionar o carro.

–Edward o que você faz aqui? –a voz de meu pai me questionou quando cheguei à sala de espera da escola.

–Bella me ligou pedindo para que eu viesse buscá-la, mas o que o senhor faz aqui? –perguntei confuso.

–Emmett e Alice se meteram em briga com o garoto dos Black. –ele disse com ar de desgosto.

–Sr. Cullen. –um senhor de óculos, esse deveria ser o diretor, e meu pai se levantou indo até a sala dele, quando a porta foi aberta vi três figuras lá. Alice, Emmett e o Black.

Emmett olhou para fora em minha direção e deu um grande sorriso levantando a mão e fazendo sinal de 'jóinha'. Eu estava realmente preocupado querendo saber o que de fato havia acontecido.

–Ed. - a voz de minha menina me tirou de meus devaneios.

Nunca gostei que me chamasse assim, sempre gostei que meu nome fosse pronunciado corretamente, mas na voz da minha garota o apelido não poderia soar mais perfeito.

–Meu anjo o que aconteceu? –fui até ela a abraçando, ela realmente estava abalada, seu pequeno nariz estava vermelho como se ela houvesse chorado.

–Sr. Cullen, o senhor precisa assinar a dispensa dela. –a secretaria me entregou um papel que rapidamente assinei, saindo dali com Bella agarrada a mim.

–Bella teremos que ir para o consultório, Leah esta lá sozinha, algum problema? –questionei quando entramos em meu carro.

–Tudo bem. –ela deu de ombros.

Agora mais calmo, vendo que a minha Bella estava fisicamente bem, voltei para o consultório, mas ainda assim preocupado com ela.

–Senhor, seu pai tinha um paciente marcado para daqui meia hora, ele ligou pedindo para que transferisse para o senhor. –Leah me disse apressada, assim que entrei com Bella, que havia voltado a se agarrar a mim.

–Só me avise quando o paciente chegar sim. –fui para a minha sala fechando a porta em seguida me acomodei em minha cadeira colocando Bella sentadinha em meu colo.

–Anjo o que aconteceu? –acariciei seu rosto e ela fez uma careta engraçada.

–O que dizia na sua mensagem, meu celular quebrou antes que eu pudesse ler. –ela se endireitou em meu colo, e caramba eu não era de ferro, se ela continuasse assim eu não conseguiria me comportar direito.

–Só lhe desejei uma boa semana. –dei pequeno beijos em seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume delicado.

–Começou horrível minha semana. –ela resmungou.

–Me conta tudo então. –pedi e então ela começou um relato de seu dia.

Os próximos dez minutos foram ocupados por Bella, que me contou tudo o que havia acontecido e o motivo de meu pai estar na escola.

–Não acredito que esse filho da puta saiu falando essas coisas de você! –eu tremia de raiva em meu lugar, sentindo meu sangue gelar em minhas mãos, só não sai dali para ir atrás do safado do Black por que eu tinha que cuidar de Bella, que estava fragilizada com o ocorrido e precisava de mim.

Eu queria pegar aquele merdinha e encher a cara dele de socos, mas infelizmente ele era menor de idade, mas Emmett já havia se vingado por mim, só espero que ele nunca mais se aproxime da minha menina de novo, ou então não estou nem ai se ele é menor de idade ainda e acabo com a raça daquele infeliz.

–Me desculpa Ed, por ter aceitado sair com ele. –ela afundou o rosto em meu pescoço. –Eu estava com raiva não era minha intenção te trair.

–Não vou dizer que fiquei feliz com sua atitude, porque não sou hipócrita, mas vou te perdoar desde que você aceite que é só minha. –a apertei em meus braços.

–Eu sou sua. –sua voz baixinha disse, o monstro possessivo queria jogá-la em minha mesa e provar para ela, que ela era mesmo minha da forma mais deliciosa possível, mas agora não era o momento para isso. –Eu só não entendo... –ela deu de ombros e voltou a afundar o rosto em meu pescoço, eu adorava essa mania dela!

–O que você não entende amor? –acariciei sua costa querendo acalmá-la.

–O que ele iria ganhar me humilhando daquela forma, sempre evitei me expor, nunca me meti em confusão, nunca fiz nada pra alguém me odiar dessa forma.

–Anjo, às vezes as pessoas são cruéis mesmo, não existe um motivo para fazer isso a não ser por maldade, para provar que podem fazer o que bem entendem. –ergui seu rosto para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos pelo choro, jurei a mim mesmo naquele momento que eu nunca seria o causador daquele semblante triste que eu faria o possível e o impossível para tê-la feliz ao meu lado, eu lhe daria o 'felizes para sempre' que ela merecia.

–Porque sempre que alguém se aproxima de mim é por interesse, porque ninguém pode gostar de mim pelo que sou?

–Bella eu...

–Dr. Cullen o paciente de seu pai chegou. –Leah interrompeu minha declaração, me deixando completamente frustrado, aquele era o momento perfeito para que minha menina soubesse de meus sentimentos.

–Tudo bem. –suspirei fundo tentando me controlar para não ser grosso com a garota. –Meu anjo você pode ficar com a Leah por alguns minutos?

–Ah okay. –ela se levantou de meu colo com o rosto totalmente corado.

–Depois você volta aqui. –dei um tapinha em meu colo só para vê-la corar ainda mais, eu adorava vê-la daquele jeito toda corada.

**Narrado por Bella**

Sai da sala de Edward seguindo Leah, a secretaria do consultório. Eu já havia visto algumas vezes na escola, na maioria das vezes ela estava sozinha, sempre com um livro em mãos. Como Leah nunca foi de muitos amigos e nunca conversou comigo, resolvi ficar na minha esperando que Edward terminasse sua consulta e fiquei foleando algumas revistas que tinha ali.

–E não se esqueça de tomar seu remédio certinho hein mocinha! –a porta da sala de Edward se abriu e ele saiu de lá com uma menininha no colo, seguido pela mãe dela, a garotinha devia ter uns quatro anos e tinha um pirulito na mão, a garotinha estava cheia de pintinhas vermelhas espalhadas pelo corpo. –Leah marque o retorno da Nicole para daqui a uma semana tudo bem. –ele entregou a garotinha para a mãe dela. –Tente impedir ela de coçar as cataporas se não pode acabar virando uma ferida e infeccionar, é só dar o banho com as pastilhas que receitei, não é para durar mais que uma semana, mas é bom tomar bastante cuidado, se ela piorar venha até aqui o mais rápido possível. – eu fiquei lá sentadinha apenas observando ele com a garotinha e fiquei encantada com a forma que ele olhava para ela, Edward era tão doce com crianças!

–Obrigada Dr. Cullen. –a mãe da garotinha agradeceu lhe dando um aperto de mão. –Agradeça a ele Nick.

–Brigada tio Ed. –ela tirou o pirulito da boca para agradecer, mas depois o doce já estava em sua boquinha novamente, lambuzando todo o seu rostinho com o doce em sua fofura extrema de bochechas gordinhas e de maria chiquinha no cabelo.

–De nada linda se cuida viu. –Edward bagunçou o cabelo da garotinha e as observou sair do consultório. –Tudo bem minha linda? –ele veio em minha direção.

–Tudo. –eu disse pegando na mão que ele me estendia.

–Leah qualquer coisa me avise. –ele entrou comigo em sua sala sentando-se em sua cadeira e me colocando em seu colo novamente. Foi automático, abracei seu pescoço e afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, ele tinha um cheiro tão bom.

–Você fica tão fofo perto de uma criança. –eu disse.

–Fofo? –ele se afastou para me olhar. –De todos os elogios que você pode me dar tem que ser fofo?

–Por quê? Você não gosta? –com a mão em sua nuca, acariciei o local, afundando meu dedo no cabelo dele. Eu já disse que era apaixonada pelo cabelo dele?

–Só é meio broxante sabe, um homem ser chamado de fofo.

–Então eu te chamo do que?

–Sei lá... –ele tinha um sorriso safado. –De gostoso... –disse dando beijinhos em meu pescoço, subindo até meu lóbulo e dando uma mordidinha ali fazendo todos os pelinhos do meu corpo se arrepiar.

–Ou só Ed. –ofeguei quando sua mão subiu pela lateral do meu corpo e parou em cima do meu seio dando um aperto firme ali.

–Ou só Ed. –ele confirmou e em seguida me puxou para um beijo de perder o fôlego.

–Edward. –gemi seu nome baixinho quando ele começou a dar leve chupões em meu pescoço.

–Hmmm. –ele nem se deu ao trabalho de parar o que fazia ali.

–Sem deixar marca. –ofeguei quando ele chupou mais forte.

–Quando você for minha mulher, vou te deixar cheia de marcas. –ele me olhou com aquele sorriso torto de fazer qualquer mulher se derreter aos seus pés.

–Não vai não. –eu disse indignada. –O que vão pensar de mim se eu chegar à escola com o pescoço todo roxo?

–Que eu sou um ótimo marido e suas colegas vão ficar com inveja de você. –bufei enquanto estreitava os olhos para ele.

–Nada disso, elas vão ficar te assediando depois! –bati em seu ombro.

–Ciúmes neném? –virei meu rosto tentando ignorá-lo, mas isso é meio difícil quando você está no colo de Edward Cullen. –Tudo bem não vou deixar marcas. –ele me apertou em seus braços. –Pelo menos não em locais visíveis. –a promessa me deixou arrepiada só de imaginar os locais em que aquela boca poderia estar. Ele me apertou em seus braços me puxando para outro beijo.

–Você não tem que trabalhar não? –eu disse tentando me levantar de seu colo e tentando me recompor do ultimo beijo, meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e minha blusa estava amassada depois de Edward puxar ela para cima para ter acesso livre aos meus peitos, eu nunca ia entender o porquê dele gostar tanto deles, não tinha nada demais ali, eles eram pequenos e sem graça nenhuma.

–Tudo bem, mas pare de me distrair então. –me levantei de seu colo, indignada, eu estava distraindo ele?

–Precisa de alguma ajuda? –ignorei sua provocação, pois quem precisava de distração aqui era eu.

Eu não podia deixar de pensar no que havia acontecido hoje. Nunca fui o tipo de garota que procura por confusão, sempre tentei ser o mais discreta possível tentando ser o mais invisível possível. Mas isso era meio difícil sendo filha de quem eu era e melhor amiga dos gêmeos Cullen, então as garotas na escola sempre me provocavam fazendo cochichos e fofocas sobre mim. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém sem ser Edward, nem mesmo havia aceitado convites para sair de ninguém também e quando aceito meu primeiro convite... Ainda bem que Alice interferiu, pois quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse de fato saído com Jacob, a essa altura meu nome estaria em todas as conversas, e não seria nada bom o que diriam sobre mim. O que Jacob iria ganhar com tudo isso? Humilhando-me desse jeito? Fama de garanhão ele já tinha, ele já era um dos caras mais populares da escola e sair comigo não alteraria em nada sua vida.

Concentrei-me em ajudar Edward a organizar seus arquivos em pastas. Havia um clima leve entre a gente, a toda hora ele fazia alguma gracinha, me provocava ou então me puxava para uns amassos em sua cadeira.

O celular de Edward começou a tocar.

–Atende pra mim anjo. –ele pediu, pois estava enfurnado no meio dos arquivos que ele tentava organizar.

–Alo.

–Quem tá falando? –uma voz masculina disse do outro lado.

–É a Bella quem tá falando? –perguntei confusa, pois não conhecia aquela voz.

–James, esse não é o celular do Edward?

–É sim. –respondi.

–Então Bella... –o tal de James disse com uma voz zombeteira. –Posso falar com o Edward?

–Ah claro. –mesmo não vendo o rosto desse cara me senti desconfortável com o tom de sua voz. –Ed é um tal de James, ele quer falar com você. –entreguei o celular para ele e voltei a organizar as pastas que ele havia me pedido.

–Fala cara! –Edward parecia animado. –Sim eu te liguei ontem pra te convidar pra ser testemunha no meu casamento. –o tal de James deve ter dito algo que desagradou Edward, pois ele fechou a cara. –Sim é ela sim, vai vir ou não? –o cara disse mais alguma coisa. –Daqui a duas semanas, até lá então. –Edward desligou o telefone rindo e balançando a cabeça.

–A gente vai precisar de testemunhas no casamento? -perguntei confusa, afinal eu pensava que era só ir ao cartório e assinar alguns papéis.

–Na verdade qualquer pessoa serve, é que o James é muito amigo meu e aproveitei para convidá-lo. –ele deu de ombros e voltou para o que fazia antes.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo e aproveitei para observar Edward trabalhando. El ficava tão lindo e sexy quando se concentrava em algo e ficava com aquela cara de sério.

Olhei a minha volta observando mais sua sala, parecia mais uma extensão de seu quarto em sua casa, era bem clara e tinha vários livros e alguns CDs. Em uma instante atrás de sua mesa havia várias fotos dele com sua família. Várias de Emmett e Alice fazendo gracinhas, de um Edward pequeno e ruivinho, a coisa mais lindinha que eu já vi era Edward criança, todo gordinho e bochechudo.

–O que você tanto olha linda? –senti seus braços me abraçando por trás e seu queixo descansar em meu ombro.

–Você era tão lindinho quando criança. –me virei para ele.

–Era não sou mais? –ele fez um bico parecendo chateado.

–Não. –ri de sua cara magoada.

–Então você me acha feio é isso? –definitivamente ele estava emburrado.

–Essas palavras não saíram da minha boca, na verdade... –eu senti meu rosto esquentando. –Ah deixa de ser chato você sabe o efeito que causa!

–Que efeito Isabella? –sua voz dizendo meu nome completo era a coisa mais pecaminosa que já ouvi.

–Sabe de me deixar tonta quando está perto.

–Eu te deixo tonta? –suas mãos em minha cintura, lábios a centímetros do meu, me deixando ofegante com sua presença.

–Sim. –eu disse antes de atacar seus lábios com os meus.

–Sabe eu reparei que não temos nenhuma fotos juntos. –ele disse quando se separou de mim, ambos ofegantes.

–É a gente não tem. –não me pergunte como, mas estávamos novamente em sua cadeira, comigo sentada em seu colo.

–Aqui. –ele pegou seu celular e meio envergonhada me aproximei dele posando para a foto que ele tirava com a câmera de seu celular, tentando não fazer uma careta enquanto sorria com meu rosto colado no dele. –Vou mandar revelar e dou uma cópia pra você. –ele salvou a foto e colocou seu celular em sua mesa. –Agora onde estávamos? –aquele sorriso torto estava lá, o sorriso que fazia minhas pernas tremerem.

Nossos lábios se colaram novamente e em instantes, ele havia me sentado em sua mesa se colocando entre minhas pernas.

–Chega por hoje. –ele se soltou de mim, me deixando ali completamente ofegante pelo beijo maravilhoso e se jogou contra o encosto da cadeira.

–Mas já? Tá ficando velho mesmo ficou aí sentado o dia todo. –ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo e eu ri da sua cara e me levantei de sua mesa me recompondo, afinal quantas vezes eu tentei me arrumar depois de uma seção de amassos com Edward? Eu já havia perdido as contas.

–Vou te mostrar quem é o velho aqui, espera só a gente estar casados. –ele resmungou, algo em sua voz e em seu olhar me fez recuar. E então ele estava de pé caminhando lentamente em minha direção, como um predador intimidando sua presa, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia, uma presa e ele era o predador.

Senti a parede bater em minhas costas e Edward sorriu parado a minha frente, uma mão encostada à parede ao lado de minha cabeça, seu corpo a centímetros de se colar ao meu, enquanto uma mão acariciava a lateral de meu corpo.

–Você é tão linda sabia... –sua boca a centímetros da minha, eu podia sentir seu hálito mentolado em meu rosto, sua mão ainda me acariciando, fechei meus olhos esperando pelo beijo que nunca veio e então de repente o calor de seu corpo se foi, abri meus olhos confusa. –Vamos pra casa então? –ele tinha um sorrisinho enviesado no rosto e eu quis matá-lo naquele instante, mas resolvi entrar em seu jogo, peguei em sua mão e o fui com ele até seu carro, no caminho nos despedimos de Leah.

O caminho para sua casa foi silencioso. Eu ainda podia ver seu sorriso brincalhão ali. Assim que chegamos à casa dos Cullen notei que o carro de Emmett estava estacionado ao lado do de Carlisle. Seguimos de mãos dadas até a casa.

–Cadê a Alice e o pai? –Edward perguntou assim que entramos, Emmett jogava videogame na sala todo concentrado.

–Alice foi levar o carro da Bella até a casa dela, o Jazz vai trazer ela embora. –Emm disse sem desviar o olhar de seu jogo. –E o pai tá lá no escritório conversando com sei lá quem. –ele deu de ombros.

–E a mamãe? –Edward perguntou indo até o sofá, me arrastando com ele.

–Saiu com a mãe da Bella para resolver algumas coisas do casamento. –eu já devia saber que aquelas duas se uniram, mas preferi ignorar o comentário e deixei esse assunto para me preocupar quando fosse à hora.

–E o que aconteceu lá na escola? –eu quis saber.

–Eu e Alice vamos ficar de detenção junto com o otário do Black, por duas semanas. –ele deu de ombros.


	18. Capítulo18

**Capítulo 18**

**Narrado por Edward**

Subi as escadas pisando duro. Eu ainda estava chateado por Bella ter dito que eu estava velho. Eu tinha só 24 anos e podia facilmente passar por um cara de 21 anos, pois eu cuidava da muito bem da minha saúde e do meu corpo praticando exercícios físicos, a nossa diferença de idade não era tanta, era de sete anos e sinceramente, eu já havia visto casais com diferença de idades bem maiores do que essa e isso não ter sido empecilho algum, porque com nós tinha que ser diferente? Será que idade era algo muito importante para ela?

Enquanto me encaminhava para o banheiro para tomar um banho fui jogando minhas roupas de qualquer jeito pelo quarto, depois eu me preocuparia em pegá-las. Eu só queria clarear um pouco as ideias, afinal tentei não demonstrar que não havia gostado do comentário, mas no fim das contas eu havia ficado chateado de verdade pelas palavras de Bella em meu consultório.

Debaixo do chuveiro eu tomava um banho frio e terminava de me esfregar quando ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando, olhei para cima para ver quem era e quase caio para trás com a imagem a minha frente.

Bella totalmente nua, amarrando seus longos cabelos em um coque alto na cabeça, estava parada a minha frente sexy pra caralho. Seus seios empinadinhos em minha direção praticamente me convidando para tocá-los, a curvatura de sua cintura e a barriga lisinha com o piercing ali, eu estava simplesmente apaixonado por aquele adereço em seu corpo, ela era toda menininha algumas vezes, mas não se dava conta do quão sensual ela era.

Continuei descendo os olhos por seu corpo esguio, e eles se concentraram no pequeno triangulo entre suas pernas, e rapidamente me lembrei da tarde anterior, onde em um momento único de loucura eu estava com a cabeça entre suas pernas saboreando seu doce sabor e o quão maravilhado eu havia ficado com as reações que eu causava em seu corpo e com seus gemidos altos e meu nome saindo de sua boca quando ela gozou para mim. Minha minuciosa analise de seu corpo continuou e passou por suas coxas e pernas, imaginando-as envolta de meu quadril prendendo-me entre elas enquanto eu a fazia minha, repetidas vezes, sem parar para descansar até que ambos estivessem esgotados.

–Merda! -enfiei a cabeça embaixo da agua fria tentando me recompor, mas meu amigão lá de baixo já havia dado sinal de vida e estava completamente pronto para o que der e vier.

–Posso tomar banho com você? -ela veio em minha direção, caminhando feito uma gatinha manhosa.

–Não acho uma boa ideia. -e não era mesmo, pois ter seu corpo todo molhado tão próximo do meu faria me cometer uma loucura.

–Por quê? -tarde de mais, ela já havia entrado no box e molhava seus braços para se acostumar com a temperatura da agua.

–Sou velho demais pra isso. -eu disse deixando todo o meu ressentimento vir à tona.

–Vamos Ed, eu só estava brincando. -ela passou a mão por meu peito, fazendo calafrios descerem por meu corpo e meu sangue latejar em certa área. -Você está com tudo em cima. -ela deu uma risadinha meio tímida.

–Estava brincando é? -a virei de costas para mim com brusquidão para não cometer uma loucura com ela ali, mas aquela realmente não foi uma boa ideia, pois ter aquela bundinha redonda e empinadinha na direção do meu pau só terminou de fazer miséria com a minha mente e joguei tudo pro alto quando grudei seu corpo ao meu e ouvi um doce gemido sair de seus lábios suculentos. -Você gosta disso neném? -perguntei com a boca em sua orelha, e me deliciei ao ver sua pele se arrepiar com o ato.

–Gosto. -ela disse com a voz rouca e 'acidentalmente' meu pau roçou em sua bundinha e fiquei louco só de imaginar ele se enterrando em seu corpo, mais precisamente ali em sua bundinha.

_Merda Edward deixa de ser pervertido! Com ela as coisas não são desse jeito. Isabella é especial e acima de tudo é a mulher que você ama, você não pode tratá-la dessa forma, ela não é como as vadias que você pegava na faculdade!_–me dei um puxão de orelha mental e tentei me afastar dela para trazer um pouco de sanidade em minha cabeça, mas Bella não estava a fim de colaborar comigo e pegou meus braços rodeando-os em sua cintura, deixando-me abraçado a ela, seu corpo incrivelmente molhado e escorregadio.

–Droga Bella eu estou tentando manter o controle aqui. -essa menina ainda seria minha morte, pensei comigo mesmo, quando meu membro se acomodou no vão entre suas pernas por trás, louco para se enterrar em seu corpo.

–Não tente. -ela pegou uma mão minha e a acomodou em seu seio pequeno e suculento, e já que ela queria, eu não negaria, e fiz exatamente o que ela queria, apertei seu seio em minha mão e a outra foi escorregando sua barriga, brinquei um pouco com seu piercing, mas meu objetivo não era ali.

Meus dedos encontraram sua bucetinha quente, aquele lugar era meu Nirvana pessoal! Ela estava muito molhada, e com precisão comecei a esfregar meus dedos entre os lábios de sua intimidade arrancando gemidos altos dela, fazendo com que ela abrisse as pernas para melhor acomodar minha mão, e meu pau estava a centímetros de se enterrar em seu corpo, com a cabeça posicionada em sua entrada pedindo permissão para entrar, mas eu ainda tinha certo controle sobre mim e me contentei em apenas lhe dar prazer.

–Edward! -suas unhas cravaram em meu braço, sua cabeça pendeu para trás molhando seu cabelo que estava preso, senti suas pernas tremendo, aquilo era um claro sinal de que ela estava chegando em seu ápice, meus dedos foram para um ponto próximo a sua entrada e me concentrei em esfregar ali com um pouco mais de força, fazendo movimentos circulares. -Oh! -um fraco gemido saiu de seus lábios e eu sabia que ela estava gozando.

–Tudo bem? - avirei de frente para mim, encostando-a na parede, mantendo as mãos em sua cintura para que ela não caísse, ela ainda ofegante pelo recente orgasmo.

–Você é perfeito sabia? -ela jogou os braços em meu pescoço e uma de suas mãos foi para meu cabelo, e ataquei seus lábios com os meus, chupando seu lábio inferior entre os meus, infiltrando a língua em sua boca, explorando cada centímetro de sua boca quentinha.

–Linda eu preciso que você fique quietinha. -eu disse tendo uma ideia, eu também precisava me aliviar, ou então eu sofreria o mal das bolas roxas. -E por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não abra as pernas! -avisei e me afastei um pouco, posicionando a cabeça de meu pau em um ponto entre suas coxas, escorregando-o ali, imaginando que era o calor de sua intimidade me envolvendo. Literalmente eu estava fazendo sexo pelas coxas!

–E o que acontece se eu abrir? -ela estava ofegante.

–Só... Não abra. -eu disse entre gemidos quando comecei a me mover.

Acredite ou não minha menina estava gostando daquilo porque ela também gemia a cada estocada que eu dava entre suas pernas, suas mãos envolviam forte minha cintura, seu olhar fixando em meu membro se enterrando em suas coxas, aquela imagem era quente como o inferno. Eu estava frenético, empurrando com força quase no meu limite, uma mão minha agarrava seu cabelo e a outra eu apoiava na parede, e então de repente senti falta do calor dela envolta de mim.

–O que... -eu estava embasbacado quando ela ergueu uma coxa prendendo-a em meu quadril.

–Por favor. -eu sabia bem o que ela estava pedindo, mas eu não poderia dar isso a ela, pelo menos não agora.

–Bella... -com uma perna dela ainda em minha cintura, a rodeei em meus braços e bati com a cabeça no azulejo frio da parede. -Porque você faz isso comigo menina?

–Só um pouquinho, eu quero te sentir. -com ela pedindo assim quem teria coragem de negar? Eu não era forte o suficiente para tal coisa.

–Então fique quietinha e não se mexa por nada no mundo. -posicionei meu membro em sua entrada e forcei um pouco, entrando apenas com a cabecinha em seu calor, usando de toda a minha concentração para não me afundar de vez ali. Aquele simples contato me fez imaginar o quão apertada e deliciosa ela devia ser.

–Mais um pouco. -ela disse, olhei para seu rosto e seus olhos estavam fechados, ela estava totalmente entregue a mim naquele momento, e decidi não esperar mais para fazê-la minha, eu só precisava de sua confirmação.

–Tem certeza? -vi seus olhos se abrirem, e em tão ela acenou levemente confirmando, ela sabia muito bem o que eu perguntava, e não era só para saber se eu podia entrar um pouco mais, ela sabia que eu a faria minha naquele momento. -Vamos pra cama então. -desliguei o chuveiro, sai de dentro dela rapidamente para não terminar de consumar o ato com nós dois ali em pé, pois eu sabia que aquilo doeria para ela e eu a queria o mais confortável possível enquanto a fazia minha. A puxei pelas nádegas, a trazendo para meu colo com ela enrolando as pernas em volta de meu quadril e caminhei até meu quarto.

Parando ao lado da cama a coloquei de pé e soltei seus cabelos que caíram molhados em suas costas. Acariciei seu rosto lentamente querendo fixar aquela imagem em minha mente, aquele olhar de menina antes que eu a fizesse mulher, a _minha_ mulher.

–Tem certeza Bella, porque se eu começar não vou conseguir parar. -eu tinha que avisar, pois não queria que ela se arrependesse de nada depois.

–Eu quero ser sua. -ela disse antes de se deitar em minha cama, um verdadeiro monumento a ser admirado, lentamente ela abriu suas pernas me convidando para ficar entre elas, totalmente entregue a mim, do jeito que sempre imaginei.

–Você é tão linda. -eu disse me posicionando entre suas pernas, nem um pouco disposto a esperar mais, mas mesmo assim eu teria que ser delicado com ela. Coloquei meu membro em sua entrada, e como eu havia feito no banho entrei só com a cabecinha, aquilo seria bem lento, pois eu aproveitaria cada segundo, cada centímetro dentro dela. Afundei um pouco mais, vendo que ela fechou os olhos. -Olha pra mim baby. -pedi, eu queria ver seus olhos enquanto a fazia minha.

Quando eu começava a me afundar mais dentro dela, pronto para chegar as vias finais, batidas na porta me paralisaram.

–Olha eu sei que vocês estão de promiscuidade ai. -a voz brincalhona de Alice se fez presente, quando ela havia chegado? -Mas Bella, seus pais ligaram dizendo que daqui vinte minutos eles vêm te buscar.

–Alice tem o dom de aparecer bem na hora errada, só pode. -me retirei por completo de dentro dela e sentei na cama frustrado.

–Dá tempo ainda. -ela se sentou ao meu lado, acariciando meu cabelo.

–Não Bella. -me virei para encarar seus olhos. -Nossa primeira vez não vai ser assim, uma rapidinha, eu quero que seja especial pra você e eu pretendo ser bem lento, só pra poder ficar mais tempo dentro de você. -sorri de lado vendo seus olhos se arregalarem.

–Ah ok. -ela ficava linda envergonhada. -Mas e você... -ela apontou para o meio de minhas pernas.

–Depois eu me resolvo.

–Não. -e então em um átimo ela estava ajoelhada no chão a minha frente.

–Bella não... -tentei tirá-la dali, mas ela me deu um tapa em minha mão me afastando de tentar impedi-la.

–Só me diz se eu fizer alguma coisa errada, tudo bem?

Oh merda, eu tinha certeza de que essa imagem iria ficar gravada em minha retina para sempre e que todas as vezes que eu fechasse meus olhos que eu veria essa cena. Bella envolvia meu membro com seus lábios vermelhinhos e fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar, para não puxá-la pelos cabelos e foder sua boca com força. Ela começou os movimentos com timidez, e até arranhou meu pau com o dente, mas ela pegou o jeito rápido, pois já movia sua boca ritmadamente em meu pau e o que não cabia ela envolvia com suas delicadas mãos.

–Porra! -gemi quando sua língua raspou a cabecinha do meu membro e eu sabia que se eu não tirasse meu pau da sua boca agora que o estrago ia ser grande. -Bella chega. -puxei-a com delicadeza pelos cabelos.

–Fiz algo errado? -ela me olhava preocupada enquanto eu mesmo terminava o serviço com minha mão e então senti os jatos quentes espirrarem em minha coxa.

–Você foi perfeita, mas acho que você não iria querer isso né? -ri com a expressão em seu rosto, ela tinha os olhos direcionados bem onde eu havia gozado e para minha completa surpresa ela levou sua mão até ali.

–É grosso. -ela estava mesmo mexendo na minha porra? Ela nunca ia deixar de me surpreender, por que... Espera! Ela havia mesmo colocado o dedo com a minha porra na boca? Merda!

–Bella...

–Não é tão ruim quanto ouvi falar. -ela tinha uma careta engraçada. -Da próxima vez se você quiser... -ela deixou a sugestão no ar e eu entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer.

–Da próxima vez a gente vê isso anjo. -me levantei completamente feliz porque teria uma próxima vez. -Mas vamos, tenho que me limpar e seria bom se você descesse primeiro.

–Ok. -ela foi até suas roupas se vestindo rapidamente. -Vou ao quarto da Alice pra secar o cabelo. -ela saiu de meu quarto com o rosto em chamas.

Como ela conseguia isso? Em um momento ela era a criatura mais sensual do mundo e no outro aquela menininha doce e tímida, eu nunca deixaria de me surpreender com ela, e nem queria. Mas nesse momento eu tinha que tomar um banho rápido, e descer antes que os pais dela chegassem, não acho que o sr. Swan ficaria feliz em saber o que eu e a filha dele acabamos de fazer, mesmo ela sendo minha noiva.

**Narrado por Bella**

Uma vez Alice havia obrigado Rose e eu a assistirmos um filme pornô, que ela encontrou no quarto de Emmett, com ela, com a desculpa de que a gente tinha que saber o que fazer, já que nossas mães não entravam em detalhes com a gente sobre o assunto. A cada cena que se passava eu ficava mais assustada com o que via e as coisas grotescas que o casal fazia na tela, ainda mais quando a mulher colocou _aquilo _dele em sua boca e depois engoliu o gozo do cara. Naquele momento eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca em minha vida permitiria que um cara fizesse isso comigo.

Depois eu ouvi conversas nos vestiários da escola sobre o assunto. As garotas falavam que os garotos adoravam sexo oral e que ficavam loucos com aquilo, e então elas faziam para agradá-los. Eu achava tão nojento que até sentia ânsia de vomito quando ouvia algumas garotas dizendo que engoliam quando o cara gozava porque eles gostavam e eu achei aquilo tão machista, só porque o cara gostava não significa que nós mulheres tínhamos que agradá-los, ainda mais quando algumas reclamavam de não gostar de praticar o ato em seus namorados, mas mesmo assim faziam.

Eu não sabia por que algumas mulheres se submetiam a esse tipo de coisa, mas isso foi até o dia de hoje.

Foi uma sensação diferente e eu gostei. Gostei de ver Edward sem controle enquanto _eu _lhe dava prazer, gostei de saber que eu poderia fazê-lo perder a cabeça, naquele momento me senti poderosa. E como toda adolescente curiosa que esta se abrindo para o mundo do sexo, eu estava disposta a experimentar esse tipo de coisa. E além do mais, Edward não era qualquer um. Mesmo sendo difícil admitir eu já estava me apaixonando por ele, afinal se não estivesse eu não faria esse tipo de coisa com ele.

Então eu estava ofegante contra a porta do quarto de Alice repassando as ultimas imagens em minha mente. Eu quase havia perdido a virgindade. Eu quase havia perdido a virgindade! Não fosse por Alice aparecer em uma hora errada, como ela sempre fazia, eu estaria me perdendo nos braços de Edward agora.

Sequei meu cabelo bem rápido e o prendi em um rabo de cavalo. Depois de conferir se não tinha nada fora do lugar desci até a sala, encontrando todo mundo lá. Edward já me esperava sentado no sofá, ele tinha um sorrisinho malicioso e aquilo me fez corar com as lembranças recentes. Segui até onde ele estava para esperar meus pais chegarem.

Jasper e Emmett jogavam xadrez, enquanto Alice fazia a unha de Rose. Tio Carlisle estava lendo jornal tranquilamente em sua cadeira reclinável e Esme uma revista de decoração. Quando eu ia sentar no sofá Edward me puxou para seu colo novamente e senti meu rosto esquentar mais ainda, uma coisa era fazermos isso na frente de meus amigos, outra era na frente de meus futuros sogros, que eu carinhosamente chamava de tios. O fato de meus pais não terem parentes próximos da gente fez com que eu acolhesse a família Cullen em meu coração como parte de minha família, e semana que vem isso meio que estava para se tornar oficial.

–Então Bellinha o que você acha de uma noite de garotas sexta-feira? –Alice me olhou com a cara mais lavada do mundo, se olhar matasse ela estaria mortinha agora, afinal não fosse por ela agora eu estaria nos braços de Edward fazendo amor com ele.

–Na casa de quem? –me ajeitei melhor no colo de Edward para ficar mais confortável, e ele apertou minha cintura com um pouco mais de força. –Que foi?

–Nada. –ele respondeu respirando fundo e então senti um volume se fazendo presente em meu bumbum, olhei para ele sentindo meus olhos se arregalarem e ele tinha o maldito sorriso safado em seu rosto.

–Então lá em casa não vai dar, minha mãe resolveu reformar de novo e aquilo tá uma bagunça. –Rose disse exasperada, afinal sua mãe, a dona Helena, reformava a casa quase todo ano.

–Ah pode ser aqui em casa mesmo o que vocês acham? –Alice disse quase quicando de sua cadeira.

–Por mim tudo bem. –dei de ombros. –Rose você e a Alice querem ir comigo e minha mãe pra comprar meu vestido amanhã? –perguntei e Alice só faltou voar de tão alegre que ela ficou.

–Vou te ajudar a comprar o vestido mais lindo do mundo! –ela batia palmas de seu lugar toda entusiasmada.

–Querer ir eu quero, mas tenho que ajudar minha mãe em casa amanhã. –Rose respondeu emburrada.

–... e vai ser mais bonito que o vestido da princesa Kate Midleton. –nem notei que Alice estava falando ainda.

–Alice vai ser um casamento no civil só, se controle. –a repreendi e a vi murchar em seu lugar.

–Ah tudo bem sua ingrata, eu só queria ajudar. –ri de sua manha.

–Você vai ser a noiva mais linda do mundo. –Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo com que os pelinhos de minha nuca se arrepiassem.

Nesse instante a campainha tocou.

–Acho que são seus pais querida. –tia Esme foi atender a porta e rapidamente sai do colo de Edward me acomodando ao seu lado e ele puxou uma almofada para seu colo, e me abraçou pelos ombros, vi que Emmett ia fazer alguma piadinha sem graça e lhe dei um olhar atravessado fazendo com que ele engolisse e guardasse seus comentários só para si mesmo.

–Boa noite. –meu pai apareceu na sala cumprimentando a todos.

–Por favor, sentem-se. –Esme, que era uma anfitriã e tanto, indicou o sofá de dois lugares que estava vazio.

–Obrigada Esme. –minha mãe respondeu educadamente. –Como você está querida? –ela veio até a mim acariciando meu cabelo.

–Estou bem mãe. –eu respondi incomodada, ela não era dada a carinhos, o que estava acontecendo com meus pais afinal? –Descobriu alguma coisa pai? –perguntei curiosa.

–Infelizmente sim. –meus pais se sentaram no sofá que Esme havia indicado, Carlisle guardou seu jornal e se voltou para a conversa. –Querida, Billy Black entrou para a candidatura a prefeito de Forks também.

–E o que isso tem a ver com o que Jacob quis fazer comigo? –perguntei confusa.

–A minha teoria é, que Jacob a mando de seu pai estava tentando te difamar na cidade, e com isso iria passar a imagem errada da nossa família e assim prejudicaria a minha candidatura.

Então era isso? Por isso Jacob se interessou por mim? Tudo não passava de um plano para derrubar meu pai na politica? Essa noticia conseguiu fazer com que eu me sentisse pior ainda.

–Eu sinto muito querida. –meu pai disse afetuoso, seu olhar demonstrava um carinho que nunca vi antes, pelo menos não quando falava comigo.

–Tudo bem, Jacob Black é um idiota mesmo. –dei de ombros me aconchegando mais ainda ao lado de Edward, sentindo seu aperto reconfortante em volta de mim.

–Vamos pedir pizza o que vocês acham de ficar para o jantar Renée? –Esme disse já com o telefone em mãos, depois de um silencio constrangedor pairar pela sala.

–Por nós tudo bem. –minha mãe sorriu afetuosa para Esme.

Espera ai, para tudo! Minha mãe, dama da sociedade e toda requintada iria comer pizza? Eu devia estar em outra dimensão, só pode essa era a única resposta plausível. Preferi não fazer nenhum comentário, se meus pais estavam sendo amáveis e legais não seria eu a interferir, eu iria aproveitar o pouco de afeto que eu poderia conseguir deles, antes que eles voltassem ao normal.

O jantar foi uma comédia com Emmett fazendo piada e Alice implicando com tudo como só ela sabia fazer, Jasper e Rose não ficavam muito atrás, afinal para aturar aqueles gêmeos malucos só sendo malucos também. Despedi-me de minha futura família agradecendo a Emmett e Alice por terem me defendido de Jacob e um despedida bem calorosa de Edward, já que todos haviam saído da sala nos deixando sozinhos, que prometeu ir me visitar em casa amanhã depois que eu voltasse das compras com minha mãe e Alice.

Já em casa eu estava entrando em meu quarto quando ouvi minha mãe me chamar da escada.

–Querida seu pai e eu precisamos conversar com você. –respirei fundo me preparando, era tudo bom demais para ser verdade, pensei comigo mesma enquanto descia as escadas até o escritório de meu pai.

–O que foi? –perguntei.

–Bella temos que te mostrar uma coisa. –minha mãe entregou uma pasta bege e foi ficar ao lado de meu pai atrás da mesa enquanto eu me sentava na poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

–O que é isso tudo? –perguntei encarando os papeis já amarelados.

Quanto mais eu olhava aqueles papéis, mais meu coração parecia querer sair do meu peito. Eram exames no nome de Renée Swan de 17 anos atrás. Ultrassons. Em uma foto retirada de um ultrassom havia a forma de dois fetos pequeninos se formando ali.

–Mãe o que isso significa? –sem eu nem ao menos perceber as lágrimas escorria em meu rosto.

–Querida, sua mãe teve uma gestação normal e tranquila de gêmeos. –respondeu meu pai, já que pelo estado de minha mãe ela não teria condições de responder, já que ela estava em prantos. –Ela deu entrada no hospital com sete meses de gestação no dia 13 de setembro, ela não teve complicações na gestação e para nós estava tudo normal, nós teríamos nossas duas bebês normalmente, só que durante o parto algo aconteceu e sua irmãzinha não nasceu com vida, os médicos não conseguiram salvá-la.

–Por isso que... –eu sentia a dor em meu peito se dilacerando, rasgando forte, abrindo um buraco que eu nunca soube estar ali. –Por isso que minha vida inteira vocês me trataram com indiferença?

–Entenda, nós te amamos mais do que tudo filha. –meu pai se levantou vindo até mim. –Só que para nós sempre foi difícil olhar para você e não ver como seria nossa pequena Anabella seria, mas isso não fez com que nós amassemos menos você, só que o trauma foi grande tanto para mim quanto para sua mãe e tínhamos muito medo de perdê-la. Falar isso tudo para você não justifica, mas explica muita coisa.

–Porque isso tudo agora, vocês sempre me esconderam isso e por que só agora vocês dizem isso? –eu estava revoltada com toda essa situação. –Porque vocês me entregaram de bandeja num casamento sem amor se me amam tanto como você fala pai?

–Porque nós estávamos perdendo você querida. –minha mãe havia conseguido parar de chorar e veio até mim.

–Como assim me perdendo? –perguntei entre um soluço, a pasta contendo os exames da gravidez de minha mãe caída em meu colo.

–Você queria ir embora pra longe de nós, você sempre falava isso e eu ouvia suas conversar com suas amigas sobre ir para outro país fazer faculdade, e então Edward caiu com uma luva nessa situação toda. –minha mãe segurava uma mão minha com força.

–Caiu como uma luva? E o que ele vai ganhar com esse casamento? Vocês estão pagando a ele para se casar comigo é isso? –me levantei bruscamente, como se eu tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estomago.

–Não querida. –meu pai veio para o meu lado. –Ele veio pedir você em casamento uma semana depois de seu aniversario de casamento porque se apaixonou por você quando te conheceu.

–O que? –aquilo tudo era informação demais para uma noite só.

–Ele te ama querida e nós não poderíamos entregá-la para ninguém menos digno. –disse minha mãe com ar emocionado. –ainda mais quando claramente, você sente o mesmo por ele.

–Eu vou dormir. –dei as costas me encaminhando até a porta do escritório.

–Bella...

–Deixa meu amor, ela precisa ficar sozinha para pensar. –ouvi meu pai dizendo antes que eu saísse de seu escritório e subisse as escadas correndo até meu quarto, me enfiando debaixo das cobertas e chorando como nunca chorei antes na vida.

Eu chorei por ter perdido uma irmã que nem tive a oportunidade de conhecer. O quanto eu não havia desejado ter alguém para dividir meus brinquedos, ir para escola comigo, ter alguém para conversar porque eu não tinha amigos até conhecer Alice e Rose. O quanto não odiei meus pais por toda a indiferença que eles me tratavam. E pior, o quanto não odiei Edward por achar que ele iria se casar comigo apenas por interesse e dinheiro? Eram tantas coisas em minha cabeça, tudo ao mesmo tempo e eu sentia que eu estava a ponto de explodir.

Como meu pai havia dito saber de tudo isso não justificava suas ações, mas me ajudava a entender muita coisa. O quão doloroso não deveria ser para meus pais olhar para mim todos os dias e ver a imagem exata de como seria Anabella? A garotinha que eles nem tiveram a oportunidade de ver de olhos abertos, escutar seu choro e acompanhar o crescimento dela. Já era doloroso o bastante para mim, mesmo eu sabendo de sua breve existência somente agora, 17 anos depois.

Eu não sabia a que horas havia conseguido dormir, mas quando acordei eu tinha uma terrível dor de cabeça e meus olhos estavam inchados de tanto que chorei. A terça-feira me recebeu com uma bela de uma surpresa também, eu estava menstruada e com cólicas insuportáveis e meus remédios haviam acabado. Tomei um banho rápido e escovei meus dentes, evitando me olhar no espelho e ver a sombra de alguém que nem conheci ali, pois eu estava quase perdendo a hora da escola.

–Mãe a Alice e vai com agente para comprar o meu vestido tudo bem? –eu disse pegando uma maçã da mesa do café para comer no caminho.

–Tudo bem. –minha mãe sorriu amável. –Você está bem filha? –me encarando com um olhar de pena, vendo que eu não tinha uma aparência muito boa.

–Estou sim mãe. –eu não sabia como agir. –Mãe acabou o meu remédio de cólica. –eu disse enquanto mordia a maçã.

–Tem mais no armário da cozinha. –fui até a gaveta de remédios e peguei uma cartela vermelha com meus remédios. –Ah e por falar nisso temos que marcar um ginecologista para você.

–Por quê? –perguntei confusa.

–Ora essa você vai se casar na semana que vem querida, precisamos saber se está tudo bem com você. –ouvi meu pai pigarrear do seu lugar na mesa e como ele, eu estava corada até a raiz do cabelo.

–Ah ok então, pode marcar. –peguei minha mochila e corri até a sala, mas voltei para a cozinha, eu tinha que perguntar uma coisa a eles: - Só me responde uma coisa, porque só agora vocês resolveram demonstrar o quanto se importam comigo?

–Porque nós te amamos e eu não queria que você se casasse achando que te despachamos para qualquer um, como eu sei que você estava pensando. –meu pai disse com um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios e não é que eles realmente me conheciam bem? –E fique longe de Jacob Black, vou ver se consigo um mandado de segurança contra ele ainda hoje.

–Tudo bem então, estou perdendo a hora já, até mais tarde. Tchau pai, tchau mãe. –e corri até a garagem para pegar meu carro e ir para mais um dia de cão.

_E era só terça-feira ainda!_ –pensei comigo enquanto dava partida em meu carro.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Narrado por Edward**

Chegando ao consultório reparei na garota de cabelos ruivos e cacheados, sentada atrás da mesa junto com a Leah, meu pai que estava ao meu lado se apressou em nos apresentar.

–Edward sua mãe nos indicou Victória para substituir Leah, ela é prima de Tânia Denali, a corretora que os ajudou e escolher sua casa.

–Caramba a mãe é bem rápida hein! –brinquei. –Prazer Victória. –lhe estendi a mão. –Seja muito bem vinda, espero que goste de trabalhar conosco.

–O prazer é meu dr. Cullen. –ela sorriu amavelmente. –Obrigado pela oportunidade.

–Imagina Victória, é sempre bom ajudar quem gosta e quer trabalhar. –meu pai sorriu. –Bom, a Leah vai te ensinar tudo o que você precisa, qualquer duvida pergunte a ela tudo bem.

–Tudo sim, mais uma vez obrigada. –notei que Leah encarava a garota com os olhos em fendas, desconfiada, mas acho que aquilo devia ser ciúme porque Victória estaria em seu lugar depois de todo esse tempo que ela trabalhou aqui, nada demais.

Eu queria ligar para Bella, ouvir sua voz, mas seu celular havia quebrado e até onde sei, ela não havia arrumado outro ainda, então o jeito era esperar até mais tarde para poder vê-la. Antes do almoço recebi a ligação de meu amigo James.

–Edward meu camarada, eu chego ai na quinta-feira. –ele disse animado. –Então espero que você seja educado e vá me buscar no aeroporto de Port. Angeles.

–Tudo bem seu folgado que horas seu voo chega?

–Às 17 horas e não se atrase. –ele desligou antes que eu pudesse lhe dar uma resposta à altura. Filho da mãe!

James e eu nos conhecemos em meu primeiro ano de faculdade, e nos tornamos amigos desde então. Durante os quatro anos seguintes, sempre íamos juntos as festas da faculdade e ajudávamos um ao outro nas conquistas, e como fazíamos o mesmo curso e praticamente estávamos em todas as aulas juntos sempre fazíamos os trabalhos em grupo juntos, apesar de ele ser um fanfarrão por natureza e não levar quase nada muito a sério ele sempre foi muito dedicado nas aulas e se formou sem segundo lugar como melhor aluno, pois o primeiro da turma foi eu, as vezes ele era meio competitivo e não gostou muito em ser o segundo, mas competitividade era uma qualidade que eu admirava em meu amigo, pois quando ele queria muito uma coisa ele não descansava até consegui-la, e ninguém era nada nesse mundo sem ter um pouco de ambição. James foi muito mais do que um amigo para mim durante todo esse tempo, ele foi um irmão e eu estava feliz por ele vir para cá em meu casamento.

Meu pai já havia me informado de que em breve ele iria se aposentar, para poder curtir sua 'velhice', como ele mesmo dizia, com a minha mãe viajando para os lugares que a dona Esme sempre sonhou em conhecer, antes que viessem seus netos, pois eles queriam se dedicar aos seus netos mimando-os e estragando-os, palavras do próprio Carlisle Cullen. Então, nós precisaríamos de alguém para substitui-lo aqui no consultório, e era ai que James entrava, eu iria lhe oferecer sociedade aqui no consultório e ele poderia vir trabalhar conosco. Ele ainda não sabia de nada, para ele, ele viria aqui apenas para estar presente em meu casamento, ele nem sonhava com a proposta que eu lhe faria. E como em breve meu pai se aposentaria, sai do hospital, pronto para assumir maiores responsabilidades no consultório da família, pois também eu não teria como manter um casamento trabalhando 24 horas por dia, ainda bem que eu não havia sido efetivado no hospital assim eles não ficariam com nenhum buraco na equipe pediátrica.

–Dr. Cullen. –Victória apareceu em minha porta. –A mãe da paciente das 16 horas ligou cancelando a consulta, você está com tempo livre na agenda, ligo para transferir a próxima paciente ou não? –ela perguntou prestativa.

Reparei melhor na garota. Ela deveria estar na casa dos 20 anos, seus cabelos eram muito vermelhos e estavam soltos em longos cachos até o meio de suas costas. Ela era bonita até, mas nada que se comparasse a minha menina.

–Pode transferir o paciente Victória. –eu disse em meu tom profissional, o mesmo com que sempre me dirigia a Leah.

–Tudo bem. –ela disse indo até a porta. –Ah, pode me chamar de Vic se preferir.

–Tudo bem. –foi só o que eu disse, pode parecer implicância de minha parte por estar acostumado ao jeito sério de Leah, mas não gostei dessa intimidade que Victória mostrou em seu primeiro dia de trabalho aqui conosco, mas resolvi deixar pra lá, afinal ela só estava querendo ser simpática.

Enquanto eu esperava o próximo paciente, meu telefone começou a tocar.

–Edward Cullen. –atendi.

–Edward, aqui é Charlie como vai? –meu futuro sogro perguntou, estranhei sua ligação, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com minha Bella?

–Estou bem. –respondi. –Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella? –perguntei preocupado.

–Não meu rapaz. –Charlie riu de minha preocupação. –Será que poderíamos conversar hoje? Vamos aproveitar que Renée e Bella estrão fora e venha tomar uma bebida comigo.

–Tudo bem Charlie, vou sair mais cedo hoje, então passo ai às 17h30min tudo bem?

–Pode ser, vou te esperar então.

O que será que Charlie tanto queria conversar comigo? Afinal, depois que pedi a mão de Bella em casamento nunca mais conversamos. Será que ele havia mudado de ideia e não mais autorizaria meu casamento com sua filha? Mil e uma coisas passaram por minha mente, pois sempre que alguém dizia 'será que poderíamos conversar', coisa boa não é e então repassei os ultimo dias em minha cabeça, procurando em minha memória o que eu poderia ter feito de errado.

Atendi outro paciente com catapora, ao que parece o surto de catapora na cidade estava controlado, mas não erradicado, sem esquecer a breve conversa que tive com Charlie, eu estava ansioso com o conteúdo da tal conversa. Então na hora marcada eu estava em frente à casa dos Swan e Charlie me recebia em sua casa.

–Edward eu te chamei aqui para resolvermos os pormenores do casamento. –Charlie me entregou uma pasta. –Aí está o acordo pré-nupcial de comunhão parcial de bens, tudo o que vocês dois adquirirem depois do casamento será dividido em partes iguais caso o casamento não dê certo, mas todos os bens que Bella herdar de nossa família será de exclusividade dela.

Como homem, senti meu orgulho ferido por estar sendo colocado nessa situação, mas eu sabia que como pai Charlie se preocupava com sua filha, mesmo não demonstrando muito isso, e que ele estava cuidando do bem estar de Bella, mesmo depois que ela se casasse e passasse a ser minha responsabilidade.

–E também você vai encontrar um contrato, que eu e você assinaremos, pois fizemos um trato antes de eu concordar com este casamento se lembra?

–Claro que me lembro se não lhe dermos um neto no primeiro ano o casamento será anulado. –eu disse me lembrando do episódio em que fui até Charlie e Renée pedir Bella em casamento e depois a saída tempestiva de Bella da casa, revoltada, gritando com Deus e o mundo.

Lembrando-me do começo de tudo começo a reparar no quanto minha menina mudou em tão pouco tempo em relação a sua opinião sobre o casamento. De rebelde a gatinha manhosa. Ri com meu pensamento e me voltei para a conversa.

–Lembre-se esse contrato e o acordo pré-nupcial foi feito visando o bem de minha filha que fique claro, se você tiver algo que queira adicionar, peço ao meu advogado para alterar o contrato e amanhã já o tenho pronto e em mãos.

No contrato havia tudo o que eu já sabia e que Charlie havia dito se Bella não engravidasse de um filho meu no prazo de um ano, o casamento seria anulado e todo o dinheiro ou bem que conquistarmos depois do casamento será dividido em partes iguais. Mas acontece que se Bella e eu por ventura viéssemos a nos separar eu não iria querer nada, então eles poderiam ficar com todo o dinheiro e bens que quisessem, pois eu não saberia como usufruir de nada sem Bella ao meu lado. Assinei o contrato na linha designada a mim e observei Charlie assinar como tutor legal de Bella, pois ela ainda era menor de idade.

–Bom, amanhã levarei ao cartório parar reconhecer firma. –ele guardou a pasta com cuidado em uma gaveta em sua mesa. –Agora vamos assistir ao jogo, Yankes contra os Lions. –Charlie sorriu e o segui em direção a sala.

Ele foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja e me ofereceu uma. Charlie era um torcedor assíduo dos Yankes, ele gritava quando erravam um passe, xingava pior do que um caminhoneiro quando o outro time marcava um ponto. Eu não conhecia esse lado de meu futuro sogro e estava cada vez mais impressionado.

Mas impressionado mesmo eu fiquei quando quase no fim do jogo ouvi barulhos de risos e olhando em direção à porta observei Renée, Bella e Alice entrando na casa e rindo de alguma piada particular delas e cheias de sacolas de lojas. Os olhos de minha menina brilhavam e nunca a vi tão linda antes.

–Essa saída só de garotas rendeu hein. –Charlie brincou ao observar a quantidade de sacolas que elas carregavam e eu o acompanhei rindo de sua piada, quando meu olhar encontrou o de Bella.

–Edward o que faz aqui? –ela veio até mim e espontaneamente me deu um selinho, sorri internamente, sem ela nem ao menos perceber eu já a havia conquistado, eu só precisava ouvir de sua boca o que eu já tinha certeza, mas eu esperaria pelo seu tempo.

–Assistindo o jogo com seu pai. –ela estreitou os olhos e pegou um punhado de amendoim que havia em uma vasilha no centro da mesa.

–Então que tá ganhando? –ela se jogou ao meu lado no sofá.

–Os Yankes claro! –Charlie disse.

–Bellinha vem vamos guardar suas compras, anda! –Alice veio puxando Bella de meu lado.

–Se eu der um sumiço em Alice será que a tia Esme vai ficar muito brava? –ela sussurrou pra mim.

–Eu te encubro. –sussurrei de volta.

–Ai, deixem de ser tão chatos vem Bella! –e então revirando os olhos Bella subiu as escadas com sua mãe e Alice.

–Ela já gosta de você rapaz. –Charlie disse depois de um minuto em silencio assistindo ao jogo.

–Eu sei e você sabe o que sinto por ela. –respondi.

–Espero que você faça por merecer o coração de minha menina, porque se ela sofrer por sua causa eu mesmo faço questão de acabar com sua vida. –pais super protetores metiam medo, mas pais que ameaçavam metiam mais medo ainda.

Mas Charlie não precisava se preocupar com isso. Eu dedicaria cada dia de minha vida em fazer Bella feliz. Eu sabia que nem tudo seriam flores, afinal nós dois somos humanos e erramos, e nada é perfeito nesse mundo, mas acima de tudo eu esperava conquistar a cumplicidade de Bella e juntos, seriamos, eu e ela contra o mundo, enfrentando os desafios que viriam pela frente.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu só queria que as aulas acabassem logo, não aguentava mais os olhares e muito menos os cochichos pelos corredores e as risadinhas de Jéssica e Lauren na aula de biologia, nunca fui do tipo agressiva e que saia distribuindo socos e tapas involuntariamente por ai, mas nesse momento tudo o que eu mais queria era sentar a mão na cara de Jessica e sua comparsa. E durante o período em que estive na escola naquela terça-feira descobri que contar até dez NÃO funciona! É tudo papo furado.

As fofocas se deviam ao fato de alguém ter espalhado pela escola que eu estava noiva de Edward Cullen e que mesmo assim eu havia aceitado sair com Jacob no sábado, então agora eu era a nova vadia da escola. Nem é preciso investigar muito para saber quem espalhou essa fofoca toda, pois todo mundo sabia que foi Jacob, eu só não sabia como ele descobriu isso, seu pai devia ter algo a ver, e as fofocas eram muito agressivas ainda mais por Jacob estar com o orgulho ferido por ter dado um belo bolo nele no dia do encontro, ele fez questão de ser bem cruel ao espalhar para a escola toda sobre meu noivado. Porque ele me odiava tanto a ponto de fazer essas cosias comigo? O que eu fiz para ele? Tá certo, se o pai dele queria atingir o meu na politica, não era para eles tentarem sujar a imagem do meu pai, ao contrario de tentar sujar a minha?

Dei graças a Deus quando a ultima aula acabou. Esperei Alice para que fossemos embora juntas e fomos até a minha casa para encontrar minha mãe e de lá irmos até Port Angeles comprar meu vestido para o casamento que seria na semana que vem.

No fim das contas meu dia havia sido bem divertido. Eu não sabia que minha mãe podia rir tanto. Eu estava gostando dessa nova fase com a minha família. O vestido era simples e Alice havia dito que Edward iria gostar, eu esperava que sim. E como Alice era uma criatura impossível, enquanto ainda estávamos no shopping ela nos fez entrar em uma loja de lingeries sexys.

–Alice de jeito nenhum. –balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto ela jogava em minha sacola um conjunto de calcinha, sutiã e cinta-liga azul turquesa.

–Para de ser boba e fica quieta que eu sei o que estou fazendo. –meia hora depois eu tinha uma sacola cheia de roupas intimas das mais diversas cores e minúsculas, não serviriam para esconder nada, e pela cara de Alice esconder não era a intenção dessas peças.

–Só não sei qual é o problema com as calcinhas que já tenho. –resmunguei enquanto minha mãe pagava a compra que saiu num valor exorbitante.

–Bella, você vai ser uma mulher casada, você tem que agradar seu marido, deixa de ser jeca! –depois dessa eu me calei e só observei.

Ainda entramos em várias lojas de roupas e sapatos, minha mãe e Alice pareciam estar naquele filme Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom, e gastavam descontroladamente em cada loja que viam. Tenho certeza que meu pai não gostaria nada de ver a fatura do cartão no fim do mês.

–Tenho que comprar um celular novo. –foi à única coisa, além do vestido, que eu queria realmente comprar.

Sai da loja de celulares com um modelo simples, pois já que celular para mim era só para entrar em contato com as pessoas, o aparelho não precisava ser daqueles cheios de frescuras.

Ao chegarmos em minha casa fiquei surpresa com a visita de Edward, que assistia o jogo de futebol americano com meu pai e o quão estranha era aquela situação.

O resto a semana passou sem muito acontecimentos históricos. E já era sexta feira e faltavam cinco minutos para a última aula acabar. Eu passaria no consultório para ficar com Edward pelo resto da tarde e depois iriamos para sua casa para festa do pijama com Alice, onde seriamos separados.

Eu ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de abordar Edward e lhe contar sobre a conversa que tive com meus pais na segunda-feira a noite, onde eles haviam revelado o real motivo dele ter me pedido em casamento e eu esperava que fosse hoje. Então praticamente sai voando da sala de aula quando o alarme de fim de aula tocou e corri para o meu carro. Em menos de dez minutos eu já estava no consultório.

Estranhei quando entrei e vi duas garotas na recepção. Leah como de costume e uma garota de cabelos ruivos do lado dela, olhando para o computador enquanto Leah lhe falava alguma coisa.

–Oi Leah, o Edward tá ocupado? –cumprimentei.

–Ele esta com um paciente, mas daqui a pouco ele já estará livre, pode esperar aqui mesmo.

–Ah ok então. –sorri timidamente me virando para me sentar em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera.

–Você é noiva do dr. Cullen? –a ruiva, que estava ao lado de Leah ficou me encarando enquanto perguntava.

–Sou sim e você quem é? –perguntei curiosa.

–Sou a Victória, vou ficar no lugar de Leah quando ela for para a faculdade.

–Ah o Edward comentou mesmo comigo, parabéns Leah.

–Obrigado. –ela disse, mas vi que ela encarava Victória com olhos em fenda, não entendi o motivo à garota aprecia ser tão simpática.

–Você é tão novinha, porque vai ser casar tão cedo? –percebi Victória encarar minha barriga, como se procurasse uma gravidez evidente ali.

–Não é o que você imagina, não estou gravida. –sorri tentando ser simpática também, mas não gostando nem um pouco da intromissão da garota sem nem ao menos me conhecer direito.

–Oi gata. –um homem alto e loiro se sentou ao meu lado, me retrai um pouco totalmente desconfortável com sua presença.

–Olá senhor. –eu disse educadamente o rapaz riu alto chamando a atenção de Leah que o encarou zangada.

–O senhor Cullen está com uma paciente, por favor, não faça barulho senhor Carter. –Lea lhe chamou a atenção.

–Eu já disse que pode me chamar de James, docinho. –ele sorriu para Leah que fechou mais ainda a cara para ele. –A propósito linda, sou James Carter e você? –ele me estendeu sua mão, mas prontamente o ignorei, não gostando de sua aproximação, não lhe dei intimidade para tal coisa.

–Isabella Swan. –eu disse observando que sua mão retraiu e que seu sorriso largo, estilo Colgate, havia sumido.

–Ela é a noiva do dr. Cullen, James. –Victória disse se intrometendo, sério eu já estava mudando a imagem de simpática que tive dela, substituindo-a para uma imagem de fofoqueira.

–Dá pra ver porque meu amigo se encantou por ela. –James sussurrou baixinho e então tive um estalo em minha mente.

–Você é o amigo de faculdade dele né? –perguntei.

–Sim, ele já havia lhe falado de mim?

–Ele comentou que você viria para o nosso casamento, não imaginei que chegaria tão cedo.

Nesse momento a porta da sala de Edward se abriu e ele acompanhou os pacientes até a mesa de onde Leah e Victória estavam, era um casal de gêmeos lindinhos e loirinhos e cada um trazia um pirulito em mãos e mais uma vez observei encantada Edward interagindo com crianças.

–Oi linda. –ele veio até mim depois de se despedir das duas crianças e da mãe deles.

–Oi. –sorri timidamente abraçando-o e aproveitando para sentir seu perfume.

–Como foi seu dia? –ele perguntou.

–Normal. –dei de ombros.

–Normal nada ela acabou de me conhecer. –James gargalhou e Edward o acompanhou.

–Bom vejo que não preciso fazer as apresentações então. –Edward sorriu. –Mas o que veio fazer aqui James, a gente não combinou nada.

–Não vim te ver seu lesado. –ele sorriu em direção à mesa onde estava Victória e percebi que ela corava.

–Não tem desconfiometro mesmo. –Edward resmungou. –Então fica aí, Leah qualquer coisa me avise tudo bem. –e ele me arrastou até sua sala.

–Legal a nova secretária. –eu disse baixinho.

–Ela é bem diferente da Leah, só espero que ela não se envolva com James.

–Por quê?

–Bom, eu vou oferecer sociedade para ele aqui no consultório, não seria nada profissional os dois se envolvendo. –ele comentou enquanto eu me acomodava em seu colo.

–Então... –eu não sabia muito bem como abordar o assunto, então resolvi ser sincera. –Conversei com meus pais segunda-feira a noite.

–Sobre o que neném? –ele perguntou com a voz abafada em meu pescoço.

–Eles me falaram o porquê de você ter me pedido em casamento. –nesse momento seu rosto saiu de meu pescoço e ele me encarou seriamente.

–E o que eles disseram?

–Que você quis se casar comigo por estar apaixonado por mim.

–E você algum dia duvidou disso anjo? –ele colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

–Na verdade duvidei sim. –dei de ombros. –Afinal o que você pensaria se eu aparecesse em sua casa te pedindo em casamento e o obrigando a se casar comigo?

–Que eu era um puta de um cara sortudo! –ele sorriu torto.

–Besta. –eu disse.

–Mas eu não te obriguei a casar comigo, eu dei a opção de você não aceitar.

–Mas meus pais não me deram essa opção.

–Então você não aceitou porque quis?

–Não. –respondi sinceramente e vi seu olhar magoado. –Me deixa explicar. –então lhe contei a história toda de minha irmã gêmea que nunca soube de sua existência até dias atrás, sobre o trauma que isso causou em meus pais e do motivo deles serem frios comigo durante todo esse tempo e o porquê de terem me obrigado a me casar com ele.

–Não posso aceitar que você se case comigo por obrigação. –seu tom de voz era frio e eu senti meu coração gelar com aquilo.

–Você vai desistir de mim logo agora que estou começando a gostar de você? –agora era a minha vez de me sentir magoada.

–Bella olha pra mim. –ele virou meu rosto para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. –Você quer se casar comigo?

–Sim. –sussurrei antes de abraça-lo e esconder meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seus braços me apertarem em torno dele.

Segui o carro de Edward até sua casa, minhas coisas já estavam todas no banco de trás. Fiquei sabendo que James estava passando um tempo, até o casamento, na casa dos Cullen. Não sei por que, mas eu me sentia desconfortável na presença dele, talvez seja pelo jeito atirado dele, ou porque eu não o conhecesse bem. Então eu lhe daria uma segunda chance, podia ser só implicância minha no fim das contas.

O jantar foi uma piada. Alice, uma baixinha enfezada encarou feio o amigo de Edward o tempo todo, e eu sabia que se uma pessoa fosse digna daquele olhar vindo de Alice, era porque boa pessoa não era, pois Alice geralmente gostava de todo mundo. Mas o foco principal das conversas e brincadeiras estavam em James, que contou todos os podres de Edward na época da faculdade, deixando-o envergonhado com algumas coisas que ele falava, e me deixando secretamente com ciúmes, pois pelo que o amigo dele deixou parecer à lista de mulheres que já passaram na cama de Edward era bem extensa. Mas eu não deveria me importar, deveria? Afinal isso tudo foi antes dele me conhecer.

Depois do jantar o pessoal foi para a sala conversar, enquanto Alice, Rose e eu subíamos para a 'festa do pijama' que se resumia em fazer fofoca, Alice pintar as unhas do meu pé de vermelho sangue, enquanto Rose fazia tranças no cabelo dela.

–Então... –Alice ficou vermelha de repente. –Bellinha o Edward me contou que você mudou de ideia sobre a lua de mel.

–Sim. –eu disse também ficando envergonhada.

–E o que te fez mudar de ideia? –Rose perguntou toda empolgada em seu lugar.

–É que o Edward é bem carinhoso sabe e eu estou começando a gostar dele.

–Ai minha amiga esta apaixonada! –Alice suspirou sonhadora.

–Minha amiga esta transando. –Rose deu uma gargalhada, e eu senti todo meu sangue se concentrando em meu rosto.

–Rose!

–Você não negou. –ela apontou o pente em minha direção.

–A gente não esta transando. –respondi encabulada.

–Nem vem Bella, domingo você o Edward sumirão o domingo todo e segunda ficaram trancados no quarto por um bom tempo. –Alice disse com uma risadinha silenciosa e eu a fuzilei com os olhos.

–Bom se você não tivesse aparecido bem na hora, Edward e eu podíamos muito bem ter transado! –cruzei os braços, chateada.

–Ai meu Deus, eu interrompi bem na hora H?

–Te odeio por isso. –eu disse, mas não consegui segurar por muito tempo, nós três começamos a gargalhar como loucas e se alguém passasse pelo corredor naquele momento iria achar que estávamos loucas. –Vou sentir falta disso sabia. –eu disse quando me recuperei do riso.

–Do que? –Rose perguntou.

–De passar um tempo assim com vocês.

–Mas quem disse que nós não vamos mais nos ver, tá que você vai ter coisa melhor pra fazer depois de casada, mas isso não quer dizer que vamos deixar de ser amigas. –Alice disse.

–Confessa Bella. –Rose disse sorrindo. –Você ama a gente.

–Amo mesmo suas bocós! –ri da cara dela e no minuto seguinte, demos iniciamos a famosa guerra de travesseiros.

–Borrou todo seu esmalte Bella, vou ter que começar tudo de novo! –Alice resmungou quando estávamos jogadas no chão recuperando o folego, ergui meus pés para cima e resmunguei ao ver que ela falava a verdade.

–Droga!

Eu não sabia que horas eram, mas rolei pela cama o tempo todo sem conseguir dormir. Ali estava muito quente e eu estava me sentindo sufocada. Resolvi descer para tomar uma agua e um pouco de ar.

–Sem sono? –uma voz atrás de mim disse enquanto eu pegava agua na geladeira.

–Meu Deus James, que susto! –coloquei a mão no peito tentando recuperar meu folego.

–Desculpa gatinha. –ele se aproximou e dei dois paços para trás. –Tá calor né? –ele pegou o copo de minha mãO e começou a beber de minha agua, me deixando totalmente sem jeito.

–É. -respondi encabulada. –Boa noite. –eu disse e sai rapidamente dali.

Corri as escadas acima em direção ao quarto de Alice, mas quando cheguei ali segui em frente e fui até o quarto de Edward, a porta estava destrancada e resolvi entrar. Lá estava ele, encolhido abraçando seu travesseiro ressonando todo lindo dormindo, com uma expressão calma, parecendo um anjo.

–Edward. –chamei baixinho, cutucando-o no ombro.

–Que foi? –ele abriu os olhos me encarando confuso.

–Posso dormir com você? –vi um sorriso se abrir minimamente em seus lábios e ele ergueu seu lençol, indicando que era para eu me juntar a ele.

–Boa noite neném. –ele sussurrou e novamente já estava no mundo dos sonhos, com os braços quentes me apertando de encontro a ele.

–Boa noite Ed. –me acomodei melhor em seus braços e peguei no sono rapidamente.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Alice você tem certeza de que a Bella vai gostar mesmo desse lugar? –perguntei incerto, faltava uma semana para o casamento e Alice batia o pé que o lugar que ela me ajudou a escolher para a lua de mel seria perfeito.

–Vai por mim maninho, Bella vai adorar não se preocupe. –ela disse colocando alguns panfletos de viagens a minha frente. –E o lugar é bem recluso e vocês vão poder curtir juntos.

–Tudo bem então.

–Mas a viajem não vai poder durar mais que cinco dias, daqui duas semanas começam as provas finais e a Bella precisa estudar. –ela se ajustou na cadeira de meu consultório.

Como andávamos sem tempo, já que eu tinha que organizar as coisas por aqui antes de sair de viajem, Alice ia até o consultório em minhas horas vagas para acertarmos os detalhes da viajem, afinal essa era a nossa única opção.

Nesse instante alguém bateu na porta e a cabeça sorridente de James apareceu no vão da porta.

–Fala James. –cumprimentei meu amigo e vi que Alice fechou a cara e ficou rígida em seu lugar.

Eu já havia percebido que Alice não tinha gostado de James, mas eu não entendia o porquê, afinal ele era tão legal com ela, assim como era com todos, mas vai saber Alice é muito imprevisível e às vezes poderia ser só implicância mesmo.

–O que deu nela? –James perguntou, olhando de cenho franzido para a porta que havia acabado de se fechar anunciando a saída nada gentil de minha irmã de minha sala.

–Não liga pra ela. –dei de ombros. –O que veio fazer aqui cara?

–Três palavras: Despedida de Solteiro. –ele disse.

–Sem chance cara! –ri de meu amigo, que me olhava com cara de cachorro pidão só faltando se ajoelhar aos meus pés.

–Edward é a sua despedida de solteiro cara, você tem que aproveitar!

–Uma despedida de solteiro não faz sentido, quando eu não vejo a hora de me casar. –eu disse guardando meu jaleco e pegando as chaves de meu carro.

–Cara você foi abduzido. –ele balançou a cabeça.

–Um dia você vai conhecer uma mulher que faça você querer se prender também, ai a gente volta relembrar essa conversa.

–Talvez eu já tenha conhecido. –ele resmungou.

–O que eu não ouvi isso direito. Quem é eu conheço?

–Ah conhece! –ele deu um sorriso malicioso que não entendi, mas deixei de lado aquilo para provocá-lo ainda mais.

–Me diz quem é a pobrezinha para eu avisá-la do perigo que ela está correndo.

–Há muito engraçado você. –ele resmungou fechando a cara. –Vamos sair para beber e comemorar o casório pelo menos!

–Tá bom você venceu!

O casamento seria amanhã dia 15 de novembro, seria realizado durante a tarde, parecia que a data não chegava nunca e eu mal podia esperar. Eu só queria passar minha ultima sexta-feira de solteiro ao lado de minha menina, mas ao parece que as garotas tinham outros planos e sinceramente eu tinha medo de onde Alice e Rosalie a levariam.

–Não deixe que Alice te leve a um clube de stripper. –eu disse enquanto conversava com Bella pelo celular.

–Edward a gente é menor de idade, não entramos. –ela respondeu com uma risadinha.

–Eu conheço Alice, pode ter certeza que ela arruma um jeito de entrar se quiser. –se esse fosse realmente o plano de Alice, nada iria impedir que ela conseguisse, eu conhecia minha irmã, não existe ser mais determinado do que ela no mundo.

–Aposto que sim, mas não se preocupe vai ser a noite da tortura. –ela respondeu com um muxoxo.

–Tortura? –questionei.

–Sim, tortura, sabe como é hidratação no cabelo, fazer as unhas, massagem...

–Tudo bem, mas não deixe que ela te torture muito a quero inteira para amanhã. –brinquei e eu poderia ter certeza de que ela corava do outro lado da linha. –Vou sair para beber algo com o James tudo bem?

–Só não exagere muito, não quero meu noivo com cara de ressaca em meu casamento.

–Não vou estar prometo. –brinquei. -Até amanhã então. –me despedi dela e fui terminar de me arrumar.

Desci as escadas e encontrei James sentado sozinho na sala, zapeando os canais pela TV, ele parecia estar em outro mundo, com um olhar vidrado no rosto e nem prestava atenção direito ao que estava fazendo.

–Vamos então? –o surpreendi e ele parecia realmente assustado e antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo ele se recuperou se levantando e desligando a TV.

–Vamos, chamei um táxi pra gente.

–Porque se tem o meu carro? –perguntei confuso.

–Cara a gente vai beber até entortar o caneco, então é melhor irmos e voltarmos de táxi.

–Ok então. –dei de ombros concordando e seguimos até a entrada da casa, onde o taxi já nos esperava.

A corrida de táxi levou meia hora e logo parávamos em frente a um bar movimentado. Fui pegar o dinheiro para pagar o taxista, mas meu amigo me interrompeu.

–Hoje é tudo por minha conta! –aceitei sem reclamar.

–James você disse que a gente ia sair para beber. –eu disse enquanto observava o lugar a minha volta, cheio de casais dançando aqui e ali, e várias mulheres vestidas em roupas vulgares encostadas no balcão.

–Eu disse que _você_ iria beber não eu! –ele bateu em minhas costas e fomos até o balcão pedir algo para beber.

–Você não tem jeito mesmo. –brinquei.

–Duas doses de absinto. –ele pediu ao barman.

–Não vou beber isso, é muito forte.

–Credo esta parecendo uma velhinha e seus sete gatos. –ele pegou as bebidas. –Toma logo e não reclama.

Respirei fundo antes de levar o copo a minha boca. Não tinha mau nenhum em beber um pouco hoje para comemorar, afinal de contas amanha seria meu casamento com a mulher que amo e eu estava feliz por isso. Depois do absinto, que com uma dose eu já estava rindo a toa, não sei mais quantas bebidas e doses eu já havia tomado. James estava se agarrando com uma garota em um canto e eu me encontrava jogado em um canto, onde havia alguns sofás e a ultima coisa de que me lembro é do garçom me trazer mais uma dose da bebida verde.

–Ai minha cabeça. –gemi rolando em minha cama.

_Como eu cheguei aqui?_ –era o que eu me perguntava enquanto segui em direção ao banheiro, à bile subindo em minha garganta, só tive tempo de chegar a pia e logo eu vomitava até o que eu não tinha dentro de mim.

–Mãe. –gemi assim que entrei na cozinha.

–Querido que cara é essa, você está bem? –ela veio preocupada até mim.

–Bebi demais.

–Percebi afinal ontem você chegou sendo rebocado por seu amigo. –dona Esme me olhou com uma careta de desgosto, uma atitude que deixava bem claro que ela não havia gostado nada de ter me visto caindo de bêbado.

–Eu não devia ter exagerado, e agora quem vai ficar em meu lugar no consultório agora de manhã? –gemi enquanto me sentava em uma cadeira e apoiava meus cotovelos na mesa, afundando o rosto em minhas mãos e respirando fundo para controlar a ânsia de vômito.

–James se ofereceu para ficar no seu lugar por hoje. –minha mãe me entregou uma xicara de café preto. –Ele é muito decente, o seu amigo.

–Ele é sim, tanto que vou oferecer sociedade para ele no consultório. –sorvi alguns goles de café, forte e sem açúcar.

–Isso é muito bom, não vejo a hora de seu pai se aposentar. –mamãe suspirou sonhadora. –Sabia que estamos planejando uma viajem para o Egito?

–Sempre foi seu sonho ir pra lá né? –eu ainda me lembrava de quando era criança e minha mãe me mostrando seus livros com história sobre os faraós, reis do Egito, figuras da Cleópatra e seus súditos, as pirâmides, e me lembro de que naquela época o que eu mais gostava era de ver o brilho nos olhos de minha mãe quando ela contava histórias do país que tanto a fascinava.

–Sim. –ela disse se levantando e indo pegar algo na geladeira. –Agora, coma isso aqui e vá dormir mais tarde te acordo para se arrumar você não quer casar de ressaca né?

–Com certeza não. –ri, mas me arrependi em seguida, porque aquilo fez minha cabeça doer ainda mais.

–Acorda! –eu sentia meu corpo balançar, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos. –Edward levanta! –abracei meu travesseiro, virando de costas para quem quer que esteja perturbando meu sono. –Ótimo não vá ao seu casamento então!

–Que? –levantei meio desnorteado, sentindo tudo girar a minha volta.

–Olá bela adormecida. –Alice estava parada a minha frente, ela vestia um vestido rosa claro e seus cabelos estavam em uma trança. –Aqui está sua gravata, seu terno está passado e dentro do guarda-roupa, vá tomar um banho, daqui à uma hora é seu casamento e você não é a noiva para se atrasar. –Alice me entregou uma caixa retangular onde estava a gravata.

–Tá bom. –levantei indo em direção ao banheiro.

Depois do banho eu já estava completamente acordado, e eu estava em frente ao espelho, tentando a todo custo dar o nó na gravata azul que Alice havia me trazido, mas a bendita estava dando um baile em mim.

–Posso entrar? –ouvi a voz de minha mãe.

–Sim mãe. –então ela veio até mim e tomou a gravata de minha mão. –Você e seu pai são idênticos, não conseguem dar um nó em uma gravata nem que a vida suas dependa disso.

–Não exagera mãe. –ri.

–Prontinho querido. –ela sorriu amavelmente. –Quer ajuda com o cabelo também?

–Seria bom. –ri afinal eu havia tentado domá-lo, mas tudo o que eu fazia era vão.

–Depois do casamento será o jantar em comemoração na casa dos Swan.

–Pensei que você e a senhora Swan estavam planejando uma festa. –comentei.

–E estávamos, mas decidimos por um jantar em família. Alice passou o dia em sua casa organizando tudo como pediu para hoje à noite, e não se esqueça, você e a Bella tem que estar no aeroporto às 5 da manhã, então não saiam muito tarde do jantar e acordem cedo amanhã. –mal sabia minha mãe que eu não tinha planos de dormir essa noite, mas preferi não comentar nada, afinal esse não é o tipo de assunto que se trata com a sua mãe.

–Ok mãe, obrigada por tudo. –a abracei, sentindo-a tremer em meus braços. –Mãe você está chorando?

–Não é nada querido. –ela secou uma lágrima e então saiu correndo do quarto em prantos fiquei olhando espantado para a porta que acabava de se fechar e comecei a rir da loucura de minha mãe.

–Posso saber por que sua mãe saiu correndo e chorando daqui filho? –meu pai entrou em meu quarto, tão chocado como eu.

–O senhor sabe como a mamãe é. –dei de ombros e fui terminar de me arrumar, passei meu perfume favorito e chequei se não havia nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

–Como está se sentindo filho? –meu pai perguntou, sentado de minha cama.

–Nervoso. –ele riu.

–Me senti assim quando em casei com sua mãe também. –ele tinha um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, ele sempre ficava assim quando se lembrava de seu casamento, mas então de repente seu semblante ficou serio. –Edward quero que saiba, um casamento é um fardo tão pesado que é necessário duas pessoas para carregá-lo. Não adianta só você amar, então quero que você tenha certeza meu filho, de que é isso mesmo que você quer, pois os dois são jovens, mas aquela garota tem muito mais a perder do que você com esse casamento.

–Como assim? –questionei confuso por suas palavras.

–O que quero dizer é, o mundo pode ter evoluído em questões tecnológicas, mas a mente do homem continua tão arcaica quanto sempre foi e o machismo ainda é presente na sociedade, só que entre quatro paredes. Se esse casamento não der certo, ambos vão sofrer, mas você meu filho tem mais chances de seguir em frente do que ela, pois ela como mulher, vai ser sempre subjugada e pode ter certeza de que qualquer homem que ela venha a se casar no futuro, caso vocês não deem certo, jogará na cara dela esse casamento falho, entende?

–Eu te entendo pai, mas ela mesma me confessou que estava gostando de mim. –sentei-me ao seu lado. –Eu não sabia que os pais dela a estavam obrigando ao casamento, mas quando soube eu quis desistir de tudo e ela quem pediu para que eu não desistisse dela.

–Bom sendo assim... –o sorriso voltou aos lábios de meu pai. –Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para você meu filho.

–Obrigada.

Não houve votos ou juras de amor. Não vi Bella se encaminhando a mim em vestida de noiva, apesar de estar igualmente linda em um vestido branco tomara que caia com uma fita azul da cor de minha gravata marcando sua cintura, com certeza aquilo era coisa de Alice. Mesmo não tendo todas as pompas de um casamento religioso, eu estava feliz, por que ali, assinando seu nome após o meu e tornando-se oficialmente minha, estava a minha Bella, com um doce sorriso nos lábios enquanto pousávamos para algumas fotos que nossas mães e Alice disparavam em nossa direção.

O jantar foi normal, todos estavam lá, meus pais e irmãos, meus sogros, Jasper, Rosalie e James, todos eles de testemunhas de minha felicidade junto com a minha menina, que pelo que eu observava estava radiante essa noite.

Eu estava encostado ao lado da janela, observando Bella conversando com nossa família quando James se aproximou.

–Tá oficialmente amarrado agora hein! –deu um soco brincalhão em meu ombro. –E qual é a sensação?

–A melhor. –ri da careta que meu amigo fez. –Cara eu não me lembro de quase nada de ontem à noite, dei algum vexame lá no bar?

–Não que eu tenha visto. –deu de ombros e soltou uma gargalhada. –Encontrei você jogado em um sofá dormindo e roncando, só faltava babar ai te levei pra casa e você ficou resmungando que era para eu te levar direto pro seu casamento.

–Bom poderia ser pior. –comentei envergonhado.

–Igual àquela vez na festa da fraternidade lembra, você bebeu tanto que subiu na mesa e começou a arrancar a roupa.

–Nem me lembre. –gemi ao me lembrar, no dia seguinte todo mundo tinha um vídeo de mim dançando só de cueca em uma mesa.

–Cara, bons tempo, a gente tocou o terror em Dartmouth. –ele saiu e me deixou rindo sozinho.

–Do que você ri tanto? –Bella veio até mim tímida, peguei em sua mão beijando sobre sua aliança.

–Como está senhora Cullen? –perguntei enquanto a puxava em meus braços sentindo seu calor.

–Bem e você senhor Cullen?

–Me sinto maravilhosamente bem. –colei meus lábios nos seus, sentindo a textura delicada de seus lábios no meu e então os flashes recomeçaram.

–Elas não vão nos dar sossego nenhum. –Bella gemeu afundando seu rosto em meu peito.

–Quer ir pra nossa casa? –perguntei com a boca colada em seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer em meus braços.

–Quero sim. –ela então me olhou e o que vi ali em seus olhos era desejo. Desejo por mim e aquilo me fez querer pegá-la em meu colo como um homem das cavernas e sair correndo com ela dali.

**Narrado por Bella**

A semana que antecedeu ao meu casamento foi uma correria completa e uma das coisas que tive que fazer foi ir ao médico ginecologista, nunca passei tanta vergonha em minha vida, como minha mãe não pode ir comigo então quem me acompanhou foi Alice, então eu aproveitei e fiz todas as perguntas necessárias, e pedi um anticoncepcional, já que me lembro de uma conversa com Edward em que ele havia dito que não usaríamos preservativos em nossas relações, o médico havia aconselhado que Edward fizesse um exame de rotina para checar se estava tudo bem com a saúde dele, mas Alice se adiantou dizendo que ele já havia feito e que estavam limpo.

Na noite anterior Alice e Rosalie vieram me embelezar e dormiram aqui em casa, em nossa ultima noite das garotas comigo solteira. Eu sabia que Edward havia saído com James para beber, mas eu me sentia inquieta durante toda a noite.

–Bella o que você tem? –Alice perguntou depois que me viu suspirar emburrada pela milésima vez, ela e Rose me encaravam preocupadas.

–Se eu falar uma coisa vocês prometem que não contam para o Edward? –perguntei e as duas afirmaram. –James, eu não gosto dele, ele não me passa um pingo de confiança.

–Eu achei o mesmo. –Alice disse fazendo uma careta. –Meu santo não bateu com o do cara, ele é... Falso demais. –finalizou com uma careta de nojo.

–Olha não posso falar muita coisa porque quase não o vi. –Rose disse. –Mas ele é empoladinho demais, certinho demais, correto demais e ninguém assim me parece ser boa pessoa. –com essa eu e Alice rimos, Rose não gostava de quase ninguém, isso é fato!

–Mas Bella me deixa te dar um conselho de amiga. –Alice fez uma cara etérea, como alguém que estivesse tenho uma visão. –Não confia nesse cara e muito menos aceite ele dentro da sua casa. E não fique perto dele sem que Edward esteja junto com você, você pode não ter percebido ainda, mas eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você.

–Claro que não, ele pode ser o melhor amigo de Edward, mas isso não significa que ele tenha que ser meu amigo também. –eu disse aturdida. –Mas o que você quis dizer com 'o jeito que ele olha para mim'?

–Bella querida, ele te olha do jeito que meu irmão te olha, como se você fosse de comer. –senti meu rosto esquentar quando Alice disse isso. –Claro que Edward pode te olhar assim o quanto quiser, ele tem todo esse direito, mas esse James não tem esse direito Bella, fica esperta!

–Ok, não vou ficar perto dele Alice pode deixar. –respondi seriamente.

Alice saiu cedo para resolver algumas coisas e na noite anterior ela havia chegado com uma mala para mim, dizendo que era para que eu a levasse na lua de mel e que eu estava proibida de abri-la antes de estar sozinha com Edward, ela me fez prometer por tudo o que me era mais sagrado até, embora eu estivesse tentada a abrir e conferir o que aquela maluca havia colocado em minha mala, mas não o fiz mesmo estando com medo do conteúdo. Edward fez mistério sobre o destino da lua de mel e eu já estava achando que ele iria me levar para algum lugar isolado do mundo e me manter trancada ali, e quando o questionei sobre isso ele não negou.

O dia do casamento chegou e passou como um borrão e quando vi, Edward terminava de colocar minhas coisas na porta malas de seu carro e se sentava ao meu lado dentro do carro. Na despedida de nossa família, nossas mães choraram, meu pai ficou emburrado em um canto e tio Carlisle se despediu de nós, ele estava orgulhoso. Emmett fazendo gracinhas insinuando sobre nossa lua de mel e Alice implicando com a minha cara de 'morta viva', eu estava cansada poxa estava acordada desde as seis da manhã!

–Pronta amor? –Edward perguntou dando a partida no carro.

–Sim. –sorri para ele e ele dirigiu calmamente até a casa que ele havia comprado para nós.

Era a casa dos carvalhos! Eu não tinha visto a casa que ele havia escolhido e ele simplesmente escolheu aquela que havia me encantado.

–Gostou? –ele perguntou se inclinando em minha direção e beijando meu ombro desnudo e um calafrio correu por todo o meu corpo.

–Como você sabia? –me virei em sua direção vendo que o sorriso torto estava lá.

–Eu vi seus olhos brilhando quando viu essa casa e eu soube que seria essa a casa que eu iria querer passar o resto de minha vida com você.

Inclinei-me em sua direção, a intenção era ser um beijo rápido e simples, mas nada com Edward era simples, e um beijo sem muitas intenções acabou virando e melhor beijo de minha vida. Seus lábios eram quentes e exigentes contra os meus, sua língua disputava espaço dentro de minha boca, e sua mão em minha nuca trazia-me cada vez mais para perto dele. Durante essa ultima semana não tivemos intimidade alguma, trocávamos apenas alguns beijos, mas sempre aparecia alguém para nos interromper, geralmente Alice, e naquele beijo dentro de seu carro, matamos praticamente toda a saudade que sentíamos um do outro.

–Vem conhecer a nossa casa Bella. –ele se separou de mim ofegante e saiu do carro indo abrir a porta para mim.

Eu o esperava na porta de nossa nova casa, ele estava no carro pegando as malas. Depois de destrancar a porta ele de repente me pegou em seu colo.

–É o que manda a tradição. –ele deu de ombros entrando na casa.

Quando me firmei em meus pés comecei a admirar a casa. Na escada que levava para os cômodos de cima havia um caminho de velas, e eu podia sentir um leve perfume de lavanda na casa.

–Gostou? –Edward me abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro, enviando-me calafrios por todo meu corpo.

–Ed nossa casa é linda, obrigada. –me virei para ele para beijá-lo.

Delicadamente Edward tocou seus lábios nos meus, segurando em meu rosto como se fosse à coisa mais delicada do mundo. Em algum ponto da troca de caricias a urgência tomou conta de nós dois e o beijo foi aprofundado para algo mais intenso. Nossas línguas se movendo uma contra a outra sensualmente, então Edward me segurou pela cintura me fazendo andar para trás até que senti a parede dura atrás de mim e gemi ao ser prensada por ele ali, suas mãos percorriam a lateral de meu corpo, levantando um pouco o vestido instintivamente ergui uma perna prendendo-a em volta de seu quadril, quando senti a excitação de Edward tocando em mim gemi com o contato, Edward gemeu alto quando se apertou mais em meu corpo e então se afastou.

–Me desculpe eu... –ele tentou se afastar.

–Não pare. –o puxei de volta para o beijo e senti que Edward me guiava para algum lugar, quando senti o degrau da escada bater em minha canela. –Aí. –gemi, agora, de dor e então Edward me olhou preocupado.

–Se machucou?

–Não. –eu disse sorrindo. –Sou desastrada lembra? –ele sorriu e então voltou a me beijar e subimos as escadas, muito lentamente, sem desgrudar nossos lábios por nada no mundo.

Quando entramos em nosso quarto nos separamos para respirar. As janelas estavam abertas e a luz do luar preenchendo o cômodo e iluminando mais a cama do que em qualquer outro lugar do quarto, parecia que o luar havia sido programado para se concentrar ali, no local que um casal de apaixonados se amaria pela primeira vez, havia mais algumas velas e pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo chão e sobre a colcha da cama também. Edward estava parado me olhando apenas.

–O que foi? –perguntei.

–Você é tão linda sabia? –ele levou sua mão até a pele sensível de meu pescoço, descendo as caricias em meu busto.

Gemi quando ele apertou-me corpo contra o seu mais uma vez, apertando meu bumbum em suas mãos fortes, dei um pulinho em seu colo, entrelaçando minhas pernas em sua cintura.

–Dessa vez... –puxei seu cabelo, inclinando sua cabeça um pouco para trás para que ele pudesse me olhar, seu olhar era quente contra o meu e aquilo me excitou ainda mais. –Ninguém vai nos interromper.

–Não. –e voltou a atacar a pele de meu pescoço, dando um chupão ali que eu sabia que ficaria marca, mas naquele momento não me importei com aquilo, à única coisa que importava era nós dois ali e o que dividiríamos um com o outro ali, naquela cama, naquela noite ele me faria sua mulher e seriamos um só.

Tirei o terno cinza que ele vestia jogando-o no chão, desfiz o nó de sua gravata e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, embora minhas mãos tremessem e Edward tentasse me distrair com seus lábios na pele de meu pescoço, mantive o meu foco de tirar sua roupa e em pouco tempo à camisa e a gravata levaram o mesmo destino de seu terno. Edward então, com a ajuda de seus pés tirou seus sapatos e puxou as meias, jogando-as em qualquer lugar do nosso quarto. A única peça de roupa era sua calça e eu me preparava para tirá-la quando o ele me virou de costas para ele.

Suas mãos delicadamente colocaram meu cabelo para o lado, e inclinei meu pescoço para o lado, lhe dando maior acesso a minha pele. Senti o zíper de meu vestido descendo, afrouxei meus braços e senti a peça de roupa deslizar pelo meu corpo, fazendo um montinho aos meus pés, Edward então me virou de frente para ele e se ajoelhou, pegando uma perna minha e colocou meu pé em seu ombro e começou abrir a sandália de tiras, depositando beijinhos em minha panturrilha, fazendo com que minha pele queimasse ainda mais por ele, repetiu o processo na outra perna, mas seus beijos foram subindo pela minha perna, e ele deixou beijos molhados no interior de minha coxa e eu gemi com o contato tão próximo com a minha intimidade. Nós já havíamos tido certa intimidade antes, mas tudo era tão novo agora que estávamos casados.

–Você é linda senhora Cullen. –ele se levantou e tomou certa distancia de mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse a falta de seu corpo perto do meu.

–Volta aqui. –fui em sua direção, mas com um sorriso ele se afastou novamente.

–Estou admirando a vista. –não tinha nada demais para ele admirar em mim, eu vestia um simples conjunto de renda branca, mas mesmo assim ele parecia encantado com o que via em mim.

–Edward. –gemi frustrada por ele se manter afastado por muito tempo e vi seu sorriso se alargar ainda mais.

–O que você quer amor? –ele perguntou vindo em minha direção lentamente, quase em câmera lenta.

–Por favor. –gemi quando suas mãos tocaram minha cintura.

–É só dizer o que você quer que eu faça neném, que eu faço. –ele disse com a boca roçando meu pescoço.

–Você. –respondi simplesmente.

–Seu desejo é uma ordem senhora Cullen. –então rapidamente ele me pegou no colo, me jogando em nossa cama, fazendo com que eu risse de sua atitude de homem das cavernas. –Quis fazer isso à noite toda. –ele disse antes de me beijar.

Suas mãos estavam por todos os lugares, tocando partes de meu corpo que eu nem sabia ser possível sentir prazer. Delicadamente ele foi retirando meu sutiã, beijando cada pedaço de pele que era descoberto. Quando seus lábios tocaram meu seio descoberto, automaticamente inclinei meu corpo para lhe dar maior acesso a aquela parte sensível de mim que clamava por mais de seu toque e ele, literalmente, como uma criancinha faminta, me 'mamava', em pouco tempo meu sutiã fazia companhia ao resto de roupas no chão.

–Você está muito vestido. –resmunguei abaixo de seu corpo, Edward então apoiou as duas mãos na cama ao lado de minha cabeça, me dando acesso livre ao seu corpo.

Deslizando minhas mãos desde seus ombros e peitoral, parei-as no cós de sua calça, sentindo que ele prendia a respiração comecei a desafivelar o sinto, abrindo a braguilha junto com o zíper, e deslizando minhas mãos para dentro de suas calças, onde fiz uma coisa que sempre tive vontade, apertei seu bumbum e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha me encarando divertido.

–Sempre quis fazer isso. –dei de ombros, não tirando minhas mãos dali.

–Você pode me tocar sempre que quiser neném. –ele deu seu melhor sorriso torto e entendi muito bem o duplo sentido de suas palavras.

Lentamente, com a sua ajuda fui retirando sua calça, junto com a cueca boxer, jogando suas roupas junto ao monte de roupas que já estavam no chão. Em pouco tempo ele estava acima de mim, completamente nu, e a única peça de roupa que nos separava era minha calcinha, Edward então a deslizou por minhas pernas a peça, me deixando totalmente nua para ele, abrindo com seus joelhos minhas pernas e ficando entre elas. Minha respiração estava ofegante, diante a expectativa do que estava para acontecer.

–Tão minha. –ele disse com a voz rouca, descendo uma mão desde o meu seio até minha entrada que clamava por seu toque, com a outra mão ele se mantinha apoiado na cama, com seu corpo inclinado sobre o meu. –Tão molhada neném, isso tudo é pra mim? –ele tinha um pequeno sorriso safado no rosto, enquanto deslizava um dedo em minha entrada que pulsava por seu toque.

–Sim, só pra você. –eu disse entre um gemido, já que ele começou a movimentar seus dedos em minha intimidade.

–Vai doer um pouco. –ele disse quando posicionou seu membro duro em minha entrada, deslizando-o lentamente em minha carne, sem retirar os dedos de minha intimidade, mandando ondas de prazer por meu corpo. –Abra seus olhos linda. –ele pediu, eu nem havia percebido que fechei os olhos.

Senti uma fisgada dentro de mim e gemi de dor, Edward então intensificou os movimentos de seus dedos, enterrando-se por completo em meu corpo.

–Você está bem? –ele perguntou, a mão antes em minha intimidade puxou minha perna para cima, colocando-a envolta de seu quadril, fiz o mesmo com a outra perna, e aquilo fez com que ele se afundasse mais em meu corpo, a dor já havia sumido e deu lugar a um prazer que nunca senti antes.

–Edward, por favor... –implorei que ele se movimentasse, mas ele ainda ficou parado, então percebendo que ele queria que eu tomasse a iniciativa, comecei a empurrar meu quadril de encontro ao seu.

–Porra. –ele gemeu antes de começar a encontrar seu quadril com o meu.

Nunca imaginei que tanto prazer assim era possível, Edward já havia me feito ver estrelas antes, com sua boca e dedos, mas nada tão sublime quanto o que eu sentia agora. Era impossível saber onde começava meu corpo e terminava o dele, minhas mãos arranhavam suas costas pedindo para que ele fosse mais forte.

–Goza pra mim neném. –ele disse entre um gemido abafado, sua boca lambendo meus seios enquanto eu jogava minha cabeça para trás me entregando ao orgasmo mais intenso que já senti gemendo seu nome, apertando-me envolta de seu corpo enquanto seu membro entrava e saia de dentro de mim com força, entregando que ele também chegava ao máximo de seu prazer, logo senti seu liquido quente me invadindo e gemi com a sensação de ser completamente preenchida por ele.

–Você é perfeito. –gemi quando ele girou seu corpo, ainda nos mantendo conectados, deixando-me caída em cima de seu corpo, completamente mole e sem reação.

–Nós somos perfeitos juntos neném. –ele disse enquanto puxava o lençol por cima de nós e acariciava minhas costas. –Agora dorme um pouco, você deve estar cansada.

Eu não sabia que estava tão cansada até que ele dissesse. Ainda sentindo seu membro dentro de mim, totalmente preenchida por ele, senti seus braços se apertando a minha volta enquanto eu me entregava ao mundo dos sonhos.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Narrado por Edward**

Lembranças da noite incrível que tive com minha Bella voltavam a minha mente a cada instante. A forma como ela se entregou para mim, cada toque e beijo, seu corpo quente se movendo abaixo do meu, seus gemidos de prazer causados por mim, tudo isso contribuiu para que aquele fosse o melhor sexo da minha vida, e não foi só sexo, foi amor. Fiz amor com a mulher que amo, e aquilo só fez o ato ser melhor ainda. Não havia nada para que eu usasse como ponto de referência e comparação para tudo o que senti naquela noite, enquanto a fazia minha.

Eu não havia conseguido dormir realmente, havia apenas cochilado por alguns minutos com a minha menina em meus braços, mas ela se remexia muito durante o sono e a forma com que nossos corpos ainda estavam conectados fez a missão de eu tentar dormir falhar miseravelmente, não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Eram quase duas da manhã e eu precisava acordá-la, tínhamos que nos arrumar para ir para o aeroporto se não nos atrasaríamos e perderíamos nosso voo e eu não queria isso. Eu queria curtir cada minuto com minha linda mulher longe de tudo e de todos.

–Bella. –a chamei carinhosamente, acariciando suas costas levemente para não assustá-la.

–Hmmm. –ela murmurou em meu pescoço, se remexendo em meu corpo, fazendo com que o maníaco sexual em mim acordasse. Esse lado meu eu havia descoberto somente ao lado dela.

–Acorda amor precisamos nos arrumar. –sussurrei em seu ouvido.

–Só mais cinco minutos. –ela levantou a cabeça, se apoiando em meu peito e eu, literalmente, me senti endurecer dentro dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela me olhou chocada. –Edward!

–Não tenho culpa de você ser gostosa assim neném. –sorri de lado vendo seu rosto corar. Alisei a lateral de seu corpo, sedento para tocá-la ainda mais. –Vamos tomar um banho. –eu disse minha voz carregada de segundas e terceiras intenções, e pela forma como seu rosto corou mais ainda, ela havia percebido as intenções explicitas em minhas palavras.

–Ok. –ela disse com um fio de voz.

Relutante a desgrudei de meu corpo, deixando-a deitada na cama.

–Fique aqui vou encher a banheira. –coloquei a banheira para encher e despejei alguns sais perfumados, tínhamos algum tempo de sobra até que precisássemos sair. Então eu poderia curtir um pouco mais minha menina.

Quando voltei para o quarto ela estava linda agarrada a um travesseiro, sem nada cobrindo seu corpo e havia voltado a dormir, gravei aquela imagem em minha mente por alguns segundos e depois fui até ela.

Sentando-me ao seu lado, comecei a deslizar a mão por sua coxa.

–Bella, acorda neném. –ela se remexeu manhosa na cama e um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, ela estava fingindo. –Que pena que você está dormindo. –minha mão foi para a lateral de seu seio descoberto e comecei a massageá-lo lentamente. –Uma pena mesmo. –desci minha mão e vi que ela puxou com força a respiração quando coloquei minha mão entre suas pernas sentindo a umidade ali. –Até dormindo você fica molhadinha pra mim neném. –brinquei com os nervos ali e ouvi seu doce gemido.

–Assim não vale. –ela abriu os olhos e ficou me encarando enquanto minha mão ainda brincava com sua doce intimidade.

–Pensei que você estava dormindo. –sorri quando ela abriu um pouco as pernas, me dando mais acesso ao seu corpo e infiltrei um dedo dentro dela, sentindo como ela estava quente, ela escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro. –Não precisa sentir vergonha de mim Bella. –eu disse, mas ela continuou escondendo seu rosto de mim. –Como você está se sentindo? –perguntei preocupado que eu pudesse tê-la machucado em nossa primeira vez.

–Melhor impossível. –ela descobriu seu rosto e sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo as sensações que eu causava em seu corpo. Corpo esse que foi feito exatamente sob medida para o meu.

–Vem tomar um banho neném. –a puxei rapidamente para meu colo e vi que seu olhar se prendeu em algum ponto na cama. –O que foi?

–O lençol. –ela apontou e virei-me para ver do que ela falava, e ali estava uma pequena mancha de sangue.

–Isso é normal, significa que eu te fiz mulher. –sorri de lado ao ver a coloração vermelha atingir seu rosto.

–Mas vai ficar manchado se não lavarmos.

–Não tem problema. –a carreguei para o banheiro e a coloquei de pé em frente à banheira.

Sentei primeiro para podê-la acomodá-la entre minhas pernas e a chamei.

–Vem cá. –abri meus braços e ela entrou desajeitadamente na água morna e se sentou entre minhas pernas a abracei colocando-a contra meu corpo, deixando-a entre minhas pernas.

Eu tentei prolongar o banho o melhor que pude, esfreguei seu corpo com uma esponja macia, lavei seu cabelo comprido. Mas o desejo de tê-la ali, tão entregue em minhas mãos, acabou por me consumir e quando dei por mim eu a virava de frente para mim e com uma perna de cada lado de meu quadril ela encaixava seu corpo ao meu. Timidamente ela começou a rebolar em meu colo, causando sensações incríveis em mim, afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço quando atingi meu orgasmo depois dela.

Depois do intenso orgasmo ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos, curtindo a presença um do outro.

–É muito linda nossa casa Ed, eu adorei obrigada. –ela disse depois de um tempo em silêncio.

–Sim ela é. –afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, e vi a marca roxa que eu havia feito ali sentindo algo dentro de mim se agitar. –E sabe do que mais neném?

–O que? –ela estremeceu ao ouvir o tom de minha voz.

–Eu pretendo foder você em cada cômodo dessa casa. –usei minhas mãos para acariciar suas coxas. –E vou pegar você por trás em frente aquele espelho ali... –pontei para o grande espelho que havia em nosso banheiro. -... Só para você ver o quão linda é quando goza no meu pau. –pelo jeito como ela tremia em meus braços eu soube que ela gostava quando eu falava sujo assim com ela. –Vou te comer em cada cômodo e corredor dessa casa, ouvindo seus gritos e gemidos quando gozar pra mim.

–É uma casa bem grande. –ela disse baixinho enquanto minhas mãos subiam por seu corpo e acomodei seus lindos seios entre elas.

–Sim, uma casa bem grande. –mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. –Você gosta quando falo com você assim neném? –perguntei impregnando minha voz com mais sensualidade. –Quando digo que quero foder você de quatro naquele sofá em nossa sala? –sorri sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

–Oh sim. –ela gemeu quando estimulei seus mamilos.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos naquelas provocações, apenas vendo a maneira como minha gatinha fogosa reagia as minhas palavras, me divertindo como nunca. Ela era bem tímida, mas eu esperava que com o tempo ela se tornasse mais solta comigo e não tivesse medo de dizer o queria e o que gostava.

Não tínhamos mais muito tempo para relaxar, se não saíssemos em meia hora poderíamos perder nosso voo. A apertei em meus braços e senti meu coração crescer coma intensidade de meus sentimentos por ela.

–Eu te amo tanto. –não consegui mais segurar aquilo que estava preso em meu peito.

Eu não disse as palavras com a intenção de que ela as dissesse de volta, mas o silencio que se seguiu depois de minhas palavras foi constrangedor, então preferi ignorar e fingir que nada havia acontecido, eu não queria pressioná-la.

–Edward. –ela me chamou enquanto eu me levantava para pegar nossas toalhas, a encarei sem nada dizer. –Eu... Droga! –ela estava muito vermelha e desviou os olhos dos meus, não disse nada para respeitar seu momento. –Eu sou apaixonada por você. –abri um sorriso involuntário com suas palavras, era melhor do que nada. –E-e...

–Tudo bem amor, não precisa dizer, só diga quando realmente sentir. –abri a toalha a sua frente indicando que era para ela vir até mim.

A sequei rapidamente a levei para o quarto.

–Coloque uma roupa confortável, vou lá embaixo ver se tem alguma coisa pra gente comer.

–Tudo bem. –ela disse timidamente.

Com a toalha enrolada na cintura desci para a cozinha e lá encontrei torradas, geleia e suco. Coloquei tudo em uma bandeja e subi de volta para o quarto.

Comemos rapidamente. Levei nossas malas para o táxi que eu havia chamado e saímos para o aeroporto. No caminho todo até Port. Angeles, Bella havia dormido e só acordou quando chegamos ao aeroporto.

–Miami? –ela perguntou olhando para o portão de embarque, onde anunciava o nosso destino.

–É só uma conexão. –eu disse enquanto passávamos pelo detector de metal.

Dessa vez nós dois dormimos no avião e logo éramos acordados pela aeromoça.

–Caribe? –ela perguntou mais uma vez sobre o nosso destino enquanto atravessávamos o portão de embarque.

–Sim, gostou? –a abracei por trás colocando meu queixo em seu ombro e virando meu rosto para cheirar seu pescoço. –Meu pai tem um amigo que possui uma praia particular lá e ele disponibilizou a praia para nossa lua de mel.

–Isso é incrível Ed, obrigada. –ela se virou com um lindo sorriso e me abraçou apertado.

Alice tinha razão Bella adorou a escolha do lugar. Foram horas intermináveis no avião. O bom foi que estávamos na primeira classe e tínhamos algum conforto, como poder assistir televisão e ter uma comida decente para comer.

Quando descemos do avião demos de cara com o dia amanhecendo e o lugar já estava abafado.

–Vem à gente tem que fazer o check-in e pegar um táxi. –puxei Bella pela mão, que andava preguiçosamente ao meu lado.

Em menos de meia hora já estávamos dentro do táxi e dei as indicações do nosso destino para o motorista. A viagem do aeroporto até a casa durou quase uma hora e quando chegamos a nosso destino observei minha menina olhar tudo a sua volta encantada com as maravilhas a nossa volta.

–É lindo aqui. –ela disse enquanto caminhávamos até a entrada da grande casa.

–Quero fazer tantas coisas com você aqui baby. –sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer, enquanto a puxava em direção ao meu corpo.

Essas horas longas de toda viajem não me permitiu ter intimidade alguma com ela, apenas alguns beijos inocentes, porque se o clima esquentasse de dentro do avião eu não responderia por mim e eu não queria causar constrangimento algum e muito menos expor minha mulher.

–Então faça. –ela sussurrou seu consentimento e foi a minha vez de estremecer com suas palavras.

Rapidamente coloquei nossas malas para dentro da casa. Confesso que a visão era magnifica, a casa tinha uma varanda rodeada por uma parede de vidro e com vista direto para o mar. O jardim que rodeava a grande casa era repleto das mais diversas espécies de plantas e havia até um pequeno lago, com patos e uma fonte onde alguns pássaros bebiam água. Eu poderia ficar por muito tempo admirando os detalhes daquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso, mas a única coisa que eu queria admirar no momento era a minha esposa gemendo embaixo de mim.

Como um desesperado a puxei escada a cima a procura do quarto que ocuparíamos, assim que o encontrei já entrei arrancando minha camisa, eu tinha uma necessidade latejante dela. Nossas roupas foram arrancadas e logo a coloquei deitada no centro da cama de lençol de seda vermelha, que fazia sua pele se destacar, criando um cenário perfeito em minha mente. Eu iria adorar cada centímetro de sua pele, exatamente como ela merecia.

Tive o privilégio de ver seus seios empinados em direção a minha boca e de sentir seus mamilos durinhos em minha língua, um de cada vez, arrancado gemidos sofridos de minha mulher, quase gozando ao ouvi-la pedindo por mais. Desci por seu corpo distribuindo beijos molhados por onde eu alcançava, brincando demoradamente com o piercing em seu umbigo, descendo cada vez mais para meu objeto de desejo, e senti em minha boca seu abdome se contrair enquanto eu descia cada vez mais. E ouvi seu arfar quando minha boca chegou a sua linda bocetinha, que estava molhada e preparada para meus toques, vermelhinha e suculenta. Gemi ao sentir seu gosto único na ponta de minha língua.

Acredito que fiquei mais tempo do que o necessário com a boca entre suas pernas, mas uma vez ali eu não conseguia concentração suficiente para parar de chupá-la e ouvir seus gemidos era como um pedido mudo para que eu continuasse. Senti o exato momento em que seus músculos se contraíram em minha língua e seu orgasmo veio em minha boca e me deliciei quando ela agarrou meu cabelo nesse exato momento gritando meu nome. Sem tempo para que ela se recuperasse me posicionei acima de seu corpo.

–De quatro baby. –pedi e a observei ficar quase roxa de vergonha, mas fazendo exatamente o que eu pedi, quase me fazendo perder a cabeça enquanto ela se posicionava como eu queria, me fazendo ter a visão privilegiada de sua linda bunda, sua intimidade brilhando em um convite para eu me perder dentro dela. –Linda. –eu disse antes de me posicionar com cuidado em sua entrada, que escorria de excitação, lentamente adentrei seu corpo, apenas observando em como nossos corpos unidos eram perfeitos juntos.

–Edward. –ouvi seu gemido e a encarei, vendo que ela me observava por cima do ombro.

–Que foi neném? –sorri quando ela rebolou levemente, fazendo meu pau afundar de vez em seu corpo, arrancando um gemido doce dela e um selvagem de mim.

–Por favor. –foi só o que ela disse e eu atendi ao seu pedido.

Porra! Naquela posição ela ficava mais apertada ainda, se é que isso era possível e tive que me concentrar ainda mais em meus movimentos, para não machucá-la, mas ao que parece ela não queria colaborar. Em algum momento ela apoiou o peso de seu corpo nos braços e empinou mais aquela bundinha perfeita em minha direção, gemendo coisas sem sentido e rebolando sem sentido em meu pau.

–Goza pra mim Bella. –pedi quando senti meu orgasmo chegando, mas eu não chegaria lá antes dela, essa seria a minha prioridade, nunca gozar antes dela.

–Oh meu... –ela gemeu alto quando com algum esforço ataquei seu botãozinho de prazer, esfregando-o no ponto que eu sabia que a fazia gemer mais alto.

Totalmente cansado depois do incrível orgasmo, a puxei contra meu peito, me deitando na cama, deixando ela de costas para mim, ficando de conchinha com ela.

–Uau. –ela arfou ainda ofegante. –Isso foi UAU!

–Eu sei. –me acomodei melhor em seu corpo, sentindo o cansaço da viajem e do sexo louco de alguns minutos atrás me abater. –Você é maravilhosa Bella.

–Você que é maravilhoso. –foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de pegar no sono.

**Narrado por Bella**

Edward era incrível. Ele era perfeito e sabia exatamente como levar meu corpo a loucura. Quando acordei fiquei por um tempo observando-o dormir serenamente agarrado ao meu corpo, ressonando baixinho.

Levantei lentamente não querendo acordá-lo. A tarde estava a pino e a vista da janela do segundo andar daquela casa maravilhosa era magnifica. Fui em direção ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto e nos braços, o tempo ali era bem abafado. Fui até o quarto e vesti uma calcinha, que peguei em minha mala, e uma camisa de Edward por cima. Desci para explorar melhor a casa. Aquele lugar era incrível!

Só uma coisa a dizer sobre aquela casa. Ela era a cara da riqueza! Tudo do bom, do melhor e do mais caro. Fiquei um tempo na varanda observando a vista, havia um sofá preto e redes ali, tudo protegido por uma parede de vidro, que eu descobri que era automática, quando apertei de curiosidade um botão no braço de uma das cadeiras almofadadas o vidro começou a subir fazendo que dali eu pudesse sentir a brisa do mar. Como Edward estava demorando para acordar resolvi ir até a praia e olhar melhor a minha volta.

–Ai meu Deus que lindo! –gritei para mim mesma quando fui até o laguinho no jardim ao lado da casa e vi uma família de patos ali, era a coisa mais fofa do mundo!

–Oi gatinha. –ouvi uma voz estranha e me virei para ver de quem se tratava.

Parados atrás de mim havia três garotos me encarando fixamente, segui a direção do olhar deles e vi minhas pernas nuas e a camisa transparente de Edward que eu vestia, só usando uma calcinha pequena por baixo. Droga!

–Essa é uma praia particular não deviam estar aqui. –dei dois passos para trás, vendo o sorriso de um deles se alargar.

–Que isso gatinha vamos nos divertir. –um deles disse.

–Meu marido está me esperando.

–Marido? Mas você é tão novinha. –o garoto mais afastado disso e vi seus olhos percorrerem meu corpo e eu me abracei, tentando esconder a visão deles da camisa transparente que eu usava.

–Não vejo marido nenhum aqui. –o que sorria largamente disse.

–Será que agora você vê? –ouvi a voz de Edward e meu peito se encheu de alegria e alivio.

Edward estava parado atrás dos garotos, sua expressão ameaçadora me deu medo.

–E ai tio! –um deles disse, mas eu não prestava atenção neles para saber qual deles foi o abusado, eu só olhava para meu marido que estava realmente furioso. –Esposinha linda a sua. –o garoto riu. –Golpe do baú?

–Filho da puta! –Edward rugiu.

Não entendi muito bem o que veio a seguir. Só sei que Edward avançou sobre os garotos e eles começaram a correr dele que foi atrás totalmente transtornado. Olhei para a imagem sumindo a minha vista e entrei na casa correndo, com medo de que algum deles escapasse e viesse atrás de mim.

Eu estava sentada no balcão da cozinha, com um pote de sorvete de chocolate entre as pernas, que encontrei na geladeira, e o comia compulsivamente com uma colher. Ouvi a porta da frente se abrir com força e então passos pela sala.

–Bella. –ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar e pude voltar a respirar.

–Aqui na cozinha. –observei ele entrar na cozinha e caminhar até mim, parando de frente comigo.

–Acordei e você não estava na cama, fiquei assustado. –ele disse depositando uma mão em cada joelho meu.

Não consegui me conter e comecei a rir descontroladamente. Ele tinha uma expressão tão engraçada no rosto, tentando fingir que nada aconteceu que só me fez rir ainda mais. Não era para eu achar graça na situação, só Deus sabe o que aqueles garotos poderiam fazer se Edward não aparecesse, mas o jeito que ele saiu correndo atrás deles, só de lembrar mais crises de riso vinha pela frente. Eu ri tanto que minha barriga doía e algumas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos enquanto eu tentava me recuperar. Edward esperou pacientemente meu ataque de riso acabar e quando me recuperei, ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada ainda esperando uma resposta minha.

–Eu estava explorando, achei que não tinha problema, me desculpe. –abaixei meu olhar e peguei mais uma colherada de sorvete, então parei com a colher dentro da boca vendo que Edward observava cada movimento meu. –O que aconteceu com aqueles garotos? –perguntei enquanto lambia a colher.

–Um guarda estava fazendo a ronda e me viu perseguindo aqueles moleques. –Edward sorriu em meio a uma careta. –Eles não vão mais nos incomodar, não se preocupe.

–Que bom. –respondo de boca cheia. –Quer sorvete? –ofereci já que ele não tirava os olhos da minha boca.

–Quero. –ele disse. Peguei uma colherada e levei até sua boca. –Na colher não. –ele disse com um sorriso safado que fez meu corpo se arrepiar.

–Como então? –perguntei confusa.

–Em você neném. –ele disse enquanto levava as mãos a camisa que eu vestia para desabotoá-la, ergui meus braços para ajudá-lo a retirar a peça de meu corpo, empurrando sua camisa pelo meu ombro, deixando-a amontoada em volta de meu quadril. –Porra neném, tá explicado porque aqueles moleques eram tão abusados. –ele disse encarando meus seios desnudos. –Vem cá. –ele pegou o pote de sorvete e me ajudou a descer do balcão.

–Aonde vamos? –peguei em sua mão e ele caminhou comigo parando em frente à mesa de mármore negro.

–Senta-se na mesa neném. –ele afastou uma cadeira e fiquei encarando ele confusa, mas fiz o que pediu, sentei no tampo da mesa e ele colocou a cadeira a minha frente e se sentou na mesma, de frente para mim.

–Edward o que você vai fazer? –perguntei vendo que ele enchia a colher de sorvete.

–Quietinha. –ele disse.

Ao invés de levar a colher a sua boca Edward espalhou o sorvete em meus seios desnudos, que entumeceram na hora, com o contato do sorvete gelado em minha pele quente. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa Edward atacava um seio meu, lambeando e chupando limpando todo o sorvete de minha pele, depois ele direcionou o mesmo tratamento para o outro seio, um pouco de sorvete escorreu em minha barriga e ele desceu beijos em minha pele limpando o rastro de sorvete deixando em mim. Enquanto ele se mantinha ocupado em minha pele, tudo o que eu soube fazer foi gemer sem controle e curvar meu corpo de forma que ele tivesse mais acesso a ele.

–Fica bem melhor assim você não acha? –eu estava ofegante e ele me encarava com um sorriso torto que me dizia claramente que ainda não havia acabado e eu estremeci só de tentar imaginar o que viria para frente.

Eu não havia me recuperado totalmente de seu ataque com sorvete e me surpreendi quando ele, com uma mão de cada lado em meu quadril, arrebentou as laterais da pequena calcinha de renda que eu usava. Aliás, tudo o que eu tinha de roupa intima em minhas malas eram coisas pequenas e rendadas.

–Isso só atrapalha a gente. –com um puxão o resto de minha roupa intima foi arrancado de meu corpo.

Um pé meu de cada vez foi colocado sobre as coxas de Edward e então em um único movimento ele abriu minhas pernas, deixando-me completamente exposta a seus solhos e completamente envergonhada por saber o que ele encontraria ali. Eu estava completamente molhada, sentindo minha excitação escorrer, chegando a ser incômodo.

–Tudo isso pra mim neném. –não era uma pergunta que necessitava de respostas, ele sabia que eu ficava assim por ele.

Com um dedo ele espalhou minha excitação por toda minha feminilidade, ministrando toques que me deixavam a beira de loucura. Como eu estava de olhos fechado não vi nada a minha volta, só senti o sorvete gelado entrar em contado com a minha intimidade e então os lábios de Edward, exigentes. Sua língua brincava em cada pedaço, limpando nos mínimos detalhes o sorvete que já derretia em mim.

–Edward. –abri meus olhos de repente, sentindo o orgasmo chegar tão intenso, tão arrebatador que não foi possível me segurar e conter meus gritos de prazer. Edward apertou forte em minha cintura e aprofundou as caricias entre minhas pernas enquanto eu estremecia ainda pelo orgasmo recente.

–Que sorvete gostoso. –ele me desceu cuidadosamente da mesa e me sentou em seu colo, arrisquei um olhar em sua direção e vi que ele lambia seus lábios, com o restante de minha umidade ali, não resisti em beija-lo e senti meu sabor presente ali misturado com o gosto do sorvete.

Não sei bem como cheguei ao quarto, eu só sabia que eu acordava sentindo o braço de Edward me apertar de encontro a ele, e uma perna sua jogada acima de mim. Rapidamente me lembrei de tudo o que havia acontecido desde que havíamos chegado a nossa lua de mel.

Não tinha como negar, nem se eu quisesse, Edward era incrível e me amava. Eu sentia algo forte por ele também, só não sabia se era amor, então preferi não dizer nada, a dizer da boca pra fora.

Assim como ele era um homem carinhoso, ele era um amante exigente. Nunca me imaginei fazendo as coisas que ele me levou a fazer dentro de quatro paredes, a voz sexy de comando que ele usava enquanto transávamos loucamente só fazia com que eu enlouquecesse mais ainda em seus braços. Ele era perfeito, em todos os sentidos. Nunca imaginei que era possível sentir tanto prazer quanto ele me fazia sentir, mas eu sabia, eu só alcançaria todo esse prazer unicamente em seus braços.

A praia em que estávamos há três dias era linda, mas o calor era sufocante e eu não estava acostumada a isso e estar prisioneira dos braços de meu excitante marido, só fazia a sensação de calor aumentar ainda mais. Comecei a me lembrar da noite anterior. Fizemos amor na varanda com a vista do por do sol, depois nadamos um pouco na praia e fomos a um restaurante não muito distante dali e quando voltamos fomos assistir um filme de vampiros na TV. E depois quando o filme acabou fizemos amor incansavelmente, vez após outra, assim como ele costumava dizer, eu nunca sentia que tinha o suficiente dele em meu corpo e eu queria sempre mais e mais. Eu cogitava a ideia de estar virando uma ninfomaníaca, acho eu que Edward não iria reclamar caso esse fosse o meu caso.

Delicadamente retirei seu braço e perna de cima de mim e levantei para me refrescar no banheiro. Peguei uma camisa sua que estava jogada no chão e a vesti. Como já era quase meio dia resolvi descer as escadas para preparar algo para comermos. Assim que abri o refrigerador, para pegar o frango para fazer estrogonofe, dei de cara com o pote de sorvete de chocolate e senti meu rosto esquentar com a lembrança do que Edward e um pote de sorvete significavam para mim, nunca mais eu tomaria um sorvete sem me lembrar de Edward limpando o doce de meu corpo com sua boca e língua.

Então decididamente peguei o pote de sorvete e resolvi lhe retribuir o favor, a comida poderia esperar. Eu queria primeiro a sobremesa.

Peguei uma colher em uma gaveta e subi correndo as escadas com o pote de sorvete em mãos. Será que Edward gostaria da surpresa.

Assim que adentrei o quarto que estávamos dividindo dei de cara com um Edward esparramado na grande cama, ocupando todo o espaço da mesma, sorri marotamente colocando o pote de sorvete na mesa de cabeceira e subi na cama, engatinhando por cima dele até sentar em cima de seu quadril, onde havia uma bela de uma ereção matinal, apenas coberta por sua cueca boxer branca. Uma linda visão a ser apreciada. Definitivamente, eu era uma ninfomaníaca, ri comigo mesma com o pensamento.

Desci por cima de seu corpo espalhando beijos em seu peitoral e o ouvi resmungar em seu sono.

–Ed. - dei uma mordidinha em sua orelha e desci beijos por seu corpo. –Ed acorda.

–Hm Bella? –o encarei e ele tinha os olhos em fendas devido à claridade provinda da parede de vidro a nossa frente, com vista pro mar.

–Bom dia. –sorri para meu marido que ainda mantinha uma expressão de confusão no rosto.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele se remexeu embaixo de mim, fazendo sua ereção roçar em meu centro quente e gemi baixinho.

–Sim. –me acomodei melhor em cima de seu corpo e o vi respirar fundo. –Quero tomar sorvete. –peguei o pote que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama e lhe dei meu melhor sorriso malicioso.

–Bella... –vi a compreensão atingir seu rosto no exato momento em que tirei a camisa que cobria meu corpo quase totalmente nu, não fosse pela calcinha de renda preta e rosa que eu vestia. –Porra não faz isso comigo neném. –ele levantou uma mão para me tocar, mas desviei de seu toque.

–Quietinho que agora eu vou tomar sorvete. –eu disse.

Abrindo o pote, peguei a colher e distribui por seu peitoral e abdome uma quantidade generosa do doce e o lambi para limpar cada parte suja de seu corpo, eu o ouvi suspirar cada vez que eu chegava mais próxima ao meu destino final. Tentando ser sexy, me levantei e comecei a abaixar sua cueca por sua perna, ele levantou seu quadril para me ajudar no ato.

Não precisei de coragem para fazer o que fiz, pois só de ver o desejo nos olhos de Edward eu sabia que eu queria fazer aquilo, além do mais não seria a primeira e nem a ultima vez que eu colocaria a boca nele para lhe dar prazer, só que dessa vez eu esperava que ele fosse um pouco mais além do que havíamos feito da ultima vez.

Depois de espalhar o sorvete em sua ereção desci minha boca pelo mesmo, como se eu estivesse, realmente, chupando um picolé. Ri internamente com a comparação. Os urros de prazer que eu ouvia de Edward, cada vez que eu fazia algo que ele gostava, me encorajavam a ir cada vez mais além e então o senti explodir em minha boca. Engasguei um pouco por não estar preparada, mas logo me recuperei e relaxei, engolindo tudo, o gosto não era parecido com nada que já provei antes e não consegui me decidir se era bom ou não, mas não era tão intragável quanto pensei. Mas só depois de fazer o que fiz foi que eu pensei no que havia feito, será que ele iria pensar mal de mim agora? Nós éramos casados, não havia problema havia?

–Você é maravilhosa. –minhas duvidas foram sanadas quando ele me puxou para o conforto de seus braços e ali eu me senti em casa. –O que eu faço com você baby? –ele tinha um sorriso brincalhão que me encantou.

–Tenho algumas ideias. –eu disse e vi sua expressão brincalhona mudar para maliciosa, rapidamente ele virou seu corpo de forma que ficasse por cima de mim e entre minhas pernas.

–Estou disposto a por em pratica cada uma delas amor. –e então seus lábios estavam exigentes nos meus, fazendo com que meu corpo quente esquentasse mais ainda e a umidade entre minhas pernas crescesse cada vez mais a cada toque.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Narrado por Edward**

Bella e eu acabávamos de completar nosso primeiro mês de casados.

Eu me lembrava a todo instante de como nossa lua de mel havia sido inesquecível e dos momentos que eu havia passado ao lado de minha menina. Eu erroneamente pensei que quando voltássemos para Forks que nossa bolha particular se estouraria, mas felizmente, nada disso aconteceu, nossa bolha só se expandiu, porque agora nossa alegria era maior por termos nossa família ao nosso lado compartilhando de nossa felicidade.

Tudo o que eu pensava era em como nós havíamos chegado até esse momento em nossas vidas. Bella no começo não foi nem um pouco fácil, ela era arredia e rebelde, mas eu soube ser paciente, porque eu sabia que o meu premio seria ela se eu soubesse esperar. E foi o que eu fiz, esperei pelas oportunidades certas, e claro que nada sempre saia como o planejado, mas no meu caso saiu muito melhor do que eu imaginava.

O meu plano original era fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por mim, cortejá-la, como os avós faziam antigamente e assim conquistar seu coração, mas ela nunca fazia nada como o esperado, e para minha grande surpresa ela havia se entregado a mim, confiando a si mesma em minhas mãos, e esse era o melhor presente que um homem apaixonado, assim como eu, poderia receber.

A única coisa que pareceu diminuir um pouquinho nossa bolha particular havia sido as semanas de prova de Bella. Ela literalmente enlouqueceu naquelas duas longas semanas. Ela estudava como louca e toda vez que eu me aproximava dela seja para fazer um carinho ou apenas conversar, ela praticamente me expulsava de perto dela com tapas, dizendo que eu era uma grande distração para ela e que eu não podia chegar perto, porque se não ela não passaria de ano e me culparia por isso e faria greve de sexo eterna caso isso acontecesse. Eu, claro, como todo Macho Alfa, que eu não era nessas situações, enfiava meu rabo entre as pernas e esperava ela parar de ter seu ataque de pelanca. Pelo menos foi disso que Alice nomeou sua crise histérica quando eu questionei com ela dizendo o motivo de minha esposa estar parecendo uma lunática quando fui questionado por meus pais por Bella estar tão nervosa.

Claro, que sendo Bella, ela sempre iria me surpreender, pois depois desses ataques histéricos, ela ia até onde eu estava, geralmente emburrado em nosso quarto, e me atacava com sua bocas e mãos, e sempre tínhamos um sexo louco e quente nessas ocasiões. Então eu não podia reclamar de tudo. E no fim da noite nós dois acabávamos em nossa cama com ela fazendo com que eu lhe fizesse questionários sobre as matérias que ela havia estudado durante o dia.

Naquele ultimo fim de semana antes de suas férias sai para comprar comida chinesa para nós. Deixei Bella em casa descansando e quando voltei a casa estava completamente silenciosa, como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Deixei a comida na cozinha e subi para procurá-la em nosso quarto.

Puta que pariu!

Bella estava deitada em nossa cama, encolhida e abraçada em seu travesseiro, completamente nua, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e grudavam em suas costas. Tentei me controlar e segui até a cama para cobri-la, pois estava meio frio o dia hoje e eu não queria que ela adoecesse.

–Hmmm Edward. –ela se remexeu na cama, apertando mais o travesseiro contra seu corpo nu.

Droga! Ela estava sonhando comigo e gemendo meu nome? Nessas horas eu gostaria de poder ler sua mente e saber o conteúdo do seu sonho.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama observando-a em seu sono.

Era uma missão impossível me manter parado e ficar apenas olhando, então, delicadamente minha mão começou a subir por suas pernas, apenas um roçar em sua pele, eu tinha medo de acordá-la, mas quando ela gemeu mais uma vez em seu sono, me senti encorajado a continuar e aprofundar ainda mais o carinho em seu corpo.

Levei a mão até sua bundinha, que ela automaticamente empinou em minha direção, fazendo com que eu tivesse uma visão bem privilegiada de sua intimidade que estava toda molhadinha e a sua outra entradinha também, praticamente me implorando por atenção. Porra era errado querer isso? Eu era homem no fim das contas e ela era minha, e eu nunca faria nada que a machucasse. Tomando uma iniciativa levei um dedo até sua bocetinha molhada acariciando lentamente, fazendo com que ela entreabrisse suas pernas, me dando mais espaço para brincar com sua intimidade.

Eu já havia percebido que ela estava bem mais do que acordada, mas se ela queria continuar a fingir eu não iria me opor, queria ver até onde ela iria aguentar.

Infiltrei dois dedos em sua entrada encharcada e vi-a puxar a respiração com força. Com movimentos de vai e vem dentro dela, vi que ela começou a rebolar em minha mão, sorri ao vê-la tentando se controlar, mordendo sua boca com força para não deixar seus gemidos escaparem. Então retirei meus dedos de sua bocetinha e os levei até sua outra entrada, ela nunca havia dito nada sobre aquilo, mas também nunca negou, mas percebi que seu corpo ficou um pouco tenso. Eu não iria machucá-la, só queria que ela sentisse prazer, mas se ela me pedisse eu pararia, mas tal pedido nunca veio.

Lentamente espalhei sua umidade em sue rabinho e coloquei um dedo ali, começando movimentos lentos de vai e vem na região.

–Edward. –ela deixou escapar um gemido e então ela me encarava, seus olhos completamente despertos e o rosto completamente corado.

–Achei que estava dormindo. –sorri, mas não parei o que eu fazia com meu dedo em seu corpo.

–Eu... –ela interrompeu o que ia dizer quando coloquei outro dedo em seu rabinho.

–Você? –ela não me respondeu, apenas abriu mais sua perna quando levei minha outra mão em sua intimidade, estimulando-a em seu clitóris e colocando dois dedos em sua entrada, sincronizando meus movimentos em suas duas entradas, vendo minha garota se contorcer em minhas mãos.

Continuei com os movimentos, estimulando-a em seu clitóris enquanto a invadia com meus dedos em sua bundinha. Eu já estava completamente maluco só com a sensação de serem meus dedos ali, mal podia esperar para que fosse _eu _invadindo-a daquela forma.

–Oh meu... –ela gemeu alto, enquanto eu intensificava os movimentos e a sentia rebolar de encontro a minhas duas mãos, enquanto eu a fodia com meus dedos, sentindo seu corpo estremecer enquanto ela gozava intensamente para mim.

–Desculpe se te acordei. –eu disse enquanto ela se recuperava.

–Sem problemas. -ela sorriu timidamente virando de frente pra mim, se ajoelhando a minha frente e a abracei contra meu corpo.

–Quero você baby. -sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo seu corpo estremecer em meus braços, a acariciei lentamente na lateral de seu corpo enquanto dava leves mordidas em seu pescoço.

–Sou sua. -ela disse baixinho enquanto se virava de costas para mim, esfregando sua bundinha em minha ereção, que estava dolorida em minhas calças.

–Provocadora. -apertei seu corpo contra o meu mais uma vez e não resisti ao impulso de deixar minha marca em sua pele macia do pescoço. -Me ajude com as minhas roupas neném.

Ela ficou de frente para mim e suas mãos voaram para minha camisa, abrindo os botões e a retirando por meus ombros, jogando a peça no chão com um pouco de força. Era impressão minha ou ela estava com pressa? Ri enquanto ela avançou para minha calça abrindo rapidamente a puxando para baixo. Levantei tirando meus sapatos e ficando completamente nu a sua frente. Seus olhos caminharam por meu corpo e então parou em meu membro, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e então seu olhar se voltou para o meu.

–Não me olha assim se não a brincadeira acaba agora. -agarrei seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se deitasse em nossa cama.

Beijei sua boca lentamente, sentindo minha menina ficando mole em meus braços e então fui descendo meus beijos por seu corpo. Demorando em seus seios que estavam empinados em minha direção enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo e arqueava seu corpo fazendo com que seu seio ficasse mais contra minha boca. Não negligenciei parte nenhuma de seu corpo, dando atenção para cada pedacinho de pele. Deixei minha parte favorita pro final.

Ela garrou com força em meu cabelo quando comecei a chupar com força seu clitóris invadindo-a com dois dedos em sua bocetinha molhada.

–Você é uma delicia baby. -sorri quando a olhei e vi que ela estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada contra o travesseiro, mordendo com força seu lábio inferior, então voltei a dar atenção em seu corpo.

–Oh merda! -ouvi seu grito quando a senti gozar, apertando meus dedos dentro dela.

–Você gosta assim? -perguntei enquanto subia por seu corpo e espalhava beijinhos em seus seios e indo em direção ao seu rosto.

–Sim... -ela ofegou quando coloquei a cabeça do meu pau em sua entrada. -Por favor...

–Não você vai ter que pedir direito. -era um exercício de autocontrole não me enterrar de vez em seu corpo, mas eu gostava de ver Bella implorando.

–Por favor, Ed...

–Não me convenceu. -sorri ao ver seu olhar desesperado.

Então ela cruzou suas pernas em meu quadril e puxou meu cabelo com força, levando meu rosto perto do dela com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

–Me fode. -ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e porra... Foi o que eu fiz!

Eu sentia meu pau pulsando enquanto invadia seu corpo com força, ela estava tão molhada que eu deslizava com facilidade pra dentro dela. Eu sentia que ela estava tão próxima do orgasmo quanto eu, então intensifiquei as investidas e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito enquanto me deliciava em seus seios. Finalmente ela gozou e então sai rapidamente de dentro dela, não querendo terminar a brincadeira ali, ela me olhou sem entender.

–Vem aqui minha vadiasinha. -eu nunca havia a chamado assim e fiquei com medo que ela não gostasse, mas pelo sorrisinho que ela tinha no rosto vi que não tinha problemas quanto aquilo. -De quatro baby. -ela fez o que pedi.

Levei a mão em sua entrada molhada e comecei a estimulá-la ali, retirei meus dedos de dentro dela, que estavam encharcadas e os levei até seu rabinho, a senti ficar tensa.

–Você sabe que eu nunca ia te machucar né? -falei enquanto a estimulava ali e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. -Então relaxa baby, vai ser gostoso.

Senti que aos poucos ela ia relaxando enquanto continuava a mover meus dedos nela. Não aguentando mais me prolongar daquela forma, substitui meus dedos por meu pau, me inclinando contra seu corpo, espalhando beijos em sua costa e levando minha mão até sua bocetinha, massageando ali, e ouvindo seus gemidos fracos enquanto eu entrava cada vez mais em sua entrada apertada. Quando estava todo dentro dela me controlei para não perder o controle e continuei meus movimentos em seu clitóris quando ela começou a rebolar lentamente em meu pau.

–Porra. -puxei seu corpo com força contra o meu, fazendo com que ela ficasse de joelhos na cama, colando sua costa em meus peitos sem sair de dentro dela. -Você é uma delicia neném.

Fui entrando e saindo de seu corpo lentamente, querendo que ela se acostumasse com a sensação. Meus dedos trabalhavam arduamente e sua bocetinha, enquanto eu a fodia em seu rabinho apertado.

–Tá doendo? –perguntei enquanto me movia totalmente dentro dela.

–Não muito. –ela ofegou em meus braços.

–Quer que eu pare?

–Não. –ela gemeu quando comecei a esfregar seu clitóris com mais força, sentindo ela apertando meus dedos dentro dela..

Não consegui me controlar por muito tempo e logo eu movia meu corpo com força contra o dela, sentindo que ela rebolava cada vez mais rápido contra mim, muito próxima de gozar.

–Goza pra mim Bella. -gemi em seu ouvindo, eu estava quase gozando quando a senti ela puxar forte uma respiração e apertar meus dedos dentro dela e só então me permiti me liberar dentro dela.

Deixei meu corpo cair contra o dela, sem forças para me mover, mas me retirei de dentro dela para não machucá-la com o peso do meu corpo.

–Você é maravilhosa sabia. -a puxei contra meu corpo a abraçando forte.

–Você que é. -ouvi sua voz baixa.

–Vou preparar um banho pra nós. -me levantei da cama e fui até nosso banheiro e coloquei a banheira para encher.

Quando voltei para o quarto ela estava dormindo esparramada na cama, ri enquanto a carregava seu corpo adormecido para o banheiro. Eu ainda ia ficar louco com essa menina. Quando que eu ia imaginar que nós faríamos o que acabamos de fazer? Eu que não iria reclamar, contanto que tivéssemos mais daquilo.

Finalmente Bella havia entrado oficialmente em suas férias de inverno e estávamos a apenas alguns dias do Natal

–Temos que fazer nossas compras de Natal ainda essa semana, se não vamos ficar sem comprar presentes. -Bella disse durante o café da manhã, naquele dia que havia amanhecido particularmente frio e que se eu não tivesse minhas obrigações no consultório, eu iria passar meu dia transando com ela em nossa cama, ela claro me repreendeu quando lhe propus isso.

–Estou com a agenda de hoje livre depois do almoço, se quiser podemos ir até Olympic ou Port Angeles.

–Isso seria ótimo. -ela sorriu entusiasmada.

–Já foi decidido onde será a festa de Natal da família? -perguntei enquanto conferia meu relógio e via que ainda tinha algum tempo até sair de casa.

–Não, minha mãe a sua estão há uma semana sem se falar ainda por causa disso. -ela disse com uma risadinha.

Nossas mães eram inacreditáveis, elas haviam brigado seriamente na semana passada enquanto decidiam na casa de quem seria a confraternização de Natal.

–Poderíamos dar um jantar aqui em casa o que acha? -propus.

–De jeito nenhum! -Bella disse de olhos arregalados.

–Por quê? Não haveria mal nenhum.

–Claro que haveria problema, serio Ed, depois que aquele povo começa a conversar eles não param mais, e só Deus sabe quando eles iriam embora e nós não podemos simplesmente pedir para que vão embora! -ela me lançou um olhar incrédulo.

–E qual o problema nisso?

–O problema é que... -ela se levantou, ficando entre eu e a mesa de café. -Que se eles demorarem para ir embora vão acabar estragando a minha surpresa de Natal para o meu marido e acho que ele não ia gostar nadinha. -ela estava com o rosto completamente vermelho.

–É acho que seu marido não vai gostar de ficar sem a surpresa dele. -eu sorri torto, adorando esse novo lado dela. O lado de usar lingeries sexys para mim, claro que elas acabavam em frangalhos no chão segundos depois de eu colocar meus olhos nela. -Então nada de jantar em nossa casa. -a puxei pela cintura, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em meu colo.

–Achei que você iria concordar comigo. -ela deu uma risadinha antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

–Ok então. -me afastei dela. -A não ser que você esteja disposta a continuar isso, é melhor eu ir embora. -cuidadosamente fiz com que ela se levantasse e me levantei indo até a sala pegar minhas coisas para o trabalho.

–Na verdade você nem imagina como eu estou disposta a continuar. -ouvi sua voz rouca atrás de mim e senti meu corpo se agitando.

–Sua provocadora. -me virei pegando-a em meus braços, mas ela se desvencilhou.

–Você tem que ir trabalhar. -agora ela mantinha uma distancia segura entre nós, colocando o sofá como barreira.

–Você me paga mais tarde. -rosnei, sentindo meu amigão desconfortável dentro da minha calça.

–Estou contando com isso! -ouvi seu grito antes de fechar

**Narrado por Bella**

Existia alguma regra no mundo que limitasse a felicidade de alguém? Seria tão errado eu me sentir absurdamente feliz, como agora, sabendo que existiam pessoas no mundo que não tinham nem esperanças de acordar no dia seguinte?

Eu vivia constantemente com o bichinho da duvida implantado em minha mente, afinal quando a esmola é muita o santo sempre desconfia.

Minha vida parecia com aqueles contos de fadas que eu lia quando criança... _Então eles se beijaram e viveram felizes para sempre._ Claro que sem a parte do para sempre, mas ao que tudo indicava eu havia encontrado meu final feliz ao lado de Edward.

Existia dentro de mim o anjinho e o diabinho, um contra o outro. O anjinho, em minha mente estava sentado em meu ombro direito e me dizendo que tudo continuaria bem, que eu e Edward nos amávamos e nada, nada mesmo poderia se colocar entre nós. E o diabinho, sentado no meu ombro esquerdo me dizendo parar abrir meus olhos, para não confiar em ninguém, porque se não eu acabaria magoada e ferida, me dizendo sempre para não ficar tão dependente da presença de Edward, como eu estava agora. E no final das contas, ambos prezavam a minha felicidade. O anjinho a minha felicidade junto com Edward e o diabinho a minha felicidade individual. Eu só me sentia confusa em relação a qual deles ouvir.

Eu estava completamente apaixonada por Edward e dentro de mim eu sabia que o amava e queria logo lhe dizer as três palavras que entregariam de vez meu coração para ele, mas eu tinha medo de dizer tais palavras. E mais uma vez o anjinho e o diabinho brigavam entre si, um dizendo eu deveria me declarar, pois isso faria Edward absurdamente feliz, e outro, literalmente, me mandando calar a boca e não dizer nada.

Eu me sentia completamente confusa em meu interior. Então preferi me concentrar no presente e deixar as aguas rolarem, o que tiver que ser será.

Depois do banho que Edward havia me dado depois de termos feito coisas que eu nunca, em toda minha vida, me imaginei fazendo e de ter entregado tudo de mim a ele eu estava inclinada a me declarar para ele, mas o diabinho me condenou. Em minha mente nós travávamos uma briga épica, porque por ele eu não teria entregado tudo a Edward, e agora eu queria me declarar, então ele estava literalmente puto da vida comigo me xingando horrores, mas desta vez, só desta vez, resolvi escutá-lo.

Eu estava em nosso banheiro olhando para a cartela de anticoncepcional esperando dar a hora de tomá-lo, logo meu celular despertaria me indicando a hora exata.

–Bella o que está fazendo? –Edward entrou no banheiro só de calça moletom.

–Esperando dar a hora do remédio.

–Que remédio? –ele me encarou confuso vindo até mim e me tomando a cartela de remédios de minha mão.

–Anticoncepcional.

–E porque você esta tomando isso? –ele tinha um olhar desesperado.

–Pra que você acha? –ri de sua cara de bobo.

–Isso não pode acontecer Bella! –ele gritou e começou a desovar os comprimidos da cartela.

–O que você está fazendo? –me levantei do balcão e fui até ele tomando os comprimidos de sua mão.

–Você não pode fazer isso comigo Bella não pode, ele vai tirar você de mim.

–Não posso fazer o que? E quem vai me tirar de você? –perguntei confusa perante seu desespero.

–Seu pai, nós temos um contrato.

–Contrato? –me afastei dele sentindo que havia levado um soco no estomago.

–É Bella, foi à condição ele pra me entregar sua mão, no prazo de um ano ele quer um neto se não ele vai invalidar nosso contrato e tirar você de mim. –ele passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso e puxando-os, tenho certeza que ele deve ter arrancado um tufo de cabelo, mas não prestei muito a atenção a isso.

–Isso é um absurdo.

–Eu sei, mas não posso arriscar perder você, então, por favor, não tome mais esses remédios. –implorou.

–Não seja absurdo! Se você não sabe quando completarmos um ano de casamento eu já vou ter 18 anos, portanto serei responsável legalmente por mim, ninguém vai me tirar de você se eu não quiser.

–É tão repugnante para você a ideia de ter um filho comigo? –ele me perguntou com a voz carregada de mágoa.

–Não, mas não quero ter um filho agora. Só daqui a alguns anos, depois de terminar o ensino médio e fazer faculdade. –fui até ele segurando seu rosto para que ele me olhasse. –Eu quero ter essas coisas Edward, um filho agora não é o ideal para nós, quero construir minha vida ao seu lado primeiro e ter uma carreira, me sentir estável e confiante pra isso, não estou preparada para ser mãe no momento. –eu o encarava diretamente nos olho e ele parecia concordar com as minhas palavras. - Já ouviu o ditado "quando o amor de duas pessoas não cabe mais dentro delas. Surge uma nova Vida?".

–Tudo bem, mas vamos conversar melhor sobre isso depois.

–Certo, agora vem vamos dormir. –peguei um comprimido e o tomei, engolindo um pouco de agua da torneira para ajudar a descer e vi Edward franzir a testa para mim através do espelho a minha frente. –Vamos? –lhe estendi a mão e juntos fomos para nossa cama.

No começo dessa semana Alice apareceu em minha casa carregando várias caixas e trazendo Rose e sua mãe a tira colo, trazendo elas algumas sacolas também.

–Com licença temos trabalho a fazer. –foi tudo o que Alice disse quando abri a porta para elas, e passou por mim toda cheia de si sem me explicar nada e seguiu para a minha sala.

–O que você está fazendo? –fui até ela tentando impedi-la de continuar a arrastar os móveis do lugar.

–Decoração de Natal. –ela disse e nem me olhou mais e começou a trabalhar como uma louca.

–Ela está bem tia? –perguntei para Esme, que agora era minha sogra, mas eu simplesmente não consegui me livrar do habito de chamá-la de tia, nem ela ou Edward parecia se incomodar com esse meu costume.

–Só está sendo dramática, você a conhece. –Esme balançou a cabeça rindo. –Vem vamos ajuda-la, compramos cada enfeite lindo, você tem que ver!

No fim das contas minha casa estava parecendo uma lojinha de enfeites de Natal, com luzinhas piscando a cada centímetro, enfeites de papai Noel em cada canto, uma árvore gigante cheia de bolinhas e luzes coloridas. Havíamos esperado Edward chegara para que ele colocasse a estrela no topo da árvore, segundo Esme era tradição da família Cullen que o homem da casa fizesse esse trabalho, um gesto simbólico. Quando Edward chegou primeiro vi o choque se espalhar por seu rosto e então substituído por um belo sorriso e empolgação. Ao que parece, como Esme havia dito essa era à época do ano favorita dele. Uma coisa em comum que tínhamos, porque também era a minha.

Eu amava essa época de Natal. Mesmo sendo a pessoa mais descoordenada que existia no mundo eu amava a neve, os enfeites de decoração de Natal, os bonecos de neve que as crianças faziam em seus quintais, as roupas de frio. De ficar embaixo da coberta tomando chocolate quente abraçada a Edward depois de fazer amor com ele.

O Natal em nossa família foi uma coisa curiosa. Minha mãe e minha sogra não conseguiram se decidir na casa de quem seria feita a confraternização e então a Sra. Hale gentilmente convidou minhas duas famílias para passarmos o Natal com eles.

Mas nenhum lugar onde Alice e Emmett estivessem juntos poderia ter paz, ainda mais quando Rose e Jasper se uniam a eles. Então foi uma completa comedia assistir eles trocando presentes no amigo secreto e suas mães brigando com eles para se comportarem.

Para meu total alivio James só voltaria depois do ano novo, pois ele havia ido passar as férias de fim de ano com sua família e quando ele voltasse Edward lhe ofereceria a sociedade no consultório.

E eu pedi, não implorei, para que ele esperasse até começar a dividir o consultório com ele. Pedi para Edward lhe oferecer a sociedade só depois que tio Carlisle e Esme voltasse de suas férias. Eu não confiava em James e queria que Edward esperasse mais um pouco, ele relutante concordou comigo, dizendo que não havia necessidade para desconfiança com ele, mas no fim das contas ele resolveu esperar mais um pouco mesmo.

A minha surpresa de Natal para Edward me rendeu uma noite memorável e que nunca, nunca mesmo seria esquecida. Eu o surpreendi vestindo apenas um lingerie vermelha e bom... O resto todo mundo já sabe.

No Ano Novo Edward e eu preferimos passar sozinhos em nossa casa e a data passou sem nada muito empolgante, a não ser o sexo maravilhoso com ele. Mesmo depois desse tempo de casada com ele, eu ainda me sentia corar ao lembrar-me das coisas que fazíamos juntos e das sensações que seu toque causava em todo meu corpo.

Devido ao frio Edward estava recebendo mais pacientes do que nunca em seu consultório e trabalhava dobrado para atendê-los sozinho. James havia ainda não havia voltado, segundo Edward ele havia tido problemas com sua família, mas em breve voltaria para Forks. E como eu estava de férias e não tinha muita cosia para se fazer por aqui nessa época do ano fui alguns dias ajudá-lo com as coisas por lá, já que Victória estava viajando com a família e meu sogro já havia ido viajar antes do ano novo para o Egito com Esme. Então eu ficava lá atendendo telefone e marcando consultas e depois voltávamos juntos para nossa casa.

Mas como naquele dia não havia muitas consultas marcadas Edward me deu o dia de folga, dizendo que não havia necessidade que eu saísse de casa então aproveitei para colocar a casa em ordem. Já que Edward e eu éramos dois desordeiros e nosso quarto estava uma completa zona, literalmente falando.

Eu estava em nosso quarto tentando organizar nossas roupas no closet quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Corri escada a baixo para atender a porta esperando ser Alice ali, já que havíamos marcado dela vir para assistirmos um filme juntas, mas não havia ninguém à porta.

–Se eu pego essas crianças. –resmunguei irritada, afinal no dia de Ano Novo a campainha de casa tocou toda hora com crianças pedindo bom principio de Ano Novo, eu estava prestes a voltar para dentro de casa, mas então meu pé tocou algo e havia um envelope grande de papel pardo depositado no chão de frente para a porta de entrada, abaixei-me para pegá-lo.

Eu estava com um pressentimento ruim e não sabia por que minhas mãos tremiam tanto e suavam frio ao pegar o envelope em minhas mãos, e sentir o peso de seu conteúdo se tornou um aviso agorento para mim. Fechei a porta e fui até o sofá, onde na mesma manhã Edward e eu havíamos nos amado de forma intensa, e minhas mãos suavam em frio quando abri o envelope, despejando o conteúdo na mesinha de centro. Eram fotos.

Fotos de Edward em uma espécie de boate. Olhando para aquelas imagens me recusei a acreditar no que eu via, eu já sentia o choro vindo compulsivamente, então me dobrei colocando a cabeça entre meus joelhos fazendo a ânsia de vomito passar.

Eu não aguentava mais ver aqueças imagens, mas meus olhos recusavam a se desviar da foto em que havia uma mulher loira sentada no colo de Edward, as mãos de meu marido apertavam a bunda daquela mulher que se esfregava nele enquanto seus lábios, lábios que eu tanto amava quando me tocavam, beijavam a boca daquela mulher. As próximas fotos estavam cada vez mais próximas do momento tão intimo daquele casal retratado ali, então pude reconhecer a mulher com quem Edward se esfregava. Tania Denali. Soltei as fotos no chão como se elas queimassem minhas mãos. Não, não podia ser, deviam ser fotos de antes de estarmos juntos. Peguei uma foto para ver se tinha alguma data nelas e bem no cantinho em letras amarelas estava à data do dia anterior ao nosso casamento, data em que ele saiu para beber com James em sua despedida de solteiro.

–Não. -me encolhi no sofá, chorando compulsivamente, eu não queria acreditar no que havia acabado de ver, mas os fatos, as provas estavam bem ali a minha frente. Não havia como negar.

Tentei me recompor. Reuni as fotos colocando-as sem olhá-las de volta do envelope.

Subi as escadas e no closet peguei duas malas grandes, sem prestar muito atenção no que fazia fui jogando minhas roupas dentro das malas, eu não poderia mais ficar ali um dia sequer. No fim das contas duas malas não foram suficientes, peguei mais uma e um nécessaire para por meus objetos pessoais. Por enquanto só levaria o essencial depois pediria para alguém vir buscar o restante de minhas coisas.

Depois de tudo pronto me sentei na cama em que Edward e eu vivemos momentos intensos de prazer e felizes ao lado do outro, e então me dei conta de e que tudo não passou de uma grande mentira. Ouvi passos no corredor e então Edward entrou sorridente em nosso quarto. Não, eu não podia continuar pensando em nós dois como um casal, agora era eu e ele. Edward e Bella, separados, não um conjunto, não mais um casal.

–Oi amor. -ele tentou me beijar, mas desviei dele. -Bella o que esta acontecendo? -ele perguntou confuso ao perceber meu estado de espirito e então seu olhar foi para as malas reunidas ao lado da cama.

–Isso. -lhe entreguei o envelope, minhas mãos ainda tremendo.

–O que é isso? -ele perguntou olhando confuso para o envelope.

–Abra. -ele fez o que pedi e então as fotos que lhe entregavam estavam em suas mãos, ele não precisou ver todas para se dar conta do que aquilo significava, suas mãos tremeram e as fotos se espalharam pelo chão. Olhei com repugnância para as imagens caídas aos meus pés.

–Bella eu...

–Você ainda tem coragem de negar? -perguntei não tendo coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

–Bella...

–Diz Edward, me diz que é tudo mentira, que é uma brincadeira de mal gosto, que são montagens, por favor diz...

–Eu...

–Diz! –gritei sentindo todo o meu desespero se esvair em lágrimas.

–Eu não posso. -levantei meus olhos para ele, as lágrimas caíam intensas em seu rosto.

Nunca antes vi um homem chorando essa foi à primeira vez, e eu finalmente entendi a expressão _'homem não chora'_, porque quando eles choravam era a coisa mais destrutiva que alguém poderia ver, se um homem chora é sinal que ele esta destruído por dentro, eu sabia que ele estava afinal eu não duvidava de seus sentimentos, mas como ele, eu também estava destruída e por ter certeza absoluta de meus sentimentos por ele é que eu sentia a dor se afundar em meu peito a cada segundo.

–Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu naquela noite. -ele disse por fim. - Não lembro. –então ele caiu de joelhos, afundando seu rosto em suas mãos, soluçando forte.

–Então você não nega?

–Eu não posso, não sei o que eu fiz naquela noite, Bella, por favor, me perdoa.

Não, eu não poderia perdoar. Eu podia aceitar qualquer coisa vinda dele menos isso, menos traição. Quando aceitei sair com Jacob, a ao que aprece ser uma vida inteira atrás, eu não sabia dos meus sentimentos por Edward e não me sentia comprometida com ele, mas na véspera de nosso casamento eu e ele já estávamos muito mais do que comprometidos um com o outro.

Respirando fundo tomei a minha decisão.

–Eu te amo. –revelei enquanto me levantava da cama.

Mais algumas palavras foram ditas, mas não as registrei em minha mente, querendo ir logo embora dali, daquele lugar que me fazia mal, sentindo-me sufocada e sem ar.

Peguei minhas malas dando-lhe as costas.

Dando as costas para a minha felicidade, contra o meu amor. Aquela foi a primeira vez que lhe disse as tais três palavras e seria a ultima.

Primeiro veio à dor, depois a sensação de ser estraçalhada por dentro. E depois um vazio, no lugar que deveria estar um coração.

Não sei como entrei em meu carro e nem como fui parar na casa de meus pais. Só sei que fui recebida por meu pai e que me joguei contra seus braços, sentindo cada partícula de meu corpo se despedaçar enquanto ele me apertava firme contra ele.

–Bella minha filha o que aconteceu? –ouvi sua voz preocupada enquanto era carregada para dentro de casa, sem forças nem para respirar, quanto mais para andar.

_"Bella volte para o Edward, você precisa conversar com ele"_ –disse meu anjinho.

_"Eu te avisei"_ –disse o diabinho.

Isso é tudo o que me lembro antes de cair na inconsciência.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Eu te amo. -ela disse com seus olhos banhado de lágrimas.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ela me disse aquelas palavras, mas ao invés de me sentir emocionado me senti desesperado por ouvi-las, tudo o que eu queria fazer era poder abraçá-la forte e lhe dizer que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, mas eu não podia, até porque nem eu mesmo acreditava em mim, então como eu poderia lhe dizer que estava tudo bem quando certamente não estava?

–Por favor, não diga que me ama como se estivesse dizendo adeus. -eu implorei, a ponto de cair de joelho agarrando meus cabelos como alguém em seus últimos minutos se agarra a vida, e não tinha vergonha de admitir, eu chorava como nunca chorei, eu chorava como um homem que não tinha mais nada, como alguém que havia perdido tudo, até mesmo a razão de viver.

–Eu estou dizendo adeus Edward. -então ela me deu as costas, pegando a ultima mala que estava em nosso quarto. -Fique com Deus. -ouvi sua voz baixinha e suave sussurrar, como se não fosse para eu ouvir tais palavras, e então o suave clique da porta se fechando e toda a minha razão foi embora junto com ela.

Registrei seus últimos momentos dela ali comigo em minha mente.

Ela havia ido embora. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali caído no chão, me sentindo vazio de sentimentos e sensações, por fim, finalmente me dei conta de uma cosia. Bella havia saído de nossa casa sozinha, e eu não sabia para onde ela havia ido ou se estava em segurança.

–Fala maninho. –Alice atendeu no segundo toque.,

–Alice, a Bella... –eu estava desesperado.

–Edward o que aconteceu? –ouvi sua voz preocupada.

Tentei lhe explicar rapidamente o que havia acontecido, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era alguma noticia de Bella e mais nada.

–Já estou indo ai. –Alice disse do outro lado.

–Não, eu quero você vá atrás dela eu vou ficar bem!

–Tchau. –ela desligou sem me dar chances de discutir com ela.

Cai no chão de novo. Minutos se passaram e então ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir.

–Edward.

–Alice. –a abracei no segundo que ela se colocou a minha frente e naquele momento me permiti dar vazão ao desespero que estava dentro de mim, explodindo em lágrimas, caído ao chão, com a cabeça no colo de minha irmã, que me acariciava e dizia palavras de consolo que em momento algum havia tido o efeito desejado.

–Edward vai ficar tudo bem você vai ver. –ela disse depois de um tempo que meu choro havia se cessado.

–Onde ela está? –me sentei tentando me controlar, agora o mais importante era ela, sabe como minha Bella estava era vital para mim.

–Edward... –Alice me encarou com pesar e eu sentia algo se agitar dentro de mim. –Ela voltou para casa dos pais dela.

–Certo. –acenei uma vez compreendendo. –E como ela está?

–No hospital.

–O que? –gritei enquanto me levantava completamente desesperado.

–Ela teve uma crise histérica, segundo a mãe dela me falou parece que ela desmaiou. Nesse momento ela esta sedada em observação devido a uma ameaça de convulsão.

–Meu Deus! Eu tenho que ir até lá.

–Não Edward. –Alice correu atrás de mim no momento que atravessei a porta.

–Nada do que você faça vai me impedir. E você devia ir lá ficar com ela também, ela é sua melhor amiga. –a repreendi por não estar ao lado de sua amiga nesse momento.

–Ela pode ser minha melhor amiga, mas você é meu irmão! –Alice estava chorando. –E eu vou ficar do seu lado porque você é inocente!

–Inocente? –voltei para o quarto e peguei as malditas fotos caídas no chão e voltei até onde ela estava jogando-lhe as fotos em suas mãos. –Como você pode dizer isso depois de ver que eu fui capaz de fazer?

–Você é inocente. –ela jogou as fotos no chão me encarando decidida.

–Como você ainda pode dizer isso?

–Eu sou sua irmã, eu te conheço, você nunca faria algo assim. Você é completamente inocente até que se prove o contrario.

–Você é absurda Alice. –corri escada a baixo pegando a chave do meu carro, pronto para ir ao hospital para saber de Bella.

–Eu vou provar que você é inocente eu juro que vou. Você pode não acreditar em si mesmo, mas eu acredito e vou provar! –ela gritou da porta.

–Boa sorte! –gritei de volta e então dei a partida avançando com o carro pelas ruas, indo até o hospital.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? –Charlie rugiu no momento em que segui em sua direção no corredor do hospital.

–Como ela está? –perguntei ignorando-o.

–Não é da sua conta! –meu sogro gritou.

–Claro que é ela ainda é minha esposa. –eu disse tentando manter o controle.

–Não é mais!

–Você não sabe o que aconteceu! –perdi o controle quando ouvi suas palavras.

–Caso não saiba, também recebi um pacote com fotos interessantes em minha casa, minutos antes de minha filha bater a minha porta completamente sem controle e desmaiando em meus braços. –ele me deu um empurrão no peito no momento em que tentei passar por ele, tentando ir à procura de algum médico que pudesse me colocar a par da situação. –Você não tem mais direito nenhum sobre ela.

–Um contrato Charlie, eu tenho a porra de um contrato que diz que tenho sim!

–Por favor, não façam barulho vocês estão em um hospital. –Reneé saiu de dentro de um dos quartos, a expressão abatida.

–Como ela está? –Charlie e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, se não fosse tão trágica a situação com certeza estaríamos rindo nesse momento.

–Continua sedada.

–Por favor, me digam o que aconteceu ela. –implorei enquanto caia em uma cadeira no corredor, abafando a respiração contra minhas mãos.

–Bella chegou em casa, desesperada, Charlie e eu acabávamos de ver as fotos que entregam a sua traição Edward, a gente não teve tempo de reação, ela começou a se debater mesmo desmaiada, chamamos uma ambulância e o resto você já sabe.

–Eu... –busquei em minha mente uma explicação para aquilo, mas não encontrei nada.

–Não tente se explicar, na segunda-feira pela manhã nossos advogados estarão agindo. –Charlie cuspiu as palavras.

–Você não pode fazer isso, temos um contrato. –me levantei a fim de peitá-lo, eu não poderia ceder tão fácil e perder a minha Bella, eu sabia que se tentássemos poderíamos passar por aquilo juntos.

–Não só posso como vou. –e ele desferiu um soco em meu rosto, levei minha mão onde o soco havia acertado sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. –Vá embora e não nos procure nunca mais, se eu souber que chegou perto de minha filha eu te mato!

–Vá embora Edward, por favor. –Renée, que segurava o braço de seu marido, implorou com os olhos desesperados.

–Eu não vou desistir dela. –eu disse enquanto lhes dava as costas e seguia sem rumo para fora do hospital

Quando coloquei meus pés fora do prédio do hospital uma fina chuva começou a cair, mas não me importei em me molhar. Eu não me importava com mais nada.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o único numero que naquele momento poderia me tirar de toda essa confusão que eu sentia dentro de mim.

–Fala mano! –James atendeu.

–James. –minha voz escapou em um sussurro.

–Cara você está bem?

–Não. –nesse momento o choro voltou com tudo e comecei a soluçar. –Me diz cara o que eu fiz naquela noite?

–Que noite? Edward você está bem?

–Minha despedida James! –outro soluço escapou e nesse momento a chuva engrossou deixando minhas roupas encharcadas. –Ela me deixou cara, a Bella me deixou.

Um minuto de silencio se passou, mas para mim pareceu uma eternidade.

–Olha eu já resolvi tudo por aqui, chego ai amanhã a noite e a gente conversa tá legal?

–Tudo bem.

–Até lá cara, vai pra sua casa e fica sossegado!

–Edward você precisa comer, que saco! –Alice bateu o pé, me empurrando um prato de comida fumegante.

–Estou sem fome. –empurrei o prato.

–Eu não quero saber se está com fome ou não, quero que você coma!

Alice e Emmett haviam passado a noite em minha casa, meus irmãos tentaram me confortar durante boa parte da noite. Emmett havia ido até a casa de Bella ver como as coisas estavam por lá e eu estava ansioso para a sua volta, querendo noticias da minha menina desesperadamente e Alice tentava fazer com que eu comesse alguma coisa, pois desde que Bella saiu de nossa casa eu não havia colocado nada em meu estomago.

Na noite passada Alice ligou para nossos pais e agora eles estavam voltando e eu me odiei por ter atrapalhado a viagem deles.

–Eu não queria ter atrapalhado a viajem de nossos pais. –peguei uma colherada da sopa duvidosa que Alice havia preparado e sem muita vontade engoli.

–Edward a mamãe não quis conversa, eu tentei convencer eles a ficarem, mas você conhece a dona Esme, no momento que eu desliguei as malas dela já estavam prontas.

–Cheguei. –Emmett gritou da sala entrando junto com Rosalie e corri até eles.

–Como a Bella está? –Rose e Emmett trocaram um olhar.

–Ela não fala com ninguém. –Rose disse enquanto se sentava no sofá.

–Toma. –Alice trouxe a sopa em uma bandeja.

–Não quero comer, quero saber da Bella.

–Você come e eles falam combinado? –tentei não contrariá-la, afinal ela só queria ajudar.

–Ela não está nada bem cara, ficou só sentada lá na cama sem falar com ninguém.

–Só isso? Ela não disse nada?

–Bom... –Emmett se remexeu desconfortável no sofá, trazendo a mão de Rosalie para seu colo.

–A gente teve que ir embora porque ela começou a ter outra crise e começou a quebrar o quarto dela. –Rosalie falou sem delicadeza nenhuma, uma característica dela que às vezes não era muito bem vinda.

–Ela quebrou tudo? –Alice perguntou chocada.

–A dona Reneé pediu pra gente sair antes que visse o estrago total. –Emmett deu de ombros.

–Meu Deus o que foi que eu fiz? –murmurei escondendo o rosto em minhas mãos, um gesto que eu repetia milhares de vezes só nas ultimas 24 horas.

–Você não fez nada Edward sei muito bem quem...

Alice começou a dizer, mas nesse momento a campainha tocou e Alice se levantou para atender frustrada por ser interrompida.

–Ah é você. –ouvi a voz dela dizer. –Falando no diabo me aparece o rabo!

–Cadê o Edward? –ouvi a voz de James dizer, ignorando o comentário de minha irmã.

–Não é da sua conta vá embora.

–Alice. –a repreendi. –E ai James chegou rápido.

–Peguei o primeiro voo na classe econômica mesmo.

–Como será que você encontrou passagens tão rápido assim? –Alice o encarava de braços cruzados.

–Estamos falando de Forks Alice, não é como se tivesse uma fila de gente esperando para vir para cá. –James se sentou ao meu lado. –O que aconteceu mano?

Alice se jogou no sofá dramaticamente, de braços cruzados e bufando.

–James eu preciso saber o que aconteceu na minha noite de despedida de solteiro. –pedi.

–Bom eu fui beber com aquela gostosa e a gente foi pra um dos banheiros. –ele disse com ar malicioso. –E quando voltei para te procurar você estava caído em um sofá dormindo.

–Tem certeza, você não viu mais nada? –perguntei.

–Você não fez mais nada? –Alice soltou.

–O que você quer dizer? –James a encarou.

–Eu não quero dizer nada. –Alice disse em um ar inocente.

–Me conta o que aconteceu Edward, estou ficando preocupado. –nesse momento Alice se levantou bruscamente e subiu a escada correndo, voltando com o envelope que continha as fotos daquela noite.

–Isso aconteceu querido. –ela disse ironicamente e lhe entregou o envelope a meu amigo com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto. –Alguém armou para o Edward naquela noite e tirou essas fotos.

–Nossa quem seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas? –ele olhava chocado para as fotos.

–Você não tem ideia de quem seria? –disse Alice. –Essa mulher não lhe é familiar ou algo do tipo?

–Não, nunca a vi antes. –James guardou as fotos no envelope e o entregou de volta a Alice.

–Nunca mesmo? Nunca esbarrou com ela por ai?

–Alice eu sei o que você está tentando fazer e não tem cabimento isso. –a repreendi.

–Tem sim e no fundo você sabe, só não quer acreditar. –ela estava fora de si. –Foi ele Edward, como você pode ser tão estupido?

–Chega Alice. –Emmett se levantou do sofá e a pegou pelos braços. –É melhor irmos para casa depois voltamos aqui.

–Não, meu irmão não vai ficar sozinho com esse psicopata! –ela gritou.

–Acho melhor eu ir para um hotel, o clima não está legal por aqui. –James se levantou.

–Não tem necessidade, você é bem vindo aqui James.

–Não é nada!

–Alice essa é a minha casa e James é bem vindo aqui!

–Venho amanhã para ver como você está, ai a gente conversa melhor. –ele se levantou parecendo chateado e saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nada.

Esperei até que a porta se fechasse atrás dele e me virei para Alice.

–O que foi isso? –a encarei furioso. –Ele é meu melhor amigo, nunca faria uma coisa dessas comigo!

–Seu problema é confiar demais nas pessoas. –Alice voltou a se sentar.

–Ele não tem motivos para fazer algo assim, não viaja Alice. –ela não disse nada apenas me encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

–Não tem mesmo? –ouvi sua voz dizer enquanto subia as escadas, querendo ficar sozinho.

**Narrado por Bella**

Dois meses se passaram depois daquele fatídico dia. E a vida continuava. A vida teve que continuar.

Em algum momento eu voltei a agir como antes, como se não me importasse. As aulas haviam voltado e como esse era o ultimo ano para mim e meus amigos, aquele ano tinha um gosto diferente, uma excitação diferente. Não que eu estivesse empolgada, longe disso, afinal acho que nunca mais me sentiria animada com algo, talvez eu tenha perdido essa capacidade no fim das contas. Mas era meu ultimo ano, eu só teria que ter paciência para passar por ele e no próximo ano eu estaria longe de tudo isso aqui, de preferencia do outro lado do país ou até fora dele, fazendo alguma faculdade que eu escolhesse.

A diferença desse ano para o ano anterior era tão gritante. Ainda lembro quando eu havia voltado da lua de mel, todos já sabiam que eu havia me casado a essa altura e o peso da aliança em minha mão esquerda era enorme e ela parecia chamar muito mais atenção do que o necessário. No começo eu ouvia as fofocas, todos achavam que eu havia engravidado, por isso havia me casado aos dezessete anos, mas logo não passavam de murmúrios pelo corredor e todos já haviam se acostumado com a ideia, quando viram que não havia nenhuma briga crescendo em mim.

Agora todos especulavam os motivos do término de meu casamento e o motivo de eu ainda estar usando minha aliança de casamento, pois eu havia me recusado a tirá-la.

Eu vivia um dia de cada vez. Acordava, comia e ia para escola, depois voltava para a casa de meus pais, comia e estudava e então me enfiava em meu quarto para sofrer em silencio. Era a minha rotina dos últimos meses.

Nesse exato o momento eu estava deitada em baixo do meu cobertor, cumprindo uma parte de minha rotina. Sofrendo em silencio. Pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. E eu não podia deixar de lembrar-me daquele ultimo dia. Do ultimo dia em que o vi e de como ele estava feliz antes da bomba, literalmente, explodir.

O que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse recebido foto alguma? Provavelmente faríamos amor e depois ficaríamos o resto do dia na cama conversando e pediríamos pizza ou algo assim parar comermos.

Eu sentia tanta falta dele! Em tudo de acordar ao lado dele, sentindo seus carinhos, de dormir ao lado dele, até mesmo das manias irritantes que ele tinha como conferir se a casa toda estava fechada antes de se deitar para dormir, deixar a roupa espalhada pelo chão. Eu sentia falta de senti-lo em mim, de seu corpo contra o meu de sua respiração pesada enquanto fazíamos amor, dele falando que me amava sempre que possível.

Meus fones de ouvido praticamente faziam parte de minha anatomia agora, eu não conseguia mais me conectar com o mundo de fora e encontrei nas músicas melancólicas, uma saída, um refúgio, um lugar para onde eu poderia ir sem que ninguém me olhasse com pena, ou até mesmo desdém. Eu estava enfurnada debaixo da minha coberta, de olhos fechados, mas perfeitamente acordada, era tão difícil dormir sem a ajuda de um calmante agora. Então bruscamente meus fones foram arrancados de mim.

–Que merda é essa? -joguei as cobertas para o lado, furiosa com a intromissão.

–Olha como fala comigo. -Alice jogou minha coberta foi parar no chão e ela foi até as cortinas arreganhando-as e trazendo luz do sol para meu quarto, e como um morcego me escondi da luz forte que agredia meus olhos.

–Que merda você pensa que você esta fazendo Alice? Eu quero ficar sozinha porra!

–Eu já disse pra prestar atenção como fala comigo. -ela disse séria, parada a minha frente com as mãos na cintura. -E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu vim fazer uma intervenção em você.

–Intervenção pra que? -perguntei confusa, passando a mão em meu rosto e tirando os cabelos dali, vi o aro de ouro em minha mão esquerda, e meu coração doeu ao visualizá-lo, eu não poderia tirá-lo, eu não conseguiria, apesar de meus pais dizerem que já havia passado da hora, tirá-lo dali seria como arrancar meu coração de mim mesma, até porque_ ele_ se recusava a assinar o divórcio e eu não fazia questão de assinar também, sempre deixando para outra hora, e meus pais estavam entrando na justiça pelo meu divórcio e o fato de eu ainda ser menor de idade não ajudava em nada em minha decisão.

–Eu quero minha amiga de volta. -Alice disse em um sussurro e sua expressão se suavizou.

–Alice eu ainda estou aqui só que... -não consegui completar a frase.

–Não você não está só seu corpo está ai e no mínimo uns cinco quilos mais magro, você esta se alimentando direito? -ela se aproximou, colocando meu cabelo para trás e ajeitando-o em uma trança. -Sua aparência esta horrível, por favor, Bella me deixa te ajudar.

–Alice, eu não sou como um carro que pode ser concertado. -a dor em meu peito me atingia em ondas profundas, eu não gostava de pensar nesse assunto. -E eu estou quebrada tá, acho que nunca vou ter conserto. -respirei fundo. -Dói tanto Alice. -me joguei em seu colo abraçando-a pela cintura, em uma crise de choro que a deixou assustada.

–Calma. -ela me embalou em seus braços, me deitando junto com ela na cama enquanto eu me agarrava a ela como se minha vida depende-se disso.

Levei um bom tempo para me recuperar da crise e eu ainda soluçava, o buraco em meu peio abrindo-se mais ainda, como se isso fosse possível.

–Você tem visto ele? -e apesar de eu não dizer o nome, ela sabia perfeitamente bem de quem eu falava, e eu precisava saber que ele estava bem, eu precisava disso para pelo menos manter meu juízo.

–Sim. -ela se sentou, sua expressão desesperada. -O que eu vou fazer com vocês dois? -ela puxou o lençol da minha cama, que há muito tempo não era trocado.

–Deixar como está.

–Não Bella, eu não posso deixar como está. -o desespero dela veio à tona mais uma vez. -Você não viu como ele está dez vezes pior do que você, no mínimo, por ainda estar naquela casa onde tudo lembra você!

–Então tire ele de lá, não tenho culpa pelo que ele fez.

Ela me deu um olhar atravessado. E puxando meus travesseiros viu a foto, que eu havia tirado com ele, nossa primeira foto, se revelou toda amassada. Uma determinação que eu nunca vi antes em Alice se fez presente.

–Eu vou provar que ele não fez nada, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça na vida! -pegou seu celular do bolso. -Emmett. -ela disse. -Não quero saber que você está fazendo, estamos em uma missão.

E ao dizer isso bateu com força à porta de meu quarto me deixando ali completamente confusa e sem entender um pingo de sua atitude. Já que eu estava acordada dei um jeito em meus quarto, trocando e roupa de cama e indo tomar um banho em seguida.

–Bella você tem visita. –minha mãe entrou em meu quarto justamente quando eu saia do banho.

–Quem é?

–É o James. –olhei chocada para minha mãe.

–O que ele faz aqui?

–Ele disse que gostaria de conversar com você sobre o...

–Não fala, por favor não fala o nome dele. –a interrompi.

O nome dele era proibido e mesmo sem eu dizer nada sobre isso eu pensei que meus pais havia concordado em não dizer sobre ele também, existia um acordo mutuo entre nós e minha mãe quase o quebrou.

–Você vai descer? –ela perguntou.

–Já vou.

Era só o que me faltava. James aqui para tentar defender a honra de seu amigo. Eu já não gostava dele antes, agora menos ainda, porque foi James que levou _ele_ até aquele bar naquele dia, não fosse por ele nada disso teria acontecido e eu estaria feliz ao lado _dele _agora, e talvez vivendo a época mais feliz de minha vida.

Desci as escadas sem vontade, afinal meu plano era voltar para debaixo das minhas cobertas e ficar lá até que fosse necessário levantar.

–James. –o chamei, ele estava sentado no sofá de costas para mim.

–Bella. –ele se levantou vindo até mim e me abraçando, fiquei parada sem reação esperando que ele passe pelo showzinho.

–O que quer? –me desvencilhei dele e fui me sentar no sofá.

–Conversar com você sobre o Edward. –a menção do nome fez com que meu coração disparasse.

–Não tenho nada para falar sobre ele.

–Bella eu conheço meu amigo, ele não fez o que fez por mal, ele não teve culpa. –ele se sentou ao meu lado e colocou uma mão em meu joelho, dei um safanão em sua mão e me afastei.

–Tem razão Edward não teve culpa. –o encarei. –Você é o culpado de tudo isso acontecer.

–Eu? –ele me encarava alarmado, seus olhos arregalados.

–Sim você, afinal se você não o tivesse levado até aquele bar, nada disso teria acontecido!

–Sim eu o levei até lá, mas não mandei ninguém te trair!

–Vá embora, por favor. –fui até a porta de entrada e a abri esperando que ele saísse da minha casa, não suportando sua presença perto de mim.

–Você está sendo injusta comigo.

–Tchau. –fechei a porta no segundo em que ele colocou os pés para fora.

Quem ele pensa que é para vir aqui querendo defender seu amigo se ele tem muito mais culpa no cartório do que Edward?

Sim, agora que ouvi o nome dele novamente eu sabia que seria impossível parar de dizê-lo.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Bom dia Dr. Cullen. –Victória se levantou de sua mesa no instante em que pisei no consultório.

–Bom dia Victória, como está minha agenda de hoje? –perguntei enquanto entrava em minha sala, sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados.

–O senhor só terá folga após a consulta das 15hrs, o restante do dia está lotado. –ouvi sua voz atrás de mim.

Ótimo. Eu queria que aquele dia acabasse logo e nada melhor do que trabalhar sem parar para que aquilo acontecesse. Hoje fazia dois meses desde o pior dia da minha vida e tudo o que eu menos queria era ter tempo livre para ficar relembrando tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ao que me parece Victória havia se adaptado muito bem a rotina do consultório e a saída de Leah não afetou a nossa rotina de trabalho. Victória era sempre prestativa e estava sempre disponível. Leah a ensinou muito bem em sua ultima semana, pois em momento algum Victória teve alguma duvida sobre o funcionamento dos arquivos ou dos programas que Leah utilizava para organizar as agendas, o que era muito bom, pois se ela tivesse algum duvido sobre isso eu seria inútil para ajudá-la caso necessário, pois eu não me dava nem um pouco bem com a tecnologia. Se abusar meu pai sabe mexer em um computador melhor do que eu!

Agora James estava trabalhando conosco, ele e meu pai revezavam seus dias, quando um trabalhava o outro não vinha e nos dias que meu amigo não estava aqui, ele trabalhava no hospital de Forks na ala infantil.

Eu estava sentado em minha essa, olhando fixamente para a primeira foto minha e de Bella e algumas do dia do nosso casamento, meu olhar viajou das fotos para a aliança em minha mão esquerda.

Em todos os minutos dos meus dias eu sentia sua falta. A única coisa que eu fazia com meus dias era vir trabalhar e quando estava em casa lia alguns livros de medicina, talvez eu voltasse a estudar e fosse fazer alguma especialização em tratamento de câncer infantil. Todos os dias quando eu acordava eu esperava que aquele dia fosse diferente e que Bella voltasse para mim dizendo que nós superaríamos tudo juntos.

Mas ela nunca estava lá sorrindo para mim como em meus sonhos.

A saudade era imensa. E quando eu não estava ocupado com o trabalho ou com as pesquisas, tudo o que eu fazia era ficar em nossa cama, relembrando dos momentos inesquecíveis que passei ao lado dela, desde o momento em que a conheci, desde aquele primeiro dia que a vi descendo as escadas em sua festa de aniversario completamente deslumbrante.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu iria aguentar com essa distancia. Fisicamente a saudade era dolorosa, mas emocionalmente era insuportável. Eu ficaria contente em apenas tê-la ao meu lado e ver seus sorrisos, se eu pudesse olhá-la todos os dias de minha vida, eu abdicaria de todo o resto.

Ouvi um suspiro e levantei o meu olhar e vi Victória parada em frente a minha mesa me encarando.

–Victória o que ainda faz aqui?

–O senhor não tem nenhuma ordem pra me passar? –ela cruzou as mãos em frente ao seu corpo.

Comecei a reparar melhor em Victória e o que vi não gostei nada. Ela vestia uma saia na metade da coxa e devia estar usando saltos, pois estava mais alta do que eu me lembrava, uma blusa decotada quase com seus peitos saltando para fora e seu rosto tinha uma maquiagem forte e nos lábios batom de cor vermelha.

–Não. –respondi seriamente. –Minha única ordem é que você vá para sua casa e troque de roupa, nesse consultório atendemos a crianças e sua roupa não é adequada.

–Como o senhor quiser. –seu rosto estava completamente vermelho agora e vi lágrimas marejarem seus olhos.

Não sei por que ela ficou chateada, devia muito bem saber que aquele não era o tipo de local para se vestir daquela forma. Caso ela não tenha percebido ainda, aqui é um consultório pediátrico e não uma boate!

Segurei-me para não lhe dizer mais nada, eu podia andar meio avoado nos últimos meses para não ter reparado na forma como ela vinha vestida para o consultório, mas eu ainda não tinha perdido o juízo e se eu lhe disse tudo o que se passava em minha mente naquele exato momento com certeza ela me processaria por assedio moral.

–Você já pode ir. –a encarei sem acreditar que ela ainda estava ali.

–Tudo bem, desculpe-me. –ela se afastou e então a porta se fechou com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

Com Leah eu não tinha esse tipo de preocupação. Ela era uma moça muito bonita, mas sempre soube qual era o seu lugar e a forma como deveria se portar sem eu, ou até mesmo meu pai, ter que lhe dizer nada. Victória era uma mulher muito bonita, claro, e eu já havia percebido que ela havia chamado à atenção de James, mas isso não significa que ela tenha que se portar de maneira inapropriada aqui dentro.

No momento em que me foquei no trabalho e comecei a atender meus pacientes não vi as horas passarem e logo eu me despedia de meu pai e de Victória, agora vestindo uma roupa comportada, e ia embora para minha casa.

Meus planos para o dia de hoje era de beber alguma coisa para, pelo menos por esse fim de semana, esquecer o quão triste a minha vida se tornara por pura irresponsabilidade minha.

Como eu fui capaz de trair a minha menina daquela forma? Todos os dias eu me culpava pelo que havia acontecido. Ela não fez nada menos do que o esperado numa situação dessas, se fosse comigo eu teria feito o mesmo, por mais que só o pensamento me doesse e eu soubesse que ela nunca seria capaz de algo assim.

Charlie havia cumprido sua promessa. Tentou de todas as formas possíveis conseguir o meu divórcio, mas eu me neguei a dá-lo, algo dentro de mim me impedia de assinar os papéis que tirariam de vez Bella de mim. E agora o caso foi para a justiça e seus advogados entraram com o pedido de divórcio litigioso, ou seja, o caso iria a julgamento e eles forçariam o divórcio judicialmente e eles tinham provas da traição, embora eu ainda não fosse casado na data, mas aquilo me daria uma grande dor de cabeça. Até onde sei e pelo que Alice havia me dito, Bella também não estava disposta a colaborar com o divórcio e aquilo me permitiu ter uma pequena fagulha de esperança. Talvez daqui algum tempo, Bella pudesse me perdoar.

Eu nunca mais havia a visto. Eu até tentei ir à entrada de sua escola para poder vê-la de longe, mas Charlie a acompanhava todos os dias e logo aquela possibilidade deixou de existir, não queria prejudicar minha situação, que já era delicada, mais ainda.

–Você tem correspondência. –uma voz vinda de dentro de minha casa me assustou assim que destranquei a porta e entrei.

–Meu Deus, Alice você está tentando me matar? –perguntei irritado.

Joguei minhas coisas em um sofá e fui conferir as correspondências que Alice havia me entregado.

–Preciso das chaves do consultório Edward. –ela disse.

–Pra que? –perguntei confuso.

–Papai me pediu para pegar algo que ele esqueceu no consultório. –ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

–Mas acabamos de nos despedir. –disse desconfiado.

–Ele acabou de me ligar olha. –ela me mostrou o visor de seu celular, indicando o horário da ultima ligação de onde estava escrito 'papai'.

–Tudo bem, mas devolva antes de segunda feira. –peguei as chaves no meu bolso e lhe entreguei.

Voltei a encarar as correspondências, na maioria era propaganda de cartão de credito, mas um único envelope me chamou a atenção, ele era branco e de aparência oficial, portanto o abri rapidamente. Era do Conselho Nacional de Medicina.

_"Prezado Sr. Cullen,_

_"O convidamos para a Conferência Nacional de Câncer Infantil, que será realizada no hotel Plaza de Seattle nesta próxima semana, onde discutiremos alguns novos conceitos em tratamento do câncer infantil..."._

Continuei lendo a carta, vendo aquilo como uma luz no fim do túnel. Aquilo seria perfeito no momento para mim, me manter longe de Forks por uma semana, clarear meus pensamentos, além do que tinha tudo a ver com o futuro que eu queria seguir profissionalmente. Pela primeira vez nesse tempo todo, me permiti sorrir, mesmo que fosse algo mais parecido com uma careta do que um dos sorrisos que eu costumava dar quando tinha Bella ao meu lado.

–O que significa esse sorriso? –Alice perguntou curiosa.

–Leia isso Alice! –lhe entreguei a carta com um pouco de entusiasmo.

–Isso significa que você vai estar longe na próxima semana? –ela perguntou em um muxoxo.

–Sim, vai ser bom respirar outros ares. –dei de ombros.

–Mas Edward... Eu... Ah deixa pra lá, você vai saber de todo jeito mesmo! –ela se levantou e me entregou a carta de volta.

–O que eu vou saber?

–Nada. –ela se levantou. –Você vai quando para Seattle?

–Como hoje é sexta, acho eu saio amanhã de tarde, tenho eu confirmar minha presença ainda hoje.

–Tudo bem, então quando você voltar lhe devolvo as chaves. –ela deu um sorriso amarelo. –Tchau Edward, passe lá em casa antes de ir.

–Ok. –a vi se distanciar e pegar seu celular em seu bolso e digitar algo em seu celular e então levá-lo até sua orelha, ela ligava para alguém.

–Emmett, temos mais tempo... –não pude ouvir o restante da conversa, pois ela bateu a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

Dei de ombros sem entender sua atitude, Alice podia ser muito complicada às vezes. Fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho para tentar relaxar.

Aquela casa era muito grande para se viver sozinho, eu queria tanto que Bella estivesse ali comigo, em meus braços, sentindo seu calor contra mim enquanto eu intensamente a faria minha pelas próximas horas. Era tudo o que eu pensava enquanto me sorvia de algumas doses de uísque, mas meus pensamentos e um futura bebedeira foram interrompidos pelo meu celular tocando irritantemente.

Era James.

–Cara, vamos sair para beber alguma coisa, você precisa se distrair. –ele dizia.

–Não James, da ultima vez que saímos para beber juntou deu merda. –resmunguei.

–Cara, mas o que de ruim pode acontecer dessa vez?

–Sei lá, só não quero piorar as cosias para o um lado.

–Fui visitar a Bella. –ele disse depois de um tempo em silencio.

–Como, você o que? –perguntei sem acreditar.

O que ele poderia querer com a _minha _Bella a ponto de tornar necessária uma visita até a casa onde ela vivia com seus pais agora? Quer dizer, eles não são amigos nem nada. Só não faz sentido.

–Fui sondar o terreno para você cara. –ele disse se explicando. –As cosias estão mesmo ruins e acabei saindo como culpado nessa historia toda ainda por cima.

–Ela te culpou?

–Sim, porque nas palavras dela, se eu não o tivesse levado aquele bar em sua despedida, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

–E ela tem razão.

–Quer dizer que agora você está me culpando por ser um traidor? –ouvi sua voz indignada do outro lado da linha.

–Não estou te culpando pelas minhas atitudes, mas nós dois sabemos muito bem que é meio impossível dizer não para você, eu realmente não queria ir naquela noite.

Desde a época da faculdade, sempre que James queria que eu, ou qualquer outra pessoa, fizesse algo por ele, ele ficava rondando a pessoa, insistindo e às vezes até sendo chato e inconveniente, até conseguir o que ele queria. Ele nunca aceitava um não sem antes lutar por outra resposta, isso podia ser uma qualidade às vezes, mas também era um grande defeito que me irritava muito em meu amigo.

–Tudo bem Edward, culpe a mim, é mais fácil jogar a culpa em um inocente do que assumir seus erros. –pude ouvir a magoa em sua voz.

–Olha eu não estou de culpando, só estou estressado. –disse. –Na próxima semana estarei fora para uma conferência em Seattle e vou tentar esfriar a cabeça, quando eu voltar nós conversamos tudo bem.

–Você está precisando transar isso sim. –ele resmungou. –Arrume uma gostosa em Seattle e relaxe bastante, quando voltar nós conversaremos. –e dizendo isso ele desligou.

Droga! Agora eu me sentia culpado por ter magoado meu amigo. Apesar de tudo eu sempre pude contar com ele em meus maus momentos durante os quatro anos de faculdade e era assim que eu o retribuía? Jogando a culpa de tudo o que vinha me acontecendo nele, sendo que a culpa era estritamente minha e de mais ninguém?

Claro que eu não seguiria seu conselho, afinal meu problema não era falta de sexo. E sim falta de minha Bella, de fazer sexo com ela. Sexo não. Fazer amor com ela, mas acima de tudo eu sentia falta de sua presença e de seus sorrisos. De acordar ao lado dela e ver seu rosto amassado de sono e do cabelo bagunçado, das manias irritantes dela, como largar a toalha molhada na cama e chutar os sapatos debaixo da cama só para não ter o trabalho de ter que guardá-lo. Eu sentia falta da convivência com ela.

Talvez essa semana em Seattle clareasse minha cabeça e faria com que eu visse as coisas de outra maneira. Quando eu voltasse eu lutaria coma finco para reconquistá-la, nem que eu tivesse que recomeçar do zero, com o meu plano original de cortejá-la, mas eu a teria novamente para mim.

**Narrado por Bella**

Meus dias estavam se passando muito rápido e com aquela semana não foi nada diferente, acordei naquela quinta-feira, como acordava todos os dias. Totalmente desanimada. Mas a partir do momento que abri meus olhos naquela quinta-feira, senti que algo estava diferente, eu sentia uma pequena agitação dentro de mim. Vi uma luz fraca através das cortinas e caminhei até a janela, ao abrir a cortina me deparei com um dia ensolarado, fiquei chocada com aquilo, afinal todos os dias dos últimos dois meses ou estavam nublados ou chovendo.

Suspirei pesado ao perceber que toda aquela agitação que eu sentia de dentro de mim era devido ao clima que havia mudado e nada estava mudando em minha vida. Rapidamente me arrumei, colocando uma blusa de mangas compridas azul com decote em 'V', calça jeans e meu All Star, e desci para comer algo com meus pais.

–Bom dia. –me sentei à mesa e enchi uma xicara com leite e café. –Vai me levar à escola hoje pai? –perguntei.

Desnecessário dizer que sempre ou meu pai, ou minha mãe, desde que eu havia me recuperado do da minha crise de histeria depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia, que eles passaram a me acompanhar para a escola todos os dias. Até parecia que eu era aquelas criancinhas no jardim de infância que precisava ser pajeada pelos pais o tempo todo, mas eu no fundo entendia a preocupação deles, eles só queriam o meu bem, então eu resolvi colaborar com eles e me comportar bem durante todo esse tempo.

–Acho que você pode começar a voltar a ir sozinha, o que acha? –meu pai perguntou.

–Tudo bem. –dei de ombros. –E como anda sua campanha politica?

–Anda bem filha, faltam um pouco mais de seis meses para a eleição, o trabalho árduo começa mesmo faltando uns quatro meses. –ele tomou um gole em sua xicara de café e voltou a me encarar. –Bella quanto ao seu divórcio...

–O que tem isso?

–Só pra avisar que os advogados já entraram com o pedido de um divórcio litigioso. –informou.

–E o que isso significa? –perguntei confusa.

–Significa que vamos forçar um divórcio pela justiça, um juiz irá julgar o caso e conceder o divórcio.

Suspirei contrariada, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedi-los.

–Filha essa situação já chegou longe demais você não pode continuar casada com ele para o resto da vida.

–Tudo bem, só me avise quando for à audiência. –me levantei. –Vou indo para escola então.

Abri a porta para sair de casa e tomei um dos maiores sustos da minha vida ao me deparar com as duas pessoas aparadas a minha frente.

–Alice, Emmett o que fazem aqui? –os encarei, ainda com o coração disparado devido ao susto.

–Hei Bella como vai? Vou bem, que bom que perguntou. –Alice entrou em minha casa sem nem ao menos pedir licença.

–O que fazem aqui, vamos nos atrasar para a aula. –segui Alice que havia ido para a sala.

–Chame seus pais baby tenho algo para lhes mostrar. –Alice retirou um quadrado preto de dentro de sua bolsa o balançou em minha direção.

–O que é isso? –perguntei curiosa tentando pegar o objeto, mas ela o ergueu acima da sua cabeça.

–Não vamos estragar a surpresa, chame seus pais.

–Mãe, pai! –gritei.

–Se fosse para gritar eu mesma o fazia sem educação.

–Vou ignorar o fato de você estar brigando comigo em minha casa se você me disser o que é isso? –Alice era minha melhor amiga, mas isso não diminuía o fato de que quando ela queria podia ser a maior vaca do planeta.

–Isso é um DVD com um filminho bem interessante comigo como atriz principal baby. –ela ligou a TV e o DVD.

–Tudo bem só pare de falar baby. –me sentei no sofá enquanto meus pais entravam na sala.

–Vocês não tem aula hoje? –minha mãe perguntou confusa por nos ver ainda ali.

–Temos sim tia, só que o que viemos fazer aqui é mais importante. –Alice disse inocentemente, como se ela fosse à pessoa mais dócil do planeta. Fingida.

–E o que é?

–Sentem-se o filme vai começar. –Alice clicou algo no controle remoto e se sentou ao lado de Emmett que já havia se acomodado em um dos sofás, e meus pais se sentaram ao meu lado.

_A tela da TV ficou preta por alguns instantes e então apareceu a imagem de uma sala, muito parecida com a sala do consultório de Edward na clinica. O som de uma porta se abrindo e então Alice entrou em foco e foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras em frente a uma mesa, cruzou as pernas e ficou batucando com os dedos no tampo da mesa por alguns minutos, parecendo estar impaciente._

_Novamente o som da porta se abrindo e então James entrou no ficou da câmera._

_–O que faz aqui? –ele perguntou assustado com a presença de Alice._

_–Vim lhe fazer uma visitinha. –pelo tom de voz dela eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo angelicalmente, sorriso que ela geralmente usava quando estava sendo falsa._

_–Ok, mas tenho um paciente daqui a meia hora então seja breve. –James foi até um armário atrás de uma mesa e tirou de lá um jaleco branco e o vestiu, colocando sua maleta dentro do armário. –E qual é o motivo de sua visita Alice?_

_–Acho que você já deve imaginar. –Alice se empertigou na cadeira._

_–Não, não imagino não. –James se sentou e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa._

_–Imagina sim. –pude ver o grande sorriso falso e angelical de Alice se espalhar novamente em seu rosto devido o ângulo que ela estava, seu rosto completamente visível à câmera. –E você sabe que eu sei._

_–O que eu sei que você sabe? –James perguntou realmente confuso._

_–Não se faça de bobo, vamos ser sinceros um com o outro, isso nos poupará tempo._

_–Sim vamos ser sinceros. –James afirmou._

_–Que bom que concorda comigo. –novamente o rosto de Alice saiu do foco da câmera, pois ela havia se inclinado sobre a mesa. –Eu sei que você armou para meu irmão. –sua voz disse num sibilar, um tom de voz que nunca ouvi sair da boca de minha amiga._

_–Ninguém vai acreditar em você. –James sorria._

_–Não preciso que acreditem. –Alice deu de ombros._

_–Então o porquê de tudo isso?_

_–Gosto de saber que tenho razão. Sempre._

_–Você já viu que o Edward nunca vai acreditar em você, ele confia em mim._

_–Infelizmente meu irmão não sabe julgar as pessoas e é muito inocente às vezes. Mas eu saquei você desde que coloquei meus olhos em você. E sabe do que mais?_

_–O que? –James tinha um olhar lascivo agora, seu rosto estava corado e suas mãos fechadas em punho sobre a mesa._

_–Bella também sacou você, só não imagina que você está envolvido nessa sujeira, ela nunca, e escute bem o que lhe digo por que será a primeira e ultima vez que vou dizer isso... Ela nunca vai ser sua, porque ela ama meu irmão._

_–Não o suficiente para acreditar na inocência dele._

_–Ama o suficiente a ponto de nunca mais ser de alguém. –James estava tão vermelho que dava a impressão que iria explodir a qualquer momento_

_–Ela pode nunca vir a ser minha, mas ela também não será dele e de mais ninguém._

_–Não vejo como você pode controlar isso, já que ela vai embora de Forks no ano que vem._

_–Vou onde ela estiver._

_–Você é louco sabia disso, não acredito que meu irmão pode se envolver com alguém assim. –Alice balançava a cabeça em negação. –Só não entendo como você conseguiu tudo isso, como sabia que Tânia deu em cima de meu irmão e como a encontrou e com certeza mais alguém deve ter lhe ajudado._

_–Garota esperta. –James deu um de seus grandes sorrisos. –Vou te contar uma pequena história. Sabia que Edward me cintou tudo sobre como conheceu Bella e até sobre ela ter ciúmes da tal Tânia? –James sorriu recostando-se em sua cadeira. –Conheci Tânia através de Victória em uma noite que saímos juntos, você sabe Vic é prima dela, além de ser uma das maiores vagabundas fofoqueiras que já conheci, ela sabe tudo o que se passa nessa cidadezinha infernal e me contou sobre os Black, então dei um jeito de me encontrar com aquele moleque Jacob. Tânia quer seu irmão e eu a mulher dele, e os Black querem a ruina dos Swan então nos juntamos. Edward sempre foi fraco para bebidas e com duas doses de absinto já estava pra lá de Bagdá, e foi possível manipulá-lo para que Tânia entrasse em ação e fizesse o pequeno showzinho para a câmera de Jacob que fotografava tudo, aliás, foi ele quem entregou as fotos na casa de Edward e dos Swan. Simples assim, e tudo seguiu como meus planos e agora eles estão separados._

_–Então a sua viajem foi seu álibi? Ficar fora da cidade para que ninguém desconfiasse que você estivesse por trás disso._

_–Sim. Mas você desconfiou._

_–Não confiei em você desde o primeiro olhar. –Alice fez sinal de pouco caso com as mãos. –E porque Tânia não procurou pelo meu irmão ainda?_

_–Ah, mas ela vai, sabia que seu irmão foi para uma conferencia fora da cidade?_

_–O que você fez com ele seu demônio? –Alice se levantou furiosa._

_–Nada, a conferência é verdadeira, mas digamos que Tânia irá aparecer no hotel nesse fim de semana, irá embebedá-lo, levá-lo para a cama e engravidar dele._

_–Vadia. –Alice xingou. –Eu vou impedir isso de acontecer! –ela disse. –vou ligar para ele e dizer para ficar longe dela!_

_–Tânia sabe esperar por seu momento, ela não tem pressa, só na cama. –então ele gargalhou alto e lambeu os lábios em um gesto nojento e escroto._

_–E Victória no que ela entra nesse seu joguinho sujo?_

_–Ela é uma boba apaixonada e acredita que Edward pode se apaixonar por ela, ela não participou de nada, a única coisa que ela fez foi inocentemente me apresentar a Tânia e o resto você sabe._

_–Um dia James Carter, sua máscara vai cair sabe disso não sabe?_

_–Acho difícil você conseguir provar algo, e até lá eu já vou ter conseguido o que quero._

_–Que seria..._

_–Levar a doce e inocente Isabella para minha cama._

_–Você é um nojento. –Alice rapidamente deu a volta na mesa em um movimento quase inumano e no segundo seguinte esbofeteava a cara de James._

_–Você me paga por isso vadia!_

_–Não querido... –Alice sorriu para ele e atravessou a sala e olhou imperceptivelmente em direção à câmera e deu o sorriso mais brilhante do mundo e depois uma piscadinha. –Você quem me paga e vou cobrar com juros o mal que você causou a minha família, saiba disso. Vou conseguir provar para todo mundo o monstro que você é! –Alice já não estava mais visível, mas ouvi a porta se abrir._

_–Boa sorte. –ouvi a voz de James dizer e depois a porta se fechar com força e a imagem voltar a ficar preta._

–Filho da puta! –ouvi meu pai dizer por entre o folego.

–Alice...

–É isso mesmo que você acabou de ver Bella.

–Mas como você conseguiu gravar sem que ele percebesse? –perguntei.

–Simples, peguei as chaves com o Edward, Emmett e eu entramos de antes dele chegar ao consultório, instalamos as câmeras e as deixamos escondidas na sala dele, então Emmett foi pra outra sala para o caso de eu precisar dele e eu fiquei lá esperando e o resto você já sabe.

–Obrigada Alice por tudo. –fui até onde ela estava e a abracei.

–Eu não fiz isso só por você, mas pelo meu irmão também, ele precisava saber quem James não é quem ele pensa ser.

–Oh meu deus! –senti as lágrimas caírem por meu rosto. –Eu fui tão injusta com ele!

–Você ainda pode corrigir isso. –Emmett disse, notei que ele não havia dito nada desde que chegara e que aquela era a primeira vez que eu ouvia sai voz naquele dia, ele estava serio como nunca vi antes.

–Vou me desculpar com ele. –me levantei e fucei minha mochila a procura de minhas chaves do carro.

–Bella você não ouviu o que James disse no vídeo, Edward não está na cidade.

–Onde ele está?

–Em Seattle para uma conferência de medicina.

–Onde em Seattle?

–No hotel Plaza.

–Quem mais sabe sobre esse vídeo? –perguntei enquanto me levantava tomando uma decisão.

–Só a gente, mas pretendo mostrar para a cidade inteira se for possível.

–Não faça nada por enquanto Alice. –fui até o DVD e retirei o disco de lá, guardando- o na capa dele. –Quero mostrar isso a Edward antes, ai nós iremos tomar uma decisão juntos.

–Como assim Bella? Edward não esta aqui como ele vai ver esse vídeo? Esse monstro precisa ir para a cadeia o quanto antes! –Alice disse.

–Só não faça nada por enquanto, finja até Edward e eu voltarmos para casa. –eu disse.

–O que quer dizer com isso filha? –minha mãe se pronunciou.

–Tchau. –eu disse e corri até a porta e peguei minha mochila rapidamente, não querendo que ninguém tentasse me impedir de fazer o que faria a seguir.

Eu iria até Edward.

–Isabella volta aqui. –ainda ouvi meu pai gritar, mas não lhe dei ouvidos e corri até meu carro.

Eu havia cometido uma grande injustiça com Edward e iria corrigir isso o mais rápido possível. Ainda bem que meu carro tem GPS!

Enquanto dirigia até meu destino me senti tão leve como há muito tempo não me sentia e eu sentia o sorriso fixo em meu rosto, chegava a doer, mas era impossível não sorrir. Edward não me traíra foi tudo uma armação de James, ele me amava!

O que era para ser uma viagem longa e entediante acabou mais rápido do que eu imaginava, já que eu estava tão excitada com a possibilidade de ver Edward novamente que nem vi o tempo passar. Duas horas depois estacionei no lugar designado aos hospedes do hotel Plaza em Seattle e segui em direção a recepção do grande e luxuoso hotel.

Ao chegar à recepção me deparei com a recepcionista loira e peituda com cara de poucos amigos.

–Posso ajudá-la? –ela me encarou de cima abaixo.

–Meu marido está hospedado aqui. –eu disse e a vi erguer uma sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada e me encarar com um risinho irônico.

–E qual é o nome dele? –ela me perguntou com ar de que não acreditava.

–Edward Cullen. –no momento em que disse o nome dele, vi seus olhos arregalarem e ela fechou a boca de forma a segurar o riso.

Fala sério. Tá que eu sou uma menina desengonçada e nem dezoito anos tenho. E tá que Edward é incrivelmente lindo e eu uma sem graça, mas não precisa humilhar também né? Eu devo ter alguma coisa que chamou a atenção de Edward, alguma coisa que nenhuma dessas mulheres tinha.

–Quer a minha documentação para provar? –perguntei cínica?

–Por favor. –cacei minha carteira que estava jogada dentro da minha mochila de escola.

Ainda bem que logo depois do casamento, Edward me levou para atualizar os dados dos meus documentos e agora em minha carteira de habilitação estava meu nome oficial de casada Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

–Aqui querida. –entreguei o documento que alegava a veracidade de minhas palavras.

–Sim, seu marido está hospedado aqui. –ela disse a contra gosto depois de analisar meu documento.

–Em que quarto? Quero fazer uma surpresinha de ultima hora, sabe como é né? –pisquei e dei um sorrisinho malicioso. Quem mandou me provocar?

–Quarto 308 no 5º andar. Quer que eu a anuncie?

–Não será necessário, como disse eu vim fazer uma surpresa, mas mesmo assim obrigada. –sai de lá correndo e acionei o elevador.

Eu estava ansiosa para ver Edward e assim que entrei no elevador me bateu um desespero. E se Edward não gostasse da minha surpresa, se ele ficasse bravo? E o pior de tudo... E se ele não me amasse mais?

Não eu não podia amarelar agora, eu cheguei até aqui e vou até o fim. Se ele não me quiser mais... Bom... Ai eu vou ter que pensar no que fazer depois.

O elevador abriu no quinto andar e dei passos relutantes pelo corredor procurando pelo quarto certo e então parei em frente à porta 308.

–É agora ou nunca. –bati na porta e esperei.

–Quem bom que vocês vieram rápidos... –ouvia voz dele quando a porta se abriu, mas então ele parou bruscamente de falar e ficou me encarando. –Bella?

Mas antes de qualquer coisa, minha mente rapidamente registrou a sua aparência. Ele tinha orelheiras profunda abaixo dos olhos e um olhar cansado, ele também parecia estar mais magro do que me lembrava. Não controlei ao meu impulso de me jogar em seus braços ao vê-lo parado ali, tão próximo de mim e não poder tocá-lo era difícil para mim.

–Ed. –o prendi meus braços ao seu redor com toda a força que eu podia.

Demorou até que ele reagisse, mas quando o fez me ergueu do chão e me apertou forte de encontro ao corpo dele.

–Senti tanto sua falta. –eu disse e então fiz o que me deu vontade naquele momento. O beijei.

Foi o beijo mais intenso que trocamos. Eu tinha meus braços envolvidos em torno do seu pescoço e ele me prendia pela cintura com os seus, mantendo-me o mais próxima possível de seu corpo e estando juntos dessa forma, pude sentir, mais do que ouvir, ele gemer enquanto me dava um beijo longo e quente. Foi como se algo dentro de mim, que estava dormindo há muito tempo, acordasse de repente e eu senti o desejo liquido e certo correr por minhas veias e eu senti uma necessidade urgente de fundi-lo a mim. De alguma forma, e sem que eu ao menos percebesse, Edward havia nos levado para dentro do quarto e fechado a porta, imprensando-me contra ela, enquanto eu impulsionava minhas pernas para se enroscarem em volta de seu quadril.

Eu não queria, de forma alguma, que ele interrompesse o beijo, mas ambos estávamos sem folego e quando ele separou seus lábios dos meus, eles foram em direção o meu pescoço, beijando cada centímetro de pelo ao seu alcance.

–Devo estar sonhando. –ele deu um longo e molhado beijo na pele sensível atrás de minha orelha. –Um sonho muito bom.

–Não é sonho. –eu disse por trás da respiração, já que me encontrava completamente ofegante.

–Você me perdoou? –seus olhos de repente me encaravam, intensos.

–Não há nada para se perdoar, você não fez nada de errado. –infiltrei meus dedos em seu cabelo, matando a saudade de sentir e textura deles.

–Com certeza estou sonhando. –ele riu ironicamente.

–Edward presta atenção em mim. –segurei seu queixo fazendo com que ele me encarasse. –Você não fez nada, não teve culpa de nada do que aconteceu.

–Como você pode dizer algo assim, você viu as fotos! –acusou.

Ambos conversávamos seriamente, olho no olho, mas em momento algum nos afastando um do outro.

–Sim, eu vi as fotos, e elas não passaram de uma armação. E eu posso provar.

–Como assim? Armação de quem? –ele perguntou completamente confuso.

–Tânia, Jacob e... –hesitei ao dizer o ultimo nome, pois eu sabia que aquilo o atingiria como um soco na boca do estômago. –James.

–James?

–Sim Edward, James, tenho aqui uma gravação que Alice e Emmett fizeram onde ele assume tudo!

–Preciso ver isso. –ele delicadamente retirou minhas pernas de seu quadril e se afastou de mim relutante.

–Tudo bem, onde tem uma TV e aparelho de DVD aqui? –peguei o DVD em minha bolsa onde estava a gravação que Alice fizera.

–Tem no meu notebook, vem. –ele segurou em minha mão e me levou até o quarto, onde seu notebook estava sobre a cama e nesse momento alguém bateu a porta.

–Está esperando alguém? –perguntei com medo de talvez for Tânia ali do outro lado da porta.

–Serviço de quarto, eu ia almoçar agora. –ele disse e senti um alivio ao ouvir suas palavras.

–Ótimo, estou morrendo de fome. –tentei sorrir confiante para ele, enquanto retirava meu tênis e subia na cama, me acomodando contra os travesseiros.

Ele foi receber o seu almoço e fiquei esperando que ele voltasse. Eu sabia que assistir a esse vídeo seria difícil para ele, ainda mais porque ele acreditava sinceramente que James fosse seu amigo, mas eu estaria aqui por ele, para apoiá-lo e consolá-lo. Eu nunca mais sairia de seu lado. Nunca.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu ainda não acreditava que Bella estava ali a apenas poucos passos de mim. Olhei por cima do ombro, como que para confirmar sua presença ali e fixar em minha mente a ideia de que aquilo tudo não era um sonho, e que ela estava mesmo ali, de pernas cruzadas no centro da cama mexendo em meu notebook. Soltei um suspiro desesperado enquanto me lembrava do motivo de ela estar ali. Se suas acusações forem verdadeiras...

–Senhor o seu pedido. –o moço do serviço de quarto chamou minha atenção, já que eu segurava a porta aberta sem me mover.

–Pode deixar aqui mesmo, obrigada. –agradeci ao garçom do hotel que havia levado meu almoço e lhe dei uma gorjeta.

Levei o carrinho com a comida para o quarto, eu teria que dividir com Bella o que tinha ali, mas por sorte a equipe de cozinha do hotel era generosa em suas refeições e nada de frescura. Seria o suficiente para nós, afinal eu nem sabia se ia conseguir comer direito, sabendo que Bella estava ali, a pouca distancia do meu toque fazia meu estomago revirar como seu eu fosse um adolescente vivendo seu primeiro amor. Eu podia sentir o suave aroma de lavanda do perfume que ela usava muito próximo de mim, essa era a única coisa que me fazia acreditar que ela realmente estava ali e que tudo não passava da minha imaginação me pregando peças.

–Pode comer o quanto quiser não estou com muita fome. –me sentei ao seu lado colocando a bandeja de comida a nossa frente e tomei um gole de suco de laranja.

–Você emagreceu. –e me surpreendendo completamente ela veio se sentar em meu colo.

Não iria me fazer de rogado e iria aproveitar o contato que ela me permitia ter com ela naquele momento. Eu nunca sabia quando seria a ultima vez que poderia tocá-la.

–Não tenho comido muito ultimamente. –resolvi ser sincero.

–Eu também não. –ela deu de ombros.

–Percebi você costumava ser mais cheinha. –cutuquei sua barriga de brincadeira, querendo deixar o ambiente mais leve. Eu ainda não acreditava que aquilo não era um sonho, e se fosse, eu tinha muito medo de acordar.

–Você está querendo dizer que eu era gorda? –ela disse franzindo o cenho.

–Não, que você era gostosa. –respondi com um sorriso.

–E não sou mais? –vi um olhar magoado em seus olhos e me arrependi pela brincadeira, eu não queria ser nunca mais o causador daquele olhar.

–Estou brincando meu anjo, você continua linda e incrível, só mais magra, não gosto de te ver assim. –a apertei contra meus braços.

–Vamos comer, temos que engordar alguns quilos então. –ela começou a se servir de garfadas de arroz e salada. –E quem sabe você não pode pedir sorvete de chocolate de sobremesa. –ela me deu um olharzinho tímido e seu rosto começou a atingir o tão adorável tom de vermelho.

–Eu gostaria muito disso. –a apertei mais contra mim, querendo que ela soubesse o quanto eu gostava de sua insinuação ao mencionar o episódio inesquecível de nossa lua de mel.

–Edward... –ela sussurrou meu nome e ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome com desejo, foi direto para certas partes do meu corpo. Partes que sentiam muita falta dela.

Eu sentia muita falta dela e meu corpo por consequência também sentia. Fazia pouco mais de dois meses, mas pareciam-me anos, em que eu não a tocava ou sentia seu cheiro tão fresco, afinal passei os últimos meses agarrado ao seu travesseiro e a uma camisola que ela havia esquecido em nossa casa, àquela era a única maneira de conseguir dormir um pouco. E ter ela assim tão perto, era meio que impossível meu corpo não reagir tão intensamente.

–Bella nós precisamos conversar. –ela se ajeitou melhor em meu colo e levou o garfo até a minha boca.

–Coma. –ela empurrou o garfo.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo até acabarmos de comer.

–Sobre o que você quer conversar? –ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

–Sobre nós.

–Pensei que estivéssemos bem agora. –ela disse envergonhada.

–Nós estamos? –questionei querendo mais do que tudo ouvir o seu 'sim'.

–Edward, eu sei que errei por não ter acreditado em você e em sua inocência. –ela me encarava diretamente. –Mas nunca que eu iria imaginar que aquilo era uma armação, você também não acreditaria se caso fosse ao contrario. Mas Edward, eu fui embora porque eu estava magoada com o que vi, poxa eu te amo e não podia suportar a ideia de não ser mais o suficiente e que você precisasse de outras.

–Repete. –pedi.

–Repete o que?

–Aquela frase. –ela me olhou sem entender por alguns segundos e vi o exato momento em que ela entendeu o que quis dizer, pois um lindo sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto. Como eu senti falta desse sorriso.

–Eu te amo Edward Cullen, amo tanto que chega a doer.

–Eu também te amo. –lentamente aproximei meu rosto do dela, lhe dando um singelo beijo sem me aprofundar muito, ainda tínhamos algumas coisas para resolver. –Da ultima vez que você me disse isso, foi o pior dia da minha existência.

–Eu sei, da minha também, me desculpe. –ela me abraçou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

–Você me disse que tinha um vídeo para me mostrar.

–Sim. –ela pegou sua mochila que estava no chão e tirou um quadrado preto de dentro dela. –Alice e Emmett fizeram essa gravação.

Esperei que ela colocasse o DVD no notebook e então o vídeo começar e Alice surgir na tela do computador.

Eu assistia a aquele vídeo todo com aparente calma, mas a cada minuto que se passava uma coisa agressiva surgia dentro de mim. Eu até podia sentir o gosto da raiva em minha língua, e era ácida. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de resolver as coisas na violência, e muito menos agressivo, mas se James estivesse em minha frente agora, eu passaria longos anos na cadeia, e não me arrependeria disso. Posso dizer com clareza o que senti quando o ouvi dizer que queria levar a _minha _Bella para a cama, e foi ódio, puro e liquido.

Eu seria eternamente grato por Alice e Emmett, irmãos incríveis que eu não acreditava merecer ter, por não terem desistido de mim, quando eu mesmo o havia feito, e irem até o final para provar minha inocência. E acima de tudo, provar que James não era quem eu pensava ser, eu havia acreditado na palavra dele ao invés da de Alice e estaria em divida eterna com ela pelo resto de minha vida. Mas eu faria por merecer seu perdão sendo incrivelmente feliz ao lado da mulher que amo e de minha família, nunca mais deixando que ninguém se colocasse entre nossa família.

–Edward você está bem amor? –ouvi Bella me chamando de volta ao mundo real, eu ainda encarava a tela do computador, mesmo depois do vídeo ter acabado.

–Vou ficar quando quebrar a cara daquele medíocre. –respirei fundo. –Quem mais sabe desse vídeo?

–Eu, você, meus pais e seus irmãos, pedi para não mostrarem para mais ninguém queria que nós dois decidíssemos juntos o que fazer.

–Muito bem neném. –sorri ao vê-la corar quando eu disse o apelido carinhoso que dei a ela. –Vamos para Forks então. –a coloquei na cama delicadamente e me levantei para fazer minha mala.

–Pensei que a gente podia ficar aqui pelo resto da semana. –ela corou.

–Bella eu quero resolver isso tudo o quanto antes. –voltei para cama me sentando ao lado dela.

–Por favor, só quero matar a saudades de você. –ela veio se sentar em meu colo de frente para mim. Como negar quando ela pede algo assim?

–Pensei que você fosse querer resolver tudo antes. –eu acariciava seus braços por cima de sua blusa.

–Eu já resolvi tudo. –ela sorriu de lado e com um olhar decidido se inclinou para me beijar.

Não vou negar, eu estava um pouco surpreso com Bella por tomar a iniciativa, com exceção de uma única noite em nossa lua de mel, Bella nunca mais havia tomado à iniciativa para fazermos amor, era sempre eu, mas agora, enquanto ela se inclinava sobre meu corpo enfiando suas mãozinhas macias por dentro de minha camisa, decidi que eu gostava dessa nova Bella. Talvez essa separação tivesse feito o efeito contrario nela, pois comigo o caso era diferente, já que eu ficava sem reação perto dela, com medo de dizer ou fazer algo que a magoasse.

Pois mesmo minha inocência tendo sido provada, eu ainda era o culpado pelo que aconteceu, por ter deixado James entrar em nossas vidas.

Mas qualquer pensamento aleatório que eu pudesse ter foi dissipado quando sua mão que antes acariciava meu peito se infiltrou dentro de minha calça, massageando minha dolorosa ereção, que estava ali desde que nos beijamos a porta. Era impossível não ficar assim perto dela.

–Bella não... –tentei impedi-la de começar aquilo, eu não seria capaz de pará-la caso ela fosse longe demais.

–Por favor.

–Amor eu quero muito isso, de verdade, mas quero resolver tudo o quanto antes. –tentei explicar meu ponto de vista.

–Estou com saudades de você. –eu disse manhosa em meu ouvido, agarrando meu cabelo e me puxando em direção a sua boca.

–Eu também amor, estou morrendo de saudades você. –eu sabia que não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo, e eu também não estava a fim de continuar resistindo. Ainda mais quando ela pedia desse jeito.

Ela simplesmente, sem meios termos, me segurou pela nuca e me puxou para um daqueles tipos de beijo que te tiravam o fôlego e faziam com que você estivesse pronto para tudo o que viesse. Não tive tempo nem de pensar no que fazer. Seus lábios se movimentavam nos meus. Suaves, intensos e exigentes. Sugando e mordicando. Sua língua tocou meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem que eu prontamente cedi a ela. Sentindo seu gosto único com minha língua, explorando cada canto e me deliciando com seus gemidos fracos. Cedendo ao desejo lhe dei aquilo que eu sabia que ela queria e que eu sabia que eu não poderia ficar sem.

E foi assim que começou. Não sei como, não me pergunte, mas em questão de segundos estávamos ambos nus e eu apreciava cada contorno de seu belo corpo, demorando-me nos detalhes, conferindo se tudo era ainda como eu me lembrava, não me decepcionando ao acariciar suas suaves curvas, estava mais magra sim, mas nunca deixou de ser linda e continuava sendo completamente minha. Eu havia sentido tanta falta de tê-la daquela forma, tão entregue a mim, sem receios, que eu imprimia mais intensidade em meus toques, querendo mostrar a ela o quando eu era seu e ela minha.

Eu apertava qualquer lugar de seu corpo bem feito ao meu alcance, massageava os seios empinados beliscando os mamilos durinhos, esfregava sua bocetinha molhada e quente completamente pronta para mim, e ela arfava com meus toques, sussurrando meu nome, perdida em seu próprio mundo de prazer. E eu gemia só de senti-la tão quente e molhada por mim, estávamos deitados na cama, eu por cima dela, quando me afastei.

–Eu te amo tanto Bella, me desculpe por deixar aquele ordinário se colocar entre nossas vidas.

–Tudo bem Ed, não pensa nisso agora. –ela se ajeitou abaixo de mim, abrindo suas pernas em um convite mudo e me acomodei melhor entre elas, posicionando meu membro em sua entrada. –Vem. –não precisei de mais nada para saber que tudo estava no devido lugar.

Ambos gememos quando eu estava completamente dentro dela, sentindo seu calor se apertar em volta de mim, acolhendo-me completamente. Observei o rosto de minha menina e vi uma lagrima escorrer de seu olho.

–Não chore. –limpei suas lagrimas, apesar de eu saber, que naquele momento suas lágrimas não eram de tristeza e sim de felicidade, eu sabia disso porque eu também tinha lágrimas em meus olhos.

–Eu te amo tanto. –ela se apertou contra mim, se remexendo embaixo de mim.

–Também te amo. –então comecei a me movimentar lentamente dentro dela, querendo apreciar cada centímetro de seu corpo, me deliciando com seus gemidos.

Nunca foi tão intenso antes, quer dizer, sempre era, mas daquela vez havia algo entre nós dois que havia mudado. Eu sabia que ambos havíamos amadurecido nesse tempo em que passamos separados, nosso relacionamento estava mais maduro, e por consequência, inquebrável.

Eu sabia que Bella estava próxima de seu orgasmo, pois uma coisa não havia mudado, ela tinha aquele gemido característico, sofrido e carregado de luxuria de quando estava vindo, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela mordia seu lábio com força. Uma de suas mãos estava agarrada em meu cabelo com força e a outra apertava o lençol.

–Olha pra mim neném. –pedi, querendo ver seus olhos no momento em que ela gozasse.

Ela então apoiou seus pés na cama e começou a empurrar seu quadril contra o meu de forma frenética, sem ritmo, desesperada e eu comecei a investir com mais força entre suas pernas, com movimentos frenéticos, sem ritmo, querendo amis do que tudo fazer com que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas sabendo que aquilo era impossível.

–Ah meu... –ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e ouvi seu longo gemido de prazer, então me permiti perder o controle e me entreguei ao prazer que era estar com ela.

–Bella. –eu gritei enquanto liberava meu prazer em seu interior.

Estávamos deitados frente a frente e ofegantes, um olhando para o outro, eu tentava demonstrar com o olhar todo meu carinho e devoção por ela e eu via em seus olhos todo o amor que ela sentia por mim. E naquele momento me senti em paz comigo mesmo, pela primeira vez em meses.

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo mais, só curtindo o calor e a presença um do outro, com minha menina presa entre meus braços, segura, onde ninguém poderia atingi-la e por consequência me atingir, pois ela era meu ponto fraco.

–Bella eu sei que você não quer, mas temos que voltar para Forks. –eu disse depois de um tempo.

–Eu sei, só estou com medo.

–Não precisa, estamos juntos e nunca mais ninguém irá nos separar eu juro. –tirei o cabelo que caia em seu rosto. –Quero me livrar de James logo.

–O que você vai fazer? –ela me encarou em dúvida.

–Você vai ver. –sorri, tendo em mente exatamente o que faria com aquele traidor. –Agora temos que ir.

–Dá tempo de um banho? –perguntou e vi que ela corava em um forte tom de vermelho.

–Só se eu puder ir junto. –a apertei em meus braços e ouvi seu riso e me deliciei com aquilo, era o melhor som do mundo.

–Essa é exatamente a minha intenção amor. –eu nunca me cansaria em ouvi-la me chamando de 'amor', ainda mais quando ela tinha tanta malicia na voz quanto naquele doce momento de alegria que compartilhávamos.

As coisas estavam voltando a ser como eram antes de todo aquele sofrimento e eu queria mais do que tudo viver nessa paz com a minha garota, mas havia algumas coisas que não se podiam ser deixadas para depois. E era exatamente isso que fazíamos agora indo para Forks. Eu queria ir junto com ela, mas infelizmente cada um de nós veio em seu próprio carro e não existiam chances de deixarmos um de nossos carros para trás. Quando cheguei ao limite de Forks peguei meu celular, já sabendo o que teria de ser feito.

–Edward aconteceu alguma coisa? –James atendeu sua falsa voz de preocupação me causando náuseas.

–Nada, só queria conversar com meu amigo. –falei, segurando minha língua dentro da boca para não mandá-lo direto para o inferno, eu não iria arruinar meu plano.

–Vem beber alguma coisa aqui no bar do hotel comigo.

–Tudo bem, só vou para casa levar minhas coisas e já vou. –desliguei o celular sem lhe dar chances de dizer mais nada.

Segui Bella até a casa de seus pais e estacionei meu carro logo atrás do dela.

–Amor preciso que faça uma coisa para mim. –fui até ela antes que entrasse em sua casa e lhe expliquei rapidamente meu plano.

–Tudo bem, só não o deixe encostar um dedo em você. –ela me abraçou forte antes de entrarmos em meu carro, não havia dado tempo de ela ir ver seus pais, pois eu queria acabar com aquilo o quanto antes.

–Não vou, não se preocupe com isso. –entramos em no carro e fomos até o pequeno hotel de Forks.

Foram necessários poucos minutos até que eu estacionasse em frente ao modesto hotel da cidade.

–Já sabe, você fica esperando meu sinal da porta do bar, não entre antes disso. –lhe dei um beijo antes de sairmos juntos do carro.

Bella ficou me esperando na entrada do bar, eu queria que ela estivesse ali, pois queria mostrar ao traidor, que ele não havia conseguido o que queria, e que agora, Bella e eu, estávamos mais juntos do que nunca e que ele nunca mais conseguiria nos separar.

Entrei no bar do hotel procurando por James e o encontrei no balcão de costas para a porta de entrada do lugar.

–James. –me sentei e pedi uma bebida para mim ao garçom.

–Fala mano. –ele sorriu. –Está com uma cara melhor. Deixa-me adivinhar, pegou alguém lá em Seattle? –o garçom me entregou a bebida que bebi num único gole.

–Ah peguei. –sorri da forma mais sacana que eu podia e vi seus olhos brilharem, aquele filho da puta só esperava por uma oportunidade para avançar em minha Bella.

Aposto que sua mente já trabalhava em uma forma de fazer com que Bella descobrisse que eu havia ficado com alguém em Seattle e então ele tentaria consola-la. Nojento.

–E era gostosa? –ele perguntou animado.

–Ah era, a melhor de todas. –fiz o sinal para Bella que me esperava na entrada do bar e ela entrou caminhando lindamente até mim e vi James olhar na mesma direção que eu. Vi seu corpo enrijecer.

–Oi. –Bella me abraçou e começou a encarar James. Se olhar matasse...

–Bella? –ele a encarou confuso.

–Sim James, Bella. A _minha _Bella. –a abracei com mais força e num impulso a beijei calorosamente, mostrando para ele a quem ela pertencia de verdade.

–Como? –ouvi sua voz confusa e relutante soltei Bella, eu havia me esquecido dele completamente.

–Agora você vai aprender uma lição sobre desejar a _minha _mulher. Sabia que a Alice fez um vídeo de uma conversa que teve com você nesta semana? –perguntei e o vi arregalar mais ainda os olhos.

Bella se afastou e eu me levantei do banco, e pegando James completamente de surpresa o agarrei pela gola de sua camisa e o joguei contra o balcão, o garçom olhou a cena assustado e antes que alguém pudesse tentar me impedir de fazer qualquer coisa, acertei um soco no rosto daquele nojento.

–Ela é minha! –cuspi as palavras enquanto lhe desferia socos, vendo o sangue brotar no canto de sua boca, sentindo toda a raiva correr em minhas veias juntamente com a adrenalina do momento. Descontando em cada soco, cada noite sem dormir e por todo o sofrimento que por causa dele eu e minha mulher passamos ao estarmos separados. –Nunca mais chegue perto dela! –gritei enquanto desferia socos e mais socos.

–Chega Edward. –ouvi a voz de Bella me tirando do transe e imediatamente parei de socá-lo e ele caiu no chão.

–Isso não vai ficar assim. –ele limpou a boca suja de sangue na camisa e começou a rir descontroladamente. –Vocês vão ver...

–Não vai ficar mesmo. –Bella disse e então para minha surpresa o chutou entre as pernas. James gemeu de dor e se encolheu no chão. –Nunca mais ouse tentar me afastar dele, eu nunca ficaria com alguém como você. Seu nojento! –e ela cuspiu nele, me pegando totalmente de surpresa.

–Vem amor, vamos para nossa casa ver nossa família. –peguei em sua mão e nos dirigirmos para a saída do hotel.

James nunca mais se colocaria entre nós. Bella e eu estaríamos juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas e nada nem ninguém iria impedir isso de acontecer. Eu me encarregaria pessoalmente disso.

**Narrado por Bella**

Foi um choque para o para os pais de Edward quando eles descobriram que James havia armado para que Edward e eu nos separássemos, afinal Esme e Carlisle, assim como meu marido, não foram capazes de enxergar quem James realmente era por trás de todo aquele sorriso falso.

E por falar em James, esse nunca mais deu as caras no consultório da família Cullen e em nossas vidas por quase um mês. Por muito pouco Edward não demitiu Victória, mas o convenci a não fazer nada, desde que ela se colocasse em seu devido lugar, já que Edward havia me dito que ela havia tentado dar em cima dele em algumas ocasiões, já que na gravação que Alice conseguiu fazer James isentou Victória de qualquer participação de seu plano sujo. Tânia também não deu as caras, aquela vadia! E Jacob ficava em seu canto na escola, isolado de tudo e todos depois da surra que Emmett deu nele, no mesmo dia que fui atrás de Edward em Seattle, acho que aquele lá nunca mais ousaria se meter em nossa família, com medo de ter o nariz quebrado novamente e depois de toda a escola descobrir o que Jacob havia feito até mesmo seus amigos de longa data haviam se distanciado dele. Então ele estava sozinho agora.

Carlisle havia voltado a trabalhar com Edward no consultório, seus planos, de aposentadoria e segunda lua de mel, deixados de lado para que ele pudesse ficar ao lado do filho quando mais precisou. Isso me fez começar a pensar, o que os pais não fazem por seus filhos, deixam seus sonhos de lado para ajudar os filhos a viverem os deles...

–Bella você está me ouvindo? –Alice me cutucou com força nas costelas.

–Ai doeu. –resmunguei pressionando o local que ela havia cutucado. –Não Alice, eu não te ouvi me desculpe. Sobre o que você falava mesmo?

-O Baile Sadie Hawkins (garotas convidam garotos) sua bocó, eu estava falando sobre o baile. –ela me deu um olhar atravessado que fez eu me gelar por dentro. Às vezes eu tinha medo de Alice.

–Ah o baile. Eu não vou. –dei de ombros e voltei a me concentrar na comida a minha frente.

Estávamos em nosso horário de almoço na escola, Emmett e Jasper estavam no treino de basquete, então erámos só nos, as garotas na mesa agora. Eu não via a hora desse tormento escolar acabar e ir logo para a faculdade. E por falar em faculdade, eu precisava preencher minhas fichas de inscrição para mandar para as universidades e...

–Como assim você não vai? –Alice me tirou de meu blábláblá mental.

–Alice, sério mesmo que você está me perguntando isso? –ela me encarou erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas, com uma expressão confusa. –Alice, não tem cabimento, não tenho um par.

–Eu vou bater nela juro que vou! –Alice choramingou e se virou para Rosalie que encarava a cena divertida.

–Calma Alie. –Rose deu uns tapinhas na costa de Alice que estava a beira de um colapso. –Bella e o seu marido, o Edward, você se lembra dele né? –Rose e sua incrível sensibilidade de ir direto ao ponto, sem um pingo de delicadeza.

–Meu marido não combina com esse tipo de ambiente, serio gente o que um homem como o meu Edward vai fazer no meio de um bando de adolescentes?

–Te acompanhar? –Alice disse.

–Serio Alice não quero ir, prefiro ficar em casa com ele. –enquanto eu dizia isso sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem.

–Ok, para de _coelhagem_, eu sei que vocês dois estão recuperando o tempo perdido... –Alice deu uma risadinha malandra. –Mas... –ela não conseguia falar e rir ao mesmo tempo e a encarei feio. –Ok, vou parar. –ela riu de novo.

–Alice!

–_Coelhagem_, há há de onde eu tirei isso? –Alice gargalhava alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas a nossa volta no refeitório.

–Para. –chutei sua perna debaixo da mesa.

–Ta parei, doeu viu. –Alice se recompôs enquanto esfregava a perna debaixo da mesa. –Mas falando serio, o baile é um ritual do qual você tem que participar Bella, é um rito de passagem, e antes do baile de formatura esse será seu ultimo baile antes de tudo acabar.

–Eu vou pensar nisso. –me levantei para levar minha bandeja, tentando me esquivar dela.

–Não, você não vai pensar. Você vai ao baile com meu irmão _e_ seu marido, e nós todos vamos viver momentos incríveis juntos nesse dia! –ela bateu com seus pezinhos minúsculos no chão, a mão na cintura e cara da malvada.

–Tá bom. –gemi internamente, sabendo que eu não conseguiria ir contra ela.

Eu realmente preferia ficar em casa com Edward, fazendo _coelhagem_ como Alice havia dito. E ao pensar em Edward eu pensava no quão incrível as ultimas semanas tem sido. O sexo era incrível entre nós. Era diferente agora. Sempre foi bom, mas agora tinha alguma coisa que fazia tudo ser melhor ainda.

O tempo que passamos separados me fez tomar consciência do quanto eu o amava e consciência do quanto ele me amava. Talvez fosse isso, pois nós dois não tínhamos mais reservas um com o outro, e nos entregávamos por inteiro em nossos momentos.

–Bella! –Alice gritou no meu ouvido.

–Quer parar com isso! –pedi chateada.

–O que você tem hoje?

–Nada Alice, eu não tenho nada. –me esquivei dela. –Tenho que ir para a aula.

–Hei volta aqui! –corri dela e fui em direção a minha próxima aula.

Alice tinha razão, eu estava esquisita hoje e isso tinha um motivo, mas eu não iria me preocupar com isso agora, afinal se eu começasse a pensar nessa possibilidade enlouqueceria, então deixaria para me preocupar no momento certo.

Então quando a aula acabou não dei tempo para Alice me chatear com seu falatório e fui direto pro meu carro e tratei de sair dali o quanto antes. Estacionei na primeira loja de conveniências que encontrei, comprando aquilo que eu sabia que tinha o poder de fazer com que eu me acalmasse ou pirasse de vez.

Cheguei em casa e a encontrei vazia, como o esperado. Eu não queria que Edward estivesse aqui nesse momento.

Fui direto para o banheiro e tirei as varias caixas cor de rosa de dentro da sacola. No caminho eu havia bebido quase dois litros de suco de laranja. Era isso, a hora era agora.

Depois de seguir as instruções que havia na caixa dos malditos palitinhos, do teste de gravidez, e de mijar neles, o que foi a coisa mais humilhante e constrangedora que já fiz me sentei encostada contra o frio azulejo do banheiro, na esperança de me acalmar um pouco. Mantive os palitinhos a minha frente, aguardando o tempo correto para ver o resultado.

–Por favor, não! Por favor...

–Bella? –a porta do banheiro se escancarou e um Edward com uma expressão preocupada adentrou o local.

O encarei da porta e vi confusão em seu olhar. Primeiro ele me encarou e depois seu olhar se voltou para os cinco palitinhos a minha frente, e então seu olhar voltou para mim.

–Tudo bem? –ele veio caminhando lentamente até mim.

–Saiu mais cedo hoje? –perguntei.

–É estava sem movimento. –ele se sentou ao meu lado. –É o que estou pensando?

–Sim. –dei de ombros. –Eu havia parado de tomar o remédio quando... ah você sabe e bom a gente não tomou cuidado nenhum desde que voltamos e minha menstruação está atrasada, e agora estou esperando os resultados.

–Você está bem? –ele segurou minha mão me passando conforto.

–Com medo.

–Por quê? Eu estou do seu lado.

–Obrigada, mas você sabe que eu não quero um filho agora. –vi seu olhar se abaixar indicando que ele havia ficado magoado. –Hei eu quero um filho seu, mais do que tudo e vai ser muito bem vindo se Deus assim quiser, mas não acho que é o momento certo para nós.

–Eu sei, mas a ideia de que você pode estar esperando um filho meu é... –ele olhou de volta para os palitinhos e então para mim. –Sei lá, é empolgante, saber que fui eu quem o fiz, quem o colocou dentro de você. –e lá estava o sorriso torto.

–Você não fez nada sozinho. –resmunguei.

–Com certeza que não, você foi tem sido bem participativa amor. –nesse momento meu celular despertou indicando que havia dado o tempo para o resultado.

Conferi palitinho por palitinho mais de duas vezes, tendo certeza que todos indicavam um belo resultado 'negativo'.

–Aliviada? –Edward se levantou estendendo a mão para mim.

–E como. –sorri ao abraçá-lo. –Mas sabe... –levantei meu olhar para ele. –A gente ainda pode praticar.

–Claro que sim, praticaremos todos os dias, para quando formos fazer um filho não ter erro. –ele me ergueu em seu colo me levando para o nosso quarto.

–Você já tem bastante pratica. –ri quando ele me jogou na cama e veio para cima de mim.

–Você sabe a pratica leva a perfeição. –ele disse antes de me beijar. –Então temos que treinar para o grande dia todos os dias para não esquecer como faz.

Ri de suas palhaçadas, mas engoli o riso ao sentir suas mãos subirem por dentro de minha camisa.

(...)

Acordei no meio da madrugada sentindo vontade de ir ao banheiro. Olhei para Edward, que dormia profundamente abraçado a um travesseiro. Peguei a sua camisa que estava jogada no chão ao lado da cama e fui até a cômoda pegando uma calcinha para vestir. Já no banheiro vi que os palitinhos do meu teste de gravidez ainda estavam jogados no chão e os recolhi jogando-os no lixo. Eu havia tomado um tremendo susto e não queria passar por isso tão cedo de novo. Decidi que ainda nesta semana eu procuraria meu ginecologista e pediria para ele me receitar outro remédio. Apaguei a luz e voltei para o quarto, olhando para a cama vi que ela estava vazia.

–Edward? –o chamei e ele saiu de dentro de nosso closet vestindo uma calça de moletom.

–Que foi amor. –ele me abraçou.

–Hmm. –foi inevitável não gemer, eu podia sentir sua ereção contra mim. –Edward. –gemi mais uma vez ao sentir suas mãos apertando meus seios por cima da camisa.

–Diz Bella, o que você quer?

–Você. –me apertei contra seu corpo e Edward levou as mãos até a camisa, abrindo botão por botão, lentamente, me torturando.

–Eles são perfeitos! -disse ele olhando para meus seios, agora livres da camisa. Ele inclinou seu corpo começando a sugá-los deliciosamente e eu arqueei meu corpo, para dar mais acesso à sua boca.

Vou te contar uma coisinha sobre Edward, ele sabia como usar a boca.

–Oh, Edward eu preciso de mais. -eu disse puxando os seus cabelos e ele começou a chupar meus seios com um pouco mais de força. Então, muito cedo, ele parou de beijá-los e separou o seu corpo do meu.

–Sem pressa amor. -disse ele andando comigo e me colocando gentilmente em nossa cama. Ele se afastou mais uma vez, erguendo minhas pernas sobre os seus ombros e puxando, lentamente a minha calcinha por minhas pernas, brincando com seus dedos em minhas dobras úmidas. –Tão molhada isso tudo é pra mim? -disse ele enquanto se abaixava ficando de frente com a minha intimidade, que estava impaciente por mais atenção.

Ele colocou um dedo em minha entrada fazendo movimentos circulares e colocando mais dois dedos me fazendo gemer alto.

–Isso amor geme pra mim! -disse ele começando a movimentar seus dedos com mais força.

Enquanto ele trabalhava com seus dedos em minha entrada, sua língua me levava à loucura, massageando meu clitóris. Eu estava perto, muito perto do meu orgasmo, eu apertava seus dedos dentro de mim com força me preparando para o orgasmo, quando de repente ele retirou seus dedos de mim e eu quase rosnei em frustração.

–Só comigo dentro de você amor. -disse ele se levantando.

Eu me sentei na cama de frente para ele, que estava parado a minha frente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ainda meio desnorteada pelo quase orgasmo.

–Muito vestido. –coloquei as mãos no elástico de sua cala a abaixando e revelando sua nudez.

Seu membro estava ali, de frente para mim, exigindo atenção. Edward nu era uma visão digna de ser admirada. Ele não tinha aquele corpo malhado e exagerado, tinha os músculos nas proporções certas, sua barriga era lisa, sem aqueles gominhos que indicavam horas de academia, mas mesmo assim só de olha-lo eu sentia meu corpo se contorcer de ansiedade. E depois tinha o caminho para o paraíso, e descendo meus olhos novamente, voltei a encarar seu membro ereto. Edward era grande e quando eu o vi pela primeira vez tive medo de que ele pudesse me machucar, mas não foi nada daquilo, tudo o que Edward e seu grande membro me faziam sentir era prazer.

–Posso? –voltei a encarar seus olhos e vi que ele engoliu em seco apenas afirmando, não dizendo nada.

Comecei então a lentamente coloca-lo em minha boca, primeiro só a cabecinha e começando a afundar mais a minha boca em seu comprimento. Eu tinha que dizer uma coisa, antes de fazer isso, eu considerava a prática de sexo oral nojenta, mas não era nada daquilo que eu pensava. O gosto de Edward era bom, tudo nele esbanjava luxuria. Ele tinha gosto e cheiro de sexo.

Ele grunhia de prazer, enquanto eu o chupava com força e lentidão e então ele agarrou meus cabelos, movimentando seus quadris com força e rapidez, ditando o seu ritmo. Eu fazia o possível para prolongar aquele momento, mas os gemidos de Edward estavam cada vez mais altos e eu sabia que ele estava muito próximo, agarrei-me em suas coxas quando ele começou a tentar me afastar, ele não era tão a favor disso, mas eu queria.

–Não Bella... –ele me puxou, me afastando dele e o encarei sem entender nada. –Você é maravilhosa sabia disso? –ele disse antes de tomar meus lábios em um beijo quente e sensual.

Ele nunca havia me beijado daquela forma, completamente descontrolado e eu gostei disso, mas então ele apertou o meu bumbum me empurrando para cima, fazendo com que eu enlaçasse as pernas em seu quadril e me deitando em nossa cama para então colocar apenas a cabecinha de seu membro em minha entrada pulsante, penetrando-me lentamente e logo depois começando a diatr seu ritmo em meu corpo.

(...)

–Edward... –me virei, ficando por cima dele, completamente ofegante pelas praticas recentes.

– Hmmm? –ele me apertou contra ele.

–Quer ir ao baile comigo? –perguntei e então ele começou a rir descontroladamente. –Não precisa ir se não quiser. –resmunguei enquanto me desviava de seu abraço e me sentava na cama.

–Não é nada disso, deixa de manha. –ele me puxou de volta para ele, ficando por cima de meu corpo. –É que Alice já havia me intimidado para ir a esse baile com você, ela me ligou mais cedo e me ameaçou de morte caso não fossemos.

–Ela é uma estraga prazeres isso sim. –resmunguei. –Lembra quando ela estragou nossa primeira vez na casa de seus pais?

–Se lembro, nunca senti tanta raiva dela na vida. –como eu estava presa abaixo de seu corpo, pude sentir muito bem sua animação.

–De novo?

–De novo. –o senti me penetrar lentamente.

Então desviei meus pensamentos de qualquer outra coisa e me entreguei às sensações que só Edward era capaz de me fazer sentir.

(...)

Alice estava realmente me irritando com toda essa história de baile. Na semana passada ela havia arrastado Rose e eu para Port Angeles para comprarmos nossos vestidos e acessórios, dizendo que teríamos que estar _divando_ naquele baile. E hoje depois da escola mais uma vez Rose e eu seriamos arrastadas por Alice para um salão de beleza, para fazermos depilação e as unhas, para amanhã nos concentrarmos apenas em ficarmos lindas em nossos belos vestidos.

Amanhã seria a noite do tão esperado baile e confesso que eu estava um pouco ansiosa por isso. Nunca havia ido a um baile antes e a perspectiva de ir com Edward me deixava animada e completamente excitada, pois segundo ele nós dois seguiríamos as tradições dos bailes estudantis e ele me levaria para algum lugar para passarmos a noite juntos, como os adolescentes faziam com suas namoradas nessas noites.

Depois da aula eu planejava fugir de Alice e ir direto para minha casa e fingir que não estava lá quando ela fosse me procurar. Então eu simplesmente me escondia nos intervalos entre as aulas. Durante o almoço, tentei em vão fugir dela, mas no fim as contas ela me encontrou escondida no banheiro e me levou para o refeitório tagarelando durante o caminho sobre o dia de amanhã. Depois da aula de biologia eu me esgueirava para a aula de educação física, pegando o caminho mais longo para o ginásio de esportes.

–Bella. –uma voz me chamou, e me fez pular no lugar devido ao susto.

–Jacob você me assustou. –olhei irritada para ele, que estava parado logo atrás de mim com as mãos no bolso, parecendo envergonhado.

–Me desculpe, será que podemos conversar?

–Não tenho nada para falar com você. –retomei meu caminho querendo sair logo de perto dele.

–Por favor, Bella eu quero me explicar com você. –o encarei novamente, ele estava com uma expressão abatida e parecia estar sendo sincero.

–Diga então.

–Aqui não, vamos para o estacionamento, lá é mais sossegado. –ele olhou para alguns alunos que perambulavam por ali.

–Tudo bem. –dei de ombros e o segui até o estacionamento, parando perto de sua moto. –Então o que você tem para me dizer?

–Pedir desculpas por tudo que tentei te fazer e pelas coisas que fiz.

–Isso você podia ter feito lá onde estávamos. –eu disse irritada.

–Eu sei só me desculpe por isso. –ele olhava fixamente para um ponto acima do meu ombro.

Virei-me para ver o que tanto ele olhava, mas não deu tempo. Senti alguém me agarrar por trás, e uma mão com um pano com um cheiro esquisito tampar meu rosto. As últimas coisas que vi foi olhar desesperado que Jacob tinha e então ouvi uma risada sinistra que me gelou o corpo inteiro. E então tudo ficou preto.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Narrado por Edward**

A vida ao lado de Bella havia voltado aos eixos. Ninguém mais havia tentado interferir em nosso relacionamento, o que era um alívio. Então estávamos muito felizes um ao lado do outro, vivendo momentos incríveis, intensos e inesquecíveis juntos.

Amanhã seria o dia do tão esperado baile, quer dizer, tão esperado para Alice, já que ao que parece Bella não estava tão animada com a ideia e sim com os planos que eu tinha para depois.

Eu lhe faria uma bela surpresa depois que saíssemos de lá, só esperava que ela não pirasse com a ideia e que concordasse.

Enquanto eu me dirigia ao consultório ainda me lembrava da cena com que me deparei há alguns dias atrás. Eu havia chegado em casa mais cedo e vi o carro de Bella estacionado em frente a nossa casa. Ao entrar encontrei a casa vazia, como se não houvesse ninguém lá então subi até nosso quarto, desesperado, querendo saber se ela estava bem, se algo havia lhe acontecido. O quarto estava vazio, mas vi a porta do banheiro entreaberta.

Ao entrar lá me deparei com Bella sentada no chão com uma expressão de sofrimento em seu lindo rosto. Eu já havia começado a me preocupar que ela estivesse doente ou se machucado, ou algo assim, quando olhei melhor a cena e vi que a sua frente havia uns objetos estranhos. Olhei melhor para eles e então os reconheci. Testes de gravidez. Será que minha Bella estava gravida? E nesse momento um sentimento de orgulho se apoderou de mim.

Não importa que ela não estivesse esperando um filho meu naquele momento, só o que importa foi saber que ela queria aquilo algum dia. E eu mal poderia esperar para que o dia em que ela estivesse esperando um filho meu. Enquanto isso eu lhe daria todo o apoio que ela precisava. Eu sabia de seus desejos de fazer uma faculdade e eu, em momento algum, seria contra seus sonhos. Se ela queria isso, ela teria.

Eu só não sabia muito bem em como eu lidaria com isso. Para ela poder fazer faculdade, teria que se mudar de cidade, e não existia a possibilidade de eu ficar longe dela durante uma semana toda, ou dependendo do lugar que ela fosse, eu só poderia vê-la somente duas vezes ao mês e eu nem chegava a cogitar essa ideia.

Eu tinha meu trabalho aqui e amava muito o que fazia, mas eu amava minha Bella muito mais do que qualquer coisa e nada poderia me manter afastado dela. Eu já havia quebrado todas as cotas de tempo que pudesse passar longe dela, e não gostava de pensar em me afastar dela por mais tempo do que o necessário. Na verdade nós dois passamos uma borracha naqueles tempos, como se aqueles meses nunca houvessem existido em nossas vidas, e passávamos todos os minutos possíveis juntos.

Uma das possibilidades era eu ir fazer um mestrado ou uma nova especialização na mesma universidade que ela fosse e então nós dois poderíamos comprar um apartamento para nós e manter nossa casa aqui para quando viéssemos visitar nossa família.

Ser médico sempre havia sido meu maior sonho, desde que comecei a acompanhar meu pai ao consultório, quando era criança, e ver como ele tinha amor por sua profissão. Então resolvi seguir seus passos. Agora eu estava em um grande impasse em minha vida, abandonar esse sonho ou seguir a mulher que amo. Claro que eu poderia conseguir emprego em algum hospital, ou continuar meus estudos e começar a me aprofundar no tratamento de câncer infantil, então eu não estava de fato abandonando o meu sonho e profissão. Mas eu poderia deixar meu pai sozinho com o consultório? Essa era a minha maior duvida.

Eu havia chegado ao consultório há alguns minutos e analisava algumas fichas de pacientes quando ouvi batidas na porta.

–Entre.

Meu pai entrou em minha sala com uma expressão bem seria no rosto.

–Aconteceu algo pai? –perguntei realmente preocupado com a expressão que ele trazia no rosto, sem ombros estavam baixos, indicando tensão e estresse.

–Victória pediu demissão.

–Como? –perguntei surpreso.

–Ela disse que sentiu culpada pelo que aconteceu e que não conseguia mais ficar aqui.

–E agora? –meu pai se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a minha mesa, parecendo abatido e cansado.

–E agora eu não sei onde podemos conseguir outra secretária.

–Na verdade pai, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor sobre isso. –eu disse me ajeitando melhor em minha cadeira. –Como o senhor sabe, Bella vai para a faculdade ano que vem e não existe a possibilidade de eu vê-la somente aos fins de semana.

–Isso já era algo que eu imaginava. –meu pai sorriu largo. –Na verdade estou cansado para continuar com isso aqui sozinho. Só temos uma opção.

–E qual seria?

–Vender.

–Tem certeza mesmo pai? –perguntei, querendo me certificar de que ele fazia aquilo, porque também era a sua vontade e não apenas para atender a algum capricho meu, pois aquele lugar era a construção e a realização de seu sonho.

–Sim tenho. Isso aqui já deixou de ter o mesmo propósito que tinha quando o abria há anos atrás. –ele disse com um dar de ombros.

–E como iremos fazer para conseguir um comprador?

–Na verdade tenho um antigo colega de faculdade interessado. –meu pai deu um sorriso de canto.

–E quem seria? –questionei curioso.

–Aro Volturi, você o conheceu. Ele quer se mudar com sua esposa para um lugar mais tranquilo, os dois são médicos e ele disse ter uma boa poupança.

–Isso é ótimo pai. –eu disse animado.

–Sim, mas teremos que ir para Seattle conversar com alguns advogados para podermos realizar a venda e também contratar um avaliador de mercado, para podermos cobrar um preço justo.

Quando fui lhe responder meu celular começou a tocar.

–Só um minuto. –eu disse ao pegar o aparelho e vi a foto de Alice ali. –Fala baixinha.

–Edward você está sentado?

–Sim, porque aconteceu algo? –perguntei preocupado com o seu tom de voz.

–Edward... –ela respirou fundo. –James sequestrou a Bella.

–O que? –senti meu corpo gelar com suas palavras, como se meu espirito tivesse deixado meu corpo por alguns poucos segundo. –Temos que ligar para a policia.

–Já fizemos isso, na verdade Jacob já foi atrás deles.

–O que? –dessa vez eu gritei desesperado.

James e Jacob estavam juntos mais uma vez para destruir a minha felicidade. Só que desta vez eles estavam com Bella em seu poder e eu não sabia até que ponto eles poderiam chegar para conseguir o que queriam.

–Edward, Jacob está nos ajudando, ele veio até mim logo depois que James a pegou, arrependido, querendo nos ajudar.

–Os pais dela já sabem? –perguntei me levando desvairado pegando as chaves do carro.

–Emmett está falando com eles agora. –ela disse. –Fique calmo vai dar tudo certo.

–Edward meu filho o que aconteceu? –meu pai veio atrás de mim, já que eu não havia lhe explicado nada e sai como um furacão de minha sala.

O primeiro lugar que eu iria era até a escola, e de lá eu decidiria por onde começar a procurá-la.

–James está com a Bella.

–Merda. –se eu não estivesse tão desesperado naquele momento, eu pararia para fazer algum comentário sarcástico sobre meu pai dizer algo assim, já que nunca o ouvi dizer nada do tipo, mas o momento não era para isso.

Bella precisava de mim.

Assim que cheguei à escola, estacionei de qualquer jeito e fui até algumas viaturas policiais. Alice e Emmett estavam parados ao lado de alguns policiais conversando com eles, enquanto outros policiais estavam espalhados pela escola conversando com outros alunos. Renée e Charlie já estavam lá, minha sogra chorava enquanto era amparada por seu marido.

–Alguma noticia? –perguntei ao parar ao lado de meus irmãos.

–Ah Edward, não sabemos de nada ainda. –Alice se jogou contra mim, me abraçando. –Jacob saiu correndo sem me dar nenhuma explicação, eu não faço ideia de para onde ele pode ter isso, ele só me avisou que James estava com ela e foi embora.

–Com licença. –um garoto moreno, muito parecido com Jacob parou ao lado de nosso pequeno e desesperado grupo de amigos e familiares. –Eu acho que sei para onde eles podem estar.

–Diga. – o policial se pronunciou.

–Tem uma cabana na floresta, logo após a entrada da estrada 101, é para lá que nós levamos algumas garotas às vezes. –o garoto disse constrangido. –Pode ser que eles estejam lá, afinal o lugar fica meio afastado.

–Eu sei onde fica. –eu disse já correndo em direção ao meu carro.

–Edward espere. –Alice correu atrás de mim gritando, mas antes que ela pudesse me alcançar eu já estava em movimento, dirigindo rapidamente até o local.

Podia não ser aquele o local para onde ele havia levado minha Bella, eles poderiam estar muito longe de nós agora e sabe-se lá Deus o que eles faziam com ela. Mas eu precisava estar em movimento, fazer alguma coisa, ficar aparado não me ajudaria em nada a enfrentar aquilo e algo me dizia que era exatamente para lá que James havia levado Bella. O lugar era bem afastado e difícil de encontrar, assim como o garoto havia dito. Eu havia descoberto aquela cabana em minha adolescência e ia para lá algumas vezes quando estava afim e ficar sozinho e até mesmo levar algumas garotas. Mas parei de frequentar ali quando outras pessoas descobriram o local.

Só me dei conta de onde estava quando vi uma moto estacionada a meio fio da floresta. Desci do carro e corri em direção à cabana, ouvindo sons de outros carros atrás de mim. Eu só espero ter chegado a tempo, antes de James ter feito qualquer maldade a minha mulher. Ou eu não sei exatamente do que eu seria capaz. Aquilo teria que ter um fim de uma vez por todas, nós não poderíamos vi9ver a espreita de James, com medo.

James teria o fim que ele merecia, e eu me encarregaria pessoalmente disso. Se depender de mim, ele vai apodrecer na cadeia e nunca mais ver a luz do dia.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu acordei em um lugar completamente estranho. Era úmido e frio ali e meu corpo tremia de frio contra algo duro, me encolhi, fechando com alguma dificuldade os braços ao meu redor na tentativa de me esquentar, quando me dei conta de que estava nua da cintura para cima.

–Já não era sem tempo. –ouvi uma voz conhecida. Voz essa que fez todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem e meu estomago se contorcer de medo.

–James o que você fez? –eu já podia sentir as lágrimas correndo livres por meu rosto, tentei me levantar, mas senti meu corpo preso a algo.

–Não se preocupe docinho, não lhe fiz nada ainda. Não tem graça nenhuma com uma mulher desacordada. –ele entrou em meu campo de visão.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados em meu corpo, e escondi meus seios nus o máximo possível com meus braços.

–Não se esconda de mim! –ele puxou meus braços com rispidez, revelando minha nudez. –Será que vou ter que amarrar seus braços também docinho?

–Por favor, me deixe ir embora.

–Mas é claro que não, só depois de eu ter tudo o que quiser de você gracinha. –ele sorriu largo. Totalmente desprezível, fazendo meu almoço se revirar em meu estomago. –Agora fique quietinha, vou te lamber toda coisa linda. –ele se inclinou sobre meu corpo, sua boca tocando meus seios.

Mais uma vez meu almoço revirou em meu estomago e me inclinei para o lado o melhor que pude, e senti o vomito descer contra a minha garganta, ouvindo o som agourento que fazia ao cair no chão.

–Você vai limpar depois. –James disse com a voz fria.

Sem que eu tivesse tempo novamente para me recuperar do acesso de vomito ele puxou meu corpo para trás também e voltou a se aproveitar da pele livre de meu corpo. Fechei os olhos, tentando ir para um lugar bem longe dali, onde nada pudesse me machucar. Um lugar feliz ao lado de Edward.

–Olha pra mim. –James gritou. –Você vai olhar para mim enquanto te dou prazer, vai olhar pra mim quando estiver gozando sua putinha! –ele puxou meu cabelo com força, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. –Não feche os olhos de novo, quero que veja tudo o que eu fizer com você.

Ele se voltou mais uma vez para meu corpo e eu senti sua boca nojenta em meu corpo e suas mãos apertando minha pele, descendo por minha barriga, abrindo o zíper de minha calça. Engoli um soluço, e comecei a olhar a minha volta para me distrair de tudo o que acontecia.

Era um lugar de aparência abandonada. Estava anoitecendo pelo que pude ver pela janela quebrada ao lado da cama onde eu estava amarrada. O lugar não era grande, as paredes eram de madeira velha. Havia uma porta que estava quebrada, pendendo pelas dobradiças. Senti uma mordida em meu seio e me retrai com dor, querendo mais do que tudo naquele momento morrer. Voltei a olhar pelo lugar, querendo me distrair da dor que eu sentia em meu corpo, se eu cedesse agora, eu começaria a chorar descontroladamente, ou começar a vomitar de novo, e eu não sabia o que James poderia fazer comigo. Olhei para a porta novamente e vi Jacob ali. Desesperei-me, ele estava ali para ajudar James?

Jacob Black levou um dedo em frente ao lábio, sinalizando que era para eu me silenciar. E entendi que James não sabia que ele estava ali e naquele momento vi Jacob erguer um bastão de madeira de beisebol em suas mãos, fechando as mãos com força ao redor deles, entrando no pequeno quarto, pé ante pé, silenciosamente. O que ele faria?

Assim que James começou a abaixar minha calça Jacob parou atrás dele, ergueu o bastão e acertou a cabeça de James com uma forte pancada.

–O que? –James se virou a mão segurando a sua cabeça. –Filho da puta! –ele avançou sobre Jacob.

Jacob o acertou mais uma vez na cabeça com o bastão e James caiu no chão, aparentando estar sem vida.

–Ele ainda está vivo. –Jacob disse após analisar seu pulso. –Se cobre, vou soltar as cordas.

–Porque você está me ajudando? –peguei uma coberta puída ao meu lado, tampando a minha nudez, envergonhada por Jacob ter me visto daquela maneira.

–Bella no momento que ele conseguiu pegar você eu me arrependi, eu já estava arrependido antes, mas ele me ameaçou. –Jacob soltou as cordas então me sentei. –Vem vamos embora daqui, acho que Alice já deve ter chamado a policia.

–Você avisou a ela? –se Alice sabia, Edward também sabia e a essa altura ele deveria estar desesperado.

–Sim, todos já devem estar sabendo.

–Como você entrou aqui? E onde arrumou isso? –perguntei apontando para o bastão de madeira, vendo que não seguíamos em direção a porta que vi no fim do corredor.

–Tem a entrada do porão que eu costumava usar quando vinha para cá, vem está aberto. E tem algumas coais minhas aqui eu costumava vir para cá bastante, o bastão era uma dessas coisas. –o segui rapidamente, segurando em sua mão, já que o local estava escuro. –Eu espero que você possa algum dia me perdoar por tudo que te fiz. –ele disse no momento em que abriu uma porta e a claridade fez meus olhos doerem.

–Não tem o que perdoar, não mais, se não fosse por você... –senti um calafrio. –Eu nem consigo imaginar o que James poderia estar fazendo agora, obrigada. – abracei em agradecimento, de forma desajeitada, tentando não descobrir meu corpo, que ainda estava coberto pela coberta fedorenta que tinha ali, já que não encontrei minhas roupas na pressa de sair daquele lugar.

Agora tudo o que eu precisava era esquecer. Eu faria questão de esquecer a forma com que James havia tocado em partes de meu corpo que só pertenciam a Edward, e que nunca deveriam ter sido tocadas por outro que não fosse o meu marido. Eu me obrigaria a esquecer de todo o medo que senti naquele lugar. Do medo que senti de que James pudesse me matar, mas mais medo ainda do que ele poderia ter feito comigo ainda viva, se não fosse por Jacob me salvar, ele teria conseguido o que tanto desejava e se eu não morresse pelas mãos de James, talvez eu nunca mais pudesse me recuperar daquilo.

–Bella. -ouvi alguém gritar meu nome.

Olhei a minha volta e vi Edward correndo em minha direção, me soltei de Jacob e fui em direção a ele, só parando quando senti o conforto de seu abraço em volta de mim, enfim podendo respirar com alivio, sabendo que tudo estava bem. Ninguém mais poderia me fazer mal agora.

–Você esta bem? –ele me segurou pelos ombros, me olhando preocupado.

–Sim, se não fosse pelo Jacob eu não sei se estaria. –disse.

–Obrigada por salvá-la. –Edward olhava por cima de meu ombro.

–Só fiz o que era certo. –Jacob respondeu.

Naquele momento, vários policiais entraram correndo através das árvores que rodeavam a cabana. Alice e Emmett, Carlisle e meus pais seguiam atrás deles, correndo em nossa direção.

–Pai. –me joguei nos braços de meu pai no momento que ele parou ao meu lado e senti seus braços confortadores me rodearem, me passando toda a segurança do mundo.

–Ele chegou a fazer alguma coisa com você filha? –ouvi a voz preocupada de meu pai.

–Jacob me salvou antes do pior. –não sei por que, mas eu sentia a necessidade de dizer a todo mundo aquilo.

Eu sabia que Jacob estaria em uma bela encrenca, pois mesmo tendo me salvado e tendo impedido algo pior de acontecer, ele havia sido comparsa de James até o momento em que se arrependeu. E em minha cabeça, dizer que ele havia me salvado ajudava a aliviar qualquer punição que ele pudesse ter.

–James está desacordado dentro da casa. –ouvi Jacob dizer a um dos policiais.

Três policiais entraram na cabana e minutos depois traziam um James cambaleante, dois policiais foram necessários para segurá-lo.

–Desgraçado. –meu pai me soltou e correu em direção aos policiais e James.

–Senhor. –um policial tentou segurá-lo mais ele se desviou e continuou em direção a James, para então socá-lo no rosto, fazendo com que o sorrisinho presunçoso de James sumisse e pude ver que ele havia desmaiado mais uma vez. Afinal quantas pancadas na cabeça ele havia levado somente nos últimos minutos? Não interessa. Qualquer punição para ele era pouco. Eu estava mais era impressionada ao ver meu pai agredir alguém, eu nunca havia visto ele tão sem controle como agora.

–Vamos para casa. –meu pai veio até nós, limpando as mãos em sua calça jeans, rodeando meu ombro com um abraço e caminhando comigo ao seu lado, como se ele não tivesse agido da forma como havia agido há segundos atrás, agora totalmente calmo e controlado.

–Edward. –olhei para trás e lhe estendi a mão.

–Estou aqui. –ele segurou forte em minha mão e finalmente eu estava em paz.

Alice e minha mãe me tiraram dos braços confortadores de meu pai assim que nos aproximamos e me encheram de beijos e abraços, chorando copiosamente e também me permiti chorar um pouco. Extravasando tudo o que eu havia passado dentro daquela cabana.

Infelizmente não pude ir para casa como gostaria de ter feito. Eu teria que fazer o exame de corpo de delito, prestar queixa e fazer meu depoimento contra James. Foi tudo muito cansativo, mas Edward permaneceu ao meu lado o tempo todo e aquela foi a única coisa reconfortante em meio a toda aquela confusão.

Só sei que no fim do dia, era para a casa de meus pais que eu havia ido, pois eles exigiram que eu ficasse com eles naquela noite. Coisas de pais.

–Mas não vou ficar longe do Edward. –eu disse a aminha mãe enquanto subíamos as escadas para que eu pudesse tomar um banho e me livrar daquela coberta fedida que me rodeava. Afinal eu não vestia nada por baixo dela, da cintura para cima.

Minhas bochechas queimavam só de pensar em quantas pessoas haviam visto meus peitos naquele dia. James, Jacob, e a policial e medica que estavam presentes no exame de corpo de delito, além de Edward, mas ele podia.

–Ele poderá dormir em seu quarto com você se ele quiser. –minha mãe disse entrando em meu antigo quarto comigo na casa de meus pais.

–Eu acho que ele vai querer sim.

–Eu também acho. –minha mãe disse dando uma risadinha. –Ele ficou desesperado quando pedimos para que você dormisse aqui, então sim, teremos outro hospede nesta noite.

Enquanto eu deixava a água quente do chuveiro descer por meu corpo tomei consciência de que agora tudo estava bem, nada mais poderia me ferir, pois James com toda a certeza do mundo estraria preso pelo resto de sua vida, ou uma boa parte, meu pai e Edward se encarregariam disso.

E tinha algo mais, eu poderia usar o pretexto de que estava muito abalada para não ter que ir a baile algum amanhã.

Alice me mataria.

É talvez nem tudo estivesse tão bem assim no fim das contas. –pensei comigo enquanto me secava e colocava um pijama confortável que minha mãe havia separado para mim. Algumas coisas antigas minhas ainda estavam ali.

Ao entrar em meu quarto Edward vestia apenas uma calça de moletom, que ele devia ter pegado emprestado de meu pai, pois elas estavam meio largas nele, e estava sentado contra a cabeceira da minha cama. Assim que me viu abriu os braços e corri em direção a eles, me jogando em seu colo, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro acolhedor.

–Você está bem? –ele perguntou enquanto acariciava de cima abaixo minha costa.

–Agora sim. –ergui meu rosto de seu pescoço para que eu pudesse colar meus lábios ao dele, dando inicio a aquela pequena e perfeita parte de minha vida ao lado dele.

Nada mais nos separaria ou atingiria agora. Então sim, eu estava bem.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Narrado por Edward**

Parecia que o tempo correu em câmera lenta, até o momento que eu tivesse minha Bella completamente segura em meus braços.

Enquanto eu a abraçava fortemente contra mim, eu relembrava os momentos daquele dia, que pareceu ser mais longo do que os outros até aquele momento.

E agora eu tinha minha Bella, ali em meus braços segura, enquanto ela se apertava contra meu corpo. Quando percebi que o beijo ficava mais empolgado, delicadamente nos separei, colando minha testa a dela, não querendo ultrapassar os limites hoje. Ela havia passado por uma experiência traumatizante, e eu lhe daria tempo para se recuperar do estresse que ela passou no dia de hoje, e não iria de forma alguma impor meus desejos a ela.

–Melhor dormirmos, você deve estar cansada. –eu disse ainda ofegante pelo beijo, enquanto colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

–Não estou não. –ela sussurrou, uma mão presa a minha camisa, e a outra traçando carinhos em minha nuca. –E eu não terminei de te beijar. –ela aproximou novamente nossas bocas, mas desviei.

–Vamos dormir. –sentenciei, tentando afastá-la de meu corpo, que já dava sinais de empolgação.

–Por quê? –ela se afastou um pouco de mim, mas ainda sentada em meu colo.

–Bella, você passou por um grande estresse hoje, então, por favor, vamos dormir antes que eu faça algo que me arrependa depois.

–Você não quer mais ficar comigo é isso? –ouvi mágoa em sua voz.

–Não seja absurda, eu só não quero me impor é isso. –eu disse. –Não tem nada a ver com querer ou não, porque você sabe que eu quero. –apertei meu corpo contra o dela, querendo que ela sentisse o quanto eu a desejava, e sempre seria assim quando estivéssemos juntos.

–Então por que não? –ela me olhou confusa.

–Bella... –fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando encontrar uma explicação que a fizesse entender que eu não poderia fazer isso com ela. Não hoje.

–Olha, eu sei que você acha que eu estou em choque ou algo assim. –abri meus olhos para encará-la. –E você deve estar esperando por algum surto meu, mas não vai acontecer.

Ela voltou a grudar nossos lábios, sua língua pedindo passagem, que eu prontamente lhe cedi. Gemi ao apertá-la contra mim, enrolando meus dedos em seus longos cabelos, ditando a intensidade daquele beijo, querendo lhe mostrar com aquele simples gesto o quanto eu a desejava e que naquele momento eu estava mais do que satisfeito só por tê-la em meus braços. Quando senti sua mão entrando em minha camisa enquanto ela se esfregava contra mim, nos afastei, porque se continuasse daquela forma eu não conseguiria me conter.

–Quero você Edward. –ela disse ainda ofegante. –Eu quero que você me faça esquecer. Faz amor comigo, me ajuda a esquecer.

–Bella, não... –gemi ao ver que ela tirava a camisa do seu pijama.

–Só me faz esquecer. –então ela voltou a esmagar seus lábios nos meus.

Naquele momento decidi lhe dar o que ela queria, então tomei o controle da situação e nos virei de forma que ela ficasse deitada de costas para a cama, comigo sobre ela e entre suas pernas. A encarei por longos segundos querendo nunca me esquecer da forma como seus olhos ficavam aquecidos quando me olhavam com desejo e amor, do jeito como ela mordia os lábios em expectativa e do calor confortável e acolhedor de seu corpo contra o meu.

–Você é tão linda minha Bella... – levei uma mão até seu rosto cariciando-a lentamente, sentindo a pele se aquecer sob meu toque com o doce rubor de suas bochechas que eu tanto amava. – E quando cora fica ainda mais linda, se possível.

Fui descendo meus toques em seu corpo, encantado com a forma como ela se ondulava embaixo de mim e se arqueava contra minha mão, me dando mais acesso ao seu corpo. Eu arrastava minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo, antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo sensual, enquanto pressionei meu quadril entre suas pernas, lhe mostrando o efeito que ela causava em mim.

Ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas, subi minhas mãos até seus seios abaixando as alças de seu sutiã, então ela se levantou um pouco para tirar aquela peça incomoda e a jogou de qualquer jeito pelo chão.

–Estamos impacientes hoje hein. –brinquei e ela bufou irritada.

Terminei de retirar suas roupas e passei para as minhas. Quando eu estava completamente livre das roupas, voltei a ficar entre suas pernas, totalmente hipnotizado enquanto admirava a minha mulher arfando abaixo de mim. Ficamos assim por um tempo incontável, tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho da chuva forte no telhado e na janela. Até que ela se mexeu abaixo de mim e a olhei vendo que ela também encarava meu corpo com desejo.

Quando nossos se olhares se encontram novamente pude ver todo o amor e o desejo que ela sentia por mim e eu sabia que meus olhos lhe mostravam também a intensidade de meu amor e desejo por ela.

Meus olhos se voltaram para seus seios perfeitos, onde havia uma marca vermelha.

–Doeu? –perguntei enquanto deslizava meu dedo por cima da marca feira por James ali, e eu me odiei por permitir que aquele doente entrasse em nossas vidas e por consequência, fazer aquilo com Bella, ela não merecia o que aconteceu com ela e talvez eu nunca fosse capaz de me perdoar pelo o que ele havia lhe feito.

–Shii não pensa nele. –Bella secou uma lagrima que escorria por meu rosto, sem eu nem ao menos perceber que chorava. –Ele nunca mais vai ficar entre a gente, esquece que ele existe.

–Como eu posso esquecer Bella? Ele te machucou. –apertei gentilmente a marca vermelha em seu seio, não querendo lhe causar mais dor.

–Sim, ele fez isso, não você. Não se culpe pelo o que aconteceu. –ela me conhecia bem demais para saber o que se passava em minha cabeça naquele momento.

–Mais...

–Sem mais, Edward só tem a gente aqui, e vai ser sempre assim, ninguém nunca mais vai atrapalhar a gente.

Então ela me puxou para um beijo. Um beijo diferente, cheio de desejo e promessas, urgente, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e apaixonado. O ar faltou, mas não desgrudei meus lábios de seu corpo em momento algum beijei desde o seu pescoço até os seus seios acariciando com carinho, lambendo e chupando, antes de descer mais por seu corpo dediquei um tempo, beijando a marca deixada por James ali, querendo lhe mostrar que eu não era como ele e nunca seria. Que minha prioridade sempre seria ela, e em lhe dar prazer.

–Você é tão linda, tão minha... –desci a trilha de beijos, chegando até onde eu queria.

Carinhosamente abri suas pernas, ficando com a cabeça entre elas. Chupei seu clitóris, sentindo ela se arquear, me dando mais liberdade em seu corpo, enquanto me segurava pelo cabelo, mantendo-me ali, como se eu fosse eu fosse capaz de sair dali naquele momento. Senti seu gosto em minha língua quando ela veio deliciosamente em minha boca, e voltei a ficar sobre seu corpo, trilhando beijos e apertando cada pedaço de pele que eu alcançava.

–Amo você. –eu disse enquanto a penetrava lentamente, sentindo cada pedacinho de seu calor úmido. –Bella olha pra mim. –pedi quando vi que ela havia fechado os olhos.

–Eu te amo tanto. –ela gemeu enquanto eu impulsionava meu quadril contra o seu, deslizando lentamente e sem pressa, aproveitando cada segundo que nos mantinha conectados, não só em corpo, mas em alma e coração também.

Eu estocava lenta e deliciosamente dentro dela. Enquanto nossos corpos se encaixavam, me lembrei da primeira vez em que a vi e em como eu me encantei com ela desde o primeiro olhar, um pequeno filme se passando em minha mente até aquele momento. Claro, eu mudaria algumas coisas em nossa vida, mas tudo o que passamos nos trouxe até aquele momento.

Nossos corpos já tinham se encaixado outras tantas vezes antes, mas dessa foi diferente. A sensação de preenchê-la completamente, de estar e fazer amor com ela fazia-me completo. Eu pertencia a ela, assim como ela me pertencia.

Suas mãos estavam agarradas em meu cabelo, suas pernas em volta de meu quadril, e ela investia contra mim. Pouco a pouco fui sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar, seus gemidos denunciavam isso, então comecei a estocar com mais força contra ela. Senti seu sexo me apertar com força em seu orgasmo, e não teve como evitar o meu próprio.

–Edward. –ela gemeu ainda se contraindo contra mim.

Ficamos alguns segundos parados, apreciando o momento pós-orgasmo e então me retirei de dentro dela, sentindo falta de seu calor imediatamente, e a puxei para meus braços, em um forte abraço. Por um tempo tudo o que se ouvia naquele quarto eram nossas respirações ofegantes, e a chuva batendo na janela enquanto eu lentamente acariciava suas costas.

–Obrigada por me amar. –ela apoiou o queixo em meu peito e me encarou com doçura.

–Não precisa agradecer. –eu disse.

–Claro que precisa, você não desistiu de mim, nem quando eu estava sendo uma pirralha pé-no-saco.

–É você foi uma pirralha mesmo. –ri de sua careta. –Eu te amo desde aquele primeiro dia, nunca duvide de meu amor por você.

–De certa forma, eu também te amo desde aquele primeiro dia, eu só demorei um pouquinho pra perceber. –ela sorriu timidamente. –E você também, nunca duvide de meu amor por você.

–Eu não duvido. –eu disse e então ela voltou a se deitar em meu peito e a abracei carinhosamente.

–Edward está dormindo? –ouvi sua voz depois de um tempo.

–Não. –a apertei contra mim, sentindo-a um pouco tensa. –O que foi amor? –ela respirou fundo e então voltou a apoiar seu queixo em meu peio me encarando.

–Quer casar comigo?

–Já somos casados. –ri.

–Não, quero dizer... Com tudo o que temos direito, igreja, festa, um vestido de noiva e você de smoking.

–Você está falando serio?

–Sim.

–Quem devia pedir isso sou eu.

–Só responde logo. –ela me olhou emburrada. –Sim ou não?

–E perder a oportunidade de tirar o vestido de noiva de você? Nunca. –nos virei de forma que ela ficasse abaixo de mim.

–Seu pervertido. –ela bateu em meu ombro. –Mas responde, sim ou não?

–Sim, claro que sim. –me abaixei para beijá-la, querendo expressar naquele ato tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. –Você sabe... –nos separei quando o ar foi necessário, por mim eu a beijaria pelo resto da vida. –Alice vai pirar quando souber, ela vai querer organizar tudo.

–Dá tempo de mudar de ideia? –ela perguntou fazendo uma careta engraçada.

–De jeito nenhum. –sorri enquanto eu voltava a encaixar meu corpo ao dela, sentindo toda sua quente umidade me acolher.

–Eu te amo tanto. –ela sussurrou quando começamos a nos movimentar com sincronia.

**Narrado por Bella**

–Não Alice! –eu estava quase me descabelando com minha melhor amiga e cunhada.

–Mas Bella, é tão lindo, e você realmente tem que ver o trabalho desse cara. –ela me encarou com olhinhos pidões.

–Alice, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer? Sem. Escultura. De. Gelo! –eu pontuei as palavras, querendo mais do que tudo enfiar aquilo de uma vez por todas em sua pequena cabeça dura.

–Mas ia ficar tão divino!

–Como alguém tão pequena consegue ser tão irritante? –ela sorriu travessa e peguei meu celular, ligando para a única pessoa que conseguiria parar Alice naquele momento.

–Pra quem você está ligando? –estendia a mão pedindo que ela esperasse.

–Alo. –a voz rouca, linda e sedutora disse do outro lado, e por um momento quase perdi a minha linha de raciocínio. –Bella?

–Fale com a sua irmã e a impeça de encomendar uma escultura de gelo de nós dois. –ouvi sua risada enquanto passava o celular para Alice.

–E ai maninho? –ela fez careta enquanto ele falava algo e me mostrou a língua. –Porque vocês dois são tão chatos, se não gostam das minhas ideias porque me pediram ajuda? –ele disse mais algo e então ela me passou o celular. –Aqui ele quer falar com você.

–Oi amor. –me afastei de Alice que me lançava olhares fulminantes. Fiquei feliz por um olhar não ser capaz de matar, porque se não eu teria caído mortinha ali mesmo.

–Já controlei a fera. –Edward disse.

–Obrigada. Bem que você disse que ela ia surtar. Ela é uma verdadeira _Madrinhazilla_!

–_Madrinhazilla_?

–Sim é isso o que ela é. –rimos. –Tenho que ir antes que a _Madrinhazilla_ apronte mais alguma coisa.

–Tudo bem. –ele disse. –Chego hoje à noite, mas me espere acordada. –ele disse com a voz cheia de promessas para nossa noite.

–Vou esperar. –eu disse já sentindo a agitação de expectativa em mim. –Sinto sua falta. –suspirei.

–Também sinto sua falta. –eu não gostava de ficar longe dele, não mesmo, mas era necessário porque Edward e meu sogro tinham que resolver os assuntos do consultório e da venda do mesmo.

–Eu te amo.

–Também te amo.

Fazia quatro meses desde que tudo havia acontecido.

James estava preso aguardando julgamento, e nossos advogados estavam confiantes de que ele pegaria no mínimo quinze anos de prisão. Por mim ele podia muito bem ir para a cadeira elétrica ou pegava uma bela de uma perpétua, mas não era assim que a justiça funcionava.

Edward havia ido com Carlisle para Seattle para terminar de resolver as negociações da venda do consultório.

Eu também já havia mandando minhas cartas de solicitação para algumas universidades e aguardava a resposta delas, assim como Edward que só esperava pela minha resposta para começar sua nova especialização, claro que tomamos o cuidado de enviar nossas solicitações para as mesmas universidades, onde tivesse o curso de Literatura e Medicina no mesmo campus. Assim que fosse decidido para onde eu iria, Edward e eu começaríamos a procurar um apartamento para nós morarmos por lá.

Alice pirou quando não fui para o baile da escola, mas eu usei o argumento de que eu estava traumatizada com os recentes acontecimentos e ela pareceu intender. Jacob havia mudado para a agua do vinho, ninguém mais via ele rodeado de pessoas como antes, mas também ninguém mais o via maltratando ninguém, havia inclusive saído do time de futebol da escola. Eu havia tentado me aproximar dele, tentado ser sua amiga, mas ele havia dito que era melhor não, que ele já havia causado mal de mais em minha vida e que era melhor assim, cada um em seu canto. No fundo eu o intendi, mas eu era grata por ele ter me salvado de James e a forma que encontrei para agradecê-lo foi para ser meu padrinho em meu casamento, coisa que ele havia aceitado com relutância e depois de muita perturbação e persuasão de minha parte e de Alice, pois a baixinha não havia saído do pé dele até que ele aceitasse.

Meu casamento no religioso seria realizado no dia do meu aniversário de 18 anos. Edward e eu resolvemos esperar para ter a nova lua de mel, até que eu acabasse a escola e então viajaríamos para algum lugar de minha escolha.

Então Alice estava pirando em dobro, porque além de organizar a festa de casamento também organizava minha festa de aniversario. Segundo ela depois da meia noite, as luzes iriam se apagar, os adultos iriam embora e a festa ia começar de verdade. Medo da Alice. Mas tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa com Edward e comemorar a nossa forma, meu aniversario e nosso casamento.

_Dias depois..._

–Ai meu Deus você está linda filha. –minha mãe me olhava através do espelho com um olhar emocionado.

–Obrigada. –respondi. –Mas não tá muito aberto o decote atrás?

–Que nada Bella, o Edward vai pirar quando te ver assim. –Alice deu uma risadinha.

Meu vestido de noiva era simples. Branco, longo e fechado na parte da frente. Mas atrás havia um grande decote coberto por renda, que ia desde o inicio da minha costa até meu cóccix, por pouco não aparecendo o meu cofrinho, e um véu simples para completar.

–Vamos? –meu pai apareceu na porta, vestido em um terno preto muito elegante.

–Uau pai, como você tá bonito. –então Charlie Swan ficou desconfortável, corou e olhou para o outro lado. Agora eu vejo de quem eu puxei essa mania de corar.

Que bela atitude para o novo prefeito de Forks, corar envergonhado com um elogio de sua filha. É, é isso mesmo. Na ultima semana, depois de muito trabalho árduo com seu partido, Charlie havia sido eleito o novo prefeito de Forks, depois de uma vitória com a maioria absoluta de votos contra a oposição, ou seja, contra Billy Black. Também quem votaria em um homem que não soube controlar o próprio filho, além do mesmo estar contra sua candidatura, apoiando publicamente seu rival politico, ou seja, meu pai?

–Você está incrível minha filha. –ele estendeu o braço para mim.

–Depois que a marcha nupcial começar, você conta dez segundos e começa a guiar a Bella, Charlie. –Alice me entregou o buquê, arrumou a calda do meu vestido e foi com a minha mãe descer as escadas. –E cuidado, não a deixe cair. –alertou antes de dar os braços a minha mãe e descer com ela pelas escadas. -Você viu o tamanho do salto dela? –pude ouvir Alice resmungar no corredor.

Bom nós não iriamos nos casa na igreja porque não havíamos conseguido uma data para esse ano, então um primo padre de minha mãe havia vindo para realizar a cerimonia que seria realizada no quintal mega decorado da casa da família Cullen. Uma tenda havia sido colocada ali ao lado onde seria realizada a festa de casamento seguida por minha festa de aniversario.

–Pronta? –a voz de meu pai me tirou de meus devaneios.

–Sim. –e então a marcha começou a tocar e meu pai me guiou pelo tapete vermelho, coberto por petas de flores brancas, até o altar onde Edward me esperava.

Edward era lindo, disso não havia duvidas, mas eu não estava preparada para a imagem de meu marido me esperando no altar. Ele vestia um smoking preto que alongava seu corpo e realçava suas costas largas, seu cabelo por incrível que pareça estava organizado, penteado com gel. Só que o que mais me chamava atenção em todo o seu visual, era o sorriso. O sorriso mais lindo que já o vi dar, capaz de fazer meu coração parar.

–Cuide bem dela. –meu pai disse quando me passou para Edward, em um dos gestos mais antigos do mundo.

Olhei melhor a minha volta. Meus amigos de escola estavam todos lá. Jacob tinha um pequeno sorriso enquanto olhava para minha prima Vanessa, que era uma de minhas damas de honra e estava sentada logo a nossa frente. Alice estava linda ao seu lado, vestindo um lindo e longo vestido de cor purpura. Emmett e Rosalie eram os padrinhos de Edward.

Então o padre começou a fazer a oração pelos noivos e direcionei minha atenção para a cerimonia. Trocamos os votos tradicionais, aquele que já havia sido repetido milhões de vezes por muitos casais no mundo inteiro. E trocamos alianças, apesar de eu me negar a tirar nossa primeira aliança, Edward havia mandado fazer uma nova para nós. Era de platina e grossa, aparecia mil vezes mais do que a outra, as antigas alianças foram colocadas na outra mão e deu lugar para as novas em nossas mãos esquerdas. Desde que elas haviam sido colocadas ali eu não havia conseguido tirar os olhos delas.

Na hora do beijo acho que nos empolgamos um pouco, pois ouvimos muitas risadinhas e relutantes nos separamos.

Depois teve a festa de casamento. Todas as tradições e brincadeiras foram cumpridas. A primeira dança, o primeiro drink onde cruzávamos nossos braços, o primeiro pedaço de bolo, até mesmo a parte em que Edward tirava a liga com os dentes e a cabeça enfiada dentro do meu vestido.

–Amor esse seu vestido tá me deixando louco. –Edward sussurrou enquanto dançávamos agarradinhos uma musica lenta.

–Você devia fazer algo a respeito então. –sussurrei de volta.

–Vamos subir pro meu quarto. –ele interrompeu a dança e sorrateiramente começamos a sair da tenda onde nossos amigos e familiares comemoravam.

Em um canto meio escondido de todos estavam Jacob e Vanessa se agarrando.

–Acho que não fomos só nós dois que tivemos a ideia de sair escondidos. –Edward disse e então minha prima e Jacob nos encaravam assustados.

–Só não deixe Alice pegar vocês. –Jacob disse com um sorriso de lado e saiu ando uma piscadinha para nós e então pegando Vanessa, que estava vermelha de vergonha, se dirigiu ao salão de festa.

–Dá pra acreditar no quanto ele mudou? –perguntei enquanto nos esquivamos para dentro da casa, que estava totalmente a s escuras.

–Que bom que ele é virou um amigo. –Edward disse ao abrir a porta de entrada de sua antiga casa e me puxando para dentro da escuridão total eu se encontrava ali.

–Onde vocês pensam que vão? –as luzes acenderam e Alice surgiu fantasmagoricamente do nada.

–Alice dá um tempo. –Edward pediu exasperado.

–Vocês não podem simplesmente seguir o cronograma? –ela perguntou irritada de um jeito que nos surpreendeu. –Poxa eu organizei tudo e vocês estão estragando tudo. –ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

–O que deu nela? –perguntei chocada com sua atitude.

–Vocês têm 20 minutos e depois vou estar em meu quarto te esperando para te arrumar para sua festa. –ela subiu correndo a escada e de lá de cima ouvimos uma porta bater com força.

–Bom... –Edward disse depois de um tempo. –Você ouviu ela, temos 20 minutos.

–É melhor irmos logo então. –peguei em sua mão e juntos fomos correndo pela escada até a porta de seu antigo quarto, onde Edward me prendeu com força me puxando para um beijo de tirar o folego.

–Vem. –ele abriu a porta me puxando lá para dentro.

Sem muito tempo pra conversa, Edward começou a descer o zíper lateral do meu vestido, me deixando apenas com o lingerie de cor branca. Eu não usava sutiã, porque o modelo do vestido não comportava um, então só estava de calcinha.

–Linda. –ele rosnou ao grudar seu corpo a mim. –Você foi feita pra mim.

–Preciso de você Edward, vem. –implorei, sentindo o desejo que eu sentia por ele umedecer minha calcinha.

E então ele, rapidamente, começou a se despir de suas roupas e eu observava maravilhada ao saber que aquilo tudo era meu. Sem muita enrolação Edward veio até mim, virando-me de costas para ele e caminhando até a mesa onde ficava um computador em seu antigo quarto, apoiei meus braços nela para me dar apoio quando Edward se abaixou e tirou a única peça de roupa que nos separava, voltando a subir, colando nossos corpos de forma que eu sentia sua dura ereção em meu bumbum.

–Edward. –gemi quando uma de suas mãos começou a apertar um seio meu e a outra foi para o meu clitóris me estimulando.

–Tão minha. –ele encaixou nossos corpos, em penetrando lentamente e então subi uma perna, colocando ela em cima da escrivaninha, para lhe dar mais espaço. –Porra. –e então ele começou os movimentos que eu tanto amava, hora lento, hora rápido, sempre em combinação com suas mãos me estimulando e desse jeito não aguentei muito e atingi meu orgasmo gritando o seu nome e sendo acompanhada por ele, que se derramou dentro de mim.

–Eu te amo tanto. –sussurrei ao me sentir ser carregada por ele até sua antiga cama.

–Eu também te amo. –ele me colocou sentada em seu colo. –Mas acho melhor você ir até a Alice agora antes que ela tenha outro ataque.

–Tudo bem, mas eu queria ficar aqui com você. –me abracei a ele.

–Quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido iremos para nossa casa. –ele disse me dando uma piscadinha, seguida por um sorriso safado. –Vou estar te esperando lá embaixo, não se preocupe.

–Tudo bem, até logo. –lhe dei um beijo e me levantei indo pegar minha calcinha jogada no chão.

–Estou tendo a visão do paraíso daqui. –ouvi a voz brincalhona dele.

–Deixa de ser tarado. –rapidamente vesti a calcinha e o vestido e sai de lá antes que fosse tarde de mais e eu o atacasse, e esquecesse completamente da festa de aniversário que me esperava lá embaixo.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto de Alice ouvi um choro vindo de lá de dentro e entrei ali preocupada que algo tivesse acontecido com ela.

–Alice. –a encontrei sentada em sua cama, ela já havia trocado de roupa, e chorava copiosamente. –Meu Deus Alie o que aconteceu.

–Isso. –ela indicou sua mesa de cabeceira onde havia um palitinho branco que eu bem conhecia.

–Você está gravida? –perguntei chocada.

–Não deu o resultado ainda. –deu de ombros ainda chorando.

–Muito bem, vamos esperar juntas então. –a puxei para meu braço a apertando forte contra mim. –Você e Jasper hein, quem diria?

–Para Bella. –ela deu uma risadinha sem graça.

–Porque não me contou? Quando foi?

–Ah eu fiquei com vergonha, e foi no nosso aniversario de um ano de namoro, dois meses atrás. –ela deu de ombros parando um pouco de chorar.

–Alice você não precisa ter vergonha de me contar essas coisas, mas porque vocês não se protegeram?

–Foi no calor do momento, e eu não estava no meu período fértil, sempre fui muito regulada e então agora estou atrasada um mês, comprei hoje cedo o teste e só tive coragem de fazer agora. –ela começou a chorar desesperadamente de novo. –Estou com medo.

–Não tenha medo, estou aqui por você. –a abracei novamente. –Então quanto tempo faz que você fez o teste? –perguntei depois de um tempo apenas em silencio.

–Já deu o tempo, mas estou com medo. –sua voz saiu abafada em meu pescoço. –Olha pra mim, por favor.

–Ok. –peguei o palitinho e conferi o resultado. –Alarme falso, você já pode respirar aliviada agora.

–Ai meu Deus. –ela se levantou e começou a dar gritinhos histéricos de alivio. –Nossa Bella meu irmão acabou mesmo com você hein. –ela me olhou depois de terminar seus gritinhos histéricos, suas mãos estavam em seu quadril e ela me encarava com um olhar reprovador.

–Você é bipolar só pode. -resmunguei.

–Vamos, vamos se arrume, vai tomar um banho porque você tá com cheiro daquilo. –ela deu uma risadinha.

–Sem graça. –gritei ao entrar em seu banheiro.

Depois de banho tomado fui até seu quarto me vestir e ela e Rose estavam ali para me ajudar. Havia um vestido azul curtíssimo em cima da cama de Alice, do mesmo tecido do meu vestido do aniversario do ano passado.

–Edward quem pediu. –Alice deu de ombros e eu ri enquanto me vestia e depois minhas amigas vieram terminar de me arrumar.

Depois de tudo pronto, Alice pegou sua máquina fotográfica e começou a fotografar nós três.

–Vou colocar no meu álbum de formatura. –ela disse com olhos lacrimejantes. –Nem acredito que está acabando e que no ano que vem vamos estar na faculdade.

–Nem eu. –Rose se jogou em sua cama. –Ainda bem que Emmett e eu vamos para a mesma universidade.

–Sua carta de aceitação já chegou? –me sentei ao seu lado.

–Nessa semana junto com a de Emmett, confesso eu fiquei aliviada. Afinal se a gente ficasse longe quem ia cuidar dele?

–Não ia ser mágico se todas nós fossemos para a mesma universidade? –Alice começou a dar pulinhos animados. –Bem que uma interferência divina cairia bem agora e todos fossemos juntos e morássemos na mesma cidade.

–Quem sabe. –dei de ombros. –Vamos que tenho que passar por uma festa de aniversario ainda e não vejo a hora de ir pra casa com Edward.

–Nossa vocês não se desgrudam mesmo. -Rosalie deu uma risadinha. –Vem Alice vamos anunciar a chegada da aniversariante.

–Quando a musica começar você desce. –Alice disse no corredor que dava para a escada e então me preparei para a 'grande entrada'.

Então a musica começou e fui descendo a escada lentamente.

Há um ano a mesma cena acontecia, eu descia uma escada cheia de insegurança, sem nenhuma noção de como seria minha vida dali para frente e sem imaginar o que me aconteceria. Se há um ano você me dissesse que eu estaria casada com um homem maravilhoso, que um louco psicótico tentaria me separar dele e que Alice estaria preocupada com um alarme falso de gravidez, que toda a indiferença com que meus pais me trataram ao longo dos anos seria porque eles não conseguiam me olhar e não ver minha irmã que infelizmente não estava conosco, que a paixão que eu achava que sentia por Jacob Black não passava de frescura, que meu pai seria eleito o Prefeito de Forks, e que eu me encontraria agora perdida de amores por meu marido, eu simplesmente não acreditaria e ainda riria em sua cara.

Só que hoje toda a segurança de um futuro certo me guiou escada abaixo. E exatamente como há um ano eu senti aquele formigamento, aquele calor me aquecendo como se uma mão invisível me acariciasse, só que dessa vez eu sabia exatamente quem me olhava daquela forma. E parado no fim da escada, com um belo sorriso estava meu marido, o homem da minha vida. O meu verdadeiro amor dos contos de fadas. O meu Edward.

Parei a sua frente enquanto ouvia o coro de parabéns e então depois de ser parabenizada por todos ali pelo meu lindo casamento e meus 18 anos a mesma musica que tocava quando dancei com Edward pela primeira vez começou.

–Gostaria de dançar? –ele deu um sorriso torto que de tão lindo fizeram as minhas pernas ficarem bambas exatamente como da primeira vez que ele fez aquela pergunta.

Flightless Bird, American Mouth –Iron and Wine

watch?v=rxHlo9TmRQc


	28. Epílogo Parte I

**Epílogo – Parte I**

**Narrado por Edward**

Apesar de a venda do consultório estar praticamente efetuada, meu pai e eu ainda tínhamos algumas responsabilidades ali, como alguns pacientes que tinham consultas marcadas e estávamos encerrando a nossa ultima semana ali com bastante trabalho. Apesar de chegar em casa, cansado todos os dias, eu sempre tinha tempo e disposição para estar com Bella.

Eu tinha um tempinho vago por enquanto e mais tarde seria a minha ultima consulta do dia, como também minha ultima consulta ali, e depois eu iria para casa. Como estávamos sem secretária, mamãe havia vindo ajudar nessa parte, então meu pai não ficaria sozinho aqui caso surgisse algum imprevisto depois que eu fosse embora. Recostei-me em minha cadeira reclinável, me lembrando dos felizes acontecimentos de minha vida nesses últimos meses.

Ver Bella vestida de noiva caminhando em minha direção foi uma sensação única e indescritível, eu nunca seria capaz de me esquecer daquela visão e muito menos de me recuperar dela. Bella nunca esteve tão linda, ver ela vestida de noiva só perdia para vê-la nua e em meus braços.

Em cima de minha mesa havia algumas fotos de nosso casamento e de sua festa de aniversario. A mesma sensação que tive ao vê-la descendo as escadas na primeira vez em que a vi, eu tive ao vê-la caminhando em direção a mim em sua festa de 18 anos logo após nossa cerimonia de casamento, onde antes ela havia caminhado lindamente até mim no altar. Aquele, com certeza, foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, na frente dele vinha o dia em que Bella disse me amar quando nos reconciliamos, e depois do dia em que a fiz minha pela primeira vez.

Fazia um mês desde nosso casamento, assim como um ano em que havíamos nos casado e havíamos comemorado aquele dia em grande estilo, trancados o tempo inteiro dentro de nossa casa, ou melhor, em nosso quarto e sem roupas durante todo o dia.

Bella ficava cada dia mais ansiosa com a demora da chegada de sua carta de admissão em alguma universidade, à confirmação era tudo o que esperávamos para começarmos a procurar um apartamento para morarmos juntos.

O restante do dia passou bem rápido, atendi meu ultimo paciente, um garotinho que havia torcido o tornozelo ao jogar bola com os amiguinhos, que não parava de fazer perguntas enquanto eu cuidava da sua torção, e ficou apontando para as fotos em cima de minha mesa, perguntando quem era quem.

–Mãe, já vou indo então. –me inclinei por cima da mesa lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

–Tchau querido. –ela sorriu docemente. –Vá com Bella em casa manhã para jantarmos.

–Vou falar com ela. –acenei uma ultima vez antes de sair do consultório.

O dia estava frio então corri para meu carro e liguei o aquecedor no máximo. Caia uma chuvinha fina que fazia o asfalto ficar um pouco escorregadio, então dirigi com cuidado pelas ruas molhadas. Há essa hora eu sabia que Bella já havia chegado da escola, e devia estar enfurnada em nosso quarto estudando, como no ano passado ela estava enlouquecendo com as chegadas das provas finais. Surpreendi-me ao ver o carro de meus sogros parado em frente a nossa casa.

A sala estava vazia como se não ouvisse ninguém na casa. Subi às escadas a procura de minha mulher e ouvi cochichos e risadinhas vindo de meu quarto, ao me aproximar identifiquei a voz de minha sogra e uma risadinha de Bella.

–O papai vai pirar! –Bella disse.

–Tenho medo pelo coração dele. –Renée deu uma risadinha e Bella a acompanhou.

–Porque o senhor prefeito vai pirar? –abri a porta anunciando minha presença.

Bella que segurava algo que não identifiquei em suas mãos, corou vermelho tomate, arregalou os olhos e escondeu o objeto embaixo de um dos muitos travesseiros em nossa cama.

–Nada meu amor. –ela veio até mim me abraçando a acolhi em meus braços, sentindo seu calor confortante.

–Tenho certeza de ter ouvido vocês falando sobre o coração do Charlie. –olhei desconfiado para as duas mulheres que tinham sorrisos amarelos no rosto.

–Estourei o cartão de credito, sabe como é. –Renée mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar dando uma risadinha.

–É e a mamãe vai ter que comprar muitas coisas daqui para frente ainda. –Bella disse com uma risadinha que me fez ficar mais desconfiado ainda.

–Ok, já vou indo meu bem. –Renée se levantou e veio até nós, dando um beijo na testa da filha e um tapinha em meu braço.

–Nos vemos amanhã então filha. –ela se despediu.

–Espera mãe vou descer com você. –Bella se soltou de mim e foi com a mãe acompanhá-la até a porta.

Desconfiado e extremamente curioso fui até a cama e revirei os travesseiros, procurando o que minha esposa havia escondido ali. Então ao erguer um travesseiro dei de cara com um palitinho branco. Um teste de gravidez, que indicava um resultado positivo. Sem que eu pudesse ao menos me controlar já sentia o sorriso brotar em meus lábios, enchendo-me da doce esperança de minha Bella estar esperando um filho meu.

Sentei-me na cama, e chutei meus sapatos para de baixo da mesma, abrindo alguns botões da minha camisa para ficar mais confortável, e esperei por Bella ali, segurando o teste em minhas mãos.

–Vou tomar um banho, cheguei aqui e minha mãe estava me esperando não tive tempo... –Bella me encarou de olhos arregalados, parada no meio do quarto, ainda segurando a barra da camisa. –Edward não é o que você está pensando. –ela caminhou até mim parando a minha frente e tomando o teste de minhas mãos, jogando-o na lixeira ao lado de nossa cama.

–Como não Bella, eu vi o teste e deu positivo. –tentei controlar o sorriso, mas foi meio impossível.

–Sim, deu positivo, mas não é meu esse teste. –Bella se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos em seu colo.

–Como não? E de quem mais seria, da Renée? –a encarei esperando uma negativa que não veio e ela havia arqueado uma sobrancelha com uma expressão bem irônica no rosto. –Você está falando serio?

–Sim! –ela deu um lindo sorriso.

–Minha sogra está grávida? –eu não podia acreditar. –Mas não pode ser perigoso para ela?

–Bom por ela ser mais velha ela vai ter que tomar mais cuidado, minha mãe não tem 40 anos ainda, e me teve com 18 anos. –ela deu de ombros. –Papai vai surtar quando souber.

–Já até imagino a cara do Charlie ao descobrir. –sorri visualizando a imagem do meu sogro caindo sentado em sua poltrona e ficar parado como uma estatua ao receber a noticia.

–Eu sempre quis ter um irmãozinho, agora vou poder ter um! –ela sorriu animada.

–Você vai ser uma ótima irmã, assim como será uma excelente mãe no futuro. –a abracei contra mim, segurando-a forte em meus braços.

–Você ficou decepcionado? –Bella perguntou baixinho. –Por não ser eu a estar gravida?

–Neném é lógico que eu queria muito que fosse você, mas eu já disse que podemos esperar. –a puxei para o meu colo. –Enquanto isso nós vamos continuar praticando.

–Você é um safado mesmo. –ela deu uma tapa em meu ombro e se levantou. –Vou tomar um banho. –ela foi caminhando até a porta do banheiro e então olhou por cima do ombro e meu deu um sorrisinho malicioso. –Você vem também? –e dizendo isso ela jogou o cabelo por cima dos ombros e entrou no banheiro deixando a porta aberta, logo vi a sua camisa voando pela porta e em seguida sua calça.

Quem era eu para negar quando ela pedia assim? Rapidamente me levantei e me desfiz de minhas roupas e a segui até o banheiro. A encontrei vestindo apenas sua minúscula calcinha rosa, apoiada em frente ao balcão com o espelho e com um sorrisinho malicioso estampado em seu rosto.

–Onde está a minha menininha tímida? –perguntei ao parar em sua frente, admirando seu belo corpo.

–Se casou com um tarado. –ela abriu seus braços e então colei meu corpo ao seu, inclinando meu rosto para que eu pudesse beijá-la.

O beijo começou lento e sensual, mas foi evoluindo e ficando cada vez mais carregado de luxuria, o tipo de beijo que faz você se esquecer do seu nome e querer não precisar respirar só para não ter que parar. Nossas línguas se enroscavam uma na outra, e nossas mãos estavam em todas as partes, fazendo que ficasse difícil saber onde um começa e o outro terminava.

Quando respirar foi necessário me separei dela, virando-a de costas para mim e espalhando beijos por seu pescoço e ombros, minhas mãos seguravam com firmeza seus seios, que cabiam com perfeição em minhas mãos.

–Você lembra o que me prometeu enquanto tomávamos banho naquela banheira antes de irmos para nossa lua de mel? –ela disse e então ergui meu olhar, encarando-a através do espelho a nossa frente, ela mordia os lábios e seu rosto estava corado, seu corpo prensado entre o meu e a bancada, sua bundinha roçando em minha ereção.

–Que eu te comeria em cada cômodo dessa casa. –puxei seu cabelo para o lado, deixando seu pescoço exposto e dando leves mordidinhas em sua pele já arrepiada. –E eu cumpri minha promessa. –apertei meu corpo ao seu mais ainda, querendo que ela sentisse o efeito que causava em mim.

–Só uma que não. –ela suspirou quando com seus seios em minhas mãos, comecei a esfregar seus mamilos durinhos entre meus dedos.

–Qual? –perguntei.

–Aquela que você disse que ia me pegar por trás em frente a esse espelho. –nossos olhares se encontram através do vidro do espelho.

–Você quer baby? Que eu pegue você por trás aqui?

–Sim. –ela jogou sua cabeça sobre meu ombro, quando infiltrei minha mão em sua minúscula calcinha rosa, sentindo o quão molhada ela estava em meus dedos, brincando com seus nervos, estimulando-a.

Ela virou sua cabeça e nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo lento e sensual, que foi aumentando de intensidade. Nossas línguas se enroscando e eu podia mais sentir do que ouvir seus doces gemidos quando a fiz gozar em minha mão.

–Fique quietinha então. –esperei que ela se recuperasse de seu orgasmo e me afastei dela.

Abaixei sua calcinha, fazendo com ela caísse em um montinho sob seus pés e ela a chutou para o lado.

–Apoie a mão no balcão neném. –ela fez o que pedi.

Afastei-me um pouco, tendo uma visão completa de minha Bella, e confesso que eu não achava merecedor de tanta perfeição.

–Ed vem logo. –a olhei através do espelho, olhando em seus olhos e o que vi ali foi o mais puro desejo.

–Como quiser baby. –voltei a grudar nossos corpos, acomodando minha ereção em seu bumbum, lembrando de quando estive ali e do quão apertada ela era ali.

Bella então abriu mais suas pernas e meu pau escorregou entre suas pernas, sentindo o calor e sua umidade.

–Abre os olhos. –falei quando vi que ela fechou os olhos enquanto eu a penetrava lentamente. –Quero que você veja como você fica linda enquanto te fodo neném. –em um movimento rápido ela abriu os olhos, me encarou através do espelho e empinou sua bundinha em minha direção fazendo com que me pau escorregasse por completo em seu calor. –Porra Bella não faz isso se não a brincadeira acaba logo.

Agarrei seu quadril mantendo-a colada a mim, enquanto empurrava meu quadril contra o dela, entrando cada vez mais fundo, sentindo sua boceta me apertar a cada investida, enquanto ela gemia coisas desconexas e rebolava de encontro a mim de forma desesperada e senti que ela estava muito próxima de seu orgasmo.

–Goza neném. –mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e ela jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo em abandono, e não pude conter meus gemidos ao senti-la daquela forma, vendo nossa imagem no espelho. Que um raio me parta em dois se aquilo não era a visão mais quente que já tive na vida.

–Edward. –ouvi seu longo gemido enquanto ela chegava em seu orgasmo, o que por consequência fez o meu chegar também, e então me derramei dentro dela.

Ainda ficamos alguns minutos conectados daquela forma inebriante, ofegantes pelo orgasmo recente.

–Viu neném eu cumpro todas as minhas promessas. –eu disse depois de me recompor.

–Sim você cumpre. –ela deu um sorrisinho tímido.

–Como pode, em um momento é uma gatinha selvagem e no outro toda tímida assim. –gemi a sair de dentro de seu calor e fui em direção a banheira abrindo as torneiras para enchê-la.

–Não enche meu saco. –ela me empurrou.

–Vem vamos tomar banho juntos. –a peguei em meu colo quando a banheira estava cheia e a coloquei delicadamente dentro a agua morna.

–Um banho com você nunca é só um banho. –ela disse quando sentei por trás dela, colando-a em meu peito e a abraçando junto a mim.

–Assim você me ofende, faz parecer que sou um pervertido.

–E não é?

–Vou te mostrar o pervertido aqui. –a virei fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para mim.

(...)

Bella havia ficado no banheiro secando seu cabelo, eu a esperava para que fossemos jantar em algum lugar, quando meu celular começou a tocar.

–Alo?

–Edward, aqui é Connor Newton.

(...)

–Era seu celular tocando? –Bella saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, totalmente desejável.

–Sim. –eu estava recostado nos travesseiros, esperando que ela saísse do banheiro para podermos conversar.

–E quem era?

–Nosso advogado o sr. Newton.

–E o que ele queria? –

Ela veio se sentar ao meu lado, com um olhar preocupado.

–Avisar que conseguiram o depoimento de James, e ele confessou a participação de Tânia e Jacob em seu sequestro. –a puxei para o meu lado, acariciando seus braços tentando lhe transmitir algum conforto.

–Tânia também estava envolvia? Que vadia!

–Sim ela estava, e segunda feira será a leitura da sentença deles, já que eles já foram julgados.

–Será que Jacob vai ser preso, depois de tudo o que fez por nós? –ela mordia os lábios, nervosa.

–O sr. Newtton disse que isso aliviou o lado dele, e o máximo que pode acontecer com ele é ter que fazer algum tipo de serviço comunitário, já que é menor de idade ainda. –eu disse. –Já Tânia e James não terão a mesma compaixão.

–Que bom, duas sujeiras a menos no mundo. –ela murmurou.

–Não se preocupe mais, eles já são carta fora do baralho. –a puxei para os meus braços.

–Ed, eu gostaria de assistir a leitura da sentença deles.

–Tem certeza?

–Sim, quero que eles nos vejam pela ultima vez, juntos e felizes. –ela deu um sorrisinho diabólico que eu já vi em outra pessoa antes. Alice.

–Você esta ficando muito com a minha irmã, essa sua cara te condena. –ela riu e se levantou do meu colo.

–Então vou copiar um pouco mais ela e perguntar: aonde nós vamos para eu poder escolher a minha roupa? –ela foi até o closet se afundando dentro dele e sumindo por um tempo.

–Vamos a aquele bistrô que você gosta em Port. Angeles.

–Aquele que tem a garçonete safada? –ela gritou lá de dentro e apareceu com dois vestidos um em cada mão. –Já que vamos lá qual deles é melhor?–ela ergueu um vestido roxo e um azul, ambos decotados e curtos.

–De jeito nenhum que vou deixar você sair assim. –me levantei indo até ela e arrancando aquelas roupas de sua mão. –Eu só tenho olhos para você não tem com que se preocupar.

–Eu sei, mas é a elas que quero provocar, elas não tiram o olho do que é meu e isso me irrita muito.

–Mas se você for vestida com algo assim eu vou ter que matar alguém, todo macho num raio de 10km vai ficar te encarando e te desejando. –entrei em nosso closet e escolhi algo para ela vestir. –Aqui vista esse vestido. –entreguei um vestido azul de manga longa e soltinho da cintura pra baixo e que batia no joelho dela. –E não vista calcinha.

–De jeito nenhum que vou sair sem calcinha. –ela gritou e correu atrás de mim.

–Vai por mim, se eu fosse você não vestia. –disse enquanto deitava novamente em nossa cama e a observava vestir o vestido e não colocar a calcinha.

–Você é um pervertido. –ela disse e veio até mim depois de estar pronta.

–Só por você. –peguei em sua mão e então saímos.

Finalmente nós poderíamos começar a respirar aliados e poder começar a viver nossa vida juntos, sem ninguém tentar nos atrapalhar ou armar contra nós. Eu esperava nunca sair dessa bolha de felicidade na qual estávamos agora.

(...)

No sábado fomos à casa de meus sogros. E como era o esperado, encontrei Charlie sentado em sua poltrona na sala, encarando a televisão que estava ligada, sem ao menos prestar atenção ao que passava. Bella havia ido até a cozinha ajudar Renée com algo.

–E ai Charlie. –dei um tapinha em sua costa e ele pareceu despertar do seu transe, passou a mão pelo rosto, respirou fundo e me encarou.

–Oi Edward, o que faz aqui, aconteceu algo com a Bella? –perguntou preocupado.

–Não, esta tudo bem, ela esta na cozinha com a Renée. –me sentei no sofá de dois lugares.

–Hmmm. –ele resmungou parecendo descontente, seu bigode se mexeu de um jeito que parecia que a qualquer momento iria criar patas e sair andando de seu rosto.

–Está preocupado com algo?

–Renée. Estou preocupado com ela.

–Fiquei sabendo. Aliás, parabéns papai! –o saudei alegremente.

–Pode ser perigosa para ela essa gestação.

–É mais delicada só isso, ela esta gravida não doente. –eu disse. –Tudo o que vocês precisam agora é de tranquilidade.

–E por falar em tranquilidade, alguma novidade sobre o filho da puta do James?

–Sim, segunda fira iremos assistir a leitura da sentença dele. –dei de ombros.

–Que ótimo, espero que ele apodreça na cadeia pelo resto de sua vida miserável.

–Eu também.

–A comida está pronta! –Renée gritou da cozinha.

–Me diz como ela pode ter uma gravidez tranquila gritando desse jeito? –Charlie resmungou novamente e dessa vez eu não consegui me segurar e ri sendo acompanhado pelo meu sogro em seguida.

(...)

Na segunda-feira por incrível que pareça, fazia sol em Forks. Ventava pouco e fazia um clima gostoso.

Bella e eu estávamos com o nosso advogado, o sr. Newton, apenas esperando que a leitura da sentença de James, Tânia e Jacob começasse.

–Vamos. –o sr. Newton nos chamou e entramos em uma sala não muito grande, havia uma grande mesa com um juiz, ao seu lado um escrivão e o promotor de justiça que acompanharia a leitura das sentenças.

Jacob estava sentado em uma mesa à frente da bancada do juiz ao lado de seu advogado e seu pai, parecendo estar ansioso. James em um canto mais afastado com dois policiais cercando-o, ele não nos olhava. Tânia, que era uma mulher bonita antes tinha uma expressão terrível no rosto, acabada, de cabeça baixa olhando para seus pés, também ladeada por policias do sexo feminino.

–Vamos começar. –o juiz se pronunciou, ele tinha uma folha de papel em suas mãos, ajustou os óculos e começou a ler:

"'Ao senhor Jacob Black, acusado do crime de cumplicidade ao sequestro de Isabella Swan quando a vitima e o réu eram menores de idade. O mesmo ajudou a salvá-la, portanto cumprirá a pena de 3 anos de serviço comunitário ao Hospital do Câncer infantil em Seattle'."

"'A senhorita Tânia Denali, acusada do mesmo crime, cumprirá regime semiaberto, no presidido feminino do estado de Washington D.C, onde prestará serviços comunitários á ala de enfermagem no período de 5 anos'".

"'Ao senhor James Carter, acusado pelos crimes: sequestro de menor de idade 6 anos. Lesão Corporal e Agressão a menor de idade, 5 anos. Tentativa de estupro a menor de idade, 8 anos. Totalizando 19 anos no presidio do estado de Washington D.C'."

Depois da sentença, James foi levado por dois policiais e nos encarou com um ódio que fez os pelos da minha nuca se eriçar, eu não tinha motivos para ficar assim ele nunca mais poderia nos atingir. Logo ele não estava mais em meu campo de visão. Tânia também foi levada pelas policiais e Jacob acenou discretamente para nós ao sair com seu pai de lá.

–Vem amor vamos embora. –Bella deu um puxão em minha mão e nos levantamos para sair dali.

–Vai ficar tudo bem agora. –eu disse ao abrir a porta do carro para ela entrar. –O que está te preocupando? –perguntei ao ver que ela parecia chateada com algo.

–Na verdade, tem um lugar que eu gostaria que você me levasse antes de irmos para casa.

–Onde?

–Eu conversei com a mamãe no sábado. –ela deu de ombros. –Quero ir visitar o túmulo de minha irmã.

–Tudo bem, vamos lá, você sabe onde fica?

Bella remexeu em sua bolsa por alguns segundo e tirou um papelzinho de lá.

–Aqui, minha mãe deu as indicações. –ela me entregou o papel.

–Ok então. –dei a partida no carro e liguei o rádio, a música preencheu o ambiente tranquilo durante o caminho até o cemitério de Seattle, que era onde o túmulo da irmã de Bella se encontrava.

**Ellie Goulding - Bittersweet [Tradução] **

watch?v=snYp3WaIOt4


	29. Epílogo parte II

**Epílogo- Parte II**

**Narrado por Bella**

Naquela segunda-feira fazia sol, e ventava fraco fazendo com que meus cabelos esvoaçassem a minha volta. O clima estava fresco e gostoso.

–Eu quero entrar sozinha, tudo bem. –apertei a mão de Edward quando paramos em frente ao Cemitério da Saudade de Seattle.

–Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me liga.

Enquanto eu procurava o túmulo da família Swan pensei no que eu falaria a minha irmã, ou o que eu faria. No caminho havíamos parado para comprar umas flores para deixar em seu túmulo.

Então quando encontrei o seu túmulo, lá estava escrito Anabella Marie Swan –Filha e irmã amada- 13/09/1995. Deixei as flores vermelhas em cima do seu túmulo bem cuidado e me sentei sobre ele.

–Oi Ana. Então... A gente não chegou a se conhecer, quer dizer, se conhecer fora da barriga da mamãe né? Eu sou a Bella. É claro que você deve saber disso, só não sei bem o que dizer. –suspirei fundo e fechei os olhos, por alguns segundos apreciando a brisa que fazia meus cabelos levantarem. –Sabia que a mamãe está grávida? O papai surtou quando descobriu. Não sei por que, mas eu sinto que vai ser uma linda menininha. Não me pergunte como, mas eu sei que em breve você estará novamente entre nós. Eu sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha para brincar, porque sempre me senti sozinha. E até três anos atrás, antes de conhecer Alice e Emmett, eu era mesmo. Eles são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter, são fiéis e leais. Sabia que eu achava que o papai e mamãe me odiavam antes de saber o porquê da indiferença deles? Claro que não justifica, mas eu pude entender o lado deles, e eles estão sendo realmente incríveis agora. Os melhores e mais amorosos pais do mundo, e eu sei que eles vão compensar isso com o bebê que está por vir. Não vai existir nenhum bebê mais amado como esse.

"E também tem o Edward. Ele é incrível e eu fui tão idiota com ele no começo, você nem imagina, eu meio que fiz com que ele comesse o pão que o diabo amassou."

Ri um pouco, deixando as lembranças do que parecia ser uma vida inteira atrás me invadirem.

–Eu realmente o amo. Eu achava que isso nunca aconteceria comigo, sabe ter esse tipo de amor, mas aconteceu. Ele não desistiu de mim nem por um segundo, nem mesmo quando eu queria que ele desistisse. E a gente passou por tanta coisa até chegarmos aqui. Você sabe, porque eu sei que dai onde você está, que você vê tudo o que acontece conosco. Mesmo de longe você nos protege.

"Eu não achava que era possível ser tão feliz assim. Mas felizmente é. Eu queria tanto que você estivesse conosco compartilhando dessa felicidade. Mas de certa forma você está. –me levantei, abanando um poeira invisível de minha roupa. –Bom eu já vou indo agora, e se não se importa eu vou voltar mais vezes para te ver. Não com tanta frequência assim, porque você vai ver como minha vida vai ser corrida daqui pra frente, mas sempre que eu tiver uma oportunidade vou vir te ver, ok. Eu te amo minha irmã. –nesse instante o vento soprou um pouquinho mais forte e sorri em direção ao céu. –Até logo então."

Despedi-me de minha irmã e fiz o caminho de volta. Edward me esperava pacientemente no estacionamento.

–Você está bem? –ele veio até mim parecendo preocupado. –Porque estava chorando?

–Nem percebi. –dei de ombros e então o abracei apertado, querendo mais do que tudo naquele momento que eu pudesse me fundir ao seu corpo.

Naquele mesmo dia quando chegamos a nossa casa, Edward e eu tivemos uma grande surpresa. Minha carta de admissão em Yale havia chegado. Durante o resto da semana Edward entrou em contato com agente imobiliário, pedindo que procurasse um apartamento confortável em New Haven, o mais próximo possível da universidade, para que morássemos lá. E antes mesmo da semana terminar Edward já tinha um apartamento para nós.

As provas finais me enlouqueceram, mas finalmente pude respirar com alivio no ultimo dia de aula. Minha mãe já havia começado a ter seus desejos de gravida e havia ficado muito manhosa. Um de seus grandes desejos de gravidez era me fazer uma festa de formatura. Ela sabia que eu odiava festas, mas usou seu poder de persuasão de gravida para conseguir me arrancar isso. Como eu não estava nada contente com isso deixei a encargo dela e de Alice a organização e tudo, eu só teria que me preocupar em vestir a ridícula beca amarela, subir no palco pegar meu diploma descer e ir embora com Edward, para depois ir para a festa, dar uma circulada por entre os convidados e depois dar um jeito de escapar com Edward para nossa casa.

–Acabou mesmo não é? –Alice disse quando nos reunimos após todos pegarmos nossos diplomas.

–É acabou. –sorri de um jeito melancólico, sentindo um surto de emoção preso em minha garganta.

–Fica tranquila amiga, estaremos sempre em contato. –Rosalie disse.

–Eu sei. –Alice limpou uma lágrima. –Mas eu tenho medo sabe, era tudo tão certo e confortável, e daqui para frente vai ser diferente, e eu não faço ideia do que pode acontecer daqui para frente.

–Meu amor, o que importa é que estaremos juntos, a gente pode não ter certeza de muita coisa, mas disso eu tenho. –Jasper pegou o rosto de Alice entre as mãos encarando-a com doçura. –Nunca vamos nos separar, não importa o que aconteça. –e então ela se jogou nos braços dele chorando compulsivamente.

–Gente é tanta doçura que vai me dar diabetes. –Emmett disse de um jeito afetado que fez todos rirmos entre lágrimas.

–É isso mesmo, vamos estar sempre juntos. –eu disse encarando meus amigos e ignorando a piadinha de Emmett, já sentindo as lágrimas correrem soltas em meu rosto.

–Sim, e vocês duas podem ter certeza de uma coisa, podem sempre contar comigo para chutar as bolas de seus namorados, no seu caso marido Bellinha. –Rosalie disse com toda a sua doçura ensaiada fazendo todos rirem.

–Porque está chorando? –ouvi a voz de Edward e seus braços me abraçando por trás.

–Emoção do momento. –me virei sorrindo para ele. –Vamos, ainda temos uma megafesta para ir. –bati com o canudinho do meu diploma em seu peito.

–Sim temos uma festa de fazer o chão tremer. –Alice disse animada, totalmente recuperada.

Tremi só de ver sua empolgação. Algo me dizia que eu não ia conseguir fugir tão cedo dessa festa, mas eu sempre podia me esconder em meu antigo quarto.

(...)

Eu já estava em meu primeiro semestre de faculdade quando durante uma madrugada fui acordada com o telefone tocando.

–Alô? –atendi desgostosa, Edward ainda roncava pesadamente ao meu lado sem nem ao menos se abalar.

–Nasceu! –ouvi a voz de meu pai gritando do outro lado. –Anabel nasceu!

–Serio? Parabéns pai. –me sentei, acendendo o abajur e cutucando Edward para que ele acordasse. –E como a mamãe está?

–Irritada e xingando meio mundo por terem levado sua filha para a maternidade. Você tem que ver como sua mãe grita, não quero passar por isso nunca mais.

–Estaremos ai no fim de semana para conhecê-la.

–Bom já vou indo, antes que sua mãe mate alguém. –meu pai riu.

–Tudo bem, manda um beijo para elas. –desliguei o telefone e voltei a me deitar.

–Quem era? –Edward perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.

–Meu pai, minha irmãzinha acabou de nascer.

–Que bom. –Edward rolou, ficando por cima de meu corpo. –Que tal a gente praticar um pouquinho para fazer o nosso, já que você me acordou? –perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas de maneira engraçada.

–Você não cansa nunca meu Deus. –ri enquanto o puxava para baixo para que pudesse beijá-lo, acomodando-o entre as minhas pernas.

Naquele mesmo fim de semana fomos para Forks visitar minha família e conhecer a nova Swan.

Anabel era a coisinha mais meiga que existia. Tinha os mesmos olhos que os meus e os cabelos da mesma cor. E tê-la em meus braços e ver o jeito com que Edward me olhava enquanto a segurava me fez desejar tr aquilo para mim também, mas eu sabia que ainda era cedo para termos o nosso filho, mas aqui estava totalmente em meus planos para um futuro próximo.

Mesmo eu não podendo estar sempre com ela e acompanhar seu crescimento, eu a amava muito. E sempre que tinha algum feriado emendado na faculdade Edward e eu íamos para Forks visitar nossa família e eu aproveitava para levar presentes e paparicar minha irmãzinha.

Alice e o restante do pessoal foram todos para Darthmouth, não era muito perto daqui, mas sempre dávamos um jeito de vê-los nos fins de semana. Ou eles vinham para cá nos visitar, ou nós íamos para lá, e assim mantemos a promessa de estarmos sempre juntos, mesmo com todas as dificuldades e todos estarem muito ocupados em suas respectivas faculdades.

3 anos haviam se passado.

A vida não era nenhum mar de rosas. Nos últimos tempos Edward e eu vivíamos brigando por tudo. Uma simples coisa virava um briga colossal, claro que a gente sempre se entendia depois, sabe como dizem sexo de reconciliação é maravilhoso. Mas eu não conseguia entender todas essas brigas e no fundo aquilo vinha me magoando bastante.

Edward fazia seu estagio no hospital de New Haven. Ele estava se especializando no tratamento do câncer infantil, então ele passava muito tempo por lá. E como eu ficava muito sozinha, às vezes saia com algumas garotas da faculdade com quem fiz amizade. O que era o caso hoje.

Jéssica era uma delas, nós havíamos ido ao shopping juntas. Como Edward voltaria tarde achei que ele não se importaria se eu saísse com alguma amiga. Passei em uma loja para comprar lingeries novas, talvez depois que Edward chegasse eu faria um pequeno desfile para mostrar minhas novas aquisições a ele, eu podia até imaginar como ele reagiria. Podia passar o tempo que fosse, o desejo que tínhamos um pelo outro só aumentava a cada dia. Talvez eu nunca me cansasse te tê-lo.

E foi pensando em ficar mais bonita para ele que adentrei um salão de beleza que ficava no shopping. Decidi deixar meu cabelo mais curto, ele estava muito comprido, então o cortei na altura dos ombros e fiz algumas luzes, deixando-o mais claro. E acabei gostando do resultado final, me deixou com o rosto mais jovem. Também fiz depilação e as unhas.

–Tchau Jess a gente se vê amanhã então. –me despedi de minha amiga quando ela estacionou em frente ao nosso prédio.

–Tchau Bella até mais.

Quando coloquei a chave na fechadura e vi que a porta estava destrancada e meu coração disparou. Eu havia trancado tudo, tenho certeza. Entrei lentamente no apartamento completamente escuro, deixei minhas sacolas ao lado da porta e tirei os sapatos para não fazer barulho. Eu estava com o celular a postos para ligar para a polícia quando uma luz se acendeu me cegando momentaneamente.

–Onde você estava? –a voz irritada de Edward veio da porta do corredor que dava para o nosso quarto.

–Meu Deus, amor não faz mais isso quase morro de susto. –fui até ele para lhe beijar, mas ele desviou. –Saiu mais cedo?

–Sim, sai eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas pelo visto você não sentiu minha falta. –seu tom de voz me magoou.

–Não diz isso, sai com a Jessica, fomos ao shopping.

–E que merda você fez no seu cabelo? –ele pegou uma mexa o meu cabelo e a soltou com desprezo.

–Você não gostou? –eu já podia sentir as lágrimas pinicarem meus olhos.

–Claro que não, como você corta seu cabelo sem me avisar?

–O cabelo é meu e se eu quiser raspar tudo eu raspo! –eu disse ficando irritada pelo modo como ele estava me tratando.

–Eu sou seu marido, se você não se esqueceu, tenho direito de saber tudo o que você faz.

–Você é o meu marido não o meu dono! –desferi as palavras com raiva.

–Você mudou muito Isabella. –o jeito com que ele disse meu nome, fez com que eu sentisse como se tivesse levado uma facada no coração.

–Como assim? –eu já podia sentir as lagrima correrem livre em meu rosto.

–Só quer saber de sair com suas amigas e sabe lá Deus onde você está indo e o que está fazendo. –ele disse ríspido.

–Espera, você não esta dizendo o que penso que esta dizendo. –o encarei. –Você sabe que não tem motivos para desconfiar de mim.

–Não sei, tenho? –eu agi sem nem pensar e no segundo seguinte minha mão estalava em seu rosto.

–Sabe o que eu estava fazendo seu ordinário, eu fui ao shopping comprar coisas para ficar bonita para você! Eu fui cortar o cabelo para ficar bonita para você! E porque eu te amo, e tudo o que eu ganho é você desconfiar de mim! –o empurrei para o lado. –Eu não vou conviver com isso, se for para continuar desse jeito, brigando quase todo dia e com você desconfiando de mim eu não quero mais.

O deixei com cara de idiota ali. Ele não havia dito nada depois que lhe dei aquele tapa. E agora eu me arrependia disso e das palavras duras que usei para falar com ele. Mas eu estava certa, ele errado e eu não voltaria atrás. Nunca em todo esse tempo de casados eu lhe dei algum motivo para que ele desconfiasse de mim. Sempre que algum rapaz da faculdade tentava ser engraçadinho eu logo lhe contava, para que ele não descobrisse as coisas por meio de fofocas.

Deitei em nossa cama chorando pelas palavras frias que ele havia usado comigo. Eu só queria agradá-lo e eu achava que não tinha mal nenhum em sair com algumas amigas enquanto ele estava fora.

–Desculpa. –senti a cama afundar do lado dele e me encolhi mais em meu canto.

–Sai daqui. –empurrei sua mão quando ele tocou em mim.

–Olha eu estou estressado, as coisas tem sido difíceis lá no hospital, desculpa por descontar em você.

–Eu posso te desculpar por isso, mas não por ter desconfiado de mim. -me virei ficando de frente para ele.

–Eu sei, mas eu fiquei muito chateado quando cheguei e você não estava. –ele disse, deitado de frente pra mim.

–Eu achei que não tinha problema, pra mim você ia chegar só mais tarde.

–Só me avise da próxima vez. –ele secou uma lagrima minha. –Não quero ser seu dono, só gosto de saber onde você está e se esta bem. Eu me preocupo com você.

–Tudo bem.

–E você ficou linda com esse cabelo.

–Não adianta tentar consertar, o estrago já esta feito, você disse que tinha ficado feio.

–É que eu gostava dele comprido. –ele deu um sorrisinho constrangido. –Sabe pegar ele assim. –ele enfiou a mão entre meus cabelos, puxando eles um pouco para trás de forma meio rude, fazendo meu baixo ventre se apertar, ele sabia muito bem o quanto eu gostava quando ele fazia aquilo comigo.

–Você é um pervertido mesmo. –dei uma risadinha. –Mas dá pra pegar ele desse jeito ainda.

–Dá sim. –ele disse com a voz rouca e se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, a centímetros do meu corpo. –E o que mais você fez hoje?

–Comprei umas coisas.

–Que coisas?

–Lingeries novas. –dei de ombros. –Eu pretendia fazer um desfile pra você quando chegasse.

–Pretendia?

–Sim, você não está merecendo. –ri de sua cara de indignado.

–Acho que vou ter que fazer por merecer então. –disse antes de tomar meus lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

E realmente, ele fez por merecer.

(...)

Já fazia um tempo que eu havia parado com o anticoncepcional. Eu pretendia surpreender Edward em nosso aniversario de cinco anos de casamento.

Eu havia me sentido um pouco enjoada durante a semana e minha menstruação estava realmente atrasada. Então naquele dia depois que sai da minha ultima aula, dirigi direto para a primeira farmácia a caminho de casa e comprei dois dos mais confiáveis testes de gravidez. Como era esperado Edward ainda estava no hospital e não havia chegado ainda.

Deixei minhas coisas sobre o sofá e corri fazer os testes, os levei para a minha penteadeira para aguardar o resultado, mas a ansiedade era tanta que eu não aguentaria ficar parada então enquanto esperava dar o tempo corri e tomei um banho rápido, vesti meu roupão e fui ver o resultado.

Eu encontrei Edward parado em frente à penteadeira olhando para os testes sobre ela com cara de bobo e um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Não importa que a surpresa houvesse estragado. Aquele sorriso era a melhor coisa em meu mundo e dizia muito mais do que as palavras seriam capazes.

–Seremos pais então? –perguntei ao abraçá-lo carinhosamente.

–Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou feliz Bella. –ele me apertou com força contra ele. –Deus eu te amo tanto.

–Eu também te amo. –ergui a cabeça para encará-lo. –A você e agora a ele. –peguei sua mão colocando-a sobre a minha barriga e ele deu um aperto terno ali.

Naquele momento senti meu coração praticamente inchar. Expandindo-se para comportar todo amor que eu sentia por aquele homem que me faz incrivelmente feliz, apesar de termos nossas dificuldades às vezes, não existia nada que pudesse abalar meu amor por ele. E agora um amor que não tinha explicação para essa criaturinha perfeita que crescia dentro de mim. Fruto do amor entre Edward e eu.

Então, mais tarde naquela noite, depois de Edward ter me amado de forma intensa. A minha alegria era tanta que me impedia de fechar os olhos e dormir. Repassei então em minha mente cada momento vivido com ele até chegarmos onde estávamos agora.

Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez, nosso primeiro beijo, nossa primeira vez, primeira briga, o momento em que estivemos separados e o momento em que voltamos inabaláveis e inquebráveis. Porque era isso o que nós éramos juntos: inquebráveis. Olhei para Edward que ressonava ao meu lado, um pequeno sorriso satisfeito no rosto e um ar de felicidade que o deixava mais bonito se isso era mesmo possível. Suspirei ao me aninhar contra ele, porque mesmo eu demorei tanto para lhe dar um filho?

A nossa história merecia um livro. Cada página, cada linha, verso e estrofe, escrita com carinho. Faria com que as pessoas acreditassem no amor verdadeiro, faria com que as pessoas não desistissem do amor, na redenção e na verdadeira entrega entre duas pessoas que se amam. E talvez, fizesse, com que as pessoas, mesmo que fossem poucas, pudessem ter um pouco de esperança no amor. E que finais felizes realmente existem, mesmo que não seja aquele mar de rosas dos contos de fadas.

**Passion Pit- Where I come from**

watch?v=YEkfKnAwpJ8


	30. Epílogo Final

**Capítulo 30- Epílogo - Parte Final**

**Narrado por Bella**

_Dois anos depois..._

Anthony era lindo. Ainda me lembro da sensação perfeita que foi tê-lo em meus braços pela primeira vez. Ele era tão perfeito e saudável, suas mãos gordinhas e bochechas rosadas. Apesar de a dor do parto ser horrível, de a gravidez ser uma coisa difícil, pois você incha que nem balão, faz xixi a cada dez minutos, enjoa demais nos primeiros meses, come igual um leão e engorda e cria formato de bola; você sabe que tudo o que você passou vai te levar a aquele perfeito momento em que a coisa mais importante, aquele pelo qual você esperou por nove meses, comprou roupas, preparou um quarto, estrará logo em seus braços.

–Não Thony, você não pode pegar isso. –corri atrás dele, que tentou se equilibrar na mesa para pegar um copo que eu havia deixado na beirada por descuido.

Desde que ele havia aprendido a andar minha vida tem sido um pouco mais difícil. Anthony era um pequeno furacão em forma de gentinha.

–Dada. –e resmungou com sua vozinha de bebê.

–Dada chega daqui a pouco menino, que coisa. –o peguei em meu colo.

Subi para o meu quarto, fiz uma barreira de travesseiros em minha cama para ele não cair e fui começar a me arrumar.

–Fica quietinho meu amor, deixa a mamãe se arrumar. –lhe dei seu brinquedinho e um beijo em sua testa indo trocar de roupa.

–Mã. –ele ficou me chamando e chocalhando seu brinquedo em minha direção, jogando-o no chão e por diversas vezes tive que ficar indo que nem boba para devolver seu brinquedo. Essa era a brincadeira favorita dele, jogar as coisas no chão, fazer alguém pegar, para então jogar no chão de novo.

Hoje era um dia incrivelmente importante em minha vida. Há dois anos quando descobri estar gravida de Anthony tive uma ideia em mente, e aquilo acabou se tornando um sonho do qual corri atrás para realizar.

Como eu estava estudando literatura, uni o útil ao agradável. Comecei a escrever meu livro como projeto de conclusão de curso e depois que conclui a faculdade venho lutando por uma editora que o publicasse.

Não foi fácil. Levei muitos nãos na cara. Até que encontrei uma pequena editora em ascensão e eles toparam publicar meu romance, depois de muitos ajustes e horas de trabalho árduo, eu estava aqui ansiosa pelo lançamento de meu primeiro livro.

Como já da para imaginar eu me inspirei em minha história junto com Edward para escrevê-la.

Casamento Arranjado, contava a história de uma garota que se sentia frustrada na vida por não ter a atenção de seus pais, quando é obrigada a se casar com um homem completamente estranho a ela, mas que de certa forma mexia com seus sentimentos e que com o passar do tempo descobre-se apaixonada pelo mesmo, tendo que enfrentar muitos obstáculos até ambos poderem desfrutar do final feliz.

Edward havia me ajudado muito a escrever meu livro, contando a história de seu ponto de vista. Como ele havia se sentido na primeira vez que nos vimos, e todas as suas sensações e emoções com o passar do tempo. Ele me narrou tudo e pude escrever a nossa história de uma forma mais ampla, tendo os dois pontos de vista. Não fosse por ele não chegaria nunca onde estou agora, e apesar das dificuldades que enfrentamos ao longo dos anos, estamos aqui felizes como nunca. Então nada mais justo do que homenageá-lo em meu livro, ele teria uma surpresa quando lesse a primeira página.

E mais tarde, outra grande surpresa, onde eu orgulhosamente, e mais feliz do que nunca, anunciaria estar esperando nosso segundo filho.

Nesse instante a campainha tocou.

–Dada. –Anthony começou a guinchar da cama.

Aquele garoto tinha uma conexão com o pai que não dava nem para começar a descrever. Se ele aprontava algo de errado Edward não precisava nem falar, ele só olhava e Anthony parava no mesmo instante, já comigo era na base dos gritos e mesmo assim ele não me obedecia.

–Neném o Dada não chegou ainda tá cedo. –o peguei em meu colo, com medo de deixá-lo sozinho e aprontar algo.

Assim que abri a porta para ver quem era fui empurrada para trás.

–Oi querida. –minha mãe me abraçou com força esmagando a mim e ao seu neto resmungão entre seus braços.

–Tata. –Anabel começou a puxar meu vestido pra baixo. –Olha minha Barbie nova. –ela ergueu a boneca loira para que eu a visse.

Minha irmã era linda, mas era completamente o oposto de mim. Enquanto eu sempre fui calma em minha infância, ela era peralta, bagunceira e malandra e não parava por um segundo sequer, só para dormir e mesmo assim não era muito quieta em seu sono. Talvez fosse ela o motivo de tantos cabelos brancos na cabeça de meus pais.

–Oi Aninha, o que vocês fazem aqui? –olhei para meus pais surpresa por vê-los.

–Achou mesmo que a gente ia perder o grande momento da sua vida? –meu pai perguntou carinhoso.

–É mulher você esta louca se acha que a gente ia perder de ganhar seu livro autografado e de graça. –Rosalie e sua sensibilidade invadiu minha casa.

A horda inteira estava ali. Rosalie e Emmett, com seus lindos filhos de cachinhos dourados e gêmeos. Alice e Jasper com seus também gêmeos no carrinho duplo, fazia alguns poucos meses que Alice havia dado a luz ao seu primeiro casal de filhos.

–Ei molequinho vem com o Dindo. –Jacob, que era padrinho de Anthony, tomou meu filho de meu colo e foi atrás do pessoal se acomodando ao lado de Emmett que fazia caretas, fazendo com que seus filhos chorassem de medo e com que Rosalie o batesse.

Vanessa minha prima segurava minha linda afilhada de cabelos lisos e pretos em suas mãos. Lizzie, como a mãe era tímida e preferia ficar por perto da mãe.

–Oi Bella. –Vanessa me cumprimentou, sendo a única educada a fazer isso, já que o restante do pessoal invadiu minha casa sem nem ao menos dizer oi.

–Oi prima, como estão. –acariciei sua barrida de seis meses que estava bastante protuberante.

–Chutando bastante hoje. –ela colocou a mão na barriga e fez uma careta.

–Bella você esta fazendo uma festa e não me avisou. –Edward entrou em nossa casa olhando surpreso para todos ali que conversavam animados uns com os outros.

Não pude deixar de admirar a beleza de meu marido. Os 30 anos lhe caíram tão bem quanto luva, ele tinha uma aparência mais madura e segura. E entre quatro paredes ele continuava tão insaciável quanto sempre foi, esse era um aspecto que não mudaria tão cedo em nós dois, eu nunca me cansaria de estar em seus braços.

–Eles invadiram, não tenho culpa. –lhe beijei, abraçando-o em seguida.

–Está tudo bem? –ele perguntou acariciando meu rosto com a costa da mão.

–Estou ansiosa.

–Vai dar tudo bem neném. –ele disse meu apelido e a menção do mesmo me causando doces lembranças de nossas noites de amor onde ele sussurrava o apelido carinhoso só para mim. Sem que eu percebesse nós trocávamos um beijo intenso, daqueles que fazia seu mundo girar e as pernas ficarem bambas.

–Licença, tem crianças na sala, procurem um quarto. –a voz petulante de Alice nos interrompeu.

–Faremos isso. –Edward pegou em minhas mãos tentando me puxar para as escadas.

–Moleque abusado. –meu pai resmungou fazendo todos rirem.

–Mais tarde amor, se não vamos nos atrasar.

–Mais tarde. –ele beijou minha testa e correu escada a cima para se arrumar.

_"Quando o amor é verdadeiro, não existe um final feliz, porque ele não acaba ele vai além da vida e da morte. Edward não palavras que podem definir com exatidão meu amor por você. Nenhum espaço de tempo com você seria suficiente, então comecemos com o para sempre."_

Uma simples mensagem deixada na primeira página em meu livro, mas que tinha inúmeros significados para mim e para Edward também, e ali dentro daquelas páginas nosso amor se eternizaria. Mesmo não sendo nossos nomes ali, quem lesse aquele livro, e lesse o 'felizes para sempre' dos personagens, saberia que em algum lugar do mundo alguém foi capaz de amar tão intensamente quanto eu fui.

Fim.

**Créditos Finais. (Christina Perri- A Thousand Years)**

watch?v=FI3rxzvZOGc

_O coração acelerado_

_Cores e promessas_

_Como ser corajoso_

_Como posso amar quando tenho medo de me apaixonar_

_Mas ao ver você na solidão_

_Toda a minha dúvida de repente se vai de alguma maneira_

_Um passo mais perto_

_Eu morri todos os dias esperando você_

_Amor, não tenha medo_

_Eu te amei por mil anos_

_Eu te amarei por mais mil_


End file.
